Toujours Pur: Nobreza e plebe
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Bellatrix não nasceu cruel. Andrômeda não nasceu rebelde. Narcissa não nasceu esnobe. Essa é a história das três irmãs Black. COMPLETA.
1. A União Desfeita

_Todas as personagens que você reconhecer pertencem a J. K. Rowling. Eu não quero e nem vou lucrar com o que escrever._

.-.

**TOUJOURS PUR**

**Nobreza e Plebe**

_Gabrielle Briant_

.-.

**I**

**A UNIÃO DESFEITA**

"_Querida Bellatrix,_

"_Espero que você saiba o quanto eu aprecio a nossa amizade. Eu sempre lhe vi como uma irmã, e me alegrava a perspectiva de assim ser, agora aos olhos da lei. Mas por lhe ter tão cara, tenho que revelar o que presenciei em minha casa._

"_Meu irmão, Augustus, estava em seu quarto com a vadia da Alexandra Parkinson. Não quis entrar para ver o que acontecia, mas eles passaram muito tempo lá dentro e ela estava mal penteada quando saiu. Não vou acusá-los de nada; apenas apresento-lhe o que eu vi, e nada mais, para que você tire as suas próprias conclusões. _

"_Minha estimada amiga, a última coisa que eu quero é lhe ver presa num casamento infeliz. Converse com o meu irmão; ponha as cartas na mesa. Eu sei que ele deseja que esse casamento se realize, e tenho certeza de que vocês podem ser felizes juntos, se você puder perdoar essa pequena falha._

"_Com amor,_

"_Charlotte J. Rookwood."_

Bellatrix Black releu a carta pela terceira vez, analisando friamente cada uma das palavras da sua grande amiga Charlotte. Ela não podia dizer que a notícia de que o seu noivo estava lhe traindo era uma grande surpresa – ela lembrava bem que Augustus tivera um caso com Parkinson no último ano deles em Hogwarts, e, desde que soube que os dois trabalhariam juntos, Bellatrix passou a prever a infidelidade. Ainda assim, a confirmação fez com que as suas mãos tremessem por puro ódio.

Talvez aquela reação fosse devido à ocasião em que a revelação aconteceu: no momento da última prova do seu vestido de noiva.

- Srta. Black? Más notícias?

Ela olhou de relance para Madame Guisterd, a estilista que, agora, bordava o tecido branco.

- Não. Não é nada.

Bellatrix era a herdeira mais velha da "_Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black_". Ela sabia bem que a sociedade esperava que ela se portasse de forma condizente com a nobreza do seu sangue. Então, por mais que tudo que ela desejasse fosse rasgar os trapos brancos e cancelar o seu casamento, ela sabia que não poderia: ela estava solteira aos dezenove anos – um escândalo – e... bem, ela já tinha conseguido fugir de dois matrimônios antes deste. Dar fim a um terceiro noivado não era uma opção realista.

Então, ela poderia ignorar uma pequena falha do seu _querido_ noivo, não?

_Claro que poderia_ – ela pensou. Ele apenas passara uma noite com a vadia da Parkinson; aquilo não era nada, tendo em vista que Augustus se submetera a passar os últimos dez meses sem nenhum contato íntimo. Homens tinham certas necessidades, certo? Ele ao menos respeitou a vontade de Bellatrix de se guardar para a noite de núpcias – Augustus _jamais_ tentou persuadi-la a ir para a cama com ele.

Bellatrix se olhou demoradamente no espelho. O vestido branco tinha gola alta e colava-se a cada centímetro do seu corpo até o joelho, onde se abria numa cauda sereia. Naquele momento, a estilista usava a sua varinha para colar no tecido cristais e pérolas.

Antes dela, a cabeleireira já havia penteado os seus cabelos, prendendo-os elegantemente e deixando alguns cachos castanhos soltos, delineando o seu rosto. A maquiagem também estava pronta, de forma que Bellatrix poderia ver exatamente como ela ficaria no dia do seu casamento.

Ela sorriu – seria uma noiva deslumbrante.

Naquele momento, a porta do seu quarto abriu e as suas falantes irmãs, Andromeda e Narcissa, entraram.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! – Andromeda exclamou, correndo para perto da irmã mais velha. – Bella, você-! Eu estou tão feliz por você!

Narcissa sorriu, recostando-se à porta.

- É, Bella! Você está linda! Sabe você deveria usar o seu cabelo preso mais vezes... pelo menos lhe diferenciaria da Andy!

- Nós não somos tão parecidas assim, Cissy! – Andromeda disse. – Mas, se somos... eu pelo menos sei que, um dia, serei uma noiva muito bonita!

Bellatrix apenas assentiu, sem tirar os olhos da sua imagem no espelho. Ela não estava escutando as irmãs: sua mente estava muito ocupada tentando se convencer de que ela deveria continuar com aquilo tudo – que deveria cumprir o seu papel e casar-se. _Com Augustus_. O Augustus que dormira com outra mulher.

O Augustus que sempre quis uma noiva pura! Mas, se ele queria se casar com uma mulher virgem, não era justo que _ele _também se abstivesse dos prazeres carnais? Sim, homens têm necessidades... mas mulheres também as têm! A prova viva daquilo era a vadia da Alexandra Parkinson!

_Alexandra Parkinson!_ – Bellatrix bufou irritada e, sem perceber, amassou violentamente a carta que a irmã do seu noivo a enviara.

Bellatrix _sabia_ que era infinitamente mais bonita que Alexandra! E mais inteligente! E mais interessante! E sua descendência, Black _e _Rosier, sequer poderia ser comparada com algo tão vulgar quanto _Parkinson_! Se Augustus não conseguia entender aquilo, como poderia apreciar ter uma mulher como Bellatrix ao seu lado?

E, o mais importante de tudo: _Bellatrix não o amava!_

- Bella? – Ela escutou, ao longe, a voz da irmã do meio. Saindo lentamente da sua discussão silenciosa, Bellatrix olhou para Andromeda. – Você não estava escutando a uma só palavra, não é verdade?

- Não, eu... Andy, eu não posso fazer isso!

Andromeda deu um sorriso apreensivo.

- Você está só nervosa, Bella!

- Não! Eu não estou nervosa! Eu estou _furiosa_! Eu-

E Bellatrix não disse mais nenhuma palavra. Ela apenas empurrou Madame Guisterd e desceu do banquinho que impedia que o seu vestido arrastasse no chão. Rapidamente, ela desviou das irmãs e saiu do seu quarto.

- O que-?

O rosto de Narcissa logo ficou preocupado, enquanto ela se aproximava de Andromeda.

- Ela vai cancelar mais um casamento, não é?

- Eu não sei... Eu... – Andromeda abaixou-se para pegar o pedaço de pergaminho que a sai irmã tinha deixado cair. Rapidamente, leu a carta que há menos de meia hora fora entregue a Bellatrix. – Oh, Merlin! Augustus traiu Bella!

- Eu sabia! – Narcissa exclamou. – Eu _disse_ que ela deveria ter se casado com Herbert McMillan!

Andromeda estudou a irmã mais nova, sem querer acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

- Cissy, Bella não amava Herbert! Todos sabem disso!

- Ela o amaria eventualmente, Andy! O fato é que Bellatrix já tem quase vinte anos! Ela não pode mais jogar pretendentes fora! E Herbert era louco por ela! Jamais a trairia, como Augustus!

- Sabe, Narcissa, nem todas as pessoas têm toda a vida planejada aos quatorze anos de idade, como você! E eu não acho que uma mulher de vinte anos que não esteja casada deva ser considerada uma solteirona!

- Você só diz isso porque _você _está caminhando para esse destino, Andy! Vai para o seu último ano em Hogwarts, e não tem um namorado!... Depois vocês duas ficam chateadas por eu ser a favorita de nossos pais! _Eu_ já _garanti_ um bom casamento! E sei muito bem que, assim que sair da escola, serei a Sra. Bagman!

Andromeda fechou os olhos e suspirou lentamente. Ela _queria_ dizer que Narcissa estava errada, mas sabia que a sua irmã mais nova tinha razão. Narcissa já estava apaixonada por seu futuro marido. Bellatrix apenas não estava casada porque era difícil de agradar; mas, ainda assim, os homens pareciam cair de amores por ela o tempo inteiro. Já Andromeda... Simplesmente havia algo nela que repelia os garotos de boas famílias.

Ela jamais admitiria, mas o seu maior medo era ter que, um dia, pedir que os seus pais lhe arranjassem um casamento.

Andromeda balançou a cabeça, expulsando aqueles pensamentos.

- Que seja, Narcissa. Nós deveríamos ver se Bella está bem.

A irmã mais nova assentiu e logo as duas saíam do quarto e seguiam pelos corredores da mansão, seguindo as vozes cada vez mais altas de Bellatrix e Cygnus Black.

- Eu não vou permitir isso! – O pai delas bradou.

A discussão às portas abertas se passava no escritório de Cygnus. O pai das três garotas estava em pé muito perto de Bellatrix. Enquanto Bella parecia insolentemente calma, Cygnus tinha o rosto arroxeado, com veias saltando em seu pescoço e testa. Ele parecia alguém prestes a cometer um assassinado.

Atrás dele, com uma mão no ombro do marido, estava Druella. Ela parecia nervosa – o que era uma coisa rara para a quase sempre intocável Sra. Black.

- Eu não estou perguntando se _posso_ fazer isso, papai! – Bellatrix disse, tentando controlar o tom da sua voz. – Eu estou _afirmando_ que não vou me casar com Augustus!

- Você é minha filha! Fará o que eu ordenar!

- Não! Eu não fugiria desse casamento se Augustus tivesse me respeitado! Eu já disse o que aconteceu! Eu _não _vou passar o resto da minha vida com um homem infiel!

- Eu tive muita paciência com você, Bellatrix! Desta vez, se você não quiser casar, pode pegar as suas coisas e deixar essa casa!

A primogênita ergueu uma sobrancelha desdenhosamente e, com um sorriso de escárnio em seus lábios, disse:

- Devo arrumar a minha mala agora, querido papai?

Aquilo foi o suficiente para Cygnus. Andromeda sabia muito bem que o pai era violento; mas foi com surpresa que ela observou a mão dele erguer-se no ar e atingir pesadamente o rosto de Bellatrix.

- Já chega! – Druella quase gritou, colocando-se entre o marido e a filha. Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes, retomando a calma em sua voz. – Meu bem, por que não conversamos sobre isso? Enquanto deixamos a nossa filha se acalmar e, quem sabe, mudar de idéia?

Cygnus olhou para a esposa, totalmente rendido. Mesmo depois de mais de duas décadas, Druella Rosier ainda conseguia controlar o severo Sr. Black.

- Druella, dessa vez...!

- Dessa vez, se Bellatrix estiver falando a verdade, ela não é a culpada. Eu também quero que a nossa menina se case, mas apenas com alguém que lhe fará feliz. Nós temos que nos orgulhar de ter filhas puras. E acho que elas não merecem nada além da mais fervorosa fidelidade em troca desta pureza, você não concorda, meu bem?

- Sim, mas-

- Se nós dois pensamos assim, não podemos punir a nossa Bellatrix por também querer o melhor!

Cygnus suspirou pesadamente.

- _Dru_...

Ela sorriu calidamente, voltando-se para as duas garotas que ainda estavam na porta.

- Queridas, será que vocês podem nos dar licença por um momento?

Andromeda assentiu, entrando no escritório apenas para guiar Bellatrix – que ainda estava atordoada por ter sido agredida pelo pai. Quando as duas irmãs chegaram à sala, Narcissa já as esperava – na companhia de Madame Guisterd.

- Por Merlin, não vai haver casamento! – Bellatrix finalmente falou, nervosa. – O que você ainda está fazendo aqui!

- Oh, eu... Desculpe-me, Srta. Black... Mas eu tenho que saber se eu ainda receberei o meu pagamento.

- E você pretende esperar aqui, no meio do que parece ser uma crise familiar? Vá! Depois a minha mãe passará no seu ateliê! VÁ!

A mulher assentiu algumas vezes e quase correu para a saída – onde um elfo doméstico a esperava. Quando as três finalmente estavam a sós, Andromeda se sentiu livre para perguntar:

- Você está bem, Bella?

Ela bufou, finalmente tirando a mão de onde o pai lhe acertara. O formato dos dedos de Cygnus estava em alto relevo e pintado de vermelho e roxo, e apenas agora Andromeda percebia o sangue no canto da boca da irmã.

- Como você acha? Papai me bateu!

- Ele vai pedir desculpas... eu tenho certeza!

- Depois de mamãe controlar ele? Não quero, obrigada!

Narcissa se aproximou.

- O que aconteceu, Bella? Foi por causa da carta?

- Foi. Eu não posso me casar com um homem infiel, Cissy! – Ela deu um meio-sorriso. – Afinal, eu sou muito boa em magia negra! E _sempre _quis usar uma maldição imperdoável contra alguém! – Bellatrix riu-se e sentou-se no sofá. – Por Merlin, esse vestido é apertado! Eu _sufocaria _antes do fim da cerimônia, usando isso!

Andromeda sentou-se ao lado da irmã.

- Ele poderia lhe fazer feliz, Bella?

- Não. Não se ele agir assim. Eu mereço alguém que seja devotado a mim.

- Sabe, Bella... – Narcissa disse, ainda de pé. – Ninguém vai querer arriscar ser o quarto noivo deixado no altar!

- O quarto? De forma alguma, Cissa! Eu _nunca_ cheguei a ir ao altar, certo?

As duas irmãs mais velhas riram, mas Narcissa apenas rolou os olhos. Ela achava, sinceramente, que Bellatrix estava desperdiçando boas oportunidades – afinal, um casamento bom era o objetivo de vida de uma jovem de família respeitável. E o que a chateava mais naquela situação era saber o quanto a atitude de Bellatrix traria vergonha ao seu pai.

Mais tarde, a filha mais nova de Cygnus foi ao escritório lhe ver. Ele havia se recusado a participar da visita que anunciaria aos Rookwood o fim do noivado, e Narcissa sabia que a única capaz de acalmar o pai era ela. _Porque ela era a favorita_.

Ela bateu a porta do escritório duas vezes antes de, lentamente, entrar.

Cygnus, à meia luz, concentrava-se numa garrafa de uísque de fogo, como esperado. Ela entrou cautelosamente.

- Papai?

Ele a olhou, e deixou um sorriso melancólico abrir-se em seu rosto.

- Pode entrar, Narcissa.

Narcissa se aproximou, sentando-se na beirada do gabinete do pai.

- O senhor tem que entender Bellatrix. Humilhar a família nunca foi a sua intenção, papai. Ela apenas... sabe que o casamento é uma decisão irrevogável. Ela quer ter certeza antes de aceitar esse compromisso.

Cygnus riu-se.

- Às vezes eu me impressiono, Cissa, com o quanto você se parece com a sua mãe; não apenas fisicamente. Ela me disse quase a mesma coisa, mais cedo.

- Mas é a verdade! Bella merece ser feliz.

- Todas vocês merecem. Eu apenas... Eu _queria _que a sua mãe aceitasse a idéia de casamento arranjado! O meu casamento com ela foi acertado quando éramos crianças, e eu gosto de pensar que somos felizes!

- Papai, o senhor tem três filhas muito bonitas. Nós somos perfeitamente capazes de conseguir os nossos próprios noivos.

- Você, com certeza; já conseguiu! Andromeda, provavelmente. Mas Bellatrix? Quem se casará com ela, depois de ter abandonado três noivos?

Narcissa deu um meio-sorriso.

- Bem, ela ainda é uma herdeira Black. Talvez alguns homens passem a vê-la como um desafio!

Ele segurou a mão da filha.

- Ela_ é_ um desafio!

- Sim... Bella é difícil.

- Mas você vai orgulhar a sua família, não vai, Cissa?

Narcissa assentiu.

- É o que eu mais quero, papai. Eu pretendo me tornar uma Bagman assim que deixar Hogwarts!

- Ludovic é um bom garoto. Ele é o capitão do time da Sonserina, não?

- Não. Eu não acho que o Ludo seria responsável o suficiente para levar o time nas costas. O capitão é o Lucius Malfoy.

- Ah, o garoto de Abraxas! Talvez _ele_ fosse mais apropriado para você, não?

- Eu mal conheço o Lucius, papai. E Ludovic será um jogador de quadribol famoso!

- Oh, que seja. Eu gosto dele.

- E, mais importante, _ele_ gosta de _mim_. O senhor não tem que se preocupar comigo, papai.

- Eu sei disso, Narcissa. Eu sempre soube.

**XxXxXxX**

_Feliz ano novo!_

_Eu sempre juro que vou me aposentar desse mundo das fics de HP, mas, aparentemente, eu sou uma cretina sem palavra. Mais uma fic pra vcs, então! (Essa, pelo menos, é diferente de qualquer coisa que eu já escrevi)._

_E, pra não perder o costume: reviews, por favor!_


	2. Hogwarts Express

**II**

**HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

Para os membros da Casa dos Black o ano letivo que estava para começar seria especial. Primeiramente, porque mais um integrante da família ingressaria em Hogwarts naquele ano – o jovem Sirius, conhecido por todos da família por ser um bruxo talentoso e ousado; um verdadeiro Sonserino, sem dúvidas. Em segundo lugar, porque mais uma Black tinha sido feita Monitora-Chefe – Andromeda. E, claro, havia Narcissa. A garota não tinha sido escolhida como Monitora, mas o desempenho perfeito na escola fazia com que os Black se orgulhassem dela, também.

A plataforma 9-3/4 parecia ser o local de uma reunião de família. Os irmãos Walburga e Cygnus conversavam sobre os seus filhos, e como eles honrariam o nome dos Black. Orion tentava controlar o filho mais novo, Regulus, que estava maravilhado com a sua primeira visita à estação King Cross. Alphard – irmão de Walburga e tio favorito de Sirius – dava dicas ao sobrinho sobre como agir em Hogwarts e sobre as pessoas de quem ele deveria se aproximar. Druella checava a bagagem das duas filhas, e entregava a elas todo o ouro que conseguia encontrar em seus bolsos e nos bolsos do marido. E as três irmãs Black, como geralmente acontecia quando estavam juntas, permaneciam fechadas em seu próprio mundo, ignorando todos ao redor.

- Eu ainda não acredito que não fui escolhida para Monitora! – Narcissa reclamou, prendendo os seus cabelos loiros num nó. – Por Merlin, eu _sou _a melhor quintanista da Sonserina! Slughorn vai ter que explicar isso _muito_ bem!

- Eu sei – Andromeda disse. – As suas notas são melhores que as minhas, e Merlin sabe que você tem bem menos infrações no seu histórico do que Bellatrix tinha, quando era do quinto ano!

Bellatrix deu de ombros.

- Deve ser a cor dos cabelos. Loiras não são muito confiáveis, sabia?

- Oh, Bella, cale a boca! – Narcissa se defendeu. – Um dia no sol, e você fica quase loira!

- Eu estava brincando, Cissy! Eu concordo que você era a escolha óbvia para a Monitoria. Você sabe quem foi escolhida?

- Allyah Flint – Andromeda respondeu. – Ela entrou no Clube do Slugue um ano depois de você sair de Hogwarts, Bella. Ela é uma boa escolha, sim, mas as notas de Narcissa são bem melhores; inclusive em Poções.

- Será que nós podemos _parar _de falar sobre isso? Eu já cansei de ouvir que a família se orgulha de mim _apesar _de eu não ser Monitora ou estar no time de quadribol! Nossa! – Narcissa olhou para a estação, procurando os seus amigos. Não demorou a encontrar Ludovic Bagman. – Ludovic chegou. Eu já vou entrar no trem. Andy, estarei na cabine de sempre.

Dizendo isso, Narcissa beijou Bellatrix e seus pais e se despediu rapidamente dos demais tios, apressando-se para se encontrar com o namorado. As duas irmãs a viram, de longe, receber um beijo rápido nos lábios pouco antes de desaparecer no trem.

- Não vai ser Monitora, mas ao menos vai se casar logo – Andromeda suspirou.

- Pobre Cissa...

- Por quê?

- Bagman é um idiota. Nossa irmã merecia algo melhor, você não acha?

Andromeda deu de ombros.

- Não sei, Bella... Eles parecem se gostar.

- Quadribol é o amor da vida de Ludo, Andy, até Narcissa sabe disso. Se ele realmente for jogar profissionalmente, acho que Cissa não vai agüentar as viagens sem fim e o assédio... Bem, mas pelo menos ela estará casada. Os nossos pais não vão ficar pressionando-a para ir ao altar. Eu digo uma coisa, Andy, sua vida vai ficar bem irritante daqui a um ano, se você não encontrar um noivo nos próximos meses.

- Eles são tão maus assim?

- Pior do que você pode imaginar! Você e Cissa não vêem porque eles só começam a me importunar quando vocês vão para a escola.

- Você não casa porque não quer, Bella.

- Não mesmo! Eu não me caso porque ainda não encontrei o homem certo.

Andromeda olhou para a sua esquerda – para a entrada da plataforma 9-3/4. Os Lestrange começavam a se materializar pela parede. Primeiro o caçula, Rabastan, obviamente animado com a perspectiva de conhecer Hogwarts; em seguida, Archibald e a sua esposa, Rochelle; e, finalmente, Rodolphus.

Fazia anos que Andromeda não via Rodolphus Lestrange. Rodolphus era dois anos mais velho que Bellatrix, de forma que ele estava no último ano de Hogwarts quando Andrômeda começava a se interessar por garotos. Na época, ele era capitão do time de quadribol, Monitor-Chefe e o sonho de consumo de todas as alunas mais novas da Sonserina. Mas era do conhecimento de todos que ele só tinha olhos para Bellatrix.

Rodolphus sempre fora um garoto bonito, mas agora... agora ele era um homem. Alto, com as costas um pouco mais largas do que Andromeda lembrava – ainda com físico de atleta. Os cabelos castanhos estavam mais longos, chegando aos seus ombros, e ele usava um cavanhaque que lhe dava um ar de nobreza.

Com os olhos brilhando, Andromeda voltou a mirar a irmã.

- Pode parar de procurar, Bella. Acho que o seu príncipe acabou de chegar!

Bellatrix olhou para a entrada da plataforma, e logo o seu olhar cruzou o de Rodolphus. Um sorriso imediatamente apareceu em seus lábios – apesar das fofocas, ele fora um dos seus maiores amigos em Hogwarts.

- Oh, Andy, nunca aconteceu nada em Rodolphus e eu!

Andromeda riu.

- Não que ele não quisesse, certo?

- Nós nunca conversamos sobre isso, na verdade. Era tudo apenas um rumor, Andy. Eu não acho que Rodolphus arriscaria a nossa amizade desta maneira.

- Eu tenho certeza de que você não _o_ deixariano altar! Bem – ela disse, dando um beijo rápido no rosto de Bellatrix. –, ele está vindo pra cá!

Andromeda tinha acabado de se despedir dos familiares quando Rodolphus chegou ao aglomerado da família Black. Ele falou com ela muito rapidamente, parabenizando-a ao ver o distintivo de Monitora-Chefe. Logo ele se misturava com a família de Bellatrix como se a ela pertencesse – elogiando a beleza de Druella e o sucesso das filhas de Cygnus; dizendo a Orion que Sirius seria colega de Rabastan na Sonserina, e garantindo a Walburga que os dois garotos seriam grandes amigos.

Por fim, ele se aproximou de Bellatrix. Os seus olhos se encontraram pela segunda vez.

- Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Bellatrix Black.

Antes que ela pudesse evitar, os braços de Rodolphus enlaçavam a sua cintura e a trazia para perto – muito mais perto que o decoro permitia. Bellatrix corou, mas, em vez de afastá-lo, o abraçou.

- Eu senti a sua falta – Ele disse, perto da orelha de Bellatrix.

**- **Eu também. – Bellatrix se separou dele. – Você não me dá atenção, sempre ocupado demais com os seus cursos... Aliás, está na hora de parar de estudar e começar a ganhar dinheiro, você não acha?

Ele riu.

- Talvez, talvez. Mas para que eu siga com a minha... _profissão_, eu terei que fazer mais um curso. Fora do Reino Unido, desta vez.

- Oh! Acho que vou ganhar ainda menos atenção.

- Sim, por enquanto; mas é necessário. Prometo que, quando eu voltar da Hungria, serei totalmente seu.

Bellatrix corou novamente.

- Isso é uma promessa? Sua esposa húngara vai morrer de ciúmes quando souber os rumores sobre nós, dos tempos da escola.

Ele deu de ombros.

- As húngaras são muito frias. Duvido que acabe me casando com uma.

- Bem, então o ciumento será o meu marido.

- Talvez, se você conseguir chegar ao altar, desta vez. Soube do seu noivado com Rookwood. Eu sei que não deveria dizer isso, mas parabéns! A notícia me deixou feliz.

- Oh, Rodolphus, não diga isso! Papai considerou usar império para me fazer ir ao casamento!

- Fico feliz que ele não tenha. Conheço Rookwood, ele não é homem pra você.

- E quem é?

Rodolphus deu um sorriso malicioso, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Bellatrix era uma boa entendedora, mas, por um momento, não conseguiu decifrar a mensagem que o amigo silenciosamente a enviava. E, quando finalmente compreendeu que aquela sobrancelha erguida significava que Rodolphus achava que _ele _seria o homem certo para ela, Bellatrix não teve alternativa senão rir.

- Sabe, Rodolphus, momentos como esse são os motivos de todos em Hogwarts acharem que você era apaixonado por mim.

O sorriso dele apenas abriu-se mais.

- Você está linda, Bella.

- Você também não está tão mal. Andromeda quase babou quando te viu... ela tinha uma quedinha por você! De onde você tirou a idéia do cavanhaque?

- Gostou? – Bellatrix assentiu. – Eu achei que combinaria.

- Vai esquentar até mesmo as frias húngaras; pode ter certeza disso. Quando você viaja?

- Em três dias.

- Nós temos que nos despedir, então. Que tal um almoço?

- Eu passo em sua casa ao meio dia, amanhã.

Bellatrix assentiu. Com um beijo rápido em seu rosto, Rodolphus se despediu dela e voltou à sua família – levando consigo Sirius, para que ele entrasse no Hogwarts Express com Rabastan.

Sorrindo, Bellatrix se voltou para os seus pais, que a olhavam com curiosidade.

- Devo começar a organizar mais um casamento? – Druella sorriu, brincando com os seus cabelos loiros.

- _Mamãe_!

- Oh, Bella! – Walburga se aproximou, segurando a sua mão. – Uma Black e um Lestrange! Seria a união do século!

- Ele é meu _amigo,_ tia Walburga! Nossa! Ainda vai demorar muito para esse trem sair?

Não demorou. Poucos minutos depois de Bellatrix fazer a sua pergunta mal-humorada, o Hogwarts Express deixou a estação King Cross e a comitiva Black voltou para a casa do Largo Grimmauld, onde continuaram a reunião familiar, alheios aos três jovens Blacks que ficaram para trás, no trem. Andromeda, Narcissa e Sirius estavam dividindo uma cabine com Ludovic Bagman e Anabella Nott. O Black mais jovem, apesar de estar sentado ao lado da sua prima favorita, parecia entediado com o seu falatório:

- ...e eu espero que papai nos encha de cartas! – Andromeda reclamou. – Me lembro bem como foi no ano que eu prestei o NOMs e Bella o NIEMs! Todos os dias ele enviava toneladas de cartas! Era tão irritante! O nosso verão já foi um inferno, não é, Cissa? – A loira assentiu. – Papai e tia Walburga passaram o tempo inteiro dizendo que as Black tinham que tirar notas perfeitas, e que Cissa não deveria repetir o meu fracasso nos NOMs, e que eu deveria imitar as notas de Bella...

- Exatamente – Narcissa concordou, procurando a mão de Ludovic. – Mas eu não estou nervosa com os exames, pra falar a verdade. Vou continuar estudando como sempre.

- Deu certo até agora, certo, amor?

Narcissa apenas sorriu em resposta.

- Você está preocupado com o NIEMs, Ludo?

- Não preciso de notas para ser jogador. Estou preocupado com o campeonato, somente!

- Se você namora a minha irmã, Ludo, é melhor começar a se preocupar com as notas. Cygnus, Orion e Walburga _jamais _deixariam você se aproximar da Casa dos Black sem um histórico perfeito! Eu acho que eu tenho que dar uma passeada pelo trem... Queria saber se eu já posso tirar pontos da Grifinória!

Ludovic riu-se.

- Andy, eu bem queria estar em seu lugar! Deve ser ótimo poder tirar pontos!

- Oh, eu estou ansiosa pra isso! Vou _garantir _que a Sonserina leve a taça das casas... afinal, é o meu último ano em Hogwarts.

- Bah! Eu ainda estou mais preocupado com a taça de quadribol.

- Bem, Lucius é o nosso capitão, não? Ele já ganhou a taça para nós por dois anos; aposto que ele planeja ganhar por mais dois, e se tornar o primeiro capitão invicto em quase duzentos anos!

- Ele é bom, mesmo. Se quisesse, teria uma carreira profissional.

Andromeda olhou para Narcissa, que já tinha soltado a mão do namorado e encostava a testa na janela, totalmente alheia à conversa. Riu-se – Narcissa não se dava ao trabalho de esconder do namorado que não gostava nem um pouco de quadribol.

- Eu acho que eu vou patrulhar os corredores, ajudar o nosso capitão no trabalho de Monitor. Ludo, aproveite e mude de assunto: estamos entediando a nossa querida Narcissa.

Narcissa limitou-se a murmurar alguma coisa ao ouvir o seu nome. Apenas voltou a prestar atenção nos demais quando sentiu os lábios do seu namorado em seu ombro.

- Nós estávamos lhe entediando?

- Terrivelmente.

Ele apenas riu, abraçando-a e beijando os seus lábios. Sirius logo soltou um palavrão e saiu do vagão, seguido por Anabella Nott.

Os namorados teriam comemorado a solidão, mas poucos minutos depois a porta da cabine voltou a se abrir. Narcissa e Ludovic rapidamente se separaram e olharam o intruso: era Lucius Malfoy.

- Com licença. Andromeda disse que tinha um lugar vago aqui.

Sem esperar uma resposta, Lucius entrou e sentou-se no banco há pouco ocupado por Sirius e Anabella. Narcissa tentou voltar a sua atenção para o namorado, mas não deixou de sentir um arrepio cruzar a sua espinha ao perceber que os olhos acinzentados de Malfoy não se desviavam dela por um segundo sequer.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor. _

_Bjs e mais bjs para a minha maninha querida, a __**Sheyla Snape**__, que betou mais esse cap. E, claro, para as duas leitoras que deixaram uma marquinha no cap passado: __**Lois**__ (A fic vai ser longa, sim! Nem se preocupe que eu n vou resolver a vida de três Black problemáticas em dez capítulos! Hohohohohoho! Espero que vc goste!) e __**DevilAir**__ (Espero que vc a fic atenda às suas expectativas)._


	3. O Recruta

**III**

**O RECRUTA**

Narcissa Black não conhecia o garoto que sentava à sua frente. Lucius Malfoy era apenas um ano mais velho que ela; mas a verdade é que, em Hogwarts, um ano podia se tornar um enorme abismo, caso não se tivesse muitos amigos em comum. E eles _não tinham_ amigos em comum – embora Ludovic e Andromeda também fossem do time de quadribol, nenhum dos dois se considerava amigos do grande Lucius Malfoy.

Sim, porque Lucius Malfoy era _grande_. Ele era, provavelmente, o garoto mais promissor de toda Hogwarts. Malfoy tinha tudo: era extremamente rico, pertencia a uma das famílias mais influentes do mundo bruxo, aluno exemplar, exímio jogador de quadribol, capitão do time, presidente do clube de duelos e do clube de transfiguração avançada, bem relacionado e muito bonito. Ele era o que toda garota da Sonserina queria, mas que nenhuma conseguia por mais de duas semanas.

Talvez fosse pela fama de conquistador de Lucius que Narcissa sempre se mantivera longe dele – como uma Black, ela não poderia jamais ser mais uma na vida de um homem. E, antes daquele dia, Lucius jamais se dera ao trabalho de tentar uma aproximação. Por isso Narcissa achava tão estranho e perturbador sentir os olhos dele fixados aos dela.

- Ludo; Srta. Black. Sinto muito se... _interrompi_.

- Fique à vontade, cara – Ludovic sorriu. – Como estão os planos para o time?

- Indo bem, como sempre. Decidi que vou aumentar o ritmo de treinos esse ano letivo, para que não precise sacrificar muito do meu tempo de estudo para o NIEMs, no próximo. Você e Andromeda estarão encarregados de treinar os seus substitutos; faremos jogos com eles uma vez por semana. – Ele voltou a olhar Narcissa. – Talvez você queira tentar entrar para o time, Srta. Black? Seguir os passos das suas irmãs?

Narcissa tentou sorrir.

- Não nasci para o quadribol, Sr. Malfoy.

- Me chame de Lucius, por favor. Nossos pais são amigos de infância, somos colegas no clube do Slugue e passamos as nossas noites no mesmo salão comunal, não? Não vejo motivos para tanta formalidade.

- Você pode chamá-la de Narcissa, Lucius – Ludovic se intrometeu, fazendo com que Malfoy o olhasse irritadamente. – Me diga, você fez aquele favorzinho que eu pedi?

- Sim. Nos jogos da Sonserina virão olheiros do Chudley Cannons, do Falmouth Falcons, do Montrose Magpies e do Tutshill Tornados. Meu pai perguntou se deveria contatar os Flanders, mas eu imaginei que você preferisse que o time fosse do Reino Unido.

- Oh, Merlin, obrigado Capitão! Acho que vou sair de Hogwarts com um contrato em mãos!

- Assim espero, Ludo. – Pela terceira vez, os olhos cinza procuraram os da jovem Black. – Animada para mais um ano na escola, Narcissa?

Ela olhou para o namorado, mas Ludovic não parecia achar aquela situação estranha – talvez ainda estivesse anestesiado com a idéia de jogar para olheiros, praticamente garantindo o seu futuro.

- Não – Ela respondeu lentamente. – Você já deve saber que eu não fui escolhida para a Monitoria, certo?

- Eu vou falar com Slughorn sobre isso. Me certificarei de que ele lhe escolha para Monitora-Chefe, daqui a dois anos.

- _Por quê_?

Narcissa percebeu que o rosto de Lucius corou um pouco.

- Eu acho que você merece.

- Você não me conhece... _Lucius._

- Eu conheço a sua reputação. Não acho que nenhuma outra garota da Sonserina tenha uma sequer parecida. – Lucius deu um meio-sorriso. – Por falar em reputação, sua irmã cancelou mais um casamento, não?

- Sim, cancelou – Narcissa respondeu, irritada. – Não que isso seja da sua conta.

- Estou apenas puxando assunto, Narcissa. Imagino que sua família esteja envergonhada, para dizer o mínimo. No entanto, depois de dois cancelamentos, um terceiro deveria ser esperado.

- Bellatrix não teve culpa, Malfoy. E a família não está envergonhada; somos os Black! Somos a realeza do mundo bruxo. Qualquer homem de sangue puro ficaria orgulhoso em _tentar _se casar com a minha irmã. – Ela respirou fundo. – De qualquer forma, eu não me importo com os casamentos de Bellatrix. Tudo que eu sei é que _eu _não cancelarei o meu casamento; e que ele será suntuoso.

Ludovic sorriu, colocando um braço em volta de Narcissa e beijando rapidamente o seu rosto.

- É verdade, Lucius. O nosso casamento será incrível!

Narcissa deu um sorriso maroto e, brincalhona, perguntou:

- E quem disse que eu me casarei com você, Ludo?

Ela não percebeu o brilho malicioso que apareceu nos olhos de Lucius.

.-.

Não era fácil ser Chefe dos Monitores. Andromeda descobriu isso logo nos primeiros momentos que passou no cargo, enquanto passeava pelos vagões do Hogwarts Express. Os calouros eram impossíveis; correndo de cabine em cabine, gritando e perdendo os seus sapos de chocolate. Pior que eles, apenas os grifinórios em geral – alguns chegavam a duelar nos corredores!

E, claro, o outro Chefe dos Monitores _tinha _que ser um grifinório!

Andromeda suspirou, se sentindo cansada. Abriu mais uma porta, e quatro grifinórios a olharam.

- Alguém aqui sabe onde está o Theodore Tonks?

- O Ted? – Perguntou uma garota sardenta. – Na segunda cabine à esquerda!

- Obrigada.

E saiu. Na cabine a qual foi direcionada estava Theodore, abraçado com uma garota loira, e dois outros membros do time de quadribol da Grifinória.

Theodore era um garoto bonito – alto e forte, com cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. Há alguns meses, no último dia dos namorados, ele tinha chamado Andromeda para ir para Hogsmeade com ele; e ela até teria pensado em aceitar, caso ele não fosse nascido trouxa. Desde então ele era visto com a garota loira que Andromeda não conhecia. Melhor assim; não era bom que ela fosse vista sendo seguida por um sangue-ruim apaixonado.

- Tonks! Por Merlin, você vai ficar ai e me deixar fazer todo o trabalho sozinha?

Ele a olhou e sorriu abertamente.

- Que trabalho?

Andromeda bufou, impaciente.

- Você é o Monitor-Chefe, ou não?

- Oh, _esse_ trabalho! Ah, Black, relaxe! Senta aqui; Gabrielle conseguiu contrabandear um hidromel e nós temos um copo sobrando!

- Hidromel? Tonks, você vai ser um péssimo Monitor-Chefe! Todos aqui têm mais de dezessete anos, pelo menos?

- Sim, sim... e você também tem! Entra aqui, Black!

Ela olhou de relance para o corredor – dois grifinórios haviam decidido que o trem era um bom lugar para jogar Snap Explosivo, e o barulho não demoraria a chamar atenção dos professores.

- Tonks, será de dá pra você largar o hidromel e vir aqui controlar os animais da Grifinória?

- Isso significa que você vai recusar o nosso convite?

- Tonks!

- Ok, ok... – Ele disse, levantando-se. – Pessoal, eu acho que terei de seguir Andromeda, a grande estrela Black.

Os grifinórios da cabine resmungaram qualquer coisa, enquanto Andromeda se afastava e deixava Theodore juntar-se a ela no corredor. Quando os dois estavam finalmente a sós, ela deixou que um sorriso de puro deboche aparecesse em seus lábios.

- _Grande estrela_?

- Sim, sim... Não apenas pelo nome: notas quase perfeitas, faz parte do time de quadribol, foi Monitora, agora é Monitora-Chefe, é linda... precisa de mais?

Andromeda ergueu uma sobrancelha, fazendo o seu sorriso aumentar.

- Na verdade, Andromeda é uma constelação.

Theodore riu.

- Então tudo está explicado.

- Claro. Agora, por que você não vai controlar os seus Grifinórios? Aliás, Tonks, eu recomendo que você cuide muito bem deles a partir de agora... Estou louca para ter motivos para massacrar os pontos da sua casa!

- Ah, você não fará isso, Andromeda.

- Não?

- Não. Você tem esse seu jeito, mas você é justa. Você é uma pessoa boa, apesar de tudo... Por que acha que eu te chamei pra sair, afinal?

Andromeda apenas o olhou por um tempo, surpresa pelo elogio inesperado. O seu primeiro impulso foi o de agradecer. Mas ela era Andromeda Black! E ele era um sangue-ruim! Ela não deveria sequer estar falando com ele.

Assim, ela apenas deu de ombros e respondeu, fria:

- Minha teoria era que você tinha perdido uma aposta.

Ele riu novamente, sacando a sua varinha e indo fazer o seu trabalho.

XxXxXxX

Bellatrix estava tendo um dos melhores dias de sua vida... pelo menos nos últimos tempos. Almoçar com Rodolphus Lestrange era como estar de volta em Hogwarts – estar de volta a um tempo em que ela não tinha responsabilidades ou preocupações. Um tempo em que ela só pensava em se divertir.

Eles riram, e relembraram, e quase chegaram a chorar. E Bellatrix lembrou-se como era ter um amigo como Rodolphus. Como era poder compartilhar qualquer coisa.

- Eu não acredito que você viaja amanhã! Rodolphus, porque você não aparecia mais? Nos últimos anos a nossa amizade foi baseada em cartas, apesar de morarmos perto!

Rodolphus abriu um enorme sorriso, fazendo os seus olhos azuis brilharem maravilhosamente.

- Eu tinha- tenho, aliás. Eu tenho _projetos_, Bella. Sinceramente, você é uma distração muito grande! O fato é que eu não queria sair do meu rumo, e você era a única pessoa que poderia me convencer a isso.

Bellatrix deu de ombros.

- Eu não queria que você passasse todas as tardes da sua vida comigo, Rodolphus; mas um almoço de vez em quando seria bom! Quer dizer, você deu parte do seu tempo pra outras mulheres, eu tenho certeza.

- Nenhuma que realmente importasse. Eu estou me mantendo longe de relacionamentos amorosos por... nossa, já faz cinco anos!

- Você está tentando não se apaixonar? – Ele assentiu. – Mas nós somos amigos, Rodolphus. Eu tenho certeza de que você não se apaixonaria por _mim_.

Ele desviou o olhar, tomando um gole do seu vinho.

- Tem certeza? Bella, você nunca se olhou no espelho? É difícil para um homem olhar para você e não lhe imaginar em outras situações.

Bellatrix riu nervosamente.

- Você é um amigo.

- Eu sou um homem.

A mão de Rodolphus escorregou pela mesa até colocar-se por sobre a de Bellatrix. A mulher prendeu a respiração, nervosa.

- Rodolphus, por favor, diga que você está brincando.

Rodolphus, então, levantou-se da sua cadeira e se inclinou até o que seu rosto estivesse quase colado ao de Bellatrix – seus lábios separados por poucos centímetros. Um sorriso zombeteiro apareceu em seus lábios antes dele dizer:

- Claro que eu estou brincando, Bellatrix. _Eu sou uma mulher_.

O riso de Bellatrix foi mais pelo alívio do que pela piada em si. Ela levou a mão que estava sob a de Rodolphus e cobriu os seus lábios. Por ter fechado os olhos, não viu o semblante decepcionado do amigo enquanto retornava ao seu lugar.

- Mas o que você vai fazer por um ano na Hungria?

- Estudar alguns encantamentos que são proibidos aqui no Reino Unido. Magia negra pesada, Bella.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Por quê? Eu tenho livros de magia negra pesada em casa; os estudo sempre que posso. Não entendo porque você tem que viajar para isso!

- Algumas coisas não são encontradas em livros, Bella. Eu vou estudar com um discípulo de Grindelwald. Fiquei sabendo que vou aprender até a preparar poções cujo elemento base é sangue de unicórnio.

- Nossa... Para que isso tudo?

Rodolphus se moveu em sua cadeira, desconfortável. Naquele ponto da conversa, a voz dele já estava muito baixa – e Bellatrix percebeu que estava para ficar praticamente inaudível quando ele se reclinou, aproximando-se dela novamente.

- Você já ouviu falar no Lorde Voldemort?

- Acho que sim... Acho que ouvi papai mencioná-lo algumas vezes. Ele quer ser o novo Ministro da Magia, não?

- Não. Ele só está fazendo a sua campanha para se tornar conhecido. O que ele _realmente _quer é eliminar todos os bruxos que não acreditam na superioridade do nosso sangue, e fechar totalmente o mundo bruxo para os sangues-ruins, impedindo que filhos de trouxas tenham educação bruxa. Se ele se tornar Ministro da Magia, vai encontrar muita rejeição. Ele quer _reformar_ o nosso mundo, Bella... Não conseguirá fazer isso sem recorrer a medidas ilegais! Sem uma guerra!

- Isso me parece... perigoso.

- Mas _vai_ acontecer! – Ele esmurrou a mesa, seu olhar se tornando cada vez mais apaixonado. Bellatrix ignorou o instinto de recuar. – A guerra vai começar, Bella, e nós temos que escolher um lado! Imagine como o mundo será, se ele tiver sucesso: como Salazar quis! Não teremos que nos misturar com a escória!

- E esse Lorde Voldemort... Como ele fará isso?

- Ele está recrutando seguidores. Já me encontrei com ele algumas vezes nos últimos anos, e é para me tornar um seguidor que eu estou estudando tanto! Ele só quer os melhores ao lado dele... os melhores bruxos das melhores família! Eu aposto que se você quisesse, poderia se tornar uma. Já fiz o que você consegue fazer num duelo!

Bellatrix deu um meio sorriso, mas a sua mente ainda processava todas aquelas informações. Seria possível que uma guerra se aproximava? Tão silenciosamente? E, se uma guerra de fato viesse, ela queria lutar?

Ela achava que não. Mas ouvir Rodolphus falar tão apaixonadamente sobre a eventual guerra fez com que algo acendesse nela; uma chama.

- Tantos anos se dedicando a isso, Rodolphus... por quê?

- Porque eu acredito na causa, Bella. E, mais importante, eu acredito no Lorde Voldemort... – Ele se aproximou ainda mais. O lábio dele estava tão perto dos de Bellatrix que ela podia sentir a respiração dele como se lhe pertencesse. Os olhos azuis passaram a exibir um brilho quase maníaco... apesar de Bellatrix saber que aquilo deveria assustá-la, apenas aumentou a chama dentro dela. Ela ainda não recuou. – Ele pode nos dar poder, Bella. Muito mais poder do que nós podemos imaginar!

- ..._Poder_?

- Com ele, Bellatrix, nós poderemos ser imortais. Você e eu. _Para sempre_.

- Você fala como se ele fosse um tipo de deus, Rodolphus.

- Eu acho que ele vai se tornar, um dia. E, Bella, a minha devoção a ele é comparável a que se tem a um deus.

Bellatrix respirou fundo, finalmente desviando os seus olhos dos dele. Foi quando ela percebeu que algumas pessoas os observavam – talvez o semblante maníaco de Rodolphus tenha assustado-os.

Ela deu um meio sorriso e empurrou delicadamente o ombro de Rodolphus, obrigando-o a se afastar. Quando voltou ela a falar fez questão exibir um rosto tranqüilo, apesar de o coração estar palpitando.

- Eu sou uma garota, Rodolphus. Talvez eu não seja muito útil numa guerra.

Ele riu, todo o seu corpo relaxando, enquanto voltava a se recostar em sua cadeira.

- Você? Uma _garota_? Bella, você é a bruxa mais poderosa que já habitou a terra desde Morgana le Fay! Mas, ainda que você fosse uma garotinha frágil, eu estaria do seu lado para lhe proteger o tempo inteiro.

- Rodolphus, eu acho que quero conhecer o Lorde Voldemort.

Rodolphus sorriu, procurando pela segunda vez naquele dia a mão dela.

- Eu queria ter mais tempo aqui... Se tivesse, lhe levaria até ele! Mas converse com o seu pai, Bella. Cygnus conhece Lorde Voldemort melhor que ninguém!

Bellatrix sorriu, sabendo que logo teria uma conversa muito importante com o seu pai.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Bjus e mais bjus para a minha maninha lindíssima, a Shey, que betou mais esse capítulo. E, claro para as lindas que deixaram review: ____ (Hehehehhe! Juro que os _baphos_ começarão logo! E Rod eh tudo, mas eu sempre vou preferir Lucius!) e __**DevilAir**__ (Pois é, eu nunca achei que o Rodolphus fosse o bananão que geralmente mostram em fics. Acho que ele contribuiu muito pra Bella se tornar a comensal da JKR! Bjus!). E as lindíssimas que deixaram review no __**Nyah**__! (GRANDE surpresa pra mim, aliás. Não estava esperando tantas!): _**CaaH_MifH, ThaaiisPotteer, geb101, isabreeu e Bastet.**


	4. Indiferença e Paixão

**IV**

** INDIFERENÇA E PAIXÃO **

As famílias mais importantes do mundo bruxo eram muito diferentes. Porém, uma característica era comum a todas elas: por representarem a verdadeira realeza bruxa, todos os seus membros deveriam agir com a mais absoluta altivez – o que era geralmente confundido com frieza por aqueles que não entendiam a importância do sangue.

Dentre essas famílias, a Casa dos Lestrange era, provavelmente, a que mais prezava pela altivez. Então, ao ver o seu grande amigo Rodolphus falar sobre alguém com um fanatismo assustador, Bellatrix Black foi levada ao limiar de sua curiosidade.

Lorde Voldemort – aquele era o nome que há dias povoava cada um dos seus pensamentos.

Ao voltar do seu encontro com Rodolphus, dias atrás, Bellatrix correra ao escritório do seu pai, querendo lhe perguntar quem era o misterioso homem que conseguira despertar a idolatria de um Lestrange. Cygnus não estava em casa; segundo os elfos, ele fora visitar Orion e Walburga, pois alguma espécie de tragédia ocorrera em Hogwarts. Mais tarde, Bellatrix descobriu que o seu primo, Sirius, fora selecionado para a Grifinória.

A desgraça do sobrinho havia deixado Cygnus tão irritado, que Bellatrix teve de adiar as suas perguntas. Mas, com o passar dos dias, os ânimos foram se acalmando. E, Bellatrix supunha, se os pais já estavam com humor para tentar lhe encontrar mais um noivo, talvez fosse a hora de tirar as suas dúvidas.

Ela suspirou, bebericando o seu chá que há muito estava frio.

- Bellatrix, querida?

Ela ouviu a voz esganiçada da Sra. Goyle lhe trazer de volta à realidade.

Estavam no jardim da sua mansão, numa pequena mesa sob o suntuoso gazebo de madeira que Cygnus e Druella haviam ganhado dos Malfoy como presente de casamento, anos atrás. As companhias de Bellatrix eram a Sra. Goyle, a Sra. Mulciber e a Sra. Travers – todas tinham filhos solteiros na faixa etária de Bellatrix e, como esperado, adorariam ter uma Black em suas famílias.

Bellatrix sabia que deveria estar conversando com elas; que deveria começar a perguntar sobre os seus filhos. Mas a imagem sem rosto do Lorde Voldemort não a deixava.

Ela não queria estar ali, procurando um casamento.

Pensou novamente em Rodolphus. Perguntou-se se algum dia ela sentiria algo parecido com a paixão que ele demonstrara.

- Bellatrix – Disse a Sra. Travers. – Bella, querida, estávamos perguntando se você ainda se interessa por quadribol. Sabe, o meu Jacques é um exímio batedor!... Essa era a sua posição, quando você jogava em Hogwarts, não?

Ela assentiu – apesar de Andromeda ser a única batedora da família. Bellatrix estava mais ocupada em imaginar o seu sangue fervendo por uma ideologia. Imaginando como era... _sentir_.

Não podia mais esperar.

- Com licença.

Sem nenhuma explicação, Bellatrix derrubou rudemente a sua xícara de chá sobre a mesa e apressou-se para dentro da sua casa. Correu escada à cima, e pelos corredores largos da sua mansão. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, chegou à porta do escritório do pai.

Bateu duas vezes, antes de entreabrir a porta.

- Pai? Posso entrar?

- Entre, Bella – Quem respondeu foi a sua mãe.

Bellatrix entrou lentamente, e corou quando percebeu que acabara de interromper um momento íntimo dos pais – eles estavam sentados no sofá, perante a lareira, bebendo vinho. Druella tinha os cabelos loiros soltos e um pouco bagunçados, o seu rosto estava enrubescido e os seus lábios inchados.

Quando Cygnus olhou para a filha, ele trazia um raro sorriso em seu rosto.

- Por favor, Bellatrix, não diga que você deixou as nossas convidadas sozinhas.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Elas sobreviverão, pai.

- Mas você gostou de algum dos rapazes? Creio que elas tenham mostrado fotos, certo?

- Eu não prestei atenção, na verdade. Pai, eu gostaria de conversar com o senhor... – Olhou para a mãe. – em particular.

Cygnus levantou-se, perdendo de imediato a sua postura relaxada.

- A sua mãe pode saber o assunto, pelo menos?

- Eu... – Bellatrix olhou para a mãe; os olhos azuis dela miravam-na com um misto de curiosidade e mágoa. Ela não teve coragem de pedir novamente que Druella se retirasse. – Tudo bem. Pode ficar, mãe. Não é importante, na verdade... É que... Bem, Rodolphus me falou que estava estudando para se tornar seguidor de um tal de Lorde Voldemort, e eu queria saber quem é esse homem.

O rosto de Druella se contorceu em medo. Antes de Cygnus pudesse reagir, ela falou – sua voz surpreendentemente calma, em contraste com a sua expressão.

- Ele é um homem perigoso, Bella; não quero você fazendo perguntas sobre ele.

- Bobagem, Druella – Cygnus disse, com um meio-sorriso. – O Lorde Voldemort é um bruxo genial, Bellatrix. Ele é um dos indicados para substituir o Ministro da Magia, e eu adoraria que ele conseguisse o cargo. Sabe, ele compartilha das nossas idéias sobre os trouxas.

- Ora, meu bem, nós dois sabemos que ele não quer o cargo!

- E nós dois sabemos que, quando a guerra vier, as nossas filhas estarão seguras!

Bellatrix prendeu a respiração – os seus pais também sabiam da eventual guerra.

- Não estou preocupada com as nossas filhas, Cygnus – Druella disse gentilmente, se levantando. – Estou preocupada com você.

- O senhor pretende lutar, pai?

Cygnus riu-se.

- Não sei, ainda. Mas, se lutar, fico feliz que terei jovens como Rodolphus ao meu lado. – ele se voltou para a esposa. – Dru, você não confia em minhas habilidades mágicas?

- Confio; mas preferiria que elas não fossem postas à prova!

- Druella, você _sabe _que, quando o Lorde ascender, qualquer um que fique contra ele será considerado um traidor do sangue, não?

Druella suspirou, resignada.

- Eu sei, meu bem. E eu nunca disse que eu sou contra as _idéias_ do Lorde Voldemort. Eu apenas me preocupo quando você se mostra interessado na guerra que ele vai deflagrar. O campo de batalha não é o nosso lugar; nós temos uma família e um legado. Não gosto quando você esquece tudo isso e passa a falar como um jovem idealista! – Ela olhou para Bellatrix, fúria aparecendo em seus olhos. – Você quer saber quem é o Lorde Voldemort, Bella? Bem, ele é o homem que será responsável por milhares de mortes! Não apenas de trouxas e de sangues-ruins! Mas do _nosso_ povo! Dos nossos jovens tolos que se jogarão numa guerra que _não precisa _acontecer!

"Eu nunca fui tão feliz por ter apenas filhas mulheres quanto nos últimos anos! Porque eu _sei _que as minhas meninas estarão salvas! Mas e o meu querido sobrinho, o Evan? E o meu irmão, que já carrega aquela Marca horrenda no braço? E Sirius e Rabastan? E o seu marido, Bella? E os maridos de Andy e Cissa?

"Você quer saber quem é o Lorde Voldemort, Bella? Ele é quem vai trazer sofrimento para todos nós!"

Bellatrix estremeceu – ela ainda não sabia quem era aquele homem, mas ele também conseguira fazer com que a distante Druella Rosier-Black reagisse apaixonadamente. A curiosidade da jovem apenas cresceu, e, apesar de pouco saber sobre o Lorde Voldemort, já o respeitava. _Muito_.

Um logo minuto passou-se, e ninguém disse nada no escritório de Cygnus. Druella voltou ao sofá e pegou a sua taça de vinho, entornando todo o seu conteúdo num só gole. Cygnus, por sua vez, foi até o seu gabinete e pegou, numa das gavetas, uma foto.

- Lorde Voldemort será o nosso futuro líder, independente da opinião da sua mãe sobre ele. Eu quero que você o respeite e, Bellatrix, considere uma honra se um dia você se casar com um homem marcado por ele.

Dizendo isso, Cygnus entregou a foto a Bellatrix. No verso, a pequena mensagem dizia:

"_De L. Voldemort, com a esperança que a nossa amizade seja duradoura e produtiva."_

Na imagem, Cygnus sorria, apertando a mão de um homem alto, imponente e incrivelmente bonito. Aquele era o Lorde Voldemort, e Bellatrix começava a entender porque todos reagiam tão fortemente a ele.

Um aperto em seu baixo-ventre deixou claro a Bellatrix que ela também não seria indiferente àquele homem.

XxXxXxX

Nem todos os Black se davam bem em Hogwarts – alguns tinham notas péssimas; alguns não tinham nenhum talento para o quadribol; alguns se tornavam impopulares. Porém uma coisa era comum a todos os membros da família, desde 1724: eles _sempre _se tornavam Monitores. A primeira a quebrar aquela corrente fora Narcissa.

Claro que aquilo fora o assunto dos Black durante boa parte do verão, e apenas foi esquecido pelos familiares com a chegada da notícia de que Sirius não entrou para a Sonserina. Mas Narcissa não esquecera. E, mais que a vergonha por desonrar a sua família, a jovem sentia-se injustiçada.

Agora, pela primeira vez perante o diretor da Sonserina, Narcissa Black também sentia raiva.

- Calma, Cissa – Anabella Nott sussurrou, ao lado dela. – Você vai acabar rasgando o pergaminho!

Narcissa apenas então percebeu que a sua pena raspava furiosamente o pergaminho à sua frente, no qual ela terminava a tarefa que Slughorn passara no início da sua primeira aula aos quintanistas. Ela respirou fundo – uma Black não deveria demonstrar a sua exasperação daquela maneira.

- Obrigada, Anabella.

Olhou para o relógio fixado à parede da sala, por trás do gabinete de Slughorn. Faltavam apenas três minutos para o fim da aula.

Rapidamente, Narcissa terminou a tarefa e esperou o alarme soar.

Os alunos se apressaram em deixar a sala de Slughorn assim que a aula terminou. Narcissa, no entanto, arrumou os seus livros tão lentamente quanto possível, sabendo que assim que estivesse sozinha com o professor poderia lhe perguntar o motivo de não ter sido a quintanista eleita.

- Srta. Black – ele disse alegremente. – Espero que o seu verão tenha sido interessante.

Ela ergueu o rosto e, vendo que era a última aluna a ficar na sala, levantou-se, pegou os seus livros e se aproximou de Slughorn.

- Não exatamente. O meu verão estava perfeito, até o dia em que Andromeda recebeu o distintivo de Monitora-Chefe, e eu não recebi nada. Sabe, professor, eu sou a primeira Black em séculos a não ser escolhida para a Monitoria!

Slughorn deu um sorriso sem-graça, pigarreando e ajeitando o colarinho quase inconscientemente.

- Bem, Srta. Black, eu só podia escolher uma garota para a Monitoria, e a Srta. Flint merecia o posto.

- Mais que eu?

- Talvez não, Narcissa. Mas... Bem, eu fui o professor das suas irmãs, certo? E eu dei o posto às duas; mesmo que a sua irmã mais velha não tivesse merecido tanto! Se eu desse o cargo a você, também, algumas pessoas poderiam achar que era favoritismo.

Narcissa fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ela preferiria que o professor a dissesse que Flint tinha mais méritos que ela; que aquilo fora uma escolha justa. Saber que toda a sua família lhe via como um fracasso por algo que não era sua culpa a deixou ainda mais irritada com a situação.

Aborrecida, ela pôs fortemente o pergaminho sobre o gabinete de Slughorn e, com os dentes cerrados, disparou:

- Pois bem, professor. Eu estou fora do seu clubinho... antes que alguém ache que eu apenas o freqüento por causa do seu _favoritismo_!

- Isso não é necessário, Srta. Black.

- Ah, isso é necessário, sim. O desnecessário é eu levar essa situação ao conhecimento do meu pai; mas eu o farei, mesmo assim! E você terá feito um ótimo negócio: trocar o afeto dos Black pela amizade sem valor dos Flint!

E ela deu meia-volta, deixando a sala o mais rápido possível. O corredor das masmorras já estava lotado com os alunos do sexto ano da Sonserina, que assistiriam à próxima aula de Poções. Narcissa tentou manter o seu passo e desviar dos colegas de casa, mas, eventualmente, esbarrou num deles – seus livros foram jogados ao chão.

- AI! Mas que m-

- Desculpe-me, Narcissa.

O garoto em quem Narcissa esbarrara logo se ajoelhou ao chão e começou a pegar os livros dela. Apenas então Narcissa o olhou: era Lucius Malfoy.

- Eu peço desculpas. Não estou tendo um bom dia.

- Não... Não. Eu deveria ter desviado.

Lucius logo se levantou e os olhos acinzentados analisaram Narcissa de uma forma tão milimétrica que a garota sentiu-se corar.

- Lucius... meus livros.

- Oh. Claro. – Ele entregou os livros a Narcissa. – Você se machucou?

- Não.

- Que bom! Posso saber por que você estava andando tão apressada?

Ele estava tentando conversa com ela. Narcissa franziu o cenho – ainda não tinha se acostumado com a nova cordialidade de Lucius Malfoy. Durante toda a semana ele tentou se aproximar dela, sempre lhe cumprimentando e fazendo milhões de perguntas. Narcissa não entendia por que ele insistia tanto, se ela, nenhuma das vezes, dera sinais de que queria a amizade do garoto.

- Eu estava tentando não me atrasar para a aula de McGonagall – Ela respondeu sem sorrir. – Agora, eu acho, será um esforço em vão.

Lucius sorriu e a mão dele foi ao braço de Narcissa. A jovem esquivou-se imediatamente, esperando ter deixado claro que eles não eram amigos, nem tampouco tinham intimidade suficiente para que ela o deixasse tocar-lhe.

- Sabe – Lucius começou, seu sorriso tornando-se maquiavélico. –, é melhor não ir à aula de McGonagall. Ela vai certamente massacrar os pontos da Sonserina, se você chegar lá atrasada. Porque não vamos para o salão comunal? Eu te faço companhia.

Narcissa bufou, impacientemente.

- Nós não somos amigos, Lucius.

O sorriso dele cresceu.

- Mas deveríamos ser.

Narcissa fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro. Queria dizer a Lucius que não tinha interesse na amizade dele; que preferiria perder todos os pontos da Sonserina a ter que passar a tarde com ele; que não tinha paciência ou disposição para se tornar o novo caso do famoso conquistador. Mas, ao abrir a boca, a única coisa que escapou dos seus lábios foi:

- Você vai se atrasar, Lucius.

E deixou-o só.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus e mias bjus para a minha maninha querida, a __**Sheyla Snape**__, que betou mais esse cap. E, claro, para as lindas que deixaram review: __**DevilAir**__ (Sim, Rodolphus terá um grande papel no fascínio de Bella pelo Lorde das Trevas. Logo ela o encontrará pela primeira vez) e __**Lia Croft **__(Ahh, espero que vc goste dos caps que vem a seguir! Bjus!). E do Nyah!: __**Emilyn Cruz**__, __**Aphrodite_A**__ e __**geb101**__._


	5. Casamentos Convenientes

**V**

**CASAMENTOS CONVENIENTES**

A segunda semana de aulas em Hogwarts era uma das a mais esperada por boa parte dos seus discentes – afinal, era naquele período que os testes para o time de quadribol eram feitos; e pertencer ao time da sua respectiva Casa era motivo de orgulho para qualquer aluno, além de uma garantia de popularidade. Assim, nos oito dias de teste, o campo de quadribol se enchia de adolescentes munidos de suas vassouras, prontos para demonstrar que poderiam ser o melhor jogador que a escola já vira.

Andromeda Black testava de um deles – Gabriel Yaxley chegara ao campo cheio de confiança, acreditando que facilmente entraria para o time da Sonserina. Mas, como a jovem Black pôde constatar, ele era apenas mais um adolescente sem talento: simplesmente não tinha coordenação motora suficiente para equilibrar-se na vassoura e rebater os balaços ao mesmo tempo.

Depois de menos de cinco minutos de teste, Andromeda gritou que já tinha visto o suficiente e aterrissou, logo caminhando em direção ao capitão do time e a Ludovic Bagman com uma óbvia expressão de desagrado em seu rosto.

- Ok, pode ir, Yaxley! – Lucius Malfoy disse, frustrado. O garoto loiro do segundo ano assentiu e deixou o campo. – Próximo!

Uma menina ruiva entrou, sorrindo de uma forma quase arrogante. Sem esperar que Lucius dissesse qualquer coisa, ela se apresentou:

- Deirdre Jugson, terceiro ano. Estou aqui pelo posto de artilheira.

- Ok, Jugson. Ludo vai fazer o seu teste.

Andromeda olhou para o cunhado e sorriu, dando-lhe coragem. Seria a décima primeira pessoa que Ludovic testava – e ele não tivera sorte com nenhuma antes. No entanto, nenhum dos companheiros de time estava se sentindo muito sortudo.

Os dois alçaram vôo. E Andromeda e Lucius logo puderam ver que Deirdre era mais uma que _jamais_ entraria para o time.

- Está complicado, Capitão – ela disse, pondo uma mão sobre o ombro de Lucius.

- Sim, estou vendo. Esse ano o campeonato é nosso, tenho certeza; mas no próximo... Não sei o que vou fazer sem você e Ludo!

Andromeda deu de ombros.

- Ah, relaxe! Você sabe que consegue treinar jogadores como ninguém, Lucius! Não duvido que você consiga a Taça mais uma vez!

- Eu vou conseguir a Taça, Andromeda; mas eu quero invencibilidade! Desde que eu virei capitão, dois anos atrás, a Sonserina não perdeu um jogo sequer. Gostaria de continuar assim.

Jugson deixou a goles escapar dos seus braços e a bola quase caiu sobre Andromeda e Lucius; mas o Capitão agiu rápido e, com um aceno de sua varinha, mandou a goles de volta para Ludovic.

Andromeda sentou-se no gramado do campo e suspirou. Apesar de ter demonstrado confiança em Lucius, ela realmente duvidava que o garoto conseguisse manter a sua invencibilidade, caso não encontrasse substitutos descentes para ela e Ludovic. Observou o teste; viu a garota perder um gol feito. _Desastre_.

- Ludo bem que poderia chamar o próximo, não? Está só perdendo o nosso tempo!

- Ele está enrolando, esperando o resto do time voltar. – Ele respondeu, distante.

- E onde está o resto do time, à propósito?

- Foram almoçar. E o nosso _querido_ apanhador tinha esquecido que McGonagall passou um trabalho para ser entregue hoje.

- Ah. Ficamos com todo o trabalho, então... Sorte que não precisamos de goleiros. – Andromeda prestou atenção no jogo. Ludovic dera um passe para a garota e ela quase caiu da vassoura para segurar a goles. – Oh, Deus, por que esse tipo de pessoa tenta entrar para o time, Lucius? Por favor, Capitão, esclareça isso pra mim! – Lucius não lhe respondeu. – Capitão?

Olhou-o. Lucius não havia lhe respondido porque estava muito concentrado em um ponto no meio da arquibancada. Andromeda, curiosa, seguiu o seu olhar; apenas para encontrar a irmã mais nova, que assistia aos testes a pedido do namorado.

Ela franziu o cenho. Narcissa vinha se queixando da atenção que Lucius estava dando a ela, mas Andromeda sempre pensou que fosse exagero da irmã. Ela pensava que, talvez, Narcissa estivesse inventando tudo para aparecer como a única garota da Sonserina que rejeitara Lucius Malfoy. Mas, agora, vendo o olhar intenso que o capitão do time reservava a Narcissa, ela começou a acreditar na palavra da irmã.

- Ei! – Ela cutucou o braço de Lucius. – Ei, Capitão, você está babando!

Lucius olhou para Andromeda, confuso.

- _O quê_?

- Você não tira os olhos da minha irmãzinha! Malfoy, sou obrigada a perguntar sobre as suas intenções!

Ele deu de ombros, rolando os olhos.

- Nenhuma. Eu preciso ter alguma _intenção _para olhar para uma garota bonita?

- _Você_? Bem, você geralmente tem. E nunca são boas! – Ele deu um meio-sorriso, reconhecendo a sua fama. – Mas Narcissa me disse que você anda tentando se aproximar dela, Lucius. O que está havendo? E não venha me dizer que Cissa só ficou bonita agora, porque faz dois anos que ela tem peitos!

Lucius abriu a boca algumas vezes, como se estivesse procurando palavras para explicar a situação. E, antes que ele pudesse encontrá-las, Ludovic havia aterrissado e se aproximava da dupla.

- Péssimo! – Ele disse, sem se preocupar em manter a voz baixa.

- Obrigado, Jugson – Lucius disse. – Próximo! – Um garoto salpicado de espinhas se aproximou ao mesmo tempo em que uma irritada Deirdre deixava o campo. – Nome, ano e posição?

O garoto sorriu timidamente.

- Anthony Selwynn, segundo ano. Artilheiro.

- Muito bem. Ludo, é com você, de novo!

Ludovic rolou os olhos, cansado, e montou novamente em sua vassoura. Mas desta vez, para animação dos companheiros de time, o garoto era surpreendentemente bom.

- Então, Capitão? – Andromeda perguntou. – Podemos voltar ao nosso assunto?

Lucius deu um longo suspiro e, quando voltou a olhar Andromeda, ele parecia quase aborrecido.

- Tudo bem, eu vou contar! Mas você tem que _jurar _que não vai falar uma palavra sequer para Narcissa!

- Ok. Eu prometo.

Ele olhou novamente para a irmã mais nova de Andromeda.

- Esse verão, meu pai me disse que já tinha escolhido uma noiva para mim. Imagine a minha surpresa, quando ele me contou que ela era uma das _únicas_ garotas de Hogwarts com quem eu nunca falei!

Andromeda não conseguiu falar por um minuto. Casamentos arranjados eram tão arcaicos! Mal podia acreditar que Narcissa – a sua preciosa irmãzinha – estava sendo visada para um!

- Lucius, eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer!

- Você pode começar dizendo que tem pena de mim, porque a sua irmã rejeita cada uma das minhas tentativas de aproximação!

- Mas... papai já sabe disso?

- Meu pai teve algumas reuniões com o Sr. Black para tratar do assunto, sim.

- Então você já sabe que esse casamento não vai acontecer, não? Papai sempre disse que nos deixará escolher os nossos próprios noivos, Lucius. E Narcissa sempre foi a preferida dele... Ele jamais a obrigaria a isso!

Lucius deu de ombros, tentando mascarar um nervosismo que pareceu gritante para Andromeda.

- Meu pai disse que o Sr. Black não tinha aceitado a oferta dele.

- Então? Por que você se dá ao trabalho?

- Porque ele disse que não desistiria, Andromeda. E, verdade seja dita, Abraxas Malfoy _sempre_ consegue o que quer. Ele colocou na cabeça que quer uma união entre as nossas famílias, e não desistirá até conseguir.

Andromeda sentiu um arrepio cruzar a sua espinha – não pelo que Lucius disse, mas pela _forma_ como ele disse. Lucius tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que o pai conseguiria fazer o seu casamento com Narcissa... não importava os meios.

- Por que Narcissa? Quer dizer, você tem mais amizade comigo e com a Bellatrix.

- Meu pai não admitiria que eu casasse com uma mulher mais velha. Mas, se serve de consolo, quando ele anunciou que tinha escolhido uma Black, eu torci para que fosse você.

Ela tentou rir.

- Estou lisonjeada! Mas, por que você não se recusa a participar de um casamento arranjado, Lucius? Quer dizer, você é perfeitamente capaz de encontrar uma noiva de boa família!

- Andromeda, eu sempre soube que não teria escolha nesse quesito. Desde que eu tinha uns cinco anos o meu pai me fala que, no tempo certo, me encontraria uma noiva bonita. Ele apenas cumpriu a sua promessa.

- É por isso que você não se deixa apaixonar por ninguém?

Lucius olhou para Andromeda de uma forma fria. Na sua voz não havia nem um pouco da amizade displicente, quando respondeu:

- Não tente me analisar, Black.

- Ok. Desculpe-me, Capitão.

Naquele momento, Ludovic aterrissava seguido do garoto Selwynn. O sorriso aberto em seu rosto já denunciava o que ele diria a seguir:

- Acho que encontramos o meu substituto, Capitão!

XxXxXxX

"_Adorada irmã,_

"_Estou nessa escola há apenas duas semanas e já sinto falta das nossas conversas. Não que Cissa me ignore, claro; mas ela é a mais nova! E, ultimamente, só tem tempo pra o Ludo... (Se você disser que é ciúmes, eu vou lhe azarar assim que chegar em casa, esteja avisada!). Como está a sua vida? Já conseguiu encontrar mais um idiota para chamar de noivo?_

"_Por falar em noivados idiotas e casamentos convenientes, você sabia que Abraxas Malfoy estava querendo casar Lucius e Cissa? Ao que parece, ele até falou com papai sobre isso. Quando Lucius me contou a história, durante os testes para o time, eu tive que me segurar para me manter séria: você já imaginou um par mais inusitado? A pergunta que não quer calar é: quem passaria mais tempo em frente ao espelho – marido ou mulher? Brincadeiras à parte, eu fiquei um pouco preocupada: Lucius pareceu muito certo de que Abraxas convenceria papai a fazer Cissa se casar, e, conhecendo o grande Sr. Cygnus, os olhinhos dele devem ter brilhado quando ouviu falar em um possível casamento Black-Malfoy. _

"_Fora isso, tudo aqui está bem. Você nunca me disse que os professores tentam nos matar de cansaço durante a preparação para os NIEM's! E o pior é que os treinos de quadribol estão me esgotando – Lucius chegou à conclusão que vai ser o primeiro capitão invicto em séculos. Boa sorte para ele. _

"_Quanto ao meu estado de solteirice – sobre o qual, eu tenho certeza, você quer me perguntar – continua penoso. Eu acho que existe algo fundamentalmente repulsivo em mim. Estou começando a aceitar a realidade: acabarei os meus dias como uma solteirona numa casa cheia de gatos, enquanto os seus filhos (com Rodolphus? – sim, eu ainda acho que vocês formam um par perfeito!) e os filhos de Cissa (com Ludovic? Com Lucius? Com Sirius, nosso vergonhoso primo _grifinório_?) correm pelo meu jardim._

"_Oh, vida! Oh, destino cruel!_

"_Com muito amor,_

"_Sua desesperada Andy."_

Bellatrix sorriu, dobrando com carinho a carta da irmã do meio. Andromeda era a mais bem-humorada da família – e as suas cartas sempre refletiam aquilo. Por mais que Bellatrix amasse Narcissa, sempre se animava mais quando reconhecia a letra da outra irmã no envelope.

- Quem enviou a carta? – Cygnus, sentado numa enorme poltrona em frente à lareira da sala íntima dos Black, perguntou. – Narcissa ou Andromeda?

- Andy. Ela lhe mandou lembranças. – Bellatrix mentiu.

- Não entendo porque essas meninas escrevem com tanta freqüência para você, e apenas se dão ao trabalho de mandar cartas para sua mãe, às vezes, uma vez por semana!

Bellatrix deu de ombros, observando Druella entrar na sala trazendo em suas mão uma bandeja com biscoitos e chá – ela nunca deixava os elfos domésticos tocar a comida que a sua família consumia; sempre dizia que a sujeira daquelas criaturas poderia contaminar os seus entes queridos.

- Oh, meu bem, as meninas estão se divertindo na escola. Eu me lembro que no meu tempo em Hogwarts escrevia muito pouco para casa!

Druella serviu uma xícara para o marido e uma para a filha mais velha e sentou-se entre os dois. Depois de tomar um gole, Bellatrix disse:

- Papai, Andy disse, na carta, que os Malfoy querem casar o filho deles com Narcissa, é verdade?

O rosto de Druella logo se contraiu em desagrado.

- Abraxas vem nos importunando com esse assunto há meses!

- Ele ofereceu muito dinheiro e algumas propriedades... além, _nas palavras ele_, da _honra _de nos aliarmos à família Malfoy – Cygnus bufou. – Como se nós não tivéssemos dinheiro e prestígio suficiente! E como se nós fôssemos vender Narcissa! Como Andromeda ficou sabendo disso?

- Ela não explicou direito; parece que Lucius contou a ela. Eles são amigos... mais ou menos.

**- **Narcissa sabe?

- Não sei... Mas ela me enviou uma carta ontem; não comentou o assunto. E, até onde eu sei, Lucius e ela mal se falam. Pai, o senhor não pensou em aceitar, certo?

- Bem... um pouco, eu acho. Abraxas tem razão ao dizer que seria uma união histórica! Mas eu cumpro a minha palavra, Bellatrix. E prometi a vocês três que não acertaria os seus casamentos, a menos que vocês me pedissem. Se o garoto de Abraxas quiser ter Narcissa como esposa, ele que a conquiste!

Pelo canto do olho, Bellatrix observou a mão de Druella procurar a do marido. Sorriu.

- Fico feliz, papai. E duvido que Lucius consiga algo... Narcissa só tem olhos para Ludovic. Tenho certeza que a sua filha mais nova será a primeira de nós a casar, talvez ainda antes de deixar Hogwarts. Mesmo não sendo como noivo um Malfoy, será o evento do ano.

- Nós sabemos disso, Bellatrix. O que me faz lembrar, esse sábado você será a minha acompanhante num evento social: um baile na casa dos Yaxley.

Bellatrix gemeu irritadamente – eventos da elite bruxa sempre significavam uma noite com vestidos apertados, sapatos desconfortáveis e um sorriso forçado em seu rosto, enquanto era apresentada a milhares de jovens que ansiavam por status social.

- Eu _tenho_ que ir?

- Sim, Bellatrix – Cygnus disse, com um sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios. – A menos que você não queira ser apresentada ao Lorde Voldemort.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus e mais bjus para a minha maninha querida, a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse capítulo. E, naturalmente, para as lindjas que deixaram comentários no cap passado: __**DevilAir **__(Não, você não está errada. A relação de Cygnus e Druella é, no geral, muito boa e eles realmente vivem num lar mais feliz do que os outros Black.) e __**Lia Croft**__. E, do Nyah!, __**Aphrodite_A**__, __**Emilyn_Cruz**__, __**caah_mifh**__ (Sev vai aparecer pouco - isso dói no meu coração. Eu amo escrevê-lo. Mas eu acho que ele, especialmente no tempo em Hogwarts, não teve muito contato com as Black) e __**homun**__._


	6. Lorde Voldemort

**VI**

**LORDE VOLDEMORT**

As disputas para o Ministério da Magia eram, geralmente, acirradas e extremamente caras. E a campanha política sempre foi vista pelos homens da alta sociedade bruxa como uma boa desculpa para organizar bailes com o objetivo de angariar fundos para os candidatos mais conservadores – no caso atual, o homem sem passado conhecido apenas como Lorde Voldemort.

Orientações políticas, no entanto, eram o que menos interessava aos homens da sociedade. O que eles realmente queriam era uma chance de mostrar a todos que os seus bolsos continuavam cheios de ouro, além de ostentar belas mulheres como suas acompanhantes – mas apenas mulheres legítimas; o falso moralismo impedia que eles exibissem as suas amantes.

Por sorte, Cygnus Black nunca teve nenhuma dificuldade em conseguir dinheiro ou mulheres: o seu cofre era um dos mais recheados em Gringotts – isso sem mencionar três ou quatro contas polpudas que ele mantinha em segredo no exterior; e, quanto à bela acompanhante, ele era casado há vinte e dois anos com Druella. Como a esmagadora maioria das mulheres Rosier, Druella era belíssima – em especial aos olhos do marido.

Naquela noite, no entanto, não era Druella quem acompanhava Cygnus ao baile que os Yaxley davam em benefício do Lorde Voldemort. Quem estava de braços dados com ele era a sua primogênita, Bellatrix, que nervosamente espiava a multidão, tentando encontrar o homem que ela tanto ansiava por conhecer.

Cygnus riu-se, pegando uma taça de champanhe que os elfos serviam, e entregando-a para Bellatrix.

- Acalme-se, filha. Ele aparecerá a qualquer momento.

Mas não haveria nada que pudesse acalmar Bellatrix Black. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, a paixão nas palavras de Rodolphus Lestrange ainda a assombrava; a reação de sua mãe à mera menção daquele homem ainda a impressionava; e a imagem que ela vira na foto ainda queimava a sua retina. Em sua mente, Bellatrix foi criando o seu próprio Lorde Voldemort – e ele era altivo, e educado, e interessante, e inteligente, e... e sensual. O Lorde Voldemort da sua fantasia não conseguiria tirar os olhos dela assim que a conhecesse, e eles teriam tanto em comum, que ele não teria outra alternativa se não apaixonar-se.

Bellatrix tomou um grande gole do seu champanhe, esperando que o álcool a tranqüilizasse.

- Cygnus! – Abraxas Malfoy disse, se aproximando dos Black. – Meu amigo! Vejo que Druella ficou em casa, hoje?

- Sim, sim. Bellatrix estava entediada – Cygnus respondeu, com um sorriso educado. – Achei que conhecer algumas pessoas a animaria.

- Claro; é sempre bom. Bellatrix, creio que você já conheça a minha esposa, Eleanor?

A garota assentiu e, educadamente, cumprimentou a mulher – que apenas fez uma expressão de desagrado e gemeu alguma coisa em resposta. Bellatrix não falava muito com a Sra. Malfoy desde que, há mais ou menos uma década, lhe perguntara se ela era filha de Abraxas. Bellatrix ainda sentia-se um pouco envergonhada, mas tentava não pensar muito naquilo: afinal, não era sua culpa que a mulher fosse trinta e cinco anos mais jovem que o Sr. Malfoy.

- Como está o seu garoto?

Abraxas sorriu educadamente.

- Provavelmente tentando conquistar a sua garota, meu amigo.

- Eu espero que ele seja bem-sucedido, pois, se não...

- Já sei, já sei... Se não, nossas famílias jamais se unirão! Sabe, se eu fizesse idéia que as suas filhas seriam tão bonitas, teria me casado mais cedo e tido mais alguns herdeiros. Seria bom ver um filho meu casando com a sua Bellatrix.

- Ou sendo abandonado no altar por ela – A mulher de Abraxas disse, aborrecida. – Abraxas, vamos falar com os Fudge, por favor.

O Sr. Malfoy olhou friamente para a esposa, e a expressão dela logo passou a transparecer alguma vergonha. Bellatrix observou a mão de Abraxas se fechar duramente no pulso dela; mesmo enquanto ele voltava a olhar para os Black com um sorriso amigável.

- Eu realmente devo cumprimentar outros dos nossos amigos, Cygnus.

- Claro.

Assim que o casal se afastou, Bellatrix olhou irritadamente para o pai.

- Ela é uma vaca!

- Todos sabem disso, minha filha. Mas talvez seja só o jeito que ela encontrou para sobreviver com Abraxas. A sua mãe a conhecia de Hogwarts; disse que ela era uma boa pessoa.

- Verdade seja dita, pai, a sua esposa acha que _todos_ são boas pessoas. Eles se amam?

Cygnus deu de ombros.

- Não é da nossa conta.

- Oh, papai, eu não vou comentar com ninguém!

- Eu sei, mas realmente não é da nossa conta, Bellatrix... Oh, dane-se. Sua resposta: eu acho que não.

- Por quê?

- Abraxas tem muitas amantes. Eu acho que ele só casou porque queria um herdeiro.

- Você acha que ela sabe disso? Das amantes?

- Talvez. Ele não faz muita questão de esconder. Eu acho vergonhoso!

Bellatrix apenas balançou a cabeça, silenciosamente condenando as atitudes do Sr. Malfoy. Pensou em Narcissa, e em como a sua irmã estaria condenada se os pais acreditassem em casamentos arranjados – como ela seria infeliz, se tivesse que passar o resto sua vida ao lado de um homem com conceitos e credos como os dos Malfoy.

Aquele assunto foi logo esquecido quando Bellatrix viu alguns conhecidos chegarem ao baile: amigos dos tempos de Hogwarts, inclusive o seu antigo noivo. Augustus Rookwood viera, Bellatrix supunha, representando o seu pai – que sempre estava doente. Foi com despeito e muita raiva que ela reconheceu que nos braços do seu antigo noivo estava Alexandra Parkinson.

- Eu não posso acreditar!

Cygnus riu, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da filha.

- Controle-se, Bellatrix.

- Ele quer me humilhar!

- Seja justa, minha filha. Foi _você_ quem humilhou o garoto Rookwood ao cancelar o noivado uma semana antes do casamento. Você foi a vilã da história.

- _Eu_? Papai, por favor! Ele está desfilando com a put-

- Não! – Cygnus disse duramente, erguendo a sua mão para calar Bellatrix. – As minhas filhas não utilizam esse tipo de linguagem, _especialmente_ em minha presença! E, Bellatrix, coloque um sorriso no rosto se você quiser conhecer Lorde Voldemort.

Aquelas palavras fizeram um arrepio correr a espinha de Bellatrix. Nervosamente, ela olhou para o pai e seguiu o olhar dele para o canto esquerdo do salão. Lá estava _ele_. Inconfundivelmente, lá estava ele.

Lorde Voldemort era muito mais do que Bellatrix vira naquela foto. Existia algo nele – uma presença. A forma como ele olhava as pessoas... Era como se ele soubesse que era superior a cada um dos que ali estavam. E, claro, ele era muito mais bonito do que a foto deixava aparecer. Ele era alto, tinha um porte atlético, cabelos escuros cheios e bonitos e olhos... olhos incríveis, de um tom castanho que era quase avermelhado.

Ela engoliu seco e, quando segurou o braço do pai, descobriu que estava trêmula.

- Vamos? – Bellatrix assentiu, e deixou-se guiar pelo salão até estar perante a intimidante presença. – Meu Lorde?

O homem voltou-se para Cygnus e ele sorriu. Bellatrix sentiu o seu coração pular – ele tinha um belo sorriso.

- Cygnus.

- Eu gostaria de lhe apresentar à minha filha, Bellatrix Black.

Os olhos do Lorde das Trevas se dirigiram à garota, mas, ao contrário do que Bellatrix previra em suas fantasias, ele não a analisou. O Lorde apenas a olhou de relance, mal absorvendo as feições do seu rosto cuidadosamente maquiado ou o contorno dos seus seios, tão amplamente revelados por seu decote.

A mão do homem procurou a de Bellatrix e ele levou-a até os seus lábios num gesto automático.

- É um prazer lhe conhecer, Srta. Black... _Senhorita_, eu presumo?

- S- Sim. Eu não sou casada.

- Recém saída de Hogwarts?

- Não. Eu terminei há dois anos. Mas pretendo me casar antes dos vinte e um. – O Lorde assentiu e voltou-se para Cygnus. Bellatrix sentiu o seu coração apertar e sabia que se ela não conseguisse chamar a atenção do Lorde naquele momento, talvez nunca mais conseguisse. – Meu Lorde! – Ela disse, sem sequer perceber que ele começara a falar com o seu pai. Quando Lorde Voldemort voltou-se para ela novamente, parecia aborrecido. Mas, para Bellatrix, aborrecimento era melhor que indiferença. – Será que- Será que nós podemos... dançar?

O Lorde ergueu uma sobrancelha, seu semblante aos poucos ficando menos irritado. Por fim, os lábios do homem se curvaram num frio meio-sorriso e ele disse:

- Eu creio que foi uma indelicadeza minha não a convidar, Srta. Black.

Bellatrix sorriu, aceitando a mão do Lorde e se deixando ser conduzida para o centro do salão, onde os outros casais já dançavam. Corou quando o Lorde pôs uma mão em sua cintura e aproximou o seu corpo do dela, começando a guiar os movimentos no ritmo da música.

- Então a senhorita é a famosa jovem Black que gosta de fugir dos casamentos?

Rui nervosamente.

- Eu sinceramente não sei de onde essa fama surgiu, Meu Lorde. Excetuando o último, todos os meus noivados foram desfeitos com uma elegante antecedência.

- Mesmo? Pelo que eu soube, você já estava se encaminhando para o altar quando o deixou.

- Não, não. Talvez eu faça isso com o noivo número quatro – Ela olhou para cima, tentando decifrar a expressão do Lorde Voldemort. Ele continuava sem a olhar, distante. – Eu também duvido que a minha fama seja mais que uma migalha, comparada à sua.

- Eu sou apenas um político.

- Não foi o que eu ouvi. Afinal, de que servirão os políticos, quando a guerra chegar?

Bellatrix percebeu que os olhos dele finalmente ganharam um brilho – e ela podia _jurar_ que eles ficaram um pouco mais vermelhos. O Lorde a puxou mais para perto e a jovem sentiu-se estremecer quando a voz dele soou baixa, em seu ouvido:

- Meninas da sociedade não deveriam pensar em guerra.

- Eu não sou uma menina. E se a guerra é tão inevitável quanto dizem, eu prefiro estar ciente dela.

- Mas jamais participando ativamente, certo?

- Modéstia à parte, Meu Lorde, eu seria extremamente útil num campo de batalha. Eu sou uma excelente bruxa e, tenho certeza, seria uma grande distração para os bruxos que lutassem contra mim.

- Para os que lutassem ao seu lado, também.

- De fato.

O Lorde se afastou um pouco.

- Por que você não tem medo de mim, Srta. Black?

- Eu estou passando essa impressão, Meu Lorde? Isso é um sinal que eu finjo muito bem; pois o senhor me intimida mais do que qualquer outro homem que já conheci.

- Intimidação não é medo.

Bellatrix o olhou, um sorriso de puro flerte aparecendo em seus lábios.

- Você tem razão. Mas é suficientemente similar.

- A sua língua é bastante afiada, para uma menina da sociedade.

- Eu já disse que não sou uma menina.

Enquanto os últimos acordes da música soavam, o par se separou lentamente. Depois de aplaudir os músicos, Lorde Voldemort pôs uma mão no ombro nu de Bellatrix.

- Foi um prazer lhe conhecer, Srta. Black.

- Mas você ainda não me conhece nem um pouco, Meu Lorde. E eu não sei quase nada sobre o senhor.

- Essa festa é em meu benefício, Srta. Black. As pessoas esperam que eu divida o meu tempo entre todos os convidados.

- Bem, o senhor pode me escrever ou me visitar, não?

Lorde Voldemort franziu o cenho e, pela primeira vez, olhou Bellatrix – não apenas de relance; não como se olha uma criança. O Lorde estudou cada centímetro do rosto da jovem, absorvendo todos seus detalhes... como um especialista examina uma obra de arte. Ela se sentiu invadida, e tudo que mais queria era dar meia-volta e fugir; mas não. Bellatrix sabia que um homem como aquele não se fascinaria por uma garotinha medrosa. Manteve o seu olhar cravado no Lorde, mesmo quando os olhos avermelhados voltaram a encontrar os dela – tão penetrantes que ela usou a sua oclumência instintivamente. O seu rosto enrubesceu, mas Bellatrix não recuou por um segundo sequer.

Finalmente, o Lorde ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um passo para trás.

- Como uma bruxa tão jovem domina a habilidade da oclumência? O que você tem a esconder, Srta. Black?

Ela deu um meio-sorriso, alegrando-se por ter seguido os seus instintos.

- Disse que seria útil num campo de batalha, não? E, Meu Lorde, eu não tenho intenção de esconder nada do senhor; tudo que tens que fazer é me perguntar.

Lorde Voldemort assentiu.

- Eu vou lhe escrever, Srta. Black.

XxXxXxX

Estar no time de quadribol trazia algumas obrigações incômodas. Para Andromeda Black, a principal delas era espionar os outros times – em especial o da Grifinória – durante os testes e os treinamentos. No entanto, ordens do capitão Lucius Malfoy não deveriam ser ignoradas; ao menos pelos jogadores que não queriam treinos extras em dias chuvosos.

Era por isso que naquela tarde de domingo ela sobrevoava o castelo, pairando demoradamente sobre o campo de quadribol enquanto esperava que os jogadores grifinórios não percebessem que a intrusa era, na verdade, uma das batedoras da Sonserina.

Aquele era o último dia de seleção – era naquele dia que os grifinórios escolheriam os novos goleiro e apanhador; além de artilheiros substitutos. E, Andromeda constatava com alívio, os candidatos eram tão ruins quanto os que haviam se apresentado à Sonserina, dias atrás. Lucius gostaria naquela notícia.

Naquele momento, um candidato a artilheiro era testado. Andromeda o reconhecera como o filho dos Potter; o garoto com quem Sirius era visto o tempo inteiro. Não era uma surpresa que aquele calouro em particular estivesse tentando entrar no time: além da fama de traidores do sangue, os Potter eram conhecidos por sua audácia absurda.

Andromeda observou o garoto manejar a goles com certa maestria. Potter era bom – e aquilo era certamente algo para repassar para Lucius.

- Espero que você esteja gostando do show – Andromeda quase caiu quando ouviu uma voz masculina soar atrás dela. Rapidamente, virou a sua vassoura e viu que Theodore Tonks pairava um pouco acima dela. – Não lhe assustei, certo?

Andromeda respirou fundo, se colocando no mesmo nível de Theodore – nenhuma sonserina ficaria sob um grifinório.

- Claro que me assustou! Eu poderia ter caído, sabia?

- Bem, o seu nome é Andromeda; estrelas cadentes são bonitas, Black.

Andromeda rolou os olhos.

- Pela décima vez, Tonks, Andromeda não é uma estrela, mas uma _constelação_. Fica no hemisfério celestial norte; pergunte aos centauros, se você não sabe encontrá-la.

- Que seja, Black. Mas me diga, o que uma _constelação_ está fazendo aqui? Hoje?

- Apenas voando um pouco para espairecer. O dia está lindo, Tonks.

- Sim, está. Mas é apenas uma coincidência que você tenha decidido _espairecer_ logo no dia dos testes para o meu time, não?

Ela se aproximou um pouco.

- Claro que sim. Você não pensa que eu estou espionando, certo, Tonks?

- Não! Eu acho que você veio me ver.

- Ver... _você_? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de sarcasticamente continuar. – Claro. É exatamente isso que eu estou fazendo aqui.

- Eu sabia! Você me quer, Black. – Theodore riu, mergulhando com a vassoura e dando algumas voltas antes de pairar ao lado de Andromeda. – Mas estou bem curioso para saber o que você vai comentar com Malfoy sobre esse dia.

- Eu vou dizer que o meu vôo foi muito bom; que tem uns animais novos na Floresta Negra; que ele deveria ter vindo comigo... e, claro, que o time da Grifinória vai estar tão ruim esse ano, que nós vamos nos preocupar mais com os Lufa-lufas do que com os famosos leões!

Theodore deu um meio-sorriso.

- Isso é cruel, Andromeda. Não está vendo aquele ali? – Ele apontou para o garoto Potter. – Ele é bom; até uma sonserina tem que admitir isso.

- Sim, eu já tinha percebido isso. Devo me preocupar com ele esse ano?

- Provavelmente não. Muito novo. Calouros não agüentariam a pressão de um jogo contra o time de Malfoy.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! Um grifinório admitindo que o nosso time é perfeito?

- Não. Eu estou dizendo que o seu time é violento.

Andromeda olhou para Tonks, fingindo estar ofendida.

- O _meu_ time? Nós somos um exemplo de cordialidade!

- Eu bem que sei disso, não? A minha cabeça ainda dói do balaço que você mandou pra mim, ano passado!

- Aquilo foi um acidente!... A minha intenção era quebrar braço direito do seu apanhador.

- De qualquer forma, você rachou o meu crânio. Ainda acho que deveria sair comigo, pra compensar.

Ela corou, olhando de relance para Theodore. O rosto dele estava divertido, adorável. Andromeda sabia que não poderia, jamais, sair com ele; mas isso não queria dizer que não poderia achá-lo bonito.

- Eu pensei que você estivesse namorando aquela loirinha.

- A Gaby? Não... Nós somos apenas amigos _realmente_ próximos. Os pais dela são hippies.

- Então ela não se importaria se _nós_ ficássemos juntos?

- Ela apoiaria.

- Oh, então nós temos a benção de _Gaby_? Por que você não me disse isso antes, Tonks?

Theodore riu-se.

- Brinque agora, Andromeda. Mas quando você estiver louca por mim, não venha implorar pelos meus beijos.

- Vai ser difícil não implorar, Tonks, mas eu juro que vou tentar!

E fez a sua vassoura voar com toda velocidade em direção à Floresta Negra. Enquanto sentia o vento em seu rosto, Andromeda não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

_Aquele grifinório audacioso...!_

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus e mais bjus para a minha maninha linda, a __**Sheyla Snape**__, que betou mais esse cap. E, claro, para as lindas que deixaram um comentário no cap passado: __**DevilAir**__ (Espero que vc tenha gostado tanto da participação de Andromeda quanto da aparição de Voldemort! Bjus!), ____(Eu ri alto com o seu comentário. Mas não garanto que a T vai virar M nem tão cedo... e o Rodolphus está na geladeira por enquanto, mas eu tenho planos para ele, não se preocupe.) e __**Lia Croft**__ (espero que o cap tenha sido grande o suficiente; e a demora foi por causa do carnaval, espero que vc entenda! Hohohoho! Bjus!). E o pessoal do Nyah!: __**Tatah Weasley **__(entendo sim, linda! Boa sorte no vestiba – desde já. Vai fazer pra que curso?) e __**Emilyn_Cruz **__(Lucius, eventualmente, vai conquistar Cissa... ou não. Mas eles casam. Hehehehhehehe! Bjus!)._


	7. O Formato das Nuvens

**VII**

**O FORMATO DAS NUVENS**

Os Níveis Ordinários de Magia eram os exames mais importantes para jovens bruxas da sociedade – pois era a partir deles que elas mostrariam aos demais que tinha o intelecto necessário para chamar a atenção de um bom marido. Para Narcissa Black, no entanto, os exames significavam muito mais do que um bom casamento; até porque ela já tinha o seu futuro marido na palma de sua mão. Para Narcissa, ter notas perfeitas no NOMs significava uma chance de sair da sombra das irmãs mais velhas.

O fato é que Narcissa sempre foi ofuscada por Bellatrix e Andromeda. Ela era a preferida dos pais, mas toda a família dizia que aquilo se explicava mais pela sua idade do que pelos seus méritos. Ela era a mais bonita, mas o seu rosto era de uma Rosier, enquanto as suas irmãs eram típicas Black. Ela tinha um currículo escolar perfeito, mas não fazia parte do time de quadribol nem se tornara monitora. Assim, para Narcissa, a sua única chance de ser melhor que as irmãs aos olhos da família seria superá-las nas notas do NOMs.

No entanto, ter à sua disposição uma distração como Ludovic Bagman não ajudava a jovem Black a perseguir seus intentos.

- Cissa, já chega! – Ele disse, enlaçando a cintura da garota e trazendo-a para perto. – Você estudou demais hoje!

Ela riu, sentindo um arrepio cruzar sua espinha quando os lábios do namorado foram ao seu pescoço. Narcissa fechou relutantemente o livro de História da Magia e olhou ao redor. Era uma rara tarde de sábado ensolarada, então não era uma surpresa ver que o salão comunal da Sonserina estava praticamente vazio...

Vazio o suficiente para Narcissa se permitir enlaçar o pescoço do namorado e colar os lábios aos dele, suspirando ao sentir a língua quente lhe tocar. Como acontecia todas as vezes que Ludovic a beijava, Narcissa se sentiu esquentar por dentro e desejou já estar casada. Desejou não ser uma Black, para poder se entregar à vontade do namorado sem se preocupar com o decoro.

_Desejou Ludovic._

- Essa provavelmente não é a melhor maneira de uma dama se comportar – Narcissa se assustou com a voz fria e, agora, tão familiar de Lucius Malfoy. Rapidamente afastou-se de Ludovic. – _Especialmente_ uma Black.

Ela sabia que deveria recobrar a sua dignidade e encarar Lucius com altivez, mas não conseguiu. Ele estava certo, afinal. Sentiu o seu rosto corar violentamente.

- Eu-

- Ora, Lucius, você deixou Cissa sem graça! – Ludovic disse, divertido. Olhou a namorada. – Relaxe, nós não estávamos fazendo nada de errado. Aliás, comparado com o que o Capitão, aqui, faz no vestiário do campo de quadribol, nós estávamos num momento virginal!

Narcissa disfarçadamente ergueu o olhar, vendo que a expressão de Lucius havia se tornado desgostosa.

- Eu sou homem. Narcissa é uma mulher.

- Anabella Nott também é uma mulher; e de boa família. Até onde eu sei, ela não estava se comportando com decoro na torre de astronomia, há duas noites.

- De fato, Ludo. Mas pelo menos Anabella não estava fazendo nada em público.

- Nem nós – Narcissa finalmente respondeu. – O salão comunal estava deserto, Lucius. E eu não entendo por que você se importa tanto com a minha conduta!

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu não me importo. Apenas estava fazendo uma brincadeira.

- Então _não faça_ brincadeiras desse tipo! Nós não temos intimidade suficiente! E se outras pessoas lhe escutarem dizer coisas desse tipo, podem presumir ser verdade. Você sabe o quão importante a castidade é para a minha família, e, _acredite_, eu cuido da minha com zelo! A minha reputação é impecável; eu pretendo mantê-la assim!

Lucius a olhou por um tempo, e Narcissa não entendeu quando os olhos frios brilharam e um sorriso satisfeito apareceu nos lábios dele.

- Eu peço desculpas, Narcissa. Acredite em mim: eu sou a última pessoa nesse mundo que deseja ver a sua reputação manchada. Eu faria o impossível para impedir que qualquer pessoa lhe difamasse.

E, dizendo aquilo, Lucius rumou para os dormitórios, deixando o casal de namorados novamente sozinhos.

Narcissa voltou-se para o namorado, confusa.

- _Por que ele está agindo assim_?

- Eu não sei, Cissa.

- Você acha que ele quer-? Você acha que ele pode estar interessado em mim?

Ludovic negou com a cabeça, rindo, como se a pergunta de Narcissa fosse inocente e estúpida.

- Não, Cissa! Lucius sempre comenta as suas conquistas com o pessoal do time e, acredite, ele nunca lhe mencionou! Ele parece querer se aliar a você; o que é natural, considerando a o porte da sua família. E eu lhe digo uma coisa: uma aliança com um Malfoy é algo que ninguém deve dispensar.

.-.

Enquanto isso, professores e Monitores-Chefes tinham outra preocupação em suas mentes: eis que uma das festas mais esperadas pelos habitantes de Hogwarts era o Dia das Bruxas; e as autoridades da escola tradicionalmente usavam o mês de outubro inteiro para planejar o evento.

Claro, desde os primeiros anos de funcionamento da escola, há quase um milênio, eram os Monitores-Chefes quem menos se empolgavam com tal tarefa, visto que eles tinham também que se concentrar nos seus exames finais. E, naquele outubro em particular, a representante feminina do cargo estava ainda menos animada – afinal, para Andromeda Black, ajudar na organização de uma festa do porte do Halloween significava apenas ter que passar dias na companhia de Theodore Tonks.

- Você não precisava ter vindo, Tonks! – Ela disse, cortando as ruas do Beco Diagonal cada vez mais rápido, na óbvia tentativa de se perder do garoto que tentava lhe seguir. – Eu poderia muito bem cuidar das compras da decoração sozinha. Facilitaria o nosso trabalho se você tivesse ficado em Hogwarts, discutindo o cardápio com os elfos domésticos!

Theodore riu, correndo um pouco para ficar do lado de Andromeda.

- Quer parar de me chamar pelo meu sobrenome?

- E pelo que eu devo lhe tratar? _Theodore_?

- Ugh! Não! Deus! Você fez com que eu me sentisse como o meu avô, agora! Você _sabe_ que todos me chamam de Ted. É tão difícil me chamar assim?

Andromeda deu de ombros, a resposta ácida – porém sincera – àquela pergunta logo aparecendo em sua mente: era, de fato, difícil chamar o grifinório de Ted porque Andromeda não queria ser ridicularizada pelos seus amigos e familiares ao tratar com afeto um sangue-ruim.

- Tonks, – ela finalmente disse. – nós não somos amigos.

- Eu já percebi isso.

- Então por que você insiste tanto em criar vínculos comigo? Nossos mundos são diferentes!

- Ah, vocês, da elite...! Um dia você vai perceber que só existe um mundo, Estrela Black.

- _Constelação_, Tonks!

Ele deu um meio-sorriso e assentiu, em concordância.

Logo, o par entrava numa das lojas de logros para comprar parte de uma enorme lista que Dumbledore lhes dera naquela manhã. Passaram quase uma hora lá dentro, escolhendo entre inúmeros modelos e cores os que mais lhes agradavam e, na hora de pagar, demorando-se enquanto Theodore revelava o seu talento para pechinchar.

Quando saíram da loja, se depararam com um Beco Diagonal muito diferente do de uma hora atrás: as ruas estavam estranhamente vazias e silenciosas, e estava tão escuro! Andromeda olhou para cima.

- _Mas que_-?

O céu estava encoberto pelo que pareciam ser nuvens de tempestade; e Andromeda soube que aquilo não era um fenômeno natural quando elas começaram a tomar uma forma macabra – a de uma cobra que deslizava da mandíbula aberta de um crânio.

- Andromeda? – Theodore disse cautelosamente. – Fique perto de mim.

Daquela vez, Andromeda não pensou duas vezes antes de se aproximar de Theodore – talvez até um pouco mais do que o decoro e o seu status sanguíneo permitiria. Ele rapidamente sacou a sua varinha e enlaçou a cintura da jovem.

- Merda! – O garoto exclamou, soltando-a. – Seja o que isso for, não está me deixando desaparatar. Vamos nos abrig-

Antes que Theodore pudesse terminar aquela frase, um grande estampido veio das nuvens – quase como um trovão – e pessoas mascaradas e vestidas de negro surgiram voando em suas vassouras, cortando os céus numa velocidade que Andromeda não sabia ser possível.

E, então, raios de luz apareceram – incendiando árvores, destruindo o pavimento e estilhaçando os vidros das lojas.

Andromeda gritou, apavorada, e mal sentiu Theodore agarrar violentamente o seu pulso e começar a arrastá-la, em direção à loja de logros.

- VAMOS! – Ele gritou. – AGORA!

Levou um segundo para Andromeda reagir, mas, assim que o seu instinto de sobrevivência se sobrepôs ao medo, ela conseguiu acompanhar Theodore, rebatendo com a sua varinha alguns feitiços que vinham em suas direções, enquanto ele os guiava para a porta da loja.

Estava trancada.

Theodore bateu com força no vidro, e Andromeda gritou, implorando que os deixassem entrar; que os ajudassem. Os donos da loja – o simpático casal que há pouco atendera o par – apenas os olharam aterrorizados até que o homem pegou a sua varinha e a meneou. Andromeda reconheceu o feitiço: ele havia silenciado a loja, para não precisar escutar os apelos dos dois adolescentes.

Mais explosões; mais vidros quebrados.

Em meio à baderna, um grito foi ouvido:

- _Aqui_! Venham rápido!

O par procurou a fonte da voz. Do outro lado da rua, era o dono da alfaiataria que os chamava, oferecendo abrigo. Theodore e Andromeda imediatamente começaram a tentar atravessar a rua, atentos aos feixes de luz que lhes cortavam o caminho.

Andromeda estava tão atenta a se livrar dos feitiços, que não viu que o calçamento à sua frente estava irregular. Ela pisou em falso, e a queda foi inevitável – esfolando os seus joelhos, braço e palma da mão direita, e deixando o seu cotovelo direito em carne-viva. Mas o pior daquela queda: a sua varinha partiu-se.

- TONKS! – Ela gritou, sem esperança, por ajuda.

Sem esperança, porque não acreditava que o garoto, que já estava quase abrigado, fosse dar meia-volta e correr em sua direção. Mas ele o fez.

Theodore se abaixou, estendendo a sua mão à Andromeda.

- _Vamos_!

Ela respirou fundo. Seus pais lhe matariam quando soubesse daquilo. Os seus amigos nunca lhe deixariam esquecer aquele momento.

Ainda assim, entre morrer e segurar a mão de um sangue-ruim que está se arriscando para lhe salvar, Andromeda ficava com a segunda opção. Agarrou a mão de Theodore, e deixou que ele a ajudasse a se reerguer. Correu com dificuldade até a segurança da alfaiataria, onde o senhor desconhecido os esperava.

Os três se esconderam atrás de um balcão – dividindo o espaço com alguns clientes e vendedores.

- Vocês estão bem? – Perguntou o dono da alfaiataria.

Andromeda apenas conseguiu assentir, ainda ofegante e com o coração acelerado.

- Andromeda? – Ela ouviu a voz de Theodore, ao seu lado.

- Eu estou bem! – Respondeu, quase exasperada. O olhou, percebendo que ele tinha um corte na testa. – Você está sangrando.

Theodore deu de ombros.

- Você também.

Do lado de fora, aqueles encapuzados continuaram a destruir o Beco Diagonal por quase dez minutos – até que os aurores do Ministério da Magia intervieram. Aos poucos, as pessoas começaram a sair dos seus abrigos e a calcular os danos.

O dono da alfaiataria se levantou, sorrindo para o par.

- Dia ruim para um casal de namorados fugir da escola, não?

Andromeda franziu o cenho e, passado o choque, quis responder ao homem – mas ele já tinha saído.

- Por que ele acha que somos namorados?

Theodore riu-se.

- Talvez porque você ainda esteja segurando a minha mão.

A jovem Black olhou para a própria mão, entrelaçada fortemente à mão de Theodore. Rapidamente a soltou.

- Eu não tinha percebido.

- Eu sei. A estrela Black não seguraria a mão de um sangue-ruim conscientemente... Ah, estrela não. _Constelação_.

Ela deu um sorriso amargo, obrigando-se a olhar para o garoto; analisando o líquido vermelho que coagulava em sua testa. Abraçou os próprios joelhos, que também sangravam.

- Interessante. O seu sangue parece tão limpo quanto o meu.

- Como eu lhe disse, só existe um mundo; e nós somos todos igualmente humanos.

- Talvez... Como você se machucou?

- Um feitiço me atingiu de raspão, logo depois de eu ter voltar para o campo de batalha para salvar a donzela Black, que decidiu despencar no meio da rua na hora mais inconveniente!

Andromeda mordeu o lábio. Ele tinha se machucado, e fora culpa dela... E o pior de tudo era saber que se Theodore tivesse caído, ela jamais voltaria para ajudá-lo. Afinal, por que uma Black ajudaria um sangue-ruim?

Com um nó na garganta, ela disse.

- Obrigada. Por ter me ajudado. Por não ter me deixado sozinha.

- Você teria feito o mesmo por mim.

- Eu não teria – respondeu sinceramente. – Eu lhe abandonaria sem pensar duas vezes.

Para a sua surpresa, Theodore riu, divertido. A mão dele procurou a sua e, apesar de não estarem mais numa situação de perigo, Andromeda permitiu.

- É... Eu sei disso, Black. Mas um cara pode ter suas fantasias, não?

- _Fantasias_?

- Sim. A fantasia de que você se importa comigo.

- Sinceramente? Agora eu me importo... _Ted_.

**XxXxXxX**

Bellatrix nunca foi uma pessoa paciente. Nem mesmo quando criança – ela achava irritante esperar pelo aniversário, e jamais entendera por que esperar pelo dia 25, se desde o início de dezembro os seus presentes estavam sob a árvore de natal. Ela escolhia a sobremesa antes do almoço e nunca – _jamais_ – conseguiu ficar numa fila até o fim. A primogênita Black não sabia esperar. Por isso, as últimas três semanas haviam sido tão difíceis para ela.

Eis que já se passara três semanas do baile na casa dos Yaxley, no qual Lorde Voldemort lhe dissera que manteria contato. Três semanas, e nenhuma carta chegou para Bellatrix.

- Ele disse que ia escrever! – Ela disparou à mesa de jantar, chamando a imediata atenção dos seus pais. – Ele tinha se interessado por mim!

Druella sorriu calidamente.

- De quem você está falando, querida? Do garoto Lestrange?

- Eu... _o quê_? Não, mamãe! O que Rodolphus teria a ver com-? Eu estou falando do Lorde Voldemort! Ele disse que me escreveria, no baile!

- Oh. Eu não quero que você troque correspondências com aquele homem.

- Ele é poderoso, mamãe. E eu gostei dele. Aliás, você não queria que eu encontrasse um pretendente? Pois bem; quem melhor para casar com a sua filha, do que o homem que será o líder da nossa sociedade?

O rosto de Druella tomou uma expressão de puro horror, mas Bellatrix não se importou – foi ela mesma quem decidira que as filhas teriam o direito de escolher seus futuros maridos.

Além disso, a jovem não estava mentindo. Ela sempre teve todos os homens que quis aos seus pés – tanto que já se dera ao luxo de deixar três no altar. A indiferença do Lorde Voldemort fez com que algo despertasse nela; era o prazer da conquista, poucas vezes experimentado por Bellatrix. Naquelas três semanas, ela imaginou como agiria quando finalmente o encontrasse novamente. Uma coisa ela decidira: atacaria com todas as suas armas. Ele não tinha _chances_ de continuar ignorando-a.

- Você está fazendo algum tipo de brincadeira, Bellatrix? – Cygnus lhe perguntou, muito sério.

- Não, papai.

- Lorde Voldemort demonstrou esse tipo de interesse em você?

- Não. _Ainda_ não. Mas eu sou perfeitamente capaz de fazer com que ele se interesse romanticamente por mim. Eu acho que traria ainda mais prestígio para a nossa família, um casamento com um político como ele.

Cygnus assentiu lentamente, seus olhos perfurando a filha. Quando finalmente falou, um sorriso quase triunfante abria-se em seus lábios.

- Você tem a minha benção.

- Não! – Druella implorou. – Não, Cygnus! Você não pode estar considerando isso-!

- Se essa é a escolha da nossa filha, Druella, eu fico contente.

- Não! Eu não vou permitir!

- Druella. – Cygnus disse, autoritário. Bellatrix viu, pelo canto do seu olho, a mãe estremecer e o seu corpo inteiro ficar tenso. – _Fique quieta_.

Druella respirou fundo e baixou a sua cabeça, os cabelos loiros se acortinando para lhe esconder o rosto. Bellatrix sabia que ela pagaria por ter desafiado a autoridade de Cygnus na frente da filha, e a jovem Black não ficaria ali para presenciar os gritos do pai e o choro baixo – quase elegante – da mãe. Pedindo licença, ela deixou o seu prato quase intocado de sopa e se trancou em seu quarto.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor. _

_Cygnus e Druella têm uma relação muito boa; mas ele ainda é machista e ainda é submissa. Embora na maior parte do tempo eles se dêem bem, de vez em quando ele resolve mandar nela. Mas eles são felizes, eu garanto._

_Bjus e mais bjus para a minha maninha querida do coração, __**Sheyla Snape**__, que betou mais esse cap pra mim. E, claro, para as leitoras lindas que comentaram o cap passado: **Lois**__, __**Duaschais Seneschais **__(Gabrielle eh a peghetxy de Tonks porque eu sou narcisista e gosto de fazer elenco de apoio nas minhas fics. Se Quentin Tarantino pode, eu também posso! Heheehehhe! A pesquisa dá trabalho, mesmo. Eu planejo o capítulo com o HP-Lexicon aberto, para ver nomes e datas. Aqui, eu uso principalmente sobrenomes de comensais.), __**Tathiana**__, __**DevilAir **__(eles se amarão, sim. Mas ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer. Eu gosto muito dos outros casais, então pode ter certeza que eles não vão se odiar) e __**Lia Croft**__. Também mando bjus para as meninas do Nyah: __**Ana T**__, __**Bastet**__ (eu imagino os ramos da família Black como você. Na fic, as meninas cresceram num lar mais equilibrado do que Sirius e Regulus – especialmente por causa de Druella, que é extremamente amorosa), __**Emilyn_Cruz**__, __**Brendhoka **__e __**Luh_Black**__ (Sirius não vai aparecer muito porque Andromeda, a _única_ que mantém contato com ele, logo vai sair de Hogwarts – e a fic não vai explorar muito o tempo depois da entrada dele na Ordem da Fênix... e, eu admito, acho que não saberia escrever Sirius! Hehehehe!)._

_Ah, gente, tô tão feliz que vcs estão gostando dessa fic! Tipassim, não é algo que eu estou acostumada a escrever, neh? Bjuss!_


	8. Halloween

**VIII**

**HALLOWEEN**

O grande dia havia chegado.

No salão comunal de Hogwarts, os jovens se maravilhavam com a decoração bem elaborada e o cardápio surpreendente. Andromeda Black estava orgulhosa por ser uma das principais responsáveis por aquele sucesso. Orgulhosa, porém não surpresa – como uma mulher Black, ela havia aprendido a organizar uma festa perfeita há anos.

Para Andromeda, nada poderia estragar a noite do halloween. _Ela estava errada_.

A jovem ainda não sabia que aquele feriado também era esperado por bruxos sedentos por poder e embriagados por uma ideologia que muitos consideravam imoral. O homem conhecido apenas como Lorde Voldemort escolhera aquele dia para mostrar ao mundo bruxo que ele tinha o sangue frio necessário para tomar para si o poder.

Muitos morreriam – homens, mulheres e crianças.

_Especialmente crianças._

Como aqueles adolescentes, agora mascarados e comendo as suas sobremesas, poderiam desconfiar que uma tragédia estava para acontecer? Em menos de uma hora, sete jovens estudantes perderiam as suas vidas impúberes na Floresta Negra – que, depois do evento, passaria a se chamar Floresta Proibida. Mas, naquele momento, eles apenas se divertiam inocentemente.

- Nós somos gênios! – Theodore quase gritou, enquanto se aproximava de Andromeda com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. – É sério, sete anos aqui, e não houve melhor comemoração do dia das bruxas, Andromeda!

A garota deu de ombros e também sorriu. Ela estava ciente dos olhares que os seus amigos lhe lançavam; mas, depois de ter sido salva pelo grifinório, ela simplesmente não conseguia voltar a tratá-lo como um mero sangue-ruim.

- _Eu_ sou um gênio, Ted. Você apenas seguiu os meus comandos.

- Bem... talvez. Mas a idéia da caça ao tesouro na floresta foi _minha_; e eu aposto quantas libras você quiser que será a parte favorita de todo o mundo!

Andromeda fez o seu melhor para suprimir um sorriso – aquela, realmente, tinha sido uma idéia brilhante. Theodore, há alguns dias, lhe dissera que seria interessante se eles escondessem algumas abóboras na floresta para os alunos encontrarem. A garota logo percebeu que aquela era uma idéia que valia a pena ser apresentada aos professores. Eles a adoraram. Seriam cem abóboras escondidas na Floresta Negra – os centauros aceitaram controlar as criaturas mais perigosas do local – e a casa que mais encontrasse, ganharia cem pontos.

- Não pense que você vai levar todo o crédito, Tonks; e não diga que quer apostar _libras_! De qualquer forma, eu estou ansiosa para a caça! Eu falei com papai sobre isso, e ele disse que talvez nós tenhamos ajudado a criar uma tradição, aqui.

- Acho que o Sr. Black está certo! Ah! E eu aviso logo que vou ficar bem pertinho de você enquanto supervisionamos os outros alunos na floresta. Eu gosto de você, Andromeda, mas não se pode confiar numa sonserina!

Ela abriu a boca e fingiu indignação.

- Você está insinuando que eu vou falar aos meus companheiros de casa a localização das abóboras? Ted, eu _nunca_ faria isso!

- _Claro que não_...

- Eu aceitaria a sua companhia, mas o seu comentário feriu o meu ego. Vou só... E, pode ter certeza, eu _jamais_ trapacearia para fazer a Sonserina ganhar 100 valiosíssimos pontos, que praticamente nos garantiria a Taça, já que os pontos do campeonato de quadribol já são nossos!

Theodore riu, se aproximando um pouco mais de Andromeda. A garota recuou assim que ouviu comentários abafados vindos da mesa da Sonserina.

- Não vou lhe perder de vista, Black.

- Eu sou boa em desaparecer, Tonks.

Naquele momento, ela sentiu uma mão em sua cintura, possessiva. Franzindo o cenho, ela procurou quem era o invasor, apenas para encontrar Lucius Malfoy.

- Espero que a minha batedora não esteja passando segredos do time para o artilheiro inimigo.

Andromeda deu um meio sorriso, tentando não parecer rude enquanto tirava o braço de Lucius de sua cintura – o capitão de quadribol tinha fama de conquistador, e, como uma Black, Andromeda jamais poderia ser mais uma de suas vítimas.

- Não é segredo o fato de que o nosso time é incrível e o deles terrível, Capitão.

- De fato. Posso falar com você por um segundo?

A garota assentiu, e logo era levada para um canto mais privado do salão por Lucius – que, de alguma forma, encontrara uma maneira de enlaçar novamente a sua cintura.

- O que aconteceu?

- O que você _pensa_ que está fazendo? Você _sabe_ que ele é um sangue-ruim, certo?

- Eu nem sei do que você está falando, Lucius. Tonks fez uma coisa legal por mim, e nós estamos passando muito tempo juntos. Ele não é tão mau. Além do mais, você é a _última_ pessoa que pode falar de amizade com um sangue-ruim! De vez em quando te vejo falando com aquele calouro asqueroso, que vive babando pela ruiva sangue-ruim que anda com o Sirius!

- O nome dele é Severo Snape, e eu acho que ele entende mais da nobreza do nosso sangue que muitos de nós! O velho Prince era quem cuidava da sua educação nesse quesito.

Andromeda deu de ombros.

- Ainda assim, é um mestiço. Eu não reclamo da sua amizade com ele, então não reclame da minha... _cordialidade_ com Tonks.

- Eu não acho que é uma coisa boa.

- Sabe, Cissa tem razão! É muito irritante quando você se mete onde não é chamado!

Lucius fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro. Era óbvio que ele estava se esforçando para manter a voz calma quando voltou a falar:

- É da minha conta, Andromeda, porque eu _gosto_ de você e porque você será a minha cunhada; você não precisa acreditar, mas vai acontecer. A última coisa que eu quero é que a minha família esteja de alguma forma ligada a um escândalo.

A mente de Andromeda imediatamente se inundou dos inúmeros escândalos na qual a família Malfoy estava envolvida – do casamento de Abraxas com uma mulher que poderia ser sua filha até as infames traições. Mas ela preferiu ficar calada, alfinetando Lucius de outra forma:

- Até parece que é você quem quer Narcissa; não o seu pai.

- Narcissa será uma esposa adequada; eu não poderia pedir por mais.

- Não lhe incomoda o fato de ela ser apaixonada por outra pessoa?

- Os sentimentos da minha futura esposa pouco me importam. Eu só quero que ela seja obediente e vá até o inferno para me agradar.

A jovem sorriu amargamente, pondo uma mão sobre o ombro de Lucius.

- Eu também gosto de você, Capitão, mas fico feliz que você não será o meu cunhado. Como você disse?... Ah! _Você não precisa acreditar, mas nunca vai acontecer._

.-.

Nos momentos que antecederam a tragédia, todos estavam inocentemente felizes. A caçada tinha começado e quase cem alunos haviam entrado na floresta. No encalço deles, professores, monitores e monitores-chefe.

- Eu não vou lhe deixar, Andromeda! – Theodore disse, sem perder a jovem Black de vista. – Eu sei que você vai trapacear!

E, sim, Andromeda tinha toda intenção de trapacear. Era por isso que ela caminhava rapidamente para o coração da floresta, em busca do ponto onde poderia aparatar.

- Você está me insultando, Ted! – Disse, num tom óbvio de brincadeira.

- A verdade dói!

A garota acelerou o passo, até uma sensação gelada atravessar o seu corpo – anunciando que finalmente chegara ao ponto em que as proteções de Hogwarts acabavam. Não hesitou nem por um segundo antes de menear a sua varinha e desaparatar para longe de Theodore, onde poderia trapacear em paz.

Ao se ver sozinha, Andromeda riu e tratou de voltar logo para a área protegida da floresta. Em seu caminho, encontrou alguns sonserinos e, fingindo inocência, deu a eles o caminho para quatro abóboras.

Isso foi pouco antes de ela escutar um grito.

Respirou fundo – aquilo certamente era obra de Pirraça, que achava engraçado assustar os alunos. Continuou o seu caminho.

O fato é que Andromeda ainda achava que tudo estava bem; mesmo quando boa parte dos globos de luz laranja que flutuavam pela floresta se apagou. Ela apenas começou a desconfiar que algo estava errado quando viu, alguns metros à sua frente e parcialmente encoberto por uma moita, um garoto grifinório deitado no chão.

- Ei! O que você está fazendo? – O garoto não respondeu. De fato, ele sequer se mexeu. – Ei! Eu estou falando com você! Você vai acabar sendo pisoteado por um centauro!

Mais uma vez, não houve resposta. Exasperada, Andromeda se aproximou do garoto e se agachou ao seu lado. Assustou-se ao ver que ele tinha a face quase totalmente voltara para o chão.

Algo estava errado.

Com o coração acelerando, ela pôs a sua mão no ombro do garoto e delicadamente o virou.

Andromeda Black jamais esqueceria a expressão no rosto daquele menino. Era o puro horror. Medo na sua forma mais crua deformando o rosto de um inocente. Andromeda conhecia aquela criança: ele era um dos amigos de Sirius. Um calouro.

Ela não reconheceu a sua voz no grito que rasgou a sua garganta. Ela não se reconheceu quando tentou se levantar rapidamente – _covardemente_ –, caiu no chão, e arrastou-se para trás até as suas costas atingirem o tronco de uma árvore.

- Tire a máscara – soou uma voz masculina, autoritária.

Perto do corpo do pequeno grifinório apareceram duas pessoas que trajavam uma capa negra e máscaras iguais – eles faziam parte do grupo que há duas semanas haviam atacado o Beco Diagonal.

_Pânico_.

Trêmula, Andromeda tateou as suas vestes em busca de sua varinha; ciente que ela não saberia como se defender caso aquelas pessoas quisessem fazer com ela o mesmo que fizeram com o garoto. Sim, porque ela sabia bem o que acontecera com o garoto. Avada Kedavra. A maldição da morte.

- Eu mandei você tirar a máscara!

Ela se assustou com o tom de voz do homem – perigosa. Não pôde fazer nada se não obedecer: passou a varinha sobre a pequena máscara que vestia, dissolvendo-a.

As suas lágrimas, agora, podiam correr soltas.

- É uma das meninas Black – disse o outro homem, sua voz um pouco mais suave. – A do meio; Andromeda.

- Sim. Vamos sair daqui.

Sem mais, eles se foram; desapareceram entre as árvores.

Andromeda então pôde se entregar a um choro desesperado, deixar o seu corpo inteiro tremer de forma incontrolável... Mas as suas mãos fecharam a sua boca violentamente, pois ela teve medo que qualquer barulho que fizesse poderia trazer aqueles homens de volta.

O menino... era como se aqueles olhos vítreos tivessem lhe encarando; _lhe julgando_.

_É uma das meninas Black._

Aqueles homens conheciam a sua família. Eles eram amigos dos Black?... E, então, um pensamento terrível surgiu na mente de Andromeda: ela tinha contado a seu pai sobre a caçada.

Andromeda não queria acreditar; ela queria pensar que fora outra pessoa. Afinal, os professores também sabiam da caçada. Theodore também sabia...

Ainda assim, o pensamente funesto persistia.

_É uma das meninas Black._

Ela não sabe quanto tempo ficou sentada no chão da floresta, mas, quando foi encontrada por Slughorn e Hagrid, as suas lágrimas já haviam secado. Ela estava anestesiada. Não reagiu enquanto o professor a ajudava a se levantar e a caminhar para os jardins do castelo, e nem viu quando guarda-caça, chorando, recolheu o cadáver. Também não reagiu quando, ao chegar ao salão principal, Narcissa correu e lhe abraçou, dizendo estar preocupada.

Quando Andromeda voltou a si, estava na sala da direção. Todos os professores estavam lá, além de alguns alunos que pareciam tão abalados quanto ela – então, Andromeda imaginou, eles provavelmente encontraram outros corpos.

Eles sentavam num círculo; Theodore também estava lá, quase de frente para ela. E, no centro, Dumbledore e McGonagall.

Andromeda nunca vira Dumbledore daquele jeito; agitado, nervoso. No rosto, geralmente pacífico, ela via dor e culpa.

- Eu os vi – Disse, numa voz baixa, quando foi perguntada por McGonagall. Seus olhos procuraram os de Theodore. – Eles... São os mesmos do Beco Diagonal, Ted. Eles sabiam o meu nome, e eu acho que não me mataram porque eu sou uma Black.

No canto do seu olho, Andromeda viu a expressão de Dumbledore se tornar mais pesarosa.

- Tom Riddle – Ele sussurrou para McGonagall. – Ele finalmente decidiu se revelar.

- Mas Alvo... Como ele poderia saber que os alunos estariam na floresta hoje?

Theodore olhou imediatamente para Andromeda, e ela sabia que ele tinha pensado o mesmo que ela. O medo voltou a tomar conta da garota – agora não mais por sua vida; mas pela liberdade do seu pai e pela reputação dos Black. Discretamente, ela balançou a cabeça, implorando silenciosamente para que ele não dissesse aos demais que Cygnus sabia que a caça aconteceria naquela noite.

Ele franziu o cenho, em dúvida.

_Sete crianças haviam morrido._

Sete crianças, e o sangue-ruim Theodore Tonks poderia apontar um suspeito.

Mas para a absoluta surpresa de Andromeda, o garoto decidiu se calar.

No fim daquela noite, a imagem de uma cobra deslizando da mandíbula aberta de uma caveira iluminou o céu da Floresta Negra. Em doze horas todos saberiam que aquela era a Marca Negra: símbolo de Lorde Voldemort.

A guerra começara.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Mando milhões de beijos e abraços para a minha maninha querida, a __**Sheyla Snape**__, que betou mais esse capítulo. E, naturalmente, para a lindjas que deixaram um comentário no cap passado: __**DevilAir **__(é exatamente por isso que Andromeda ficou mais "aberta" para a ideologia de Dumbledore, sim. Ela passa por essas duas situações de perigo, e isso a faz perceber que, talvez, as idéias dela não sejam tão certas), __**Lois **__(Amega, eu sempre achei que o Voldie era bonitão no começo; até porque ele deve ter começado como um líder carismático. A feiúra deve ter vindo com a magia negra pesada.), __**Duascheis Seneschais**__ (Cécile e Druella saíram da mesma forma, sim. Mas Druella _nunca_ teria coragem de desafiar as ordens do marido. Ela também é bem menos manipuladora. Qto à McKinnon, eu mencionei ela num cap soh por sua causa – acho que é o próximo. Mas, como eu já disse, eu não sei nem quês é essa. E Snape já está em Hogwarts, no 1º ano. Não vou falar muito sobre ele porque, apesar de achar que ele conversava bastante com Lucius, não acho que ele se aproximava das irmãs Black. Qto à ponte com O Teatro, só não é feita porque a Narcissa daqui não trairia. Submissa demais.), __**Lia Croft**__ (Bella tem uma inclinação para a loucura; mas o envolvimento dela com Voldemort ainda terá muita participação de Rodolphus. Não deixe de pensar nele, porque ele será bem importante.) e __**Tathiana **__(obrigada. Eu estava bem preocupada, porque ninca escrevi nada sobre esse casal. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado.).____Também agradeço às gatxinhas do __**Nyah!**__: __**Bastet **__(Lucius se importa com a castidade de Narcissa porque ele tem certeza de que ela será a sua esposa – e ele jamais se casaria com uma mulher "impura". E, sim, você está certa: as personalidades de Bella e Andy são mais parecidas com a do pai, e Narcissa é a cópia da mãe. Só não é submissa ao namorado; porque ela acredita que ela só deve ser assim depois do casamento.), __**Luh Black**__, __**Brendhoka, Ana T **__(o final do cap anterior foi o momento em que Andromeda se sentiu livre para começar uma amizade com Tonks; o amor vem depois) e __**Emilyn Cruz**__._

_E boa páscoa!_


	9. Ética e Moral

**IX**

**ÉTICA E MORAL**

Certo e errado são conceitos subjetivos. Pelo menos essa era a desculpa que uma grande fatia da alta sociedade bruxa usava na tentativa de justificar o seu apoio às idéias do Lorde Voldemort – homem indiciado pela morte de dezenas de inocentes no último halloween. Para eles, aquelas mortes tinham sido apenas casualidades; coincidências infelizes que não deixavam menos valiosa a doutrina defendida pelo ex-candidato ao Ministério da Magia.

Bellatrix Black não concordava com aquilo. A jovem acreditava que os bruxos influentes deveriam abraçar a guerra – e todas as suas inevitáveis conseqüências – para que Lorde Voldemort pudesse ganhar forçar.

Claro, a morte das crianças trouxe dúvidas para a jovem. E, embora ela apoiasse a guerra e confiasse nas decisões do Lorde Voldemort, Bellatrix não conseguia entender os motivos do homem que tanto a fascinava.

Quem também apoiava a guerra – esse de uma forma muito mais fervorosa – era Rodolphus Lestrange. Naquela manhã, Bellatrix recebera uma carta sua, na qual ele lembrava que a havia alertado sobre a proximidade da guerra, e se mostrava feliz com os acontecimentos do dia das bruxas. A primogênita Black, naquele momento, respondia à carta:

"_Meu caro amigo,_

"_Sempre fico feliz quando recebo notícias suas, por isso sinto-me obrigada a reclamar da carta a qual agora respondo: você não disse o que está acontecendo na República Soviética. Já encontrou a sua fria esposa húngara? E as magias antigas, realmente valem a viagem? Já aprendeu algo que você vá me ensinar quando voltar?_

"_Eu sinto a sua falta; não me canso de afirmar. Especialmente agora, que o nosso mundo sucumbe a circunstâncias extraordinárias, gostaria de poder falar com alguém que partilhasse das minhas idéias. Andromeda passou uma temporada aqui em casa depois do Halloween, mas conversar com ela era inútil: a coitada entrou em choque depois que encontrou o corpo de um grifinório irrelevante na Floresta Negra – que, aliás, passou a se chamar Floresta Proibida. O velho Dumbledore, como sempre, reagiu exageradamente._

"_Ao contrário da minha irmã, eu tenho poucas reservas com o que ocorreu no dia das bruxas. No geral, estou orgulhosa que a nossa classe finalmente tenha se insurgido contra os desmandos dos hippies comunistas que insistem em integrar malditos sangues-ruins ao nosso meio. Sinto que bons tempos nos esperam; sinto que mais cedo que tarde estaremos vivendo a utopia de Salazar Slytherin._

"_E, como você mesmo me alertou, não acho que teríamos líder melhor que Lorde Voldemort. Eu o conheci brevemente num baile, antes do advento guerra. Para lhe ser sincera, Rodolphus, na ocasião eu tive a impressão que ele tinha se interessado por mim; e ousei ter esperanças de que eu pudesse conhecê-lo mais profundamente. No entanto, depois do rápido"_

Bellatrix largou a sua pena, sobressaltada, quando um estalo anunciou que um dos elfos da casa havia invadido o seu quarto.

- Merlin! Odeth_, _sua infeliz desajeitada! Você me assustou!

A pequena elfa ajoelhou-se perto dos pés de Bellatrix, já com lágrimas começando a se formar nos cantos dos seus grandes olhos.

- Menina Bellatrix, por favor, perdoe Odeth.

- Eu não vou perdoar! Puna-se! Ponha a sua cabeça dentro do fogão, e só a retire quando surgirem bolhas!

- Mas... Mas... A Sra. Druella sente nojo de Odeth. Ela vai ficar furiosa se Odeth chegar perto do fogão!

- Isso é problema seu! O que você quer em meu quarto?

- O Mestre Cygnus mandou. Um homem bonito veio visitar a menina Bellatrix.

Outro pretendente – Bellatrix pensou. Dando um longo suspiro, ela se levantou da sua escrivaninha e olhou-se no espelho antes de decidir que estava arrumada o suficiente para encontrar quem quer que fosse: se o homem que a esperava era o seu futuro marido, ele que se acostumasse em vê-la com a sua calça jeans surrada, regata velha e pés descalços.

No entanto, quando Bellatrix chegou ao escritório do pai e viu quem lhe esperava, soube de imediato que não estava, nem de longe, apropriadamente vestida para a ocasião. Era Lorde Voldemort, que a olhava com um brilho divertido nos olhos enquanto bebericava o seu chá.

- Bellatrix? – Cygnus a chamou, obviamente furioso.

- Eu... Eu pensei que fosse outra pessoa... – Corando violentamente, ela curvou-se. – Meu Lorde, me perdoe. Eu vou trocar de roupa.

Lorde Voldemort se levantou – tão altivo e belo quanto nos sonhos que Bellatrix quase diariamente tinha – e colocou a sua xícara sobre o gabinete de Cygnus.

- Isso não será necessário, Srta. Black. Nós não iremos a um evento político, mas aos jardins da sua casa... – ele olhou rapidamente para Cygnus. – Se você permitir, meu amigo.

- É claro, meu Lorde.

Ele não precisou de mais nenhuma palavra. Logo deixava Cygnus só em seu gabinete e, como se fosse o dono da casa, guiava Bellatrix até os jardins.

Os suntuosos jardins da mansão Black ficavam ainda mais belos exibindo as cores do outono. Bellatrix sempre achou que aquele era um cenário naturalmente romântico impossível de se resistir – e, talvez, naquela tarde ela pudesse ter renovadas as suas esperanças de um relacionamento com Lorde Voldemort. Tratou de levar o Lorde para sentar-se com ela no gazebo – que oferecia conforto, mais ainda deixava que os raios solares batessem nos seus cabelos, deixando-os com um belo tom de mel.

Quando os dois sentaram, Bellatrix colocou em seu rosto o seu sorriso mais encantador e disse:

- Meu Lorde. A que devo a visita?

- Eu achei que tinha deixado claro no baile dos Yaxley que você me intrigou, Srta. Black.

- De fato. Mas isso já foi a tanto tempo que eu não pude deixar de crer que o seu silêncio significava que o interesse... _padecera_.

- Não. Eu apenas estive ocupado.

Bellatrix suspirou.

- _Bastante_ ocupado, ao meu ver. O senhor está em todos os jornais, Meu Lorde.

- Sim. Apenas um pequeno triunfo.

- Posso esperar por mais, então?

O Lorde deu de ombros, recostando-se na cadeira.

- Sim. Mais mortes, mais terror. Até que eu finalmente tome o poder e possa banir para sempre os sangues-ruins do nosso convívio. Chocada?

- Nem um pouco.

- Por que não? – Bellatrix ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Entenda, eu esperava que as mulheres da sociedade reagissem mal à minha decisão de eliminar alguns alunos de Hogwarts.

A jovem sentiu o seu coração acelerar um pouco, e pediu a Merlin que o nervosismo não fosse denunciado em sua expressão facial. Ela sabia muito bem que não poderia dizer toda a verdade ao Lorde Voldemort; que não poderia deixá-lo saber que não estava feliz com as mortes ocorridas na escola.

Mas ela também sabia que era uma boa idéia mentir para um homem como Lorde Voldemort. Então, ela disse:

- Crianças crescem, Meu Lorde. Elas se tornam ameaça. Além disso, achei inteligente que o senhor tenha mostrado a Dumbledore a que veio; ter mostrado que ele deve temer o senhor, e não o contrário. Eu confio nas suas decisões. E eu creio que os seus seguidores deveriam sentir orgulho ao receber uma ordem do senhor, seja qual for essa ordem.

- Até parece que você quer ser um desses seguidores, Bellatrix.

A mentira escapou pela sua boca de uma forma quase instintiva:

- _Eu quero_.

Voldemort a olhou – não para ela, mas dentro dela. Bellatrix sabia que ele ficara ainda mais intrigado. Ela sabia que um apoio tão incondicional não era o que ele esperava ouvir de uma meninota rica e mimada.

Bellatrix sabia que ele tentava, mais uma vez, usar a legilimência.

E, mais que tudo, Bellatrix sabia que aquele homem se interessava por um mistério. Com a maestria de anos de prática, ela bloqueou a sua mente e o olhou de uma forma quase desafiadora.

- Você mente, Srta. Black?

- De forma alguma, Meu Lorde.

- Então por que você bloqueia seus pensamentos?

- Porque nenhum homem deve espiar os segredos da mente feminina. Como eu lhe disse no baile, o senhor pode me perguntar qualquer coisa. Eu _jamais_ mentirei.

- Eu posso perguntar qualquer coisa? – Ela assentiu. – O que você quer de mim?

Ela deu um meio-sorriso.

- Muito, Meu Lorde. Eu quero _tudo. _Mas,por hora, eu apenas quero que você me chame de Bellatrix.

- E depois?

- Além das coisas guardadas pelos... _segredos da mente feminina,_ eu quero que o senhor me aceite como seguidora.

E Lorde franziu o cenho, aparentemente surpreso.

- Você me parece delicada demais para o campo de batalha... _Bellatrix_.

- Eu sou muito mais do que aparento.

- Isso eu já percebi. Ainda assim, eu não aceito mulheres entre os meus Comensais da Morte. Especialmente uma com a sua aparência. Seria uma distração muito grande.

- Eu posso tentar lhe fazer mudar de idéia.

- Eu não sou um homem influenciável.

- Mas eu sou uma mulher _muito_ persuasiva.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, seus olhos ganhando um brilho de malícia.

- Eu posso saber quais as suas técnicas de persuasão? Ah, não me diga. São _segredos da mente feminina, _certo?

- Precisamente.

- Por mais que eu acredite nesse seu poder, Bellatrix, eu _não_ colocarei mulheres no campo de batalha. – Ela abriu a boca, querendo dizer que tinha certeza que o convenceria, mas o Lorde a impediu. – Mas, quanto aos seus outros desejos... quanto ao _muito_ e ao _tudo_... isso eu estou disposto a lhe conceder.

E, com aquelas simples palavras, Bellatrix perdeu o fôlego. Em sua cabeça, vieram imagens muito vívidas do _tudo_ que ela queria fazer com aquele homem. O calor invadiu o seu corpo – em especial no ventre, nas bochechas e no coração.

Ele estava interessado.

- Eu... – a sua voz falhava. Pigarreou. – Eu agradeço.

- Quantos anos você tem, Bellatrix?

- Eu logo terei vinte anos, Meu Lorde.

- É suficiente. Quando você quiser me encontrar, vá à casa dos Avery.

Sem mais, ele tomou a mão de Bellatrix e, sem nunca tirar os seus olhos dos dela, beijou-a – de uma forma muito mais íntima do que no baile. Numa fração de segundo, ele desaparecera, deixando a jovem com o coração palpitando.

Passaram-se alguns minutos antes que ela conseguisse balbuciar:

- Sim, Meu Lorde.

XxXxXxX

Duas semanas já tinham se passado dos acontecimentos funestos do dia das bruxas, mas a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts ainda estava de luto. O grande assunto nas rodas de conversa ainda era o falecimento dos jovens, o medo ainda assombrava os nascidos trouxas e alguns alunos ainda eram vistos chorando a perda dos amigos.

Toda a escola estava de luto. Exceto a Sonserina, onde os alunos prosseguiam com as suas vidas como se nada tivesse acontecido. Aquela frieza perturbava Andromeda Black. A impressão que ela tinha era a de que os seus amigos não tinham compreendido bem o que se passara no Halloween; que eles não tinham percebido que vidas foram... _desperdiçadas_.

No entanto, Andromeda também se perguntava se _ela mesma _não estaria tão indiferente aos acontecimentos quanto os amigos, caso os olhos vítreos do garoto grifinório não invadissem cada um dos seus sonhos.

A resposta que ela não queria aceitar era óbvia: ela estaria indiferente, sim. Ela estaria, porque cresceu com valores que minimizavam a preciosidade da vida... como todos aqueles que ao seu redor conversavam alegremente. _Como se nada tivesse acontecido._

A garota encolheu-se no sofá, abraçando os próprios joelhos. Deixou que o barulho do temporal que caía lá fora a distraísse das risadas dos seus companheiros de Casa.

Depois da tragédia, ela voltou para casa – Dumbledore decretou uma semana de luto na escola e, com as aulas suspensas, os alunos foram liberados para passar o tempo com as suas famílias. Aquilo não tinha ajudado Andromeda: todos na sua casa se orgulhavam dos feitos do tal Lorde Voldemort, e Bellatrix falava sobre o homem com um interesse que, sinceramente, a assustava.

De volta à Hogwarts, viu que os amigos também se alegravam pelo que tinha acontecido. O problema era _ela_. Ela era a quem estava reagindo de forma inapropriada.

Então Andromeda não viu alternativa, senão isolar-se. Viver silenciosamente, até que alguém lhe resgatasse da sua depressão.

O que ela jamais imaginou era que o seu salvador seria Lucius Malfoy.

- Ok, Black, já chega. O que está acontecendo com você?

Ela olhou, sobressaltada, para o seu lado. Lucius havia se juntado a ela no sofá, e a garota sequer percebera. Ensaiou um sorriso.

- Oi, Capitão.

- Pegue a sua vassoura e venha comigo. Agora.

Andromeda não tinha forças sequer para desobedecer. Como um inferi, levantou-se e foi aos seus aposentos, não demorando a encontrar a sua vassoura – já gasta por causa do vício da garota em vôo e velocidade. Quando voltou ao salão comunal, Lucius a esperava com a sua própria vassoura em mãos, além de um pomo de ouro que fora roubado dos estoques da escola há dois anos.

Ele pegou a mão de Andromeda e a guiou pelos corredores vazios da escola, fugindo da espreita de Filch e da sua gata asquerosa. Chegaram, por fim, à sala de astronomia.

Andromeda se encolheu ao sentir o vento frio bater em seu rosto – junto com um pouco da chuva que ele carregava.

- Lucius, está frio! – Ela reclamou, tendo que falar alto para ser ouvida. – E está caindo um temporal!

- Eu notei! Mas você precisa disso! Confie em mim, Andromeda!

Dizendo isso, ele montou em sua vassoura e lançou vôo – logo sendo engolido pela escuridão.

Andrômeda suspirou e cada célula do seu corpo a dizia para fugir daquela chuva; para voltar para o seu salão comunal quentinho... Mas para quê? Para continuar sentindo pena de si mesma, isolada dos demais para uma pária?

Então ela decidiu confiar em Lucius Malfoy. Deixou-se ser engolida pela chuva forte e subiu em sua vassoura.

O vento em seu rosto, o frio na barriga pela velocidade, o risco dos rasantes perigosos... e a chuva. _A maravilhosa e enregelante chuva_! Lucius tinha razão: Andromeda precisava daquilo. E, antes que eles chegassem ao campo de quadribol, a jovem Black já se sentia bem novamente.

_Como se nada tivesse acontecido_.

Finalmente alegre, ela jogou quadribol com Lucius – ambos com a infeliz tarefa de encontrar um pomo de ouro minúsculo no escuro e em meio a um temporal.

Uma hora se passou antes que eles desistissem e pousassem. Logo depois de convocar o pomo com a sua varinha, o Capitão do time da Sonserina perguntou:

- Está melhor? Lembre-se que nós temos um jogo depois de amanhã, Andromeda. Eu quero você em sua melhor forma.

Ela sorriu verdadeiramente pela primeira vez em muito tempo, tentando afastar os cabelos molhados do rosto.

- Eu vou ficar bem, Capitão. Não precisa se preocupar com o seu time!

- Não era com o time que eu estava preocupado, Andromeda. Era com você.

- Bem, pelo menos _alguém_ se preocupou comigo. Mas eu achava que você era um dos que apoiavam essa loucura toda.

- Eu sou. E se os meus planos não envolvessem o Ministério da Magia, até gostaria de me tornar um Comensal da Morte. Mas eu entendo que você tenha se afetado tanto. Ninguém da Sonserina viu os mortos. Só você. Então ninguém pode dizer que você está exagerando, e sentir-se assim não faz de você uma traidora do sangue.

Andromeda respirou fundo e olhou para Lucius – que estava muito mais perto do que ela imaginava. O olhar dele tinha uma intensidade que ela não conhecia... aquilo deixava os olhos acinzentados muito bonitos. Não conseguiu evitar que o seu rosto corasse.

- Obrigada, Lucius. Eu estava precisando ouvir isso.

E, então, aconteceu. De repente, Lucius se aproximava dela de uma maneira que o decoro proibia expressamente. E o braço dele enlaçou a sua cintura, e ela podia sentir a respiração dele nos lábios dela antes de...

Lucius Malfoy estava a beijando. Na chuva.

E fazia tanto tempo que Andromeda não era beijada, que ela deixou. E ela gostou. E ela correspondeu quando a língua dele invadiu a sua boca em movimentos deliciosos.

Depois do que pareceu um momento – ou uma eternidade – os lábios se separaram. Andromeda estava olhando novamente para os olhos de repente tão expressivos de Lucius. Ele sorriu, erguendo confiantemente uma sobrancelha, como se esperasse que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

Mas Andromeda não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Na verdade, sua cabeça se encheu de frases como "o seu cabelo fica escuro quando molhado" e "você finalmente conseguiu colocar uma Black em suas estatísticas".

O sorriso de Lucius se tornou uma curvinha maliciosa.

- No que você está pensando, Black?

- Em como isso se tornará constrangedor, caso você se case com a minha irmã.

Eles riram. E eles ainda conseguiram trocar mais um beijo antes de Hagrid aparecer no campo de quadribol, dizendo que já havia passado – e muito – da hora dos alunos se recolherem.

Andromeda jamais se apaixonaria por Lucius Malfoy. Mas para sempre ela lhe seria grata por aquela noite.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus e mais bjus para a minha maninha do coração, a __**Sheyla Snape**__, que pacientemente betou mais esse cap. E, claro, para as lindas que comentaram o cap passado: __**Lois**__, __**Dora Malfoy**__, __**Lia Croft**__, __**DevilAir**__ (As conseqüências do ataque para o maroto não vão entrar na fic, porque não serão repassadas para nenhuma das Black. Mas o garoto que Andromeda encontrou seria o quinto maroto; então teve muito impacto nos grifinórios, sim; e influenciou a futura decisão deles de se juntar à Ordem da Fênix), __**Duaschais Seneschais**__ e __**Tathiana**__ (Lucius não conquistará Narcissa por enquanto; ele está ocupado com a irmã! Heheheh!). E para o pessoal do __**Nyah!: Luh Black**__, __**Emilyn Cruz **__(Na verdade, eu não achei importante especificar as vítimas. Foram sete: três da grifinória, dois a Lufa e dois da Corvinal. Apenas um da Corvinal era do segundo ano, os demais eram calouros), __**Brendhoka**__ e __**Mariahmion**__ (o garotinho era um calouro grifinório, amigo dos Marotos). _


	10. Tática de Jogo

**X**

**TÁTICA DE JOGO**

As mortes ocorridas no halloween ainda assombravam as lembranças no corpo discente da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. No entanto, havia um evento que podia acabar com toda e qualquer tensão que estivesse distraindo os alunos: o primeiro jogo de quadribol da temporada; o clássico Grifinória Vs. Sonserina.

Nas horas que antecediam a partida, toda a escola se pintava de verde e vermelho – pois nenhum aluno, nem mesmo os das outras Casas, deixavam de torcer no jogo inaugural. Os jogadores dos times se tornavam verdadeiras celebridades, se tornando assunto nas rodinhas de amigos e sendo cumprimentados por pessoas cujos nomes eles sequer lembravam.

Andromeda Black gostava de toda aquela atenção. Ela achava que a devoção que os demais alunos demonstravam pelos times de quadribol era a única coisa que poderia tirar da mente dos jogadores o nervosismo de entrar em campo. E aquele jogo em particular era muito importante: historicamente, quem vencia o clássico ficava com a taça.

Com os dedos ágeis, Andromeda terminou de abotoar o seu uniforme verde e prata e se olhou no espelho. Como sempre fazia antes de jogar, pegou em seu bolso um batom rosado que, segundo a jovem, lhe dava sorte.

- Então... é verdade? – Morgan Nigellus perguntou, aparecendo do lado de Andromeda já completamente vestida.

Andromeda olhou para o reflexo da artilheira – única mulher no time da Sonserina além dela – enquanto ritualmente passava o seu batom.

- O quê?

- Você sabe. Você e o Capitão.

O rosto da jovem Black imediatamente tornou-se tão cor-de-rosa quando o batom. E Morgan, é claro, não deixou de perceber aquilo. A garota logo gargalhava, não precisando ouvir uma resposta para saber que, sim, algo acontecera entre Andromeda e Lucius.

- Qu- Como você sabe disso?

- Anne; ela viu vocês se agarrando nas estufas.

- Morgan, pelas barbas de Merlin! Ela contou a mais alguém?

- Não! _Claro que não_! Anne é sua amiga também! Ela só contou para mim porque ela achava que podia ser do meu interesse. Mas relaxe, Andy! Mesmo que ela _espalhasse_ a notícia, nós somos as _únicas _garotas do time! Todos da escola achavam que Lucius acabaria beijando você, já que eu seria figurinha repetida!

- _Argh_. Sério, Morgan, ninguém mais pode saber disso! Eu sou uma Black! Papai me mataria se descobrisse que eu estou de namorico!

- Então vocês não vão namorar, ou algo assim?

Andromeda deu de ombros. Na verdade, até aquele momento, ela e Lucius não tinham conversado sobre o que ocorrera ali mesmo, no campo de quadribol, duas noites chuvosas atrás. Nem sobre o que ocorrera há um dia, na estufa. E nem sobre o que tinha acontecido naquela manhã, atrás da tapeçaria do salão comunal da Sonserina.

No entanto, a garota não tinha expectativas. Lucius simplesmente não era o tipo de garoto que namorava. Além do mais, Andromeda era um ano mais avançada na escola – apesar de _não_ ser um ano inteiro mais velha do que ele – o que significaria que, ainda que eles tivessem um relacionamento, este teria que acabar ao final do ano letivo. E ainda existia o principal impedimento: Lucius Malfoy tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que se casaria com Narcissa.

- Foi só um beijo, Morgan – Ela finalmente respondeu.

- Pelo que eu soube, foram vários. Você está apaixonada por ele?

- Claro que não. Eu não seria louca de me apaixonar pelo Capitão! Isso é garantia de ter o coração partido, minha amiga...

- Eu sei bem... experiência própria!

Andromeda tentou rir, enquanto amarrava os seus cabelos castanhos. Se Lucius e ela quisessem continuar com aquela... _coisa_, teriam que ser mais discretos. Andromeda conhecia muito bem o seu lugar como uma herdeira Black; ela não podia passar as suas tardes trocando beijos com alguém que não tinha intenções de desposá-la.

- Vamos, Morgan?

A garota Nigellus assentiu e tomou a dianteira, guiando Andromeda para a sala de concentração do time.

Os garotos já estavam lá, e Lucius já dava o discurso motivacional que todos os jogadores conheciam de cor e salteado. Andromeda apenas se concentrou em pegar a sua vassoura no armário e usar todas as suas forças para não corar quando o olhar do capitão a procurou.

- ...joguem com tudo. Esmaguem eles. Nós nunca devemos subestimar o time grifinório; e a nossa vitória nesse jogo tem que mandar um recado para a Corvinal e a Lufa-Lufa. O recado de que essa taça já tem dono. Artilheiros se lembrem que salvar vocês dos balaços não será uma prioridade para Andromeda e eu. Eu quero pelo menos trinta pontos de vantagem nos primeiros dez minutos. Andromeda, você mira no goleiro, e eu vou mirar no apanhador. E você, Carrow, fique atento ao apanhador deles, e tente encontrar o pomo ao mesmo tempo. Você já fez isso antes; faça novamente.

- Sim, Capitão.

- Nós sabemos, Lucius.

O capitão do time deu um meio sorriso e convocou a sua vassoura.

- Muito bem. Acho que podemos entrar em campo. Andromeda, você me daria um beijo de boa sorte?

A jovem Black parou de respirar por um momento e, nervosa, desviou o seu olhar.

- _Capitão_!

- É só um beijo de boa sorte, por Merlin! Eu não tive tempo de pedir a nenhum das garotas da arquibancada.

Todos na escola sabiam que beijo de língua era o que Lucius Malfoy considerava como ritual de sorte anterior aos jogos – e nunca, desde que ele entrara para o time em seu segundo ano, ele tinha entrado em campo sem um. Ainda assim, Andromeda teve medo que o seu segredinho sujo acabasse sendo revelado, caso aceitasse participar do rito. Assim, a garota apenas abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, sem ter certeza do que responder.

Ocorre que um Malfoy nunca espera por resposta. Honrando o nome da sua família, Lucius se aproximou de Andromeda e, sem cerimônia, colou os seus lábios aos dela. A jovem Black não pôde fazer nada, se não corresponder.

Em algum lugar ao longe, Andromeda podia ouvir os gritos e vivas dos companheiros de time que há muito apostavam que ela e Lucius acabariam namorando. Mas era difícil se concentrar no que ocorria ao seu redor, quando se recebia um beijo como aquele.

Por fim, Lucius afastou-se.

- Boa sorte, Capitão.

- Eu já estou me sentindo com sorte – ele se virou para o resto do time. – O que acabou de acontecer é _segredo_. Andromeda não é como as garotas que eu costumo beijar antes do jogo; ela de fato _tem _uma reputação. Vamos.

.-.

Já havia se passado quase uma hora de jogo e o placar ainda era 0x0.

Apesar disso, a Sonserina era, indiscutivelmente, superior. A estratégia de jogo de Lucius Malfoy funcionava. A _agressividade_ funcionava. Além disso, a Sonserina tinha os melhores jogadores: Carrow, o apanhador, era incrivelmente ágil e veloz; Brent, o goleiro, formava um verdadeiro muro impenetrável em frente ao gol; nos batedores Malfoy e Black, a Sonserina tinha a personificação da força e precisão; e os artilheiros Bagman, Nigellus e Flint formavam um trio perfeitamente sincronizado.

Jogar naquele time era um prazer e uma honra, na opinião de Andromeda Black. E, por mais que a idéia de _disfarçadamente_ tentar quebrar os ossos dos adversários não lhe agradasse tanto, ela não jogaria de outra forma ou com outro capitão.

Naquele momento, ela sobrevoava perto de dois batedores da Grifinória, tentando levá-los para perto do apanhador – para que Lucius rebatesse um balaço que, com sorte, mandaria o garoto para a ala hospitalar e não seria considerado falta.

- _O que você está fazendo aí, Constelação_? – Ela ouviu Theodore Tonks gritar, em algum ponto à sua esquerda.

Em menos de dois segundos, ele cortava Andromeda com a sua vassoura, deixando os artilheiros livres. A garota xingou baixinho e mergulhou com sua vassoura, esperando que o balaço lhe seguisse.

Segunda jogada ensaiada: Andromeda rebateu o balaço para baixo e voou de encontro ao batedor grifinório que e começava a se concentrar no retorno da bola. O impacto dos dois jogadores foi grande; quase derrubou o grifinório da sua vassoura – como esperado, o apito de McGonagall, que naquele dia arbitrava o jogo, soou. Fingindo que não o ouviu, Andromeda empurrou o adversário com um pouco mais de força e ergueu-se, sendo seguida pelo balaço. Finalizando a jogada, ela pairou sobre o apanhador grifinório e apenas esperou a colisão.

Infelizmente, o garoto conseguiu se esquivar, e ela teve que rebater para longe, para não se machucar. Mas isso não impediu que o apito soasse mais uma vez, seguida da voz de McGonagall:

-_ Black, mais uma dessas, e você está fora!_

Perto dali, o goleiro da Grifinória defendia mais um gol. Ele estava tendo um dia _muito _bom. Aquilo tinha que acabar.

Lucius se aproximou rapidamente de Andromeda e a sua intenção estava estampada em seu rosto: ele queria fazer um rebate duplo – manobra que, dando certo, poderia colocar um em coma.

Como era _tecnicamente _proibida, eles tinham que disfarçar. Então, Andromeda repetiu os passos que tantas vezes ensaiara com Lucius nos treinos, se colocando a mais ou menos dez metros na diagonal do goleiro. Não demorou a ver o balaço que acabara de ser rebatido por Lucius em direção ao goleiro. Com a sua precisão, ela adicionou força assim que a orbe passou por ela.

Teria dado certo, se Theodore não tivesse passado naquele exato momento na frente do goleiro. O balaço super-veloz o atingiu bem no meio da coxa, e o grito pôde ser ouvido antes do jogo ser paralisado.

Lucius e Andromeda decidiram não tentar novamente o rebate duplo naquele jogo – o que significou que o goleiro grifinório continuou incólume, e o placar não mudou por meia hora.

Então, Amycus Carrow pegou o pomo de ouro.

.-.

Pedir desculpas não era uma coisa que os Black faziam com freqüência, mas fraturar os ossos de uma pessoa _duas _vezes era demais até mesmo para eles. E, no caso de Andromeda, ainda havia um agravante: a vítima era Theodore Tonks; o garoto que ficou ao seu lado em um dos dias mais assustadores da sua vida. _E_ que tinha guardado um segredo tão grande, que poderia destruir totalmente a reputação que os Black levaram séculos para construir.

Assim, terminado o jogo, ela entregou o taco a Lucius e se arrastou para a ala hospitalar.

Ao entrar, se deparou logo com a expressão acusadora da curandeira, Srta. Hugh.

- Foi muito ruim?

- Você quebrou o fêmur do pobre garoto!

Andromeda deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Faz parte do jogo, Srta. Hugh.

- Uma parte bem _freqüente_ nos jogos que _você_ participa, Srta. Black!

- Que seja. Posso entrar?

A curandeira bufou e abriu a cortina do leito onde Theodore descansava. Do lado dele, segurando a sua mão, estava a garota loira que ele namorava.

- Eu estava me perguntando quando você ia aparecer! – Theodore exclamou, sorrindo.

- O jogo acabou? A Grifinória ganhou? – A garota perguntou, esperançosa.

- Não saiu gol, mas o meu time pegou o pomo.

O rosto da garota ficou ligeiramente desapontado.

- Que pena. Eu realmente queria que a Grifinória ganhasse a taça esse ano – Se levantou, sorrindo para Andromeda. – Bem, agora que o Ted está em boas mãos, acho que posso sair daqui! Odeio a energia da ala hospitalar! Fique bem, Ted.

E, dizendo isso, Gabrielle deixou os dois jovens sozinhos. Finalmente, Andromeda podia fazer o que motivara aquela visita:

- Então... Foi mal?

- Isso é uma pergunta ou uma afirmação?

- Afirmação. Com certeza uma afirmação. Mas, em minha defesa, você não era o alvo!

- Não é a primeira vez que eu ouço isso.

- Bem, você que tem mania de se jogar na frente dos meus balaços, Ted! Eu estava mirando no seu goleiro... eu e Lucius, na verdade. – Ela sorriu. – Você foi parte de um _rebate duplo_. Deveria ficar feliz; é uma manobra bem difícil!

- _E bem proibida_!

- Não se prenda a detalhes técnicos, Ted. O importante é que você presenciou a beleza de uma manobra quase impossível ser perfeitamente executada!

Ele riu, derrotado, enquanto rolava os olhos.

- Então... Você e o Lucius Malfoy?

- Isso. Nós ensaiamos esse tipo de manobra durante os treinos.

- Não, Andromeda. Eu estou perguntando se vocês estão namorando.

Andromeda corou pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez naquele dia.

- Não... _não_! De onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Bem... sabe como vocês espiam os nossos treinos e nós fingimos não saber? – A jovem ergueu uma sobrancelha, curiosa. – Nós damos o troco espiando as suas reuniões anteriores ao jogo.

- _O quê_? Isso é _trapaça_!

- Andromeda, vocês sempre planejam atacar os nossos jogadores. Pelo menos assim nós sabemos de quem nos proteger! _E você está mudando de assunto_.

A garota bufou. O que ela fazia com Lucius Malfoy não deveria interessar a Theodore; ainda assim, ela não podia deixar que ele ficasse com uma impressão errada do que ocorrera – afinal, se ele contasse para alguém da Grifinória, a escola inteira saberia em questão de minutos. E aquele seria o fim da sua reputação.

- Foi um beijo de boa sorte. Lucius não entra em campo sem um.

- Então você _não_ está namorando ele?

- Não.

- Mas está beijando ele?

- _Você_ está namorando a loirinha?

Theodore riu e ergueu os braços em rendição.

- _Touché_. Você venceu!

- Eu _sempre_ venço, Ted.

Os jovens ainda riram por um tempo antes da expressão de Theodore se tornar sombria. Ele tinha a voz muito baixa quando perguntou:

- Você conversou com o seu pai? Sobre _aquilo_?

Andromeda deu um longo suspiro, se aproximando e sentando na pontinha do leito de Theodore.

- Não pude. Não consegui, na verdade.

- Mas você ainda acha que pode ter sido ele?

- Ted, sabe o que ele diz que aconteceu no halloween? Ele diz que a "nossa gente" finalmente se insurgiu contra o "absurdo" que é aceitar os sangues-ruins entre nós! Como eu posso pensar que ele é inocente, quando fica repetindo isso?

- Você acha que ele está certo? Você acha que é um absurdo que os _sangues-ruins_ se misturem com você?

Ela desviou o olhar e deu a resposta politicamente correta rápido demais:

- Claro que não!

- Ora, vamos, Andromeda! Eu sei guardar segredos; como você deve ter percebido! Não minta!

Andromeda fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, resignada. Theodore Tonks sabia que a família Black, lá no fundo, era desprezível. Ele sabia que os Black provavelmente eram eram criminosos. Então, ela pensou, por que ela deveria mentir sobre a sua própria personalidade e credos? O homem é, em sua essência, produto do meio onde vive – já dizia o brilhante bruxo Karl Marx. Era apenas esperado que Andrômeda fosse abjetamente preconceituosa, então.

Decidida, voltou a olhá-lo.

- Eu acredito na pureza e na santidade do sangue. Eu acredito que a magia que corre nas veias dos bruxos de famílias tradicionais é mais poderosa. Eu acredito que a minha família, junto com os Malfoy, os Rosier, os Carrow, os Lestrange, os Yaxley, e tantos outros... eu acredito que _nós_ somos os verdadeiros donos das terras bruxas; pois somos os fundadores. Eu acredito que é direito nosso controlar a coletividade bruxa. Eu acredito, sim, numa sociedade de castas. Eu acredito que o meu sangue me faz melhor que todos os outros.

"E eu não vou mentir para você, Ted, se eu não tivesse passado por aquele aperto no Beco Diagonal e não tivesse visto o cadáver daquele garoto, eu acreditaria que... eu acreditaria que _a 'nossa gente' finalmente se insurgiu contra o 'absurdo' que é aceitar os sangues-ruins entre nós_.

"Eu suponho que essa não é a verdade que você queria ouvir."

Theodore a olhou por um tempo antes de responder:

- Eu sei que você se esforça para tirar boas notas em transfigurações.

Andromeda franziu o cenho, tentando encontrar alguma ligação entre o seu pequeno discurso fascista e a afirmação de Theodore. Ela apenas teve a resposta quando viu os cabelos loiros do garoto se tornarem azuis, verdes e laranjas, antes de voltar ao seu tom natural.

- Você é-?

- Metamorfomago. Nada mal para um sangue-ruim, não? O que eu quero dizer é que a minha família nunca teve um pingo de magia em seu sangue. Ainda assim, eu nasci com essa habilidade de nome pedante, que a maioria de vocês, da _nobreza_, nem sonha em ter. No nosso ano tem também a Marlene McKinnon, que é a melhor duelista que eu conheço. E até mesmo entre os calouros encontramos exemplos: tem uma garota, Evans, que é um prodígio! Todos nós nascidos trouxa!

"Que merda, Andromeda, nós somos humanos; só isso! Iguais! Nascemos do mesmo jeito, e todos morreremos! Do pó ao pó! Você não é melhor que ninguém porque tem um sobrenome!"

- Eu sei disso, Ted! Racionalmente, eu sei tudo isso! Eu _vi_ o que essas idéias que eu tenho podem representar, e eu não quero tê-las! Mas como desfazer uma vida inteira de lavagem cerebral? Eu gosto de pensar que estou fazendo um pouco de progresso, só por estar aqui, com você.

- Com o ser inferior?

- Não. Com a pessoa de quem eu estou aprendendo a gostar; com quem eu quero cultivar a amizade que está nascendo!

Ele se calou por um tempo, considerando as palavras de Andromeda. Finalmente, perguntou:

- Você está falando sério?

- Estou. Eu gosto de você, Ted.

_Eu gosto de você _apesar _do seu sangue_ – aquela era a resposta completa. Mas meses se passariam antes que Andromeda tivesse coragem de verbalizar aquilo.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Bjus e mais bjus para a minha maninha querida, a __**Sheyla Snape**__, que betou mais esse capítulo! E, claro, para as lindas que comentaram: __**Lois, Lia Croft**__ (Lucius gosta de verdade da Andromeda, sim. Mas, por enquanto, isso é tudo que eu posso dizer!), __**DevilAir, Duaschais Seneschais **__e __**Tathiana**__ (entendi a sua crítica, sim. Eu não coloquei interrupções porque a cena se passava tarde na noite no meio de uma chuva torrencial – daquelas que deixam a visibilidade baixa mesmo... e, eu admito, porque a medida que eu fui escrevendo a fic eu comecei a me apaixonar por Lucius/Andromeda e eu queria uma cena fófis entre eles! Hehehehehe! Mas eu juro que esse romance não é gratuito. Terá conseqüências no futuro) e, claro, as lindas do __**Nyah!**__: __**Daikpotter, Brendhoka, Shakinha **__(amore, esse seu comentário me tirou o sono! Passei uma hora inteira pesquisando sobre o Ted! Descobri o seguinte: a Nymphadora é Lufa-Lufa e, como em O Enigma do Príncipe Slughorn diz que familiares geralmente são escolhidos para a mesma casa, supõe-se que Ted tenha sido Lufa-Lufa – mas isso nunca foi explicitado; nem nos livros, nem pela JK. Como não é uma certeza e como é mais conveniente para a fic que ele seja grifinório, vou deixar assim mesmo), __**Geb101 **__e__** Mariahmion. **__Bjuss!_


	11. Vinte

**XI**

**VINTE**

Desde o início dos tempos, a alta sociedade bruxa encara festas de aniversário como grandes eventos. Druella Rosier Black não era uma exceção: tradicionalmente, todos os membros da sua família ganhavam festas suntuosas para celebrar o dia do nascimento. Mas aquela data em particular era especial para a mulher; pois naquele dia fazia vinte anos que ela dera a luz à sua primeira filha.

Assim, ela não economizou na decoração e na bebida absurdamente cara. Ela não hesitou em contratar os melhores estilistas para desenhar o seu vestido e o vestido da aniversariante. E fez questão de não deixar fora da lista de convidados ninguém que fosse _alguém_ na sociedade bruxa.

Bellatrix Black, por outro lado, preferiria que a festa suntuosa não acontecesse. Eis que desde que terminara os seus estudos em Hogwarts, aniversários apenas lembravam à jovem das coisas que ela não conquistara e das metas não atingidas. Lembrava que ela ainda não tinha nenhum rumo em sua vida – nem no campo profissional, estagnado desde os seus dezessete anos de idade, nem no pessoal, onde ela colecionava noivados falidos e uma nova e provavelmente impossível obsessão.

Infelizmente, abandonar a sua própria festa não era uma opção. Então ela se limitava a bebericar o seu champanhe, cumprimentar velhos amigos que já tinham a vida encaminhada e torcer para que a noite não fosse muito longa.

- Oh, querida! – Druella aproximou-se da filha com um enorme sorriso estampado em seu rosto. Sua voz já alterada, devido ao vinho dos elfos. – Você está gostando?

- Estou. Muito obrigada, mamãe. Eu queria que Andy e Cissa estivessem aqui.

- Bem, no seu próximo aniversário Andromeda estará conosco. Seu pai que não vai ficar muito feliz ao pagar por mais um vestido... ele ainda acha que esses foram caros demais.

- Papai sempre acaba fazendo o que a senhora quer.

- Isso porque ele sabe que eu sempre estou certa. E, Bella, você está deslumbrante. O vestido valeu cada nuque!

- Claro, mamãe.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir. Seu pai decidiu sentar-se à mesa do Ministro, e eu estou prevendo que ficaremos lá por horas... _Se ao menos a mulher dele não fosse tão obtusa_... De qualquer forma, eu só vim para lhe falar que os Lestrange chegaram. _E_ o seu _amigo_ Rodolphus veio!

Bellatrix teve de se esforçar para conter o sorriso que ameaçou tomar conta dos seus lábios. Controlada, ela agradeceu à mãe e foi até a entrada do salão, onde encontraria o seu mais querido amigo.

Rodolphus Lestrange, como sempre, distribuía o seu charme às convidadas da festa. Ele tinha um talento invejável para as situações sociais, sempre conseguindo, de alguma forma, se colocar no centro das atenções – especialmente entre as mulheres. Além da personalidade cativante, ele tinha a aparência... que só melhorava com o passar dos anos.

- Espero que você tenha tempo para dar atenção à aniversariante.

Os olhos castanhos imediatamente foram à Bellatrix, e Rodolphus a analisou dos pés à cabeça antes de lhe abraçar.

- Bella! Você está linda!

- Eu estou ouvindo isso com uma freqüência absurda, hoje. Mamãe põe a culpa em meu vestido ridiculamente caro.

Rodolphus a olhou novamente, de forma ainda mais invasiva. Bellatrix não se importou – ela sabia que a sua aparência era muito acima da média e viu como o seu corpo foi bem delineado pelo cetim vermelho. Coisas bonitas tinham que ser admiradas.

- Sim. O vestido está ajudando. Feliz aniversário!

Ele deu um beijo leve em seu pescoço antes de lhe soltar.

- Eu não pensei que você viria.

- Vir ao Reino Unido não estava nos meus planos, mesmo. Está cada vez mais difícil entrar no território soviético, já que ultimamente a nossa política está mais entrelaçada à política trouxa.

- Oh. Eu não sabia disso.

- Eu não esperava que você soubesse. A União Soviética está numa guerra não declarada com o resto do mundo. Os bruxos de lá acham que aceitar presença estrangeira fere a soberania deles; ainda que eles, os bruxos, não tenham nada a ver com a rixa entre Ocidente e Oriente. Eu nem sei se conseguirei voltar para lá.

- Então, por que você veio?

- Eu... – Ele deu um meio sorriso. – Podemos conversar lá fora?

Bellatrix assentiu, e, para o desapontamento das convidadas que ainda rodeavam o jovem Lestrange, Rodolphus logo segurava a sua mão e a levava para os jardins da mansão – naquela noite, totalmente iluminados. À medida que a música se distanciava, a expressão no rosto do homem se tornava mais pesada.

Finalmente, eles chegaram à piscina e se sentaram, frente a frente, numa espreguiçadeira.

- Então, o que houve? O que fez com que você desse as costas à sua futura esposa húngara?

- A carta que você me enviou. Ela me preocupou um pouco.

A jovem franziu o cenho, tentando lembrar se escrevera algo de inquietante na última carta enviada a Rodolphus.

- Como assim?

- Eu queria saber qual é a sua relação com Lorde Voldemort.

- Oh. – Ela corou. – Não existe uma relação, na verdade. Eu o visitei poucas vezes e... não sei, Rodolphus. Nós estamos nos conhecendo. E talvez eu flerte _um pouco_.

Aquilo não era totalmente verdade. Desde a visita que Lorde Voldemort fizera aos Black, Bellatrix ousara ir ao seu esconderijo três vezes. Nelas, a jovem usou todos os truques e joguetes que conhecia, na tentativa de fazer com que o Lorde quisesse ter um compromisso formal com ela; mas não estava funcionando. O homem – que, aos olhos de Bellatrix, era cada vez mais fascinante – apenas a olhava de forma inapropriada e a dispensava, dizendo que era imatura demais para freqüentar o meio dos Comensais da Morte.

- Você flerta com Lorde Voldemort?

- Um pouco, Rodolphus. Eu gostaria que ele me visse como mulher.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele é... tudo o que você me disse. _E mais_. E, eu cansei de garotos como os meus antigos noivos; eles não saberiam apreciar uma mulher como eu. Eu quero um homem mais velho, um homem importante. Um homem que possa me ensinar magias com as quais eu nunca sonhei...

- Sabe, você não precisa deixa ele lhe comer para se tornar uma aprendiz!

Bellatrix abriu a boca e corou – desta vez, de raiva. Se aquelas palavras tivessem sido ditas por qualquer outra pessoa, a jovem Black a azararia. Mas aquele era Rodolphus; o seu _amigo_ Rodolphus.

- O que você disse?

- Você me ouviu, Bella! O que você quer? Se tornar uma Comensal, ou a puta do Lord-

As palavras de Rodolphus foram interrompidas pelo peso da mão de Bellatrix em seu rosto, deixando lá a mão pequena e delicada esculpida e alto relevo.

- Você não tem o direito de falar comigo assim! O que faço ou deixo de fazer, Rodolphus, não é de sua conta! Com quem eu _flerto_ não é de sua conta! E pode ter certeza que isso não faz de mim uma... _daquelas_. Mas se você pensa assim, talvez seja melhor que pare de falar comigo, já que todos pensam que você é apaixonado por mim!

Ele a olhou, fúria estampada em seus olhos geralmente tranqüilos.

- Eu não vou deixar de falar o que eu penso só porque você não agüenta a verdade!

- Mas isso _não _é verdade! Eu _nunca_ serei a... _puta _de ninguém.

Rodolphus respirou fundo.

- Eu conheço Lorde Voldemort melhor que você. Ele não vai casar com você, Bella.

- Você não sabe disso. Caso você não tenha percebido, eu sou boa em arrastar homens para o altar.

- Claro. Prometa-me, então, que você não fará nada com Lorde Voldemort, a menos que estejam casados.

- Por que a minha virtude, de repente, é importante para você?

- _Você_ é importante para mim. Prometa.

Bellatrix bufou. Até aquele momento, ela tinha certeza que a sua virgindade seria mantida intacta até a noite de núpcias. Então, ela não hesitou em assentir, vinculando-se pela primeira vez em sua vida a uma promessa que ela não conseguiria cumprir.

- Se isso vai encerrar esse assunto, Rodolphus, eu prometo.

- Assunto encerrado, então. Mas me diga, você já falou com ele sobre se tornar uma Comensal?

- _Sempre_. Ele diz que não aceitará mulheres.

- Mas você não é uma mulher qualquer. Eu posso falar com ele, se você quiser.

- Não. E eu pensei que nós tínhamos encerrado esse assunto.

Rodolphus sorriu, aproximando-se um pouco.

- E nós deixamos de falar da sua virgindade! Agora estamos falando da guerra. Estamos falando de Lorde Voldemort, e de como _nós_ o ajudaremos a eliminar da face da terra a imundice trouxa!

Bellatrix desviou o seu olhar.

- Eu não sei, Rodolphus...

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que eu não sei! Eu não sei se conseguiria ser, realmente, uma Comensal!

- Mas você acabou de dizer que fala com Lorde Voldemort sobre isso.

- O fato é que... da primeira vez que eu disse que queria me tornar uma seguidora, eu estava apenas flertando. Ele deixou claro que não me aceitaria, mas isso pareceu intrigá-lo, então... _eu continuei_.

- Então você não tem intenção...?

- Ele matou crianças! – Ela finalmente disse o que estivera engasgado em sua garganta por quase um mês. – Eu fingi que não me importava, mas... _crianças_! Eu sei que foi parte da estratégia; eu sei que apenas sangues-ruins morreram, Rodolphus, mas eu não conseguiria participar disso! Eu sempre me finjo de corajosa, e digo que eu queria usar maldições imperdoáveis, mas a verdade é que... eu não acho que eu conseguiria.

A mão de Rodolphus procurou a sua e a apertou. Em seus olhos, o mesmo brilho maníaco que há meses Bellatrix vira apareceu.

- Às vezes eu acho que lhe conheço melhor que você mesma, Bella. Você tem um potencial dentro de si que... que me espanta. Eu acho que você conseguiria matar quem você quisesse. Eu acho que você poderia ser a melhor torturadora que o mundo já viu.

- Não...

- Você seria conhecida por todos. A Comensal mais poderosa, a mais temida. A mais admirada. – Bellatrix mordeu o lábio inferior, as palavras de Rodolphus lentamente se enraizando em sua mente. – Quando o trabalho do Lorde Voldemort finalmente estiver acabado e o nosso novo mundo chegar, você será uma rainha. Todos aos seus pés. Todos sabendo que a nossa vitória não seria possível sem você ao nosso lado. Sem a sua varinha e a sua beleza.

- Eu...

- _Você_. A mais importante. O braço direito do Lorde Voldemort. Ele será um deus e você...

- Uma deusa.

Rodolphus sorriu, sinistramente satisfeito. Bellatrix não sabia, mas o seu olhar perdido adquiriu o mesmo brilho maníaco do homem à sua frente.

- Você já pensou, Bella, que você não nasceu para ser apenas uma esposa? Você nasceu para coisas grandes.

- Para ser uma deusa. E uma rainha.

- Sim. O seu nome pode entrar para a história... tudo que você tem que fazer é se livrar dessa moralidade que faz com que você ache que não pode matar. Você pode fazer o que você quiser.

- Eu posso?

- Enquanto você estiver do lado do Lorde Voldemort, minha querida, tudo é permitido. Não há lei.

_Tudo é permitido_.

Ela ainda não sabia que as teorias de Rodolphus seriam postas em prova em apenas duas semanas.

XxXxXxX

Lucius Malfoy beijava de uma maneira de Andromeda Black não era acostumada. Não que a garota fosse acostumada a beijar muitos meninos – na verdade, ela apenas tivera dois namoradinhos em sua vida, e ambos os relacionamentos foram muito recatados.

Já Lucius...

Naquele momento, os dois estavam numa sala sem uso do quarto andar, deitados atrás do que seria o gabinete do professor. O corpo de Lucius pesava sobre o de Andromeda e as mãos dele passeavam livremente pelas curvas da garota.

Em sua cabeça, Andromeda escutava um sinal de alerta: ela não deveria continuar com aquilo. Ela era uma Black. Tinha que parar! Ainda assim, não conseguiu impedir que Lucius desabotoasse a sua camisa e erguesse a sua saia.

Foi apenas quando a mão do garoto avançou por dentro de sua lingerie e lhe tocou num local bastante proibido, que ela decidiu escutar a razão, separando-se dele tão rapidamente quanto possível.

- O que foi? – Lucius perguntou, visivelmente frustrado.

- Não. _Isso_ não. – Ela começou a fechar os botões. – Eu sou uma Black.

- E?

Andromeda o olhou, mal acreditando nos seus ouvidos. Lucius conhecia bem as tradições das famílias como a de Andromeda. Ele _sabia_ que magias testariam a virgindade da garota no dia do seu casamento, e sabia a vergonha que os Black sentiriam se ela não pudesse se casar de branco.

Tudo aquilo podia parecer baboseira paternalista numa sociedade que ainda experimentava a libertação sexual iniciada na década de 1960. Ainda assim, nem Andromeda nem Lucius poderiam esquecer os valores enraizados em suas mentes desde a mais tenra infância.

- _E_?Eu não acredito que você teve a coragem de dizer isso, Lucius! _Você_! Um _Malfoy_! Me diga, você teria coragem de casar com uma mulher que não pudesse vestir branco?

- Claro que não! Nem coragem, nem _vontade_! Mas nós não precisávamos fazer... _tudo_!

Andromeda deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- _Tudo_? Acontece que nós não deveríamos estar fazendo _nada_!

- Do que você está falando?

- Disso, Lucius! O que está acontecendo? Nós estamos namorando?

- Não.

- Você _pretende_, um dia, me namorar?

Lucius fechou os olhos e suspirou. Finalmente começou a ajeitar as suas próprias roupas.

- Eu gosto de você, Andromeda.

- Não foi isso o que eu perguntei.

- Mas eu quero que você saiba que eu gosto de você. Mais do que qualquer outra garota com quem eu-... Você é linda, é divertida, joga quadribol como ninguém e nós somos bons juntos.

- Mas...?

Quando Lucius voltou a olhar Andromeda, os seus olhos estavam frios – e ela quase não os reconheceu.

Imediatamente soube o que o jovem pensava.

- A escolha não é minha.

- _Claro que não_...

- Eu vou me casar com a sua irmã. E eu a acho fria demais, e metida demais... mas a escolha já foi feita. Não há nada que eu possa fazer para mudar.

O casal ficou se olhando por um longo minuto em silêncio.

Andromeda não era apaixonada por ele. Mas se acostumara à companhia. Ela se acostumara aos elogios constantes e aos beijos... E ela sabia que, apesar de tudo, Lucius tinha sido uma presença importante em sua vida nas últimas semanas. Ela não queria que aquilo acabasse. Ela não queria estar sozinha novamente.

Andromeda não era apaixonada por ele. Mesmo assim, os seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando ela disse:

- Nós não podemos continuar com isso.

- Podemos. Tudo pode continuar exatamente como está.

- Não. Eu vou acabar me machucando, Lucius.

- Andromeda...

- Fique longe de mim. Pelo menos por enquanto.

E ela conseguiu sair da sala antes que a primeira lágrima caísse. Uma partezinha irracional e romântica de Andromeda esperava que Lucius corresse atrás dela; mas o garoto Malfoy não o fez. Ele era orgulhoso demais, e sabia que todas as outras garotas de Hogwarts ficariam felizes em lhe consolar.

- Ei! Andromeda! – Ela olhou para trás, com um fio de esperança. Mas era apenas Theodore Tonks, que saía da biblioteca com a sua "namorada" loira e dois jogadores do time da Grifinória. – Vem aqui!

Ela tentou sorrir, esperando que ele não pudesse ver os seus olhos e nariz vermelho.

- _Tenho pressa_.

- Ei! Espere! – O garoto correu para perto dela, acenando para que os amigos continuassem os seus caminhos. – O que houve? Você está chorando?

- Não, eu... – Duas grossas lágrimas escaparam e, apesar dela ter limpado-as rapidamente, sabia que seria inútil mentir. – Não foi nada. Eu sou chorona, mesmo.

Em resposta, o inesperado: o sangue-ruim Theodore Tonks a abraçou.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Mando bjus e mais bjus para a minha maninha querida do coração, a __**Sheyla Snape**__, que betou mais esse capítulo. E, claro, para as lindas que comentaram o cap passado: __**DevilAir, Daik, Lia Croft **__(a primeira vez que eu parei pra pensar na existência do Ted foi quando eu comecei a escrever essa fic; não tinha idéia que existia quase um consenso que ele era da lufa-lufa. Masss, ele ser a grifinória funciona melhor, aqui! Hehe!), __**Duaschais Seneschais, Leather00Jacket, Lia Malfoy **__e __**Tathiana **__(Narcissa volta a aparecer no capítulo 13, e se mantém no 14 e no 15. Na verdade, ela será mais utilizada na segunda parte da fic). E, claro, para as meninas do Nyah!: __**Mariahmion, 1Lelel, Luh Black, Brendhoka **__e__** Geb101.**_


	12. O Peso da Guerra

**XII**

**O PESO DA GUERRA**

É preciso ter audácia – aquela era uma das primeiras lições que uma jovem da sociedade bruxa aprendia. É preciso ter audácia para confrontar os homens e para superá-los. Para se impor. Para, simplesmente, deixar claro ao mundo que são as melhores.

Aquela lição era especialmente reforçada dentro da família Rosier, de forma que cada um dos seus membros tinha a audácia como traço de personalidade, ainda que em acepções diferentes da palavra. Andrômeda, por exemplo, demonstrava audácia com o seu atrevimento. Narcissa, com o seu cinismo.

Para Bellatrix Rosier Black, no entanto, audácia sempre significou uma única coisa: coragem.

A primogênita Black sempre se orgulhou de ser a mais corajosa da família. Ela era a única que jamais correu para a cama dos pais em noites de tempestade; que sempre preferiu o escuro, em vez de temê-lo; que sempre encarava com confiança o desconhecido.

E, talvez, fosse justamente por ter se acostumado a ser destemida que Bellatrix tivesse passado os dois últimos dias inquieta: como nunca antes, ela estava apavorada.

Eis que há dois dias ela recebeu um bilhete de Lorde Voldemort, requerendo que ela fosse ao seu esconderijo para provar que, realmente, tinha a coragem e o sangue frio necessários para se tornar uma seguidora.

Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: ela teria que usar alguma maldição imperdoável.

Inicialmente, ela pensou em esquecer os seus planos de conquista e admitir que não conseguiria fazer coisa tão hedionda. Mas, as palavras de Rodolphus Lestrange a assombravam, revelando para ela um futuro que, agora que Lorde Voldemort deixara claro que a queria por perto, parecia tão mais real.

Uma rainha, Rodolphus dissera. _Uma deusa_.

E, verdade seja dita, além de corajosa, Bellatrix Black era uma jovem extremamente vaidosa. Ela tinha sede de admiração; ela queria ser conhecida e, talvez, temida. E se Lorde Voldemort podia dar aquele tipo de fama a ela, talvez não fosse tão reprovável ferir a lei – e a sua própria consciência – algumas vezes.

Foi com esse pensamento que ela saiu de casa e aparatou na floresta perto da mansão da sua família materna, onde treinou as maldições em diversos animais – império, para que eles se aproximassem, crucio por um tempo e, finalmente, a maldição da morte.

Quando a jovem chegou à conclusão que já tinha experiência demais em usar aquelas maldições contra animais qualquer, decidiu subir um nível e tentar usá-las contra um com o qual ela realmente se importava. Foi assim que Sif, a cadela norwich terrier de Narcissa, agonizou nos últimos minutos da sua vida.

Bellatrix sentiria falta de Sif; mas ficou feliz ao ver que conseguira realizar a maldição da morte com maestria, logo na primeira tentativa.

Aquilo ocorreu há apenas algumas horas. Agora, Bellatrix se olhava no espelho da sua penteadeira, já totalmente vestida e maquiada para o seu encontro com Lorde Voldemort. Em seus olhos, a jovem apenas conseguia enxergar insegurança e, ainda, _medo_.

Matar animais – ainda que um querido, como Sif – seria o mesmo que matar um sangue-ruim? Ela conseguiria ignorar os gritos de dor? Os apelos? Os pedidos por misericórdia? Ela conseguiria roubar a vida de alguém?

Bellatrix, sinceramente, não sabia a resposta.

Então, ela decidiu fazer um teste final. Com o coração acelerado, a jovem chamou:

- Odeth.

A elfa apareceu em seu quarto quase imediatamente.

- Sim, Srta. Bellatrix?

Bellatrix olhou para o reflexo do pequeno ser. Para os olhos grandes que a miravam com admiração e para o horrendo sorriso praticamente sem dentes. Odeth esteve presente em sua vida desde a mais tenra infância. Claro, a jovem cresceu cercada pela idéia de que um elfo era um ser inferior... mas, ainda assim, não conseguia enterrar as memórias das noites em que os seus pais saíam para festas e Odeth lhe cantava canções de ninar.

Mas ela era apenas um elfo. Uma escória... exatamente como os sangues-ruins. O que fazia dela uma cobaia perfeita.

- Eu vou me encontrar com Lorde Voldemort. Estou bonita?

- Sim, sim! A menina Bellatrix vai encher os olhos do Lorde!

O coração da primogênita Black acelerou ao pegar a sua varinha em sua penteadeira.

- Você sempre gostou de mim, não é, Odeth?

- Sim! A menina Bellatrix é a mais bonita das meninas Black!

- E você faria qualquer coisa por mim?

- Claro!

- Você... seria capaz de aceitar morrer pelas minhas mãos?

Os olhos enormes da elfa se cerraram em visível confusão.

- Menina Bellatrix?

- Eu sinto muito, Odeth. Eu realmente sinto muito. _Avada kedavra_.

Bellatrix viu, satisfeita, o raio verde-esmeralda deixar a sua varinha e atingir a elfa com precisão. A pequenina caiu no chão sem vida, em seu semblante uma expressão de horror que a jovem jamais esqueceria. Bellatrix olhou por um tempo para o cadáver; para os olhos vítreos. E, ao mesmo tempo em que um nó se formou em sua garganta, um sorriso confiante apareceu em seu rosto.

_Ela estava pronta._

Respirando fundo, ela chutou o cadáver para debaixo da sua cama – decidiria o que fazer com ele depois. Antes de desaparatar, olhou-se novamente no espelho para certificar-se que o visual continuava impecável.

.-.

A casa dos Avery estava cheia de pessoas que trajavam túnicas negras e máscaras brancas – uniforme que Bellatrix já sabia pertencer aos Comensais da Morte. Nas poucas vezes que visitara o esconderijo de Lorde Voldemort, ela vira um ou dois seguidores; _jamais_ uma balbúrdia como aquela.

Muitos deles pararam para olhá-la, certamente se perguntando o que a garota de Cygnus fazia ali. Mas nada foi dito por eles, pois, quase imediatamente após a sua chegada, Lorde Voldemort apareceu na sala.

- Srta. Black!

Bellatrix usou toda a sua força para sorrir, sem querer admitir para si mesma que o sangue que encharcava as mãos e as vestes de Lorde Voldemort a deixava nervosa.

- Lorde Voldemort – se aproximou. – Fiquei feliz quando recebi o seu bilhete.

- Sim, eu sei. Venha comigo. – Com isso, o Lorde pôs uma mão nas costas de Bellatrix e começou a guiá-la pela casa. – Há alguns dias eu tive uma conversa interessante com um amigo seu, Rodolphus Lestrange. Ele me disse que você tinha um potencial tão grande, que seria uma pena desperdiçá-lo.

- Eu venho tentando lhe convencer disso há algum tempo, meu Lorde.

- Não me leve a mal, Bellatrix, mas eu não levo muito a sério a palavra de uma meninota. Mas o garoto Lestrange... ele tem fibra! Acho que ele dificilmente se enganaria sobre algo assim.

Os dois começaram a descer lances de escadas que, certamente, levariam ao porão dos Avery.

- Devo agradecer Rodolphus por essa oportunidade, então?

- Não agradeça a ninguém, ainda. Primeiro, minha querida, eu quero ver se você é capaz de fazer algo útil. Apenas depois que eu decidir isso é que você saberá se deve agradecer ou cortar relações com o seu amigo.

- Isso soou como um ameaça.

- Eu apenas fui sincero – Eles pararam em frente a uma porta de ferro, que logo foi aberta com um menear da varinha do Lorde. – Agora, Bellatrix, acho que chegamos à hora da verdade.

E, com isso, ele acenou para que ela passasse pela porta.

Aquilo era uma cela, sem dúvidas. O local era muito pequeno e escuro – a única fonte de luz vinha de uma mínima janela com barras de ferro – e o cheiro de excrementos era tão ativo que causou em Bellatrix imediata ânsia de vômito.

No centro, sobre uma poça de sangue, estava o que parecia ser uma mulher. Uma corrente pesada a prendia pelo pescoço, deixando o seu rosto colado ao chão – o líquido vermelho entrando pela sua boca e narinas. Ela gritava desesperadamente enquanto o seu corpo se contorcia em ângulos impossíveis.

Um arrepio cruzou a espinha de Bellatrix quando ela percebeu a causa da agonia: atrás dela, quase totalmente engolido pelas sombras, estava um Comensal da Morte. A varinha estava apontada para a mulher, de forma que aquilo só podia indicar uma coisa: a maldição _cruciatus_.

Bellatrix fixou o seu olhar o chão e tentou ignorar os gritos. Os efeitos da maldição eram diferentes dos que ela observara em animais. Em animais, eles não eram assustadores. Em animais, eles não faziam o seu coração acelerar e um nó surgir em sua garganta.

A sua vontade era gritar e sair daquele lugar. Mas Lorde Voldemort estava bem ali, atrás dela, com uma mão sobre o seu ombro. Ela tinha que mostrar coragem.

_Ela tinha que mostrar coragem!_

Finalmente, o Comensal meneou a sua varinha e os gritos da mulher foram substituídos por uma respiração pesada e um choro baixo. O rosto do Comensal voltou-se para Bellatrix.

- Eu disse que ela agüentava, meu Lorde. Bellatrix é mais que uma garotinha. Ela _sempre_ foi uma verdadeira Rosier!

Dizendo isso, o Comensal passou a varinha em frente ao seu rosto, fazendo com que a sua máscara dissolvesse. Foi entre choque e alívio que Bellatrix reconheceu o homem à sua frente: o irmão da sua mãe, Drummond Rosier.

- Tio!

O homem sorriu.

- Espero que você não esteja surpresa, Bella. Acredite, eu não sou o seu _único_ parente Comensal da Morte!

- Depois que o garoto Lestrange me falou sobre você, fiz algumas perguntas ao seu tio. ele disse que você valia a pena, Bellatrix. E que queria ver o seu... _teste._

- E qual será o meu teste, meu Lorde?

Os dois homens se entreolharam. Então, com uma fúria desconhecida por Bellatrix, Lorde Voldemort caminhou até a mulher e ergueu-a pelos cabelos.

- Essa é Andrea Jones. Nascida trouxa que acha que pode vencer as eleições para o Ministério da Magia. Mas ela nunca saberá o resultado das urnas, Bellatrix, porque no dia em que ele for divulgado, a Sra. Jones não terá mais vida. E _você_ vai se certificar disso.

Dizendo isso, Lorde Voldemort soltou os cabelos da mulher e fez com que as correntes desaparecessem.

- Se você manchar o nome dos Rosier na frente do Lorde – ela ouviu o tio sussurrar perto do ouvido dela. – eu juro, Bella, você vai se arrepender.

Lorde Voldemort sorriu para Bellatrix.

- Ela é toda sua, minha querida. Mate-a com a sua varinha.

Bellatrix respirou fundo – sem mais se incomodar o odor da sarjeta – com uma nova onda de confiança se apoderando dela. Em apenas uma oportunidade, se provaria para Lorde Voldemort e para sua família! Assim, a jovem pegou a varinha em suas vestes, apontou para a mulher e...

E, então, viu que a mulher se arrastava em sua direção. E viu o seu rosto ensangüentado e repleto de hematomas que denunciavam a violência que ela sofrera. E viu que a roupa dela estava rasgada na região dos seios e a saia em retalhos, denunciado _outro_ tipo de violência. E viu que ela chorava. E viu que ela não tirava os olhos suplicantes dos seus.

A mão da jovem começou a tremer e suar. Um terrível nó em sua garganta quase a impedia de respirar.

Aquilo era... _brutal._

Conscientemente, Bellatrix sabia o que tinha que fazer. O que ela _precisava _fazer, se não quisesse que Lorde Voldemort a ignorasse; se não quisesse uma retaliação por parte do seu tio. Se quisesse ser uma rainha. E uma deusa.

Mas... Como, se a mulher segurava a barra das suas vestes e deixava que a luz precária iluminasse ainda mais o seu rosto já tão maltratado?

- Meu- Meu nome é Andrea! – Ela suplicou desesperadamente. – Eu tenho um marido. Eu tenho dois filhos que precisam de mim! _Por favor..._!

- Cale a boca! – Bellatrix tentou ordenar, mas a sua voz estava fraca demais.

- Mamãe mora comigo! Ela é doente, e eu cuido dela! Por favor, me deixe voltar para a minha família! _Eu imploro_!

Bellatrix desviou os olhos, para encontrar o semblante de deboche do Lorde das Trevas. Para encontrar o semblante ameaçador do seu tio.

Ela _tinha_ que fazer aquilo. Ainda que fosse para pôr um fim no sofrimento daquela mulher.

Tomando uma golfada de ar, Bellatrix se voltou para a mulher, apontou-lhe a varinha e disse:

- _Avada Kedavra!_

E nada. Nem mesmo uma fagulha deixou a sua varinha.

Bellatrix sentiu um misto de vergonha, decepção e medo. Ela sentiu desespero. E, pelo canto do seu olho, a expressão de escárnio era cada vez mais óbvia no rosto de Lorde Voldemort.

- _Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! _Porra! _Avada Kedavra!_

Nada. A única coisa que mudou naquela cena foram os olhos de Bellatrix, agora cheios de lágrimas.

- Já chega, Srta. Black.

_Não!_

Não terminaria daquele jeito.

Não terminaria em fracasso.

O que Bellatrix fez em seguida não foi resultado da sua vontade de impressionar Lorde Voldemort. Tampouco da sua vontade de se tornar uma deusa ou uma rainha.

Não...

Foi o mais puro desespero o que fez com que Bellatrix se ajoelhasse no chão, segurasse o cabelo da mulher e golpeasse sete vezes a sua garganta com a ponta da varinha.

O sangue jorrou para o rosto de Bellatrix, entrando em sua boca, sujando-a por dentro. Da garganta dilacerada saíram as últimas palavras da mulher – que sequer podiam ser distinguidas de ruídos roucos.

Por fim, os olhos verdes de Andrea perderam o brilho. Eles vitrificaram, evidenciando que a vida tinha deixado aquela mulher.

Sabendo que o caminho tomado não tinha mais volta, duas grossas lágrimas escaparam pelos olhos de Bellatrix, misturando-se com o sangue... com o _sangue-ruim_ que maculava a sua face.

Lentamente, a jovem se levantou. Sendo que ela não se sentia mais uma jovem. Ela se sentia muito velha... muito mais do que deveria, no auge dos seus vinte anos. Não conseguiu sentir triunfo quando viu que a expressão de Lorde Voldemort não tinha mais nem uma sobra de escárnio.

Ele parecia... impressionado.

- O que você acabou de fazer? – Ele perguntou, sua voz bem mais instável que normalmente.

- O senhor disse para matá-la com a minha varinha. Eu obedeci.

Um sorriso maníaco começou a se formar nos lábios de Lorde Voldemort.

- Bellatrix Black... – Ele disse, pensativo, antes de olhar para Drummond Rosier. – Eu acho, meu amigo, que eu acabei de ganhar uma aprendiz.

XxXxXxX

A aula de Defesa Conta as Artes das Trevas era, em geral, a favorita dos jovens de sangue puro; pois nela era possível aprender um pouco mais sobre o assunto que tanto os fascinava: magia negra. Andromeda Black não era uma exceção – ela começou a ter contato com as artes das trevas muito cedo, como todos em seu meio, sempre achando que, embora alguns bruxos usassem aquele tipo de mágica com propósitos nada louváveis, não havia no mundo feitiçaria mais antiga, poderosa e interessante que a magia negra.

Naquele momento, por exemplo, os alunos do último ano da Sonserina e da Lufa-Lufa preparavam um ensaio sobre encantamentos de proteção que eram proibidos pelo Ministério da Magia – mas que o professor Neaghs, ex-auror, acreditava que os alunos deveriam conhecer naqueles tempos obscuros. Enquanto boa parte dos alunos tinha dificuldade em entender o encantamento, Andromeda sabia exatamente o que escrever – pois, _tecnicamente_, ele era considerado arte das trevas defensiva; assunto muito bem conhecido por ela.

A jovem Black sorriu, tão absorta em traçar as últimas linhas do seu texto, que sequer percebeu o ranger da antiga porta de madeira.

- Com licença, Professor Neaghs.

- Sim, Tonks?

Ao ouvir o nome, a pena da garota congelou no meio de uma sentença e o seu rosto virou-se para encarar aquele que interrompera a sua aula.

O inusitado laço de amizade que Andromeda formara com Theodore era, para dizer o mínimo, _estranho_. Em pouco tempo de convivência, eles pareciam saber tudo um do outro – gostos, vícios e virtudes. Eles pareciam conhecer as expressões faciais, os trejeitos e reconhecer nas suas vozes o humor do dia.

Mas, mesmo se Andromeda não conhecesse tão bem o novo amigo, teria percebido que algo muito errado estava acontecendo: a voz de Theodore estava diferente – faltava-lhe leveza; faltava o tom de despreocupação que às vezes chegava a ser irritante – e o seu rosto... o seu rosto transparecia a mais pura agonia.

- Eu poderia falar um minuto com o Berthram Jones?

O professor assentiu e, enquanto o garoto Lufa-Lufa se levantava e começava a recolher as suas coisas, os olhos de Theodore procuraram os de Andromeda. Ela sorriu, na tentativa de mostrar apoio a fosse lá o que o estivesse incomodando o garoto, e voltou ao seu texto.

A jovem Black não conseguiu sequer escrever duas palavras, antes de escutar:

- Er... professor? Será que você pode liberar Andromeda Black, também?

Claro que todos os olhos da Sonserina se voltaram para ela – apesar de Theodore provavelmente ter lhe chamado para ajudá-lo numa atribuição como Monitora-Chefe, os companheiros de casa da garota, que não aprovavam a sua nova amizade, preferiam que ela não se aproximasse de Theodore sob nenhuma circunstância. Determinada a ignorá-los, Andromeda se levantou, pegou os seus livros e, com o seu texto inacabado em mãos, se aproximou do professor.

- Falta apenas a conclusão.

- Tudo bem, Srta. Black. Pode ir.

A garota assentiu e saiu da sala para encontrar-se com Theodore e Berthram.

- Oi, Ted. O que está acontecendo?

- Apenas... vamos para a sala de Dumbledore.

E, então, o trio iniciou uma silenciosa caminhada pelos corredores e escadarias do castelo. Andromeda notou como os quadros os observavam e comentavam assim que eles os deixavam para trás. Percebeu que os fantasmas não os cumprimentaram e que até mesmo Pirraça silenciou os passar por eles.

Finalmente, depois do que pareceu horas, chegaram à sala da direção.

- Berthram – Theodore disse –, o diretor que falar com você. Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, Andromeda e eu estaremos aqui fora, ok?

Visivelmente preocupado, o garoto assentiu e entrou na sala.

A sós com a amiga, Theodore deixou os seus ombros caírem e o seu rosto se tornou... incrivelmente triste. Ele sentou-se no chão, encostando-se na parede fria de pedra.

- Ted, o que aconteceu?

- Não foi nada... Eu só... – Theodore balançou a cabeça. – Eu precisava estar perto de alguém como você, Andromeda.

- De uma amiga, ou algo assim?

- _Algo assim_.

A jovem Black assentiu brevemente, seu coração começando a acelerar. Ela se sentou ao lado de Theodore.

- Por quê?

- Eu estava matando aula quando McGonagall me encontrou. Ela nem brigou comigo, sabe? Disse que ela tinha que receber os familiares de Berthram e pediu que eu o chamasse... – Ele suspirou. – Andromeda, _eles_ mataram a mãe dele. O corpo foi encontrado essa manhã, parece que foi brutal e...

A voz de Theodore falhou; mas a verdade é que nenhuma outra palavra era necessária. Não para a garota ao seu lado.

Andromeda desviou o seu olhar, o coração batendo descompassado. Parecia que quanto mais que ela tentava fugir daquela maldita guerra, mais ela lhe perseguia, mais ela lhe proibia de esquecer o medo, a dor...

- Por que você me chamou aqui? – Ela disse; sua voz saindo mais ríspida do que planejara. Theodore a olhou, confuso. – Por que _eu, _Ted? Você quer que eu me lembre do que eu passei na floresta proibida? Você quer que eu me sinta, sei lá, _responsável_ por ter sangue puro?

- Não! Meu Deus, Andromeda, _não_!

- Eu não quero ter nada a ver com essa loucura que está acontecendo! E eu não preciso de _você_ me puxando para ela! Eu não conheço esse tal _Berthram_, Ted, eu não me importo com o que aconteceu à família dele! Eu só queria-

- _Você não se importa_? De todas as pessoas, Andromeda, você _deveria _se importar! E eu não queria lhe lembra de nada, nem queria que você se sentisse responsável por nada! Eu só queria ter _você_ ao meu lado! _Você_, porque você deveria entender! Por causa do que você passou... Do que _nós_ passamos! Mas parece que não foi uma boa idéia!

Andromeda mordeu o lábio inferior, finalmente olhando para Theodore. Olhando para a sua expressão triste e exausta, para as mãos trêmulas. Percebendo, enfim, que ela não era a única afetada por aquela guerra. Percebendo que aquele garoto – o seu _amigo_ – também fora atacado no Beco Diagonal; que ele também estivera na Floresta Negra naquele dia fatídico; e que ele também teve que receber em primeira mão a notícia de que a mãe de um colega fora assassinada.

- Você está certo – Ela disse, tentando manter a voz calma. – Eu entendo. Mas eu estou com medo, Ted.

- Da guerra?

- De mim.

Theodore a olhou, franzindo o cenho.

- Como assim?

- Dumbledore disse, depois do dia das bruxas, que essa é a guerra da nossa geração. Que nós seremos os Aurores e os Comensais da Morte.

- E?

- E eu sou a garota de família tradicional que gosta e tem talento para as artes as trevas. Você é o meu _único_ amigo que não tem sangue-puro, Ted. Todas as outras pessoas que eu gosto e admiro... bem, eu não acho que eles serão os _Aurores_.

Theodore suspirou e, antes de Andromeda pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, lhe deu um abraço e beijou demoradamente o seu rosto. Mas o que mais surpreendeu a jovem Black foi o acelerar do seu coração e o rubor que subiu à sua face.

- Isso lhe causou repulsa? – O garoto perguntou, ainda muito perto.

- Não.

- Eu sou totalmente sangue-ruim. Ao meu ver,'Dromeda, isso é um sinal de que você seria uma péssima Comensal da Morte!

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Mando todo o meu amor e carinho para a __**Sheyla Snape**__, que betou mais esse cap. E, claro, para as lindas que comentaram o cap passado: __**DaikPotterDelacour, Mandy BrixX **__(entendo o apego por certos Shippers. Eu, por exemplo, sou Snapete até a morte, APENAS com OC. Essa é a primeira fic de HP que eu escrevo em que ele não é o principal; então é tão diferente pra vc qto pra mim! Hehehe!), __**DevilAir, Lois, Tathiana **__(nos próximos caps terá mais interação entre Lucius e Cissa. E eu garanto que eu não esqueci que eles vão ter que se casar, eventualmente) e __**Leather Jacket**__. E, claro, o pessoal do Nyah: __**Brendhoka, Emilyn Cruz, Lelel, Ana T e Mariahmion.**_


	13. O Diamante

**XIII**

**O DIAMANTE**

O mês de dezembro mudava a paisagem do mundo bruxo.

Com o inverno cada vez mais próximo, as regiões mais ao norte do Reino Unido começam a ser cobertas por uma espessa camada de neve, transformando ruas e florestas em imensidões brancas. E, dentro das casas, o período natalino se tornava o tema principal das decorações.

A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts não era uma exceção. O mês de dezembro era visível em cada pedacinho do castelo: em cada janela decorada com guirlandas, em cada esquina onde fora pendurado um ramo de visco, em cada uma das salas que ostentava um pinheiro decorado, e no manto branco que dominava os jardins.

Andromeda Black adorava aquele período do ano. Ela se lembra de, muito pequena, deitar-se ao pé da lareira da Casa dos Black com uma enorme e fumegante xícara de chocolate quente em mãos. Bellatrix e Narcissa estariam ao lado dela, todas escutando cada palavra das belas histórias que Druella, sentada na imponente poltrona do marido, contava. Então, Druella lhes dizia a história de um homem que dera a vida para salvar a todos. E ela dizia que aquele homem viera ao mundo no natal. E que celebrar o aniversário dele trazia esperança e paz para todos os seres vivos.

Claro, naquele tempo Andromeda ainda era muito nova para entender que a mãe tentava apresentar às filhas a sua religião. Com o passar dos anos, ela aprendeu quem era aquele homem, e que ele representava muito mais para os trouxas do que para os bruxos. Ela aprendeu que os Rosier eram cristãos, mas os Black... os Black não acreditavam naquelas baboseiras. _E ela era uma Black_.

Ainda assim, sempre que dezembro chegava, algo se apoderava da jovem. E, secretamente, ela admitia se sentir um pouco menos Black e bem mais Rosier.

Suspirando, ela sentou na cama que Narcissa ocupava e começou a dobrar com cuidado uma das camisas da irmã.

- O que foi? – Narcissa perguntou, organizando os seus perfumes numa frasqueira. – Você está com a sua cara de sentimental.

A jovem deu um meio sorriso.

- É besteira. É que... essa é a primeira vez que não passaremos o natal juntas.

O rosto de Narcissa imediatamente se tornou azedo. Andromeda sabia bem que quem mais sofrera com a notícia de que ela teria que passar o recesso de fim de ano na escola fora a mais jovem Black. Desde que Bellatrix entrara para a escola, os períodos do ano que Narcissa mais esperava eram os feriados, onde as três irmãs podiam se reunir.

- Isso é ridículo, Andy! Dumbledore não pode obrigar você a ficar aqui!

Mas Andromeda sabia que tinha que ficar. O Reino Unido não era mais seguro para aqueles que não tinham uma boa descendência; de forma que os pais preocupados decidiram que os seus filhos estariam mais protegidos dentro das paredes frias de Hogwarts. Com muitos alunos e poucos funcionários dispostos a permanecer na escola durante o feriado, Dumbledore não teve saída se não pedir a ajuda dos Monitores.

- Ele não me obrigou, Cissa. O Prof. Dumbledore _pediu_. E eu aceitei porque era a coisa certa a ser feita.

- Ainda assim, não é justo!

- A vida não é justa, irmãzinha. Mas eu estava me lembrando do natal lá em casa. Sabe, quando éramos pequenas.

- De que parte, exatamente?

- Das histórias que mamãe contava para nós três, ao pé da lareira.

Narcissa deu de ombros.

- Você sempre fala disso, Andromeda, e eu sempre digo que não me lembro. Eu me lembro _das histórias_, claro; mas Bella dizia que estava velha demais para escutar àquilo e você... você parecia um carrapato, seguindo ela para qualquer lugar.

- Ah, Narcissa, as suas lembranças natalinas não podem ser tão ruins!

- Eu não disse que são; eu gostava. Quando era pequena achava a Bella muito barulhenta, então ela nunca fazia falta. E, sem você, eu tinha toda a atenção de mamãe.

- Isso é uma coisa terrível para se dizer, irmãzinha! Você sempre diz que nós temos que passar mais tempo juntas!

- Isso é hoje em dia, Andy. Na verdade, é desde que Bella entrou em Hogwarts, e nós sentimos como é estar separadas. Antes... Eu só gostava de passar tempo com vocês duas quando brincávamos com o Sirius... você sabe, quando ele era um bebê fofinho, e não um grifinório irritante!

As duas irmãs riram da desgraça do primo que cursava o primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

- Ele não vai para casa, sabia? – Andromeda disse, voltando a prestar atenção nas roupas da irmã. – Ele foi a primeira pessoa que eu procurei na lista dos alunos que passarão o natal aqui.

- Já era esperado. Essa será a primeira reunião de família desde setembro; a entrada dele para a Grifinória com certeza será mais discutida que a guerra! Potter e Pettigrew também ficarão, eu suponho?

- Sim. Os três são inseparáveis.

- Nosso primo, _um Black_, se relacionando com um traidor do sangue e um estrangeiro de descendência questionável. Isso sem falar naquele outro garoto, o sangue-ruim pobre... Eu me envergonho quando tenho que admitir que ele é nosso parente, minha irmã.

Andromeda franziu o cenho, se perguntando se a sua irmã fora sempre assim. Se a sua Narcissa, que para ela sempre foi a mais doce das Black, já havia antes falado com tanto veneno.

A resposta era sim.

- Sirius é muito novo – Foi a única coisa que Andromeda pôde pensar em dizer.

- Ele é _grifinório_, Andy. Há algo podre dentro dele. Eu só sinto pena de tio Orion e tia Walburga... Mas, é como mamãe sempre disse: casamento entre primos é um escândalo e uma maldição. Nossos tios estavam fadados a ter filhos defeituosos!

Andromeda deu um meio sorriso.

- Pelo menos ele não é um aborto.

- Nem diga isso... lembre-se que o nosso primo Regulus ainda não mostrou sinais de mágica. Ele pode ser o primeiro aborto Black em gerações!

Dizendo aquilo, Narcissa tomou a última peça de roupa que estava nas mãos da irmã e a colocou na mala, fechando-a em seguida.

Para a alegria de Andromeda, os assuntos sobre descendência e sangue morreram enquanto as irmãs desciam as escadarias de Hogwarts até se encontrarem, no salão principal, com a verdadeira horda de alunos que voltaria para as suas casas para os festejos de fim de ano.

As carruagens que os levariam a Hogsmeade já os esperavam na neve. Andromeda e Narcissa se despediram rapidamente, e anos se passariam antes que as duas lembrassem, com pesar, que sequer desejaram feliz natal uma a outra.

Enquanto observava as carruagens deixar a propriedade da escola, Andromeda suspirou. Mal sabia ela, que perdera a sua última oportunidade de passar o final de ano com os seus pais e as suas irmãs. Mal sabia ela que em poucos meses seria deserdada e esquecida.

- Constelação! Não sabia que você ficaria aqui!

Um sorriso não-convidado abriu-se em seu rosto ao escutar a voz de Theodore Tonks.

- Eu sou Monitora-Chefe, Ted. Não tive muita escolha.

- É... Seria quase uma deserção. Ainda assim, pensei que você iria. O natal não é a festa do ano para a sua gente?

- Natal e o ano novo. As festas são mais que incríveis, Ted. Mas eu estou feliz por ter ficado.

- É... – Ele disse, um brilho malicioso aparecendo em seus olhos. – Finalmente eu vou te ver sem um monte de sangues-puros metidos te rodeando. Desta vez, 'Dromeda, somos só eu e você.

XxXxXxX

O nascimento de Narcissa Black, há quase dezesseis anos, foi uma surpresa para todos os amigos e parentes. Isso porque o sangue dos Black era forte; e ninguém esperava que naquele dia Druella desse à luz a uma garotinha de ralos cabelos loiros – a uma inegável Rosier.

E das mulheres Rosier Narcissa herdou mais que os cabelos claros, os olhos azuis e as feições delicadas. Ela herdou também a suavidade e a elegância; a voz doce num timbre cândido; a afetuosidade e a ingenuidade. Narcissa era a perfeita cópia da sua mãe; e era exatamente por isso que Cygnus não se assustou quando foi ela a primeira das suas filhas a se declarar apaixonada, ainda que fosse a mais nova.

E não se engane: Narcissa Black estava, de fato, apaixonada.

Ela tinha todos os inegáveis sintomas: o seu coração acelerava quando Ludovic Bagman se aproximava; quando ele olhava em seus olhos, ficava difícil respirar; quando ele tocava-lhe o rosto ou os ombros, um arrepio cruzava a sua espinha; e quando ele a beijava, Narcissa tinha vontade de esquecer que era uma Black e apenas pertencer a ele. A mera menção ao nome daquele garoto trazia um sorriso bobo aos seus lábios.

Ela era jovem, sim. Mas Narcissa _amava_ Ludovic.

E, ainda mais importante que isso, ele também a amava.

O casal ocupava um dos últimos vagões do Hogwarts Express – ali, eles podiam ter privacidade para se despedir, já que nas próximas semanas pouco se veriam. Como geralmente acontecia quando estavam juntos, os braços dele a enlaçavam e, em meio a conversas desimportantes, trocavam um ou outro beijo.

- ...eu não sei, Cissa – ele dizia. – O importante é que o olheiro do Montrose Magpies me chamou depois do jogo para falar que estava muito interessado em me ver fazendo alguns testes para o time agora, durante o recesso! Isso não é incrível?

Narcissa franziu o cenho.

- É? Esse time é do Reino Unido mesmo, certo?

- Cissa, meu amor, onde você esteve nos últimos dezesseis anos? Certamente não na terra! O Pegas é o time de mais sucesso na Europa!

- Mesmo? E o _Pegas_ é o Montrose Magpies, certo?

Ele rolou os olhos e deu um beijo estalado na testa da namorada.

- Ainda bem que eu quero me casar com você, Cissa; não sei como outro homem poderia agüentar essa sua ignorância.

Narcissa riu baixinho, erguendo os olhos para encontrar os do namorado.

- Ao contrário, Ludo: eu sou culta demais para me importar com quadribol. Pergunte-me sobre o balé russo, e eu responderei com prazer!

- Além de não saber nada sobre esportes _de verdade_, ainda é metida a sabe-tudo. É sério, Narcissa, você tem sorte por eu não resistir a esses olhos azuis!

A risada dela foi abafada pelos lábios dele.

Quando se separaram, ainda em clima de brincadeira, Narcissa perguntou:

- O artilheiro do maior time da Europa ganha dinheiro o suficiente para comprar a minha aliança de noivado?

E foi então que o sorriso de Ludovic morreu. Foi então que as suas mãos estremeceram levemente, e em seu rosto se formou uma expressão de pânico.

- O que foi? Eu falei algo de errado?

- Não. Não! É que... Bem...

Narcissa livrou-se do abraço dele, de formar a poder encará-lo melhor.

- Ludo, o que você está escondendo?

- Nada!

Mas a jovem Black sabia que ele estava mentindo. Depois de dois anos convivendo com Ludovic, uma das coisas que ela tinha aprendido fora que o namorado era um péssimo mentiroso.

- Ludo?

O garoto rolou os olhos e observou demoradamente a paisagem branca que a janela do Hogwarts Express exibia, crispando os lábios como se tomasse uma decisão muito séria. Ele não a olhou, quando voltou a falar:

- Eu comprei uma coisa semana passada. Uma coisa que eu não deveria mostrar a você.

- Então nós temos segredos, agora?

- Não é segredo, mas... é _uma surpresa_. E eu não deveria contar!

E ele tentou abraçar Narcissa, como se um beijo fosse fazê-la esquecer aquele assunto. Mas ela não o deixou – a teimosia era mais uma das características que ela herdara das mulheres Rosier.

- Eu não gosto de surpresas, Ludo – Disse friamente, como uma Black.

- Mas... Cissa! – Ele bufou. – Tá bom! Tá bom, eu vou dizer! Mas depois não diga que eu não avisei! Era para ser surpresa!

- Tudo bem.

Ludovic respirou fundo, como se reunisse coragem para contar algo particularmente difícil. Depois de quase um minuto de silêncio, ele começou a falar muito rapidamente, as palavras se atropelando:

- Então, como eu disse, vou fazer nesse recesso um teste para o Pegas. Além dele, o Capitão arrumou de um monte de outros olheiros aparecerem nos próximos jogos, de forma que um emprego ao sair de Hogwarts é uma coisa certa. No próximo ano eu estarei ganhando dinheiro, e eu pensei como será ruim ficar separado de você... Então eu pensei em como seria _ótimo_ se nos recessos de Hogwarts você pudesse ficar comigo _o tempo todo_! Aí... Sabe, Cissa, eu venho economizando a minha mesada há quase um ano, e você sabe que a minha mesada não é pequena! Semana passada eu fugi da escola e aparatei em Londres... e comprei _isso_.

Dizendo aquilo, Ludovic tirou do bolso interno das suas vestes uma caixinha de veludo preto. Claro que Narcissa sabia o que aquilo queria dizer.

Mesmo assim, não conseguiu evitar o arrepio que cruzou a sua espinha e as lágrimas que vieram aos seus olhos assim que ela viu pela primeira vez o anel de ouro com um solitário diamante. O seu anel de noivado. O símbolo do seu final feliz.

O seu coração acelerou e, apesar de milhões de coisas se passarem ao mesmo tempo em sua mente, nenhuma palavra escapou pelos seus lábios.

- Eu realmente gostaria que você dissesse algo, meu amor.

Narcissa o olhou, ainda absolutamente sem palavras. Então, fez a coisa mais eloqüente que lhe era possível naquele momento: envolveu o seu namorado com os seus braços e colou os lábios aos dele talvez da forma mais fervorosa que já se permitiu, deixando claro que _sim_, que aceitara ser a noiva de Ludovic – e que mal podia esperar pela sua noite de núpcias.

Quando se separaram, os rostos de ambos os namorados estavam iluminados por um sorriso indelével. Narcissa apenas percebeu que suas mãos tremiam quando Ludovic pôs o diamante em seu anelar direito. Apenas percebeu que chorava quando ele enxugou as suas lágrimas numa carícia.

- Então...? Você aceita?

Narcissa riu-se.

- Eu não fui clara?

Antes que o casal pudesse retomar a carícias, a porta da cabine se abriu. Era Lucius Malfoy quem se intrometia.

- Vocês estão sozinhos? Pensei que Andromeda estaria aqui.

Ainda sem conseguir desfazer o seu sorriso, Narcissa respondeu:

- Ela ficou em Hogwarts.

- Ah. – Lucius pareceu decepcionado. – Ela ficou.

- Sim, e eu pensei que você ficaria também! O diretor não convocou _todos_ os Monitores?

- Eu não perderia as festas de fim de ano para ficar de babá para um monte de sangues-ruins. A sua irmã também não deveria.

Era estranho que Lucius tivesse ido até a cabine que Narcissa dividia com o namorado para perguntar da sua irmã, tendo em vista a verdadeira obsessão que ele pareceu ter pela mais jovem Black durante todo aquele semestre. A garota percebeu aquilo com alívio – finalmente, tudo em sua vida parecia estar dando certo.

O garoto Malfoy, aparentemente não vendo mais o que fazer ali, deu meia volta. Mas, antes que Narcissa ficasse novamente à sós com o namorado, Ludovic exclamou:

- Relaxe, Luce! E entre aqui, meu amigo! Você tem que nos parabenizar!

As feições angulares de Lucius se torceram em curiosidade e ele aceitou o convite de Ludovic, sentando-se no banco em frente ao que o casal ocupava.

- Pelo quê?

- Eu acho que Cissa e eu acabamos de noivar!

Por um segundo – e apenas um segundo –, foi como se Lucius tivesse recebido um golpe forte na cabeça. No instante seguinte, a expressão do garoto Malfoy voltara à sua natural apatia; mas, Narcissa notou, as mãos se fechavam em punhos firmes, demonstrando a sua tensão.

Os olhos de Lucius descansavam fixos no anel de Narcissa, quando disse:

- Meus parabéns. O Sr. Black sabe disso, Narcissa?

Ludovic riu-se.

- Ainda não, Capitão; mas tenho certeza de que ele ficará feliz! Eu estava contando para Cissa, eu já estou quase com um contrato na mão! Então, como vou ganhar meu próprio dinheiro, não quero mais esperar, sabe? Quero fazer dela a minha esposa!

- Antes de ela atingir a maioridade? Antes de ela terminar Hogwarts?

- Não vejo por que esperar dois anos para poder morar com ela!

Os lábios de Lucius partiram-se num sorriso que, Narcissa percebeu, não chegavam aos seus olhos. O garoto passou a mão em seus cabelos muito loiros, deixando escapar da presilha de prata alguns fios. Estudou-a.

- O seu pai verá isso como uma afronta, Narcissa. Você é uma Black. O seu destino pertence a ele; de sorte que você não pode ficar noiva sem a sua permissão.

- Ele sabe que eu pretendo me casar com o Ludo.

- Ainda assim – ele se voltou para Ludovic. – Guarde esse anel e fale com ele primeiro. É uma questão de respeito, Ludo. Com licença.

Sem mais, Lucius levantou-se e saiu.

- Ele tem razão, não tem? – Ludovic disse. – Seu pai vai me odiar se você sair desse trem com um anel de noivado.

- Eu não sei, meu amor.

- Você está vendo? Eu _disse_ que tinha que ser uma surpresa! O meu plano _sempre_ foi falar com o seu pai primeiro!

Narcissa riu-se, sentindo uma dor quase física ao tirar o anel do seu dedo e entregá-lo ao namorado.

- Fale com ele, então. E eu fingirei que sequer desconfiava que você me pediria em casamento. – Observou Ludovic guardar a aliança, antes de voltar a falar. – Lucius continua com um estranho interesse em minha vida.

Ludovic deu de ombros.

- Ao que me pareceu, ele estava mais interessado na vida da sua irmã.

- De Andromeda? Foi o que pensei, antes de ele se meter no nosso noivado...

- É; mas o que você não sabe é que o Capitão e a sua irmã andaram trocando uns beijos ultimamente.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Mando milhões de beijos para a minha maninha querida, a __**Sheyla Snape**_, _que betou mais esse capítulo. E, claro, para as lindass que comentaram o cap passado: __**DaikPotterDelacour, Lia Croft, DevilAir, Lois, Mandy BrixX, Tathiana e Leather Jacket. **__E, claro para as lindas do Nyah: __**Mah G**__ e __**Ana T **__(foi o comecinho, e as coisas devem começar a acontecer entre Ted e Andromeda nos próximos caps. E, sim, esse foi o início da comensalização de Bella [amei o termo]; e a reação dela deve estar no prox cap, tbm)._


	14. O Limiar da Dor

**XIV**

**O LIMIAR DA DOR**

A tradição das grandes Casas bruxas dizia que a mão de uma jovem deveria ser pedida ao seu pai no momento em que ela completasse dezesseis anos. Um ano mais tarde, os noivos convolariam núpcias, de forma que a outrora menina virasse mulher no exato dia em que alcançava a sua maioridade.

Muitos anos se passaram, mas pouco mudou naquela tradição. Em vez de condicionar os matrimônios das jovens à maioridade, agora as famílias bruxas preferiam casar suas filhas no mesmo verão em que elas deixassem a escola. Poucas eram as garotas que conseguiam evitar aquele destino – Bellatrix Black, por exemplo, era uma rara exceção por estar solteira aos vinte anos, e envergonharia a sua família, não fosse a aparente facilidade de encontrar pretendentes.

Narcissa Black preferia a tradição antiga. Ela queria se casar ao completar dezessete anos – e, sinceramente, não via motivos para não o fazê-lo. O seu pretendente, Ludovic Bagman, já tinha lhe comprado uma aliança, estaria ganhando um bom dinheiro, tinha uma casa para morar, herdada da avó paterna, e a amava imensamente. Narcissa não conseguia ver motivos para postergar a sua felicidade por um ano e seis meses, se poderia ser a esposa do homem que amava já no próximo inverno.

Por sorte, Ludovic concordava com ela. E, naquela manhã, ele se encontrava trancado no escritório de Cygnus Black, pedindo a sua permissão para transformar a sua garotinha numa mulher.

Narcissa caminhava de um lado para o outro, nervosa, enquanto Bellatrix a olhava com uma pontinha de escárnio.

- Você vai abrir um buraco no chão, Cissa.

Ela tentou sorrir, olhando para a irmã mais velha. Bellatrix lhe parecia mais bonita do que na última vez que a vira, em setembro. Os seus cabelos estavam um pouco mais claros e a expressão em seu rosto era mais amena. Narcissa desconfiava que aquele ar de felicidade só pudesse ser causado por um novo pretendente; e felicitou-se com a possibilidade de um casamento duplo no próximo dezembro. _Triplo_, caso Andromeda também se casasse... mesmo que fosse com Lucius Malfoy.

- Como você conseguiu fazer isso, Bella? Foi pedida em casamento três vezes!

A irmã deu de ombros.

- Na primeira e na última vez eu não estava apaixonada. Mas quando Archibald veio me pedir em casamento, eu me lembro de ter ficado nervosa.

- E o que você fez.

- Eu bebi.

Narcissa riu nervosamente, tentando decifrar no rosto bem-humorado da irmã se ela estava brincando ou não. Não era do feitio das mulheres da sociedade beber fora de ocasiões especiais, e, excetuando os noivados falhos, Bellatrix era a imagem da perfeição puro-sangue.

- Eu não acho que hidromel vá fazer muita diferença.

- Eu bebi uísque de fogo, irmãzinha! – Bellatrix riu-se. – Mas, novamente, eu não era tão apaixonada por Archibald quanto você é pelo seu... _jogador de quadribol – _ela disse a última parte com desprezo.

- Você não aprova o nosso casamento, não é?

- Não. Nem um pouco. Ludovic... ele poderia fazer Andromeda feliz, eu acho, porque ela gosta de viajar. Ele até poderia _me_ fazer feliz, porque eu gosto do glamour e da fama. Mas você... Você, Cissa, nasceu para ficar em casa e se encher de filhos.

- Mas _dele_ você gosta.

- Gosto, como um amigo. Mas não gostarei dele como o seu marido. Eu acho que Andy é quem deve casar com o jogador de quadribol. Você deve se casar com um Ministro da Magia.

Narcissa rolou os olhos, pensando subitamente em Lucius Malfoy. Se ele acabasse casando com Andromeda, a profecia de Bellatrix sairia pela culatra.

- E você, Bella?

- Eu? – Ela sorriu, sonhadora. – Eu nasci para me casar com o Comensal da Morte. Ou com o líder deles.

- Ah. Eu deveria ter desconfiado. Como está a sua _amizade_ com Lorde Voldemort?

- _Em ascensão_.

O sorriso de Bellatrix vacilou só por um momento, e ela pareceu querer falar alguma coisa para Narcissa; mas foi impedida pelas vozes alegres de Cygnus, Druella e Ludovic. Seu coração deu um salto, e ela já conseguia sentir as lágrimas começarem e se acumular.

O trio chegou à sala rindo, e os pais olharam carinhosamente para Narcissa quando Ludovic se aproximou, segurou-lhe a mão e chamou-lhe a ser sua companhia nos jardins.

Era apropriado. Os jardins da Casa dos Black sempre proporcionavam um ambiente romântico; especialmente agora, no mês de dezembro – aquela era a opinião apenas de Narcissa, que sempre preferiu o branco do inverno às cores do verão.

O frio apunhalava o seu rosto, mas ela não se importou. Ludovic estava ao seu lado, pronto pra lhe aquecer.

Ao chegarem perto das roseiras congeladas, ele disse:

- Ele não consentiu.

O sorriso perpétuo que Narcissa carregava desde aquele dia, no Hogwarts Express, finalmente morreu. O coração acelerou ainda mais, enquanto um nó se formava em sua garganta e um vinco em sua testa, entre as sobrancelhas.

- Como? Vocês pareciam tão felizes!

- Bem, eu preferi colocar um sorriso no rosto e não contrariar eles! Ele disse que ainda era cedo demais, Cissa. E sua mãe disse que ainda não estava preparada para lhe deixar ir.

Aquilo zangou a filha mais nova de Druella. A mãe se casara com o pai no exato dia em que completou dezessete anos! Por que agora lhe negava a oportunidade de fazer o mesmo?

- E você aceitou?

- O que eu podia fazer? – Ele deu de ombros. – O seu pai disse uma coisa e... talvez ele tenha razão. Nós vamos passar dois anos separados, Cissa. Eu sei que não vou mudar a minha opinião sobre _nós_, mas talvez você mude.

- Eu _nunca_-!

- Então nós não temos nada a temer! Eu... negociei algumas coisas com os seus pais. Eles disseram que você poderá passar todos os recessos e períodos de férias em minha casa, como se casados fôssemos.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Mas _eu_ não quero isso.

- Não?

- Claro que não! Ludo, eu vou me casar de branco e no com o ritual tradicional.

- Eu sei disso, meu amor!

- Você acha que as pessoas vão acreditar em mim, se eu passar as minhas férias dividindo uma casa com você? Eu _sei_ que ninguém mais se casa como mandam os costumes, mas eu sou uma Black! A minha mãe se casou de branco, e a mãe dela antes. Eu _não_ vou trazer vergonha ao meu nome!

- Tá bom! Calma! – Ele desviou o olhar. – Nossa, Cissa! Eu só propus isso aos seus pais porque... bem, porque eu amo você! E eu não quero passar dois anos a vendo só em alguns poucos fins de semana!

Narcissa respirou fundo algumas vezes, percebendo que, de fato, estava nervosa. E não era justo tratar Ludovic daquela maneira; já que nos dois anos em que eles estiveram juntos, o garoto se mostrou mais que respeitoso. Ludovic era paciente com ela, e entendia quando Narcissa dizia que não queria sequer ser tocada em lugares mais íntimos, como as pernas ou os seios. Ele entendia, e por dois anos tinha passado por cima das próprias necessidades que, como um homem, ele deixava claro ter.

Tentou não soar amarga quando disse:

- Meus pais só concordaram com esse seu... _arranjo_ porque sabiam que eu jamais o aceitaria. Nada pode me fazer esquecer a minha descendência, Ludo. Nem mesmo você.

Ele suspirou e, antes de responder, deu um beijo casto na testa da namorada.

- Eu sei.

- Você deveria se felicitar por querer se casar com uma mulher de honra.

- Eu estou. Pode acreditar.

XxXxXxX

Bellatrix Black recebeu com surpresa a notícia de que os seus pais haviam rejeitado o noivado de Ludovic e Narcissa. A família Bagman, apesar de não ser muito importante, era suficientemente tradicional e rica; em termos puramente práticos, a união não podia ser considerada indesejável. Além disso, ouvira mais de uma vez o pai afirmar que o namorado da filha mais nova o agradava, e que ele não via à hora de tê-la casada.

A desculpa usada pelos seus pais também lhe deixou desconfiada. Afinal, não existia no mundo bruxo casal mais ligado à tradição que Cygnus e Druella. Eles tiveram um casamento arranjado no exato dia em que a mulher atingiu a maioridade e, Bellatrix tinha certeza, ficariam muito felizes se as filhas quisessem ter o mesmo destino.

A primogênita Black suspeitava que o comportamento dos pais tivesse algo a ver com a visita inusitada que receberam uma semana antes: Abraxas Malfoy, que aparecera às portas da casa de Bellatrix sem convite, e parecendo extremamente perturbado. A jovem sabia que o interesse do Sr. Malfoy em juntar as duas mais tradicionais famílias bruxas se tornara uma verdadeira obsessão. Se, de alguma forma ele tivesse sabido que Ludovic pretendia pedir a mão de Narcissa em casamento, era até esperado que tivesse despejado algumas ameaças sobre Cygnus.

Quando voltasse para casa, perguntaria aos pais se a sua teoria estava correta. Naquele momento, tinha que encontrar-se com Lorde Voldemort.

Semanas havia se passado desde o encontro em que ela fora obrigada a matar uma pessoa. Nos dias que o sucederam, Bellatrix teve pesadelos todas as vezes que se obrigava a fechar os olhos. Nunca antes ela tinha sentido algo parecido com aquela culpa. Nunca antes ela se imaginaria chorando por uma sangue-ruim – muito embora, na verdade chorasse por si mesma.

Mais uma vez, foi uma carta de Rodolphus Lestrange o que a fez aceitar suas ações. O amigo garantiu-lhe que na medida em que a contagem de corpos aumentasse, matar se tornaria cada vez mais fácil. Disse que aquele era o único caminho, caso Bellatrix quisesse ser a maior Comensal da Morte que já existiu. Caso quisesse ser uma rainha.

Bellatrix concluiu, por fim, que de nada serviria ter feito aquela coisa hedionda, se não prosseguisse com os seus planos. O pior já tinha passado; ela já tinha ceifado a vida de alguém. E o fizera da pior maneira: usando as próprias mãos em vez de feitiços. Se ela conseguira passar por aquilo, nada mais poderia lhe assustar.

Agora, a jovem se encontrava com Lorde Voldemort duas vezes por semana. E ele lhe ensinava magias tão antigas que não mais se encontravam em livros. E, apenas ocasionalmente, Bellatrix conseguia fazer com que as suas mãos se tocassem, e ela _tinha certeza_ que conseguia ver um brilho diferente nos olhos avermelhados sempre isso acontecia.

Aparatou a mais ou menos cem metros da casa dos Avery – num vasto campo que geralmente era coberto por flores, mas sucumbia ao branco do inverno. A casa não era tão grande quanto as mansões das demais famílias tradicionais, mas tinha lá o seu charme. Os jardins eram incrivelmente belos no verão, e a grande biblioteca e a coleção de artes davam inveja até mesmo aos Black.

Sentindo a neve salpicar-lhe os cabelos e a capa negra, caminhou até os portões abertos da casa, logo sendo recebida por um elfo doméstico que a guiou até a biblioteca, onde Lorde Voldemort a esperava.

Com um sorriso se apoderando dos seus lábios, a jovem tirou a sua capa e revelou suas vestes carmins profundamente decotadas. Sentiu satisfação quando os olhos do Lorde queimaram cada uma das suas curvas.

- Espero não estar atrasada – Disse, sabendo que chegara na hora. Não se atrevia a deixar aquele homem esperando.

Um sorriso perverso brincou nos lábios do Lorde. Aproximou-se e tomou a sua mão, beijando-a demoradamente, enchendo o coração de Bellatrix de esperança.

- Você está muito bonita hoje.

- Obrigada, Meu Lorde. Lembro-me que o senhor mencionou gostar de vermelho... Embora eu ache que as vestes negras dos Comensais me deixariam muito mais atraente.

- Discordo. Gostaria que você usasse esse tipo de roupa com mais freqüência.

Bellatrix notou que os olhos do Lorde fixaram-se em seu decote quando disse aquilo. Um calor subiu-lhe às faces e desceu ao seu ventre.

- Será um prazer.

- Só não sei... – Ele tocou o seu cabelo castanho, prendendo suavemente uma mecha rebelde atrás da orelha de Bellatrix. – se essa roupa será boa para a nossa lição do dia.

O Lorde estava tão diferente... tão doce e galante.

Bellatrix deveria ter percebido que havia algo errado. Mas preferiu imaginar que ele finalmente estava percebendo que estava se apaixonando.

- Então deveríamos esquecer a lição de hoje e tomarmos juntos um pouco de vinho dos elfos.

Ele deu uma risada fria.

- Eu não comprometeria o seu aprendizado, minha querida. Tenho grandes planos para essa aula. Hoje, Bellatrix, concentraremos numa maldição imperdoável. Você diz que quer ser Comensal da Morte. Pois bem, os meus Comensais usam maldições imperdoáveis quase diariamente. É algo que eles têm que dominar. Você sabe a primeira regra das maldições imperdoáveis?

Bellatrix assentiu, tentando parecer séria e determinada, apesar do seu orgulho feminino ter sido ferido. Respondeu:

- Ela só funcionará se você _quiser_.

- Exatamente. Então, pequena, me diga por que você falhou miseravelmente na sua tentativa de usar a maldição da morte contra aquela sangue-ruim?

Corou.

- Eu... não sei, Meu Lorde. Posso ter me assustado.

- Não, Bella. Você simplesmente não _quis_ matar.

- Mas eu matei – replicou imediatamente, de uma forma petulante. O rosto do Lorde se contorceu no que ela achou ser raiva. – Eu acho que isso deveria contar em meu favor.

Lorde Voldemort a observou por um tempo, pensativo. Aos poucos, a raiva desaparecia das suas feições; mas havia um brilho naqueles olhos vermelhos que Bellatrix não conseguia ler. Um brilho que lhe dava arrepios.

- Talvez, Bella, a maldição da morte não seja a que mais combina com você. Todo bruxo tem uma especialidade dentro das maldições imperdoáveis. Eu posso efetuar todas elas com maestria, é claro, mas sempre fui melhor na maldição da morte que nas demais. Eu vi a forma como você golpeou aquela mulher. Você não teve medo de sujar-se com o sangue dela, e você lhe furou muito além do necessário. Dois golpes como aqueles deveriam ser suficientes para garantir a morte, minha querida, mas você _continuou_. Aquilo foi lindo.

Bellatrix sorriu e agradeceu educadamente. Mas, em sua mente, perguntava-se se o Lorde estava certo. Gostava de pensar que não; que apenas tinha feito aquilo por ter entrado em pânico. Com o tempo, as mortes que ela efetuaria seriam limpas e rápidas.

O Lorde se aproximou.

- Talvez... Talvez a maldição _Cruciatus_. Eu raramente erro sobre essas coisas, Bella. Realmente acho que você tem um talento escondido para a tortura.

Mais uma vez, Bellatrix desejou que o Lorde estivesse errado. Obrigou-se parecer corajosa.

- Eu posso fazê-la. Já pratiquei com animais e com alguns elfos domésticos.

- Eu pensei que você também tinha feito o mesmo com a maldição da morte?

- Sim – confessou, sentindo-se corar. – Mas, talvez, saber que a pessoa não morrerá me ajude. Qualquer pessoa pode se recuperar de uma tortura.

- Na verdade, Bellatrix, já vi pessoas serem levadas a loucura pela maldição _Cruciatus_.

- São fracos – Respondeu com convicção. – Leve-me até um prisioneiro, Meu Lorde. Eu mostrarei que sou capaz.

Foi então que _o_ sorriso brotou nos lábios dele. Não era o sorriso galante pelo qual Bellatrix ansiava o tempo inteiro. Era algo... _diferente._ Algo que fez com que um arrepio cruzasse a espinha. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Bellatrix sentiu medo de alguém. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, a jovem quis correr para casa e esconder-se na segurança do escritório do pai.

Sem perceber, deu um passo para trás, se protegendo de uma ameaça que, até aquele momento, ainda era invisível.

- Eu sempre achei, Bella – ele disse. A sua voz gelada, como nunca antes –, que uma pessoa não era digna de usar a _Cruciatus_ antes de saber _exatamente _o que ela causa. A maldição da tortura tem que estar em suas veias, ela tem que ser sentida... Só há uma maneira de isso acontecer.

Lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Bellatrix, mas ela não as deixou cair. Não agiria como uma garotinha sempre que o Lorde lhe pedisse algo difícil.

Todo o seu corpo, todo o seu instinto, lhe dizia para sair dali. Para fugir. Para se preservar. Mas ela queria ser uma rainha. Corajosamente, sem jamais quebrar o contato visual com o Lorde, assentiu.

Com um tom insolente, desafiador, disse:

- Que seja.

Ela viu o sorriso do Lorde se tornar incrivelmente maldoso e uma chama se apoderar os olhos dele, antes de erguer a varinha.

O raio escarlate lhe atingiu no peito e a fez voar, suas costas encontrando uma estante de livros antes da sua queda. Mas não foi isso o que a fez gritar.

A dor... A dor era algo que Bellatrix não conseguiria imaginar nos seus piores pesadelos. Era como se o seu sangue houvesse se transformado num rio de lava, como se milhares de facas penetrassem a sua pele, como se todos os seus ossos se quebrassem. Tudo de uma vez só, combinado com terríveis visões de fogo e destruição repetindo-se em sua mente, com angústia, aflição, desgosto...

Aquilo era o inferno.

Não sabia mais se continuava gritando. Não sabia se verbalizara o seu desejo de morrer.

Por fim, ela esqueceu quem era, e o que fazia ali. Ela não existia mais. A dor era a única coisa.

E, de repente, ela parou.

A consciência voltou à Bellatrix aos poucos. Percebeu o seu rosto colado ao chão, e havia gosto de sangue em sua boca. Ela sentia dor no rosto, na nuca e nas costas, mas o resto do seu corpo estava dormente.

Lentamente, se ergueu até se pôr de joelhos – seu vestido carmim formando uma figura ao seu redor que perturbadoramente assemelhava-se a uma poça sangue.

- Eu... – A sua voz vacilou, e Bellatrix achou melhor que o Lorde falasse primeiro; assim teria tempo de recompor-se.

- Cubra-se – Ele disse friamente.

Atordoada, a jovem olhou para baixo. Parte da aureola rosada do seio direito havia escapado do seu decote. Bellatrix sabia que deveria sentir-se envergonhada, mas, no seu estado de torpor, limitou-se a fazer-se descente.

As suas mãos tremiam.

- O seu rosto dói muito? – Ela assentiu. – Você caiu sobre ele. Quebrou o nariz.

O Lorde caminhou até Bellatrix em passos largos e ajoelhou-se em sua frente. Segurou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos – mas não de uma forma carinhosa. Gemeu quando sentiu os dedos deles pressionar os seios paranasais, agora provavelmente cheios de sangue.

- Não posso deixar seus pais lhe verem assim. Seu rosto está destruído.

Ela achou difícil se importar com a aparência do seu rosto. Parecia, agora, que todo o seu corpo tremia e, apesar de ter passado mais de um minuto do fim da maldição, as imagens terríveis em sua mente e a angústia não tinham passado.

Mal percebeu quando Lorde Voldemort usou a varinha para consertar o seu nariz.

- Você entende agora, Bella? Você entende o que é a maldição _Cruciatus_?

- Dor física. Dor psicológica. – Duas grossas lágrimas caíram. – É o inferno.

Ele sorriu, satisfeito.

- Você entende que as pessoas podem enlouquecer por causa dela?

- Sim.

- Você quer passar por isso novamente? – Bellatrix não conseguiu responder. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, em negativa. – Isso só será possível se você não for uma Comensal da Morte.

Bellatrix o olhou desafiante, mesmo em seu torpor.

- Eu jamais seria atingida.

- Seria. Pergunto novamente, Bellatrix: você quer passar por isso novamente?

- _Não_.

- Então, minha querida, seja minha aprendiz. Mas, eu _não _aceitarei uma mulher como Comensal da morte. E, se você sequer dê a entender novamente para mim que quer se tornar Comensal... eu ficarei feliz em lhe lembrar a lição que aprendeu hoje.

**XxXxXxX**

_Eu queria deixar registrado aqui o meu profundo agradecimento a George R R Martin, que, ao me fazer obcecada por outro personagem sombrio, finalmente me fez aceitar a morte de Severus Snape!_

_(__**Sandor Clegane**__, seu lindo, vem nim mim!) xD_

_Enfim... eu sei que demorei, mas o tempo está curto, não vou abandonar a fic, porque ela é o meu xodó (e eu estou LOUCA pra começar a parte de Cissa e Lucius, e Bella e Rodolphus).Vou tentar atualizar mais frequentemente... mas, pelo menos por enquanto, tah difícil sentar no PC e conseguir escrever 3 mil palavras (e ficar satisfeita com elas)._

_Mas deixem reviews, por favor. _

_Mando bjus e mais bjus para a minha maninha querida, a __**Sheyla Snape**__, que betou mais esse capítulo. E, claro, para as lindjas que deixaram um comentário no cap passado: __**DevilAir**__, __**Mandy BrixX, Leather Jacket, Lois e Tathiana **__(a obceção de Lucius será explicada no próximo cap, nem se preocupe). E, claro, para as meninas que comentaram no Nyah:__**Bonnie Black, Brendhoka, Mah G e Ana T.**_


	15. Verdade e Consequência

**XV**

**VERDADE E CONSEQUÊNCIA**

Desde que a idéia de supremacia do sangue puro foi criada centenas de anos atrás, a alta sociedade bruxa considera a descendência algo tão importante, que meras amizades entre os seus membros e sangues-ruins são mal vistas. São indesejadas. São evitadas. E, se inevitáveis, apenas às vezes tolerada.

Andromeda Black gostava de pensar que os tempos estavam mudando. Eram os anos 1970, afinal. Os jovens estavam moldando um mundo diferente e melhor, livre dos antigos preconceitos e dogmas.

Ainda assim, quando escreveu para os seus pais naquela manhã, _esqueceu_ de mencionar que estava passando a maior parte do seu tempo com o nascido-trouxa Theodore Tonks. Quando os seus amigos lhe perguntavam sobre a sua nova amizade, preferia dizer que os deveres de Monitora Chefe obrigavam-na a passar tempo com ele. Quando o garoto aparecia em seus sonhos, às vezes de forma indecorosa, ela se convencia de que sentia asco. E, mesmo com Hogwarts praticamente vazia de alunos da Sonserina, Andromeda apenas se permitia conversar mais intimamente com o garoto se ninguém estivesse por perto.

_Como naquele momento._

O dia estava tão frio que nenhum dos alunos que ficaram na escola para os festejos natalinos se atreveria a sair para jardins. Então, quando no meio do café a manhã Theodore Tonks se aproximou da mesa de Sonserina e chamou Andrômeda para uma caminhada matinal, a jovem Black não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar.

Os jardins de Hogwarts ficavam bonitos encobertos pelo manto branco – mais... _serenos_. Andromeda e Theodore caminhavam pela neve com dificuldade. Para aplacar o frio, bebericavam de um hidromel contrabandeado pelo garoto na última visita à Hogsmeade e um bombardeava o outro com perguntas que faziam os seus rostos corarem num nada inocente jogo de Verdade ou Conseqüência.

- Com quantos caras você já ficou?

Andromeda olhou Theodore de soslaio.

- Com menos do que você imagina.

- Verdade ou conseqüência, Andromeda?

- _Verdade_, é claro. Em toda a minha vida, eu beijei três pessoas. E você sabe quem são duas delas!

Theodore sabia, de fato. Um era Lucius Malfoy e o outro Gregory Rowle, quem Andromeda namorou durante quase dois anos. Já o terceiro antigo amor da garota foi um primo francês que lhe deu o seu primeiro beijo – e muitos outros, sempre que passava as férias do Reino Unido. Ninguém, além de Bellatrix, conhecia aquele segredo da jovem. E ela não estava nem um pouco a fim de revelá-lo.

- E quem é o terceiro?

- Isso já é _outra_ pergunta, Ted.

- Não é, não! E eu sei que você adora trapacear em tudo, 'Dromeda, mas tente se controlar! Só por hoje!

Andromeda fingiu indignação.

- Trapaceira? _Eu_, Ted? Estou magoada! E você perguntou _quantos, _e não _quais. _Então, receio que seja a minha vez. _A loirinha_. Qual é a natureza do seu relacionamento com ela?

Theodore franziu o cenho, como se procurando a melhor maneira de responder aquela pergunta. Quando respondeu, a sua voz trazia pouca convicção:

- Nós somos amigos.

- Eu não acredito nisso, Ted. Vocês estão sempre juntos, e eu já vi vocês abraçados, íntimos demais para serem _só_ amigos!

- _Ciúmes_?

Ela sorriu, desafiadora.

- Ainda não é sua vez de fazer perguntas.

- Tudo bem. Nós... Nós nos beijamos algumas vezes. E fazemos _outras coisas_. Mas somos só amigos! E porque _ela_ quis assim, 'Dromeda, e não porque eu sou um canalha. No início, quando começamos com isso, eu a perguntei várias vezes se ela queria ser minha namorada, mas ela dizia que não acreditava em relacionamentos. Hoje em dia, ela até apóia quando eu vou atrás de v... – Ele parou de falar rapidamente, seu rosto tornando-se vermelho.

Andromeda sentiu o seu coração pular e encher-se de angústia quando completou mentalmente aquela frase. Não era exatamente uma surpresa que o que Theodore queria com ela ia além da simples amizade. Mas _quase_ ouvir uma confirmação foi... _diferente_.

_Ela precisava ter certeza_.

- Ela apóia _o quê_?

- Nada não. Aliás, 'Dromeda, não foi isso o que você perguntou. _Vê_? Eu também consigo trapacear! – Ele deu um meio sorriso. – Eu sei que o seu último namorado foi o Lucius. Você era apaixonada por ele?

- Não – respondeu sem hesitar. _Precisava ter certeza_. – Você está apaixonado por alguém?

- Sim. – Ele também não hesitou. – Você é virgem?

O rosto de Andromeda ficou em brasas e, por um momento, ela esqueceu a angústia e ficou envergonhada demais para dizer qualquer coisa. As garotas Black não conversavam sobre aquelas coisas. _Com ninguém_. Sobretudo com garotos!

Mas o jogo era Verdade ou Conseqüências. E, se Andromeda optasse pela segunda, Theodore poderia acabar com concluindo coisas terríveis.

- Eu sou uma Black, Ted. Tem certeza que quer desperdiçar a sua vez me perguntando isso?

- Você é uma Black, mas Lucius é um Malfoy! Eles têm uma reputação grande. Verdade ou conseqüência?

- Verdade. É _claro _que eu sou virgem.

- Claro? Por quê? Não é como se você ou ele fossem sair espalhando por aí o que fazem.

- Você não tem idéia de como são os casamentos bruxos tradicionais, tem?

O garoto franziu o cenho.

- São diferentes?

- Oh, sim. _Muito_! Enquanto nos casamentos de hoje em dia as pessoas apenas dizem que se amam, nós fazemos votos e nos ligamos magicamente. É mais complexo, Ted. São quatro promessas, semelhantes ao voto perpétuo.

- E o que se promete?

- Amizade, amor, fidelidade e paixão.

- Isso é basicamente o que se promete nos casamentos normais, 'Dromeda.

- Eu sei; mas, como eu disse, o nosso jeito é semelhante ao voto perpétuo. Claro, ninguém _morre_ por descumprir as promessas... ou grande parte dos homens bruxos viveriam muito pouco tempo depois do casamento! Mas a outra pessoa fica sabendo imediatamente... _ela sente_. O voto de amizade é selado quando o noivo beija a mão da noiva. O de amor, quando eles se beijam e as línguas se tocam. E os outros dois... – Andromeda corou ainda mais. – Esses são selados quando os noivos fazem amor. O de fidelidade quando o hímen é rompido e o de paixão quando... quando ele _termina_. Então, Ted, se a noiva não for virgem o terceiro voto não será selado. E todos os convidados saberão.

- Então... O quê? A festa dura a noite toda? Ou a festa é no dia seguinte ao casamento?

A jovem deu um meio-sorriso.

- Depois da celebração, os noivos vão para um quarto. A festa só começa quando eles saírem de lá, como marido e mulher.

Theodore a olhou abismado. Aquilo não era totalmente inesperado; afinal, a cerimônia de casamento mais tradicional podia chocar um pouco aqueles que não entendiam a santidade do sangue e do matrimônio.

- Isso é... _brutal_! E ainda tem gente que quer se casar assim!

- Eu, por exemplo. E as minhas irmãs. O sedutor Lucius Malfoy. E grande parte das pessoas da Sonserina. É a tradição, Ted.

- É uma tradição terrível! Eu não gostaria de dormir pela primeira vez com a minha esposa, tendo os meus pais me esperando no próximo salão!

- Bem, você poderia se surpreender. Os casamentos tradicionais são lindos. Mas eu já te respondi! É a minha vez de perguntar, e eu quero saber por quem você está apaixonado.

O garoto deu de ombros.

- Pra quê?

- Isso é Verdade ou Conseqüência. Eu não preciso de um motivo para perguntar algo pessoal.

- Nesse caso... – Ele deu um sorriso maroto e uma piscadela. – _Conseqüência_.

Ali estava: a confirmação. Inegavelmente, Theodore Tonks estava apaixonado por Andromeda Black.

Andromeda fechou os olhos e suspirou, o coração disparando em seu peito. Tentou lembrar-se dos seus sonhos, e em como ela sempre conseguia sentir-se enojada ao acordar. Tentou, com todas as suas forças, sentir novamente o asco... Mas ele não veio. Ele deu lugar a um calor em seu peito, e uma vontade quase incontrolável de abraçá-lo.

Pensou em Cygnus, e na fúria que ele sentiria se descobrisse aquele sentimento secreto. Pensou na decepção que seria refletida nos olhos de Druella. Pensou na cólera de Bellatrix e na vergonha gelada de Narcissa. Pensou em seu futuro, em seu casamento, em seus planos.

Ela pensou tanto, que mal percebeu o rosto de Theodore vindo em sua direção, em busca de um beijo roubado.

_Não_. Aquilo não devia estar acontecendo.

Rapidamente, ela virou o rosto e afastou o corpo, de forma que os lábios do garoto encontraram apenas um emaranhado de cabelos castanhos. Em seu coração, um misto de tensão, angústia e raiva. Muita raiva.

Raiva, porque Andromeda não podia esquecer que, apesar da amizade e apesar dos sonhos, ele _ainda_ era um sangue-ruim. Ele era um sangue-ruim, sujo e inferior. E ela era uma Black.

_Ela era a realeza, ele a plebe._

Como ele ousava?

Theodore Tonks era a plebe, e ele tinha que ser punido.

Os olhos dela encontraram o lago negro, naquele momento com uma espessa camada de gelo em sua superfície.

- Nade.

Theodore ergueu uma sobrancelha, descrente.

- Como assim? Você quer que eu entre no lago congelado?

Andromeda se aproximou do lago. Com um feitiço, fez com que o gelo da sua superfície se quebrasse – as águas ficaram revoltas, o que significava que ela provavelmente tinha irritado a lula gigante.

- Não está mais congelado. E entre sem feitiço nenhum para se aquecer; acabaria com toda a graça.

- Isso é por causa do...? Você está falando sério, 'Dromeda?

- Sim.

- Mas-

- Eu tenho que lhe lembrar as regras do jogo?

Theodore a encarou por um momento antes de, desafiador, despir as suas vestes pesadas e encaminhar-se para o lago. Enquanto ele penetrava na água, Andromeda sentia um misto de dor e orgulho.

Era aquilo o que ele merecia, não? Por se apaixonar por uma Black? Por tentar sujá-la com um beijo?

A água chegou à cintura dele. O dia estava tão frio que a margem do lago já começava a formar novamente uma fina camada de gelo.

Mas ele merecia... _Certo_? Por estar fazendo com que ela sentisse coisas proibidas. Theodore merecia sentir dor por ser um sangue-ruim, um imundo, uma escória... Pela sua ousadia de tentar entrar no mundo e na vida de uma Black. Talvez assim ele aprendesse. Talvez assim ele se afastasse.

Talvez assim os sonhos fossem embora.

Ele mergulhou, e Andromeda sentiu uma pontada em seu coração.

_Mas ela estava fazendo o certo_. Ela estava cortando aquele mal pela raiz, como a sua mãe sempre lhe aconselhara. Ela estava desfazendo a besteira que foi se aproximar do garoto e, talvez, até dar abertura para que ele começasse a sentir coisas proibidas pela jovem. Ela estava mostrando-se superior, como o seu pai sempre lhe ensinara.

Ela estava sendo uma sonserina. Ela estava sendo uma Black. E os Black e os sonserinos puniam os sangues-ruins...

_Certo?_

- Não... – Suspirou. – Ted! _Sai daí_!

Pegou as vestes negras no chão e correu para a margem do lago.

O garoto não olhou para Andromeda quando passou por ela. Apenas tomou as suas vestes, ao mesmo tempo em que murmurava um feitiço para aquecer o seu corpo. A jovem Black também agiu, usando a sua varinha para secá-lo.

- Me desculpe! Eu não... Eu _exagerei_!

- É você! – Ele disse, ainda sem a olhar. – Eu sei que você deduziu isso, 'Dromeda, e eu meio que esperava uma reação diferente! Mas agora eu quero dizer. _É você_.

Andromeda mordeu o lábio inferior, seu coração martelando.

- Me desculpe! Eu não deveria ter reagido assim! Você... me pegou de surpresa!

- Sério? Surpresa? Porque todo o mundo sabe que eu gosto de você!

- Sim, mas... você tentou me beijar! – A última parte ela falou com um mero sussurro, como se temesse ser ouvida.

- E eu não posso fazer isso porque nasci trouxa. E você é da grande e importante família Black. Pois eu tenho uma notícia pra você, _constelação_ Black: você também gosta de mim. Você gosta de mim, e morre de vergonha e medo de admitir.

A jovem Black não respondeu. Ela não respondeu, porque sabia que aquilo que Theodore dissera não era um absurdo; que aquilo podia ser verdade.

Theodore virou-se. Havia raiva em seus olhos.

- Você tem vergonha de mim, Andromeda?

- Ted...

- Verdade ou conseqüência? Você tem vergonha de mim? Porque eu nasci trouxa? Você se acha boa demais para ficar comigo? – Continuou calada. – _Verdade ou conseqüência, _Andromeda? _Eu tenho que lhe explicar as regras do jogo_?

A verdade... a verdade era que ela era uma Black. A verdade era que ela tinha vergonha de ser amiga de um sangue-ruim, e não podia sequer cogitar a hipótese de namorá-lo, porque aquilo iria lhe sujar. A verdade era que ela tinha medo de se aproximar mais de Theodore, e tinha medo que as pessoas descobrissem o quanto ela realmente gostava dele. A verdade era que ela planejava nunca mais vê-lo depois de sair de Hogwarts.

E a verdade era que ela se importava demais com aquele garoto sangue-ruim e imundo para dizer-lhe a verdade. Então, ela apenas falou:

- _Conseqüência_.

Theodore fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. E ele parecia tão triste quando deu um passo em direção a Andromeda...

- Me beije. – Andromeda corou, indignação se espalhando pelo seu rosto. Como ele ousava? – Você me fez entrar num lago congelado, Andromeda.

- Eu prefiro fazer o mesmo!

- _Não prefere, não_. E eu não quero lhe ver sentindo dor. Me beije.

- _Por quê_?

- Porque _você_ quer.

Theodore não esperou por uma resposta. Deu um largo passo em direção a Andromeda e as mãos dele ainda estavam geladas quando segurou o seu pulso firmemente – mas não violentamente. A outra mão foi à nuca da jovem e, numa fração de segundo, os lábios dele apressavam-se ao encontro dos dela. E, daquela vez, Andromeda _quis_.

Milímetros separavam os lábios dos jovens, quando barulhos de estampidos quebraram a paz dos jardins de Hogwarts. Rapidamente, com medo de vissem-na, Andromeda separou-se de Ted.

Logo em frente ao portão de entrada de Hogwarts estavam Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew e mais um colega, duelando contra um calouro sonserino de cabelos negros e nariz adunco que Andromeda sabia ser o bastardo dos Prince.

Meio aliviada, meio frustrada, ela tentou sorrir para o amigo.

- O dever nos chama.

XxXxXxX

Tradicionalmente na parte bruxa do Reino Unido o fim de ano era marcado por dois grandes bailes cujos anfitriões seriam as famílias que, no ano subseqüente, teriam eventos importantes. Então, seguindo a praxe, os festejos de transição de 1971 para 1972 ficariam a cargo dos Nott e dos Goyle – que se uniriam pelo matrimônio de dois jovens no próximo julho.

Narcissa Black adorava aquela tradição em particular. Ela adorava ter que vestir-se de gala duas vezes na mesma quinzena. Adorava o champanhe importado. Adorava dançar com pessoas influentes. Adorava observar a sociedade bruxa em toda a sua glória.

E, nos últimos dois anos, ela adorava como os homens – dos mais novos aos mais velhos – observavam com luxúria o seu corpo cada vez mais feminino. E ela sabia que Ludovic Bagman sentia orgulho ao deixar claro para todos eles que no futuro cada uma das curvas de Narcissa o pertenceria.

Para o natal de 1971 Narcissa escolheu um vestido de cetim perolado que deixava as suas costas totalmente nuas. Os seios, que cresceram bastante no último ano, se pronunciavam pelo tecido fino e a faziam sentir-se exposta, porém sensual. O seu pai, Cygnus, não aprovou as vestes; mas eventualmente foi convencido por Druella e Bellatrix de que a sua filhinha caçula já estava grande o suficiente para se vestir como uma mulher.

Quando a família chegou à festa dos Nott, os olhos se voltaram para a mais jovem Black. E ninguém viu aquilo como uma surpresa.

Narcissa observou rapidamente o salão, enquanto era levada para cumprimentar os anfitriões. Viu que Ludovic já chegara com a sua família. Os tios Orion e Walburga também estavam lá, acompanhando o filho mais novo. E viu alguns colegas de Hogwarts – muitos lhe sorriram e acenaram.

E, finalmente, viu a família Malfoy. A mulher, Eleanor, era uma visão em vermelho que parecia ser filha de Abraxas, em vez de sua mulher. E Lucius... Narcissa tinha que admitir que o garoto estava muito atraente naquela noite. Usava trajes de gala negros, em contraste com a sua pele muito clara. Os cabelos estavam perfeitamente presos, evidenciando mais as linhas aristocráticas do seu rosto.

Os dois caminhavam com Abraxas em direção aos Black. Pelo canto do seu olho, Narcissa viu Bellatrix pedir licença e dirigir-se ao encontro dos seus amigos. A caçula quis fazer o mesmo, mas Cygnus segurou-lhe firmemente o braço.

- Cygnus! – Abraxas cumprimentou, sorridente. – É sempre bom vê-lo, meu amigo! E, claro, a sua bela Druella! – Os olhos de Abraxas recaíram sobre Narcissa, analisando cada pedacinho do seu corpo. – A sua filha mais nova está cada vez mais parecida com a mãe.

- Ela tem muito de Druella – Cygnus respondeu. – E o seu garoto também se parece com você, Abraxas. Não o conheci tão jovem, mas os traços são inegáveis.

Eleanor sorriu em concordância.

- Todos os Malfoy são parecidos, exatamente como ocorre na família Black – Ela tocou o rosto de Narcissa. – Exceções são raríssimas. Narcissa, minha querida, você está no quinto ano de Hogwarts, não? – A jovem assentiu. – Nervosa com os exames?

- Não. Eu sempre tive notas excelentes; não vejo por que me preocupar.

- Oh. Confiança. Gosto disso. Quais os seus interesses? Creio que quadribol não seja um deles, estou certa?

- Nunca achei que quadribol fosse um esporte feito para mulheres, apesar das minhas duas irmãs tentarem me convencer do contrário. Mas eu tento entender um pouco do assunto, pois o meu noivo, Ludovic Bagman, pretende jogar profissionalmente.

Narcissa notou que, enquanto falava, o sorriso da Sra. Malfoy desvanecia. Quando Eleanor respondeu, tinha a voz fria e os seus olhos estavam fixos em Cygnus.

- _Noiva_? Tão jovem?

- A minha filha _não_ está noiva – Cygnus respondeu, um pouco irritado. – Mas está comprometida, como vocês sabem bem.

- Que seja. Nesse caso, _que seja_. Ah, Cygnus, a sua filha é bela – Eleanor voltou a tocar Narcissa, dessa vez num cacho deliberadamente solto do seu coque. Olhou para Lucius. – Ela não é bela, meu bem?

O jovem respirou fundo. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, mas, Narcissa notou, não em seus olhos. Respondeu:

- Sim. Narcissa é uma das garotas mais bonitas da Sonserina. _De Hogwarts_, aliás.

- E – Eleanor continuou. – Imagino que você também ache o meu filho um rapaz muito atraente, não?

A pressão da mão de Cygnus em seu braço aumentou.

- Sim, Sra. Malfoy. Lucius não é apenas muito bonito, como também tem um currículo invejável. Ele é inteligente, centrado, influente... Além de capitão do time de quadribol e presidente dos clubes de duelo e debate. Qualquer garota teria sorte de tê-lo ao seu lado.

Lucius franziu o cenho, talvez procurando sarcasmo na voz de Narcissa. Mas ele não encontraria; tudo o que a jovem disse era verdade. Apesar de ser indiferente a Lucius, Narcissa jamais fechou os olhos para as suas qualidades.

- Podemos considerar que _você_ é uma dessas garotas?

- _Qualquer_ garota. Mas o meu coração já tem dono; e ele está me esperando nesse exato momento.

Antes que Narcissa pedisse licença, no entanto, a mão de Abraxas foi ao seu ombro.

- Então, Narcissa – O Sr. Malfoy disse rapidamente. – Ainda que não amantes, imagino que você e o meu Lucius tenham se tornado ao menos bons amigos durante esse ano?

Lucius e Narcissa responderam ao mesmo tempo:

- Claro, pai.

- Não, na verdade.

Àquilo seguiu-se um silêncio sepulcral. Narcissa conseguia sentir a tensão dos seus pais, e os olhos de Lucius se cravavam nela com palpável ódio. Mas os Malfoy... eles observavam o filho de uma forma cruel. Não havia mais nos rostos dos dois nenhuma tentativa de se manterem amigáveis. Era como se Lucius tivesse cometido um pecado hediondo, e eles fossem os inquisidores.

À mente de Narcissa vieram todas as vezes que, naqueles meses, Lucius tentou se aproximar dela. Então ele não estava tentando colocar a garota nas suas estatísticas? Seria possível que Lucius estivesse apenas cedendo às pressões dos seus pais? Afinal, Abraxas Malfoy era conhecido por ter expectativas estranhas daqueles que lhe eram próximos.

Como a mais jovem e mais diferente das garotas Black, Narcissa entendia pressão. Ela sabia como era ruim sentir que estava falhando em algo, quando todos confiavam no seu sucesso. Se era aquilo o que estava acontecendo, Narcissa não podia mais ser intolerante com Lucius.

Talvez até devesse ajudá-lo.

- Lucius e eu não somos tão próximos como deveríamos, mas isso não quer dizer que somos completos estranhos – Disse, incerta. – Nós temos um ano nos separando, o que, em Hogwarts, pode ser um abismo. Além disso, Lucius gosta de quadribol e eu de balé clássico. Ele de orquestra sinfônica, e eu de canto lírico. Ele de prosa, eu de poesia. Nossos interesses são diferentes, nossos amigos são diferentes... E, _eu admito culpa por isso_, geralmente sou monopolizada pelo meu futuro noivo, Ludovic Bagman. Mas sempre que nos encontramos, nos falamos cordialmente. Ele sempre _faz questão_ que, vez por outra, conversemos.

Eleanor forçou um sorriso a aparecer no seu rosto.

- Amizade entre os Black e os Malfoy _deve_ ser estimuladas.

- Sim, a senhora tem razão. Nós... nos esforçaremos mais, a partir de agora.

- De fato, a partir de _agora. _Lucius, por que você não convida a jovem Narcissa para uma dança?

O rosto de Lucius ficou lívido e os seus lábios apertaram-se numa linha fina. Narcissa tinha certeza que o garoto se negaria, mas o contrário saiu dos seus lábios:

- Claro. Narcissa?

Estendeu-lhe a mão. Narcissa podia ver os olhos esperançosos dos senhores Malfoy cravados nela. Podia ver desprezo e raiva nos de Lucius. E, ao longe, podia ver os olhos curiosos de Ludovic.

Ela não queria. Ela não _podia_.

Tudo que Narcissa desejava naquele momento era dizer o quanto os Malfoy estavam sendo inconvenientes; dizer que ela era comprometida, e não deveria dançar com outros garotos que não fossem o seu Ludovic. Mas a mão pesada de Cygnus se fechou ainda mais no braço da jovem e, enquanto o pai a empurrava discretamente em direção a Lucius, Narcissa compreendeu a ordem silenciosa.

- Será um prazer, Lucius.

Tentou não olhar para o namorado enquanto deixava que Lucius segurasse a sua mão e a conduzisse para o centro do salão de festa dos Nott. Em pouco tempo, sentia os dedos frios de Lucius em suas costas nuas e ele a conduzia na dança, seguindo perfeitamente o compasso da música.

- Você é um bom dançarino – Disse, tentando iniciar uma conversa.

- Você quer estar aqui tanto quanto eu, Black. Não precisa falar nada.

Narcissa ergueu o seu rosto, para observar Lucius. Os olhos do garoto estavam desfocados, deixando bem claro que ele não tinha nenhum interesse naquela dança; que conduzi-la era apenas um gesto automático. A jovem Black se pegou analisando as feições dele: observando o rosto de linhas tão bem definidas; o queixo e nariz pontudos, aristocráticos; os lábios finos, e como eles ficariam mais atraentes se não estivessem sempre crispados. Não era difícil ver por que quase todas as garotas de Hogwarts caíam de amores por ele – Lucius era muito belo, de fato. Mas a beleza dele não a seduzia. Narcissa sempre preferiu o rosto descontraído e o sorriso fácil de Ludovic. Lucius, ela tinha certeza, jamais a faria rir.

Quando menos esperou, os olhos cinzentos se encontraram com os dela.

- Obrigado – Ele disse.

- Não agradeça. Eu tenho certeza de que a perfeição técnica vem de muitas e muitas aulas.

Os lábios de Lucius se curvaram num sorriso contido.

- Não por isso, Narcissa. Pelo que você disse aos meus pais. A sua sinceridade anterior poderia ter me custado uma herança. Como você sabe aquelas coisas sobre mim?

- Algumas amigas minhas já foram apaixonadas por você, Lucius. Então eu já tive que escutar bastante sobre os seus gostos e preferências.

- Ainda assim, eu agradeço.

- Por quê? Por que eu ter dito que não somos amigos poderia lhe custar uma herança?

Lucius não respondeu. Em vez disso, deslizou um pouco a sua mão pelas costas nuas de Narcissa e a trouxe mais para perto. Os seus rostos estavam tão próximos, que a jovem conseguia sentir a respiração dele em sua pele e os lábios finos vez por outra roçando em sua bochecha.

Corando, Narcissa procurou Ludovic. O garoto observava a namorada dançar com um misto de surpresa de decepção, o que fez o coração da jovem dar um salto.

- Lucius, você está perto demais!

Os lábios finos a beijaram perto no seu nariz e deslizaram pelo seu rosto até chegar ao ouvido. Os dedos passearam lentamente pelo sulco da coluna de Narcissa – ela prendeu a respiração.

- Estou dando um showzinho para os meus pais. – a voz dele estava fria, em contraste com as suas atitudes. – Colabore.

- Não! – A voz de Narcissa saiu mais tremida do que ela gostaria. – Você está dando um showzinho para todos os convidados, inclusive para o meu noivo! Eu sou uma Black, não se esqueça disso! Eu quero lhe ajudar, Lucius, mas essa dança estará terminada se você não se afastar!

Ele suspirou em seu ouvido.

- Isso é ridículo.

- O que é? O que está acontecendo?

- Vamos lá fora.

A jovem franziu o cenho.

- Lá fora? Com você? Lucius, eu tenho namorado! Ele está aqui! Eu não posso pegar a sua mão é-

- Depois você se explica para ele, Narcissa! Ludovic é tão idiota que vai acreditar em qualquer coisa que você diga! Se você quiser saber o que está acontecendo... Se você quer saber por que meus pais querem a nossa amizade, ou por que o seu pai lhe obrigou a dançar comigo, ou por que eu passei esse semestre tentando _inutilmente_ me aproximar de você, apesar de você deixar bem claro que não me suporta, venha comigo!

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Não queria ir com Lucius; especialmente depois daquela dança. Todos falariam, Ludovic morreria de vergonha. Ainda assim, a sua curiosidade era grande demais – especialmente depois de, ao longe, ver os pais sorrindo, como se apoiassem o absurdo que estava acontecendo naquele salão.

Explicar-se-ia depois. E Ludovic teria que entender.

- Tudo bem.

Lucius sorriu de uma forma triunfante e, segurando a sua mão, guiou-a até os jardins da casa dos Nott.

A expressão do garoto se modificou completamente ao ficar longe dos olhos dos pais. O rosto de Lucius se deformou numa máscara cruel, veias aparecendo em seu pescoço e testa. Ele respirou fundo muitas vezes, aparentemente se controlando – e, nesse meio tempo, Narcissa não teve coragem de falar.

- Seus pais não permitiram o seu noivado. Eles disseram o motivo?

- Sim. Eu sou nova demais para casar.

Ele sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Não, Narcissa. _Seu_ pai proibiu o seu noivado por causa do _meu_ pai. E por uma boa soma de dinheiro. Eis que o _meu_ pai acha que _nós_ devemos nos casar. E ele tem certeza que se nós passarmos um ano em Hogwarts juntos, sem a interferência de Ludo, você vai se apaixonar perdidamente por mim. Ele não leva em conta o fato que você me despreza e é fria como gelo, claro.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Isso é um absurdo, Lucius. Meu pai _jamais_ concordaria com-

- E ele não concordou com um casamento arranjado! O Sr. Black disse que você escolheria o seu próprio marido!

- Mas você disse que ele aceitou dinheiro-

- Ele aceitou dinheiro... _muito_ dinheiro, diga-se de passagem... para adiar o seu casamento. Para que possamos passar um ano juntinhos, e para lhe convencer de que nós deveríamos ser muito amigos. Ele não aceitou forçar o nosso casamento, no entanto. Sabe o que o Sr. Black disse ao meu pai? – Narcissa ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Ele disse: "se o seu filho quiser casar com a minha filha, ele que a conquiste"! Então o meu pai, que está acostumado a ter suas vontades satisfeitas, refez o seu testamento para me dar um pequeno incentivo nessa empreitada: se ele morrer hoje, eu só herdarei os meus milhões _quando_ me casar com _você_!

Narcissa desviou o seu olhar. Ela não entendia! Desistiria de bom grado da sua herança, se aquilo significasse escapar de um casamento sem amor!

- Lucius... eu sinto muito. Certamente há algo que você possa fazer para persuadir o seu pai a mudar o testamento?

- Tem. Eu escrevo a ele quase todos os dias sobre as longas conversas que tivemos, e sobre a nossa crescente amizade. Convenço-o de que, apesar dos meus esforços, você simplesmente não tem interesse em mim. E, enquanto minto, tento me aproximar um pouco de você, para poder demonstrar a nosso _afeto_ em situações como esta. Vê? Não é pessoal, Narcissa. Eu não estou te _perseguindo_, como você certamente imaginava!

- E por isso você se irritou quando eu disse que não éramos amigos.

- Se meu pai descobrir que estou mentido, ele me deserda de vez.

- Lucius, ele não pode fazer isso. Você é o único herdeiro Malfoy!

- O único _legítimo_. Mas existe um punhado de garotinhos de cabelos loiros que misteriosamente se parecem com meu pai caminhando pelo mundo bruxo. Todos eles puros-sangues, porque o meu pai jamais iria para a cama com uma mulher sangue-ruim!

- Eu sinto muito.

- Você já disse isso.

- Existe... algo que eu possa fazer? Para lhe ajudar?

Lucius sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Você poderia dizer que quer casar comigo. Eu tenho mais ouro em Gringotts do que você pode imaginar!

- Eu vou casar com o homem que eu amo – Ela respondeu firmemente. – E não por dinheiro!

- Todos os casamentos entre sangues-puros terminam da mesma forma, Narcissa. Cedo ou tarde o seu precioso marido vai começar a chegar tarde em casa, e você _saberá_ o que ele andou fazendo. É melhor que, quando isso acontecer, você tenha um cofre cheio de dinheiro para gastar com qualquer besteira que lhe faça esquecer a infelicidade.

- É isso o que a sua mãe faz?

- É – ele respondeu, sem se ofender.

Narcissa franziu o cenho.

- Você nunca se apaixonou, Lucius?

- Não. Nem pretendo.

- Como você esperava me conquistar, se não desejava me amar?

- Eu não preciso te _amar _parame deitar com você.

O rosto de Narcissa corou, mas ela fez o seu melhor para manter sua expressão inalterada.

- Aí é que você se engana. Nenhum homem que não me ame colocará as mãos em mim. – Dizendo isso, Narcissa acenou brevemente com a cabeça e começou a fazer o seu caminho de volta para o salão de festas. Quando chegou à porta, no entanto, lembrou-se de um pequeno detalhe daquela história. Virou o seu rosto apenas o suficiente para enxergar o garoto em sua visão periférica. – A propósito, Lucius, quando você for tentar conquistar a sua próxima futura esposa, _tente_ não trocar beijos com a irmã dela.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Gente, esse cap foi dolorosamente longo. Espero que isso compense pela demora. E não fiquem com raiva da Andromeda (ou de mim) – lembrem-se de que, apesar de tudo, ela cresceu com as mesmas ideologias de Bellatrix e Narcissa. Ela não aceitaria bem um beijo roubado de Ted... pelo menos ao meu ver._

_Anyways, bjus e mais bjus para a __**Sheyla Snape**__, que betou pacientemente esse capítulo. E, claro, para as minhas amadas que comentaram o cap anterior: __**Lois, DevilAir **__(aiii, que eu sou a única pessoa que não gosta de Jon Snow. Blasfêmia, eu sei. Mas acho ele chato demais! Gosto do Jaime, tbm, apesar de o meu Lannister favorito ser o Tyrion!), __**Mandy BrixX, Leather Jackett **__(Hehhe! A culpa do fim de Ludo e Cissa eh da Rowling, que fez ela casar com o Lucius!), __**Tathiana e Nina Potter. **__E tbm para as fofas do Nyah!: __**Anna Rosa, Taty Magnago, Brendhoka**__ (JURO que os livros são melhores que a série! Leia!), __**Mah G **__(Lucius é apaixonadinho por Andromeda, mas não o suficiente para se importar quando ela começar a sair com Ted. Eu vou falar mais sobre o que, exatamente, ele sentia pela Andromeda nos próximos caps) e __**Ana T**__ (Bella e Rodolphus não serão um casal por enquanto, isso eu posso adiantar. Quero explorar um pouco mais do relacionamento com Voldemort, ainda. Qto a Cissa e Lucius... bem, depois do que aconteceu nesse cap, Narcissa está um pouco mais aberta à amizade de Lucius. vamos ver o que acontece daí)._

_No próximo capítulo: os natais de Andromeda (e Ted) e Bellatrix (e Rodolphus)._


	16. Inadequação

**XVI**

**INADEQUAÇÃO**

Para demonstrar altivez, os membros da sociedade bruxa geralmente tinham de se portar frios e distantes quando em público – e, para alguns mais tradicionais, até mesmo na vida privada familiar. Porém, apesar da indiferente fachada, ninguém podia dizer que eles eram pessoas solitárias. Na verdade, mesmo para o mais apático de todos, o status trazido pela descendência garantia que essas pessoas sempre estivessem cercadas por familiares, amigos verdadeiros e pessoas que queriam gozar dos benefícios do dinheiro e do sangue.

Andromeda Black, por exemplo, era mais que acostumada à companhia constante. Crescera no seio de uma família enorme, com duas irmãs que sempre estavam por perto e tantos primos que ela sequer lembrava o nome de todos. A sua Casa oferecia festas e bailes sempre que encontrava uma justificativa para tanto, e ficava lotada de pessoas que a cercavam e diziam como ela estava se tornando uma bela jovem mulher. E havia, também, Hogwarts, onde toda a Sonserina desejava lhe ter como amiga.

Mas, naquele momento, a Sonserina estava vazia. E a sua família estava longe. E o baile acontecia sem ela.

Andromeda suspirou, olhando sem apetite para a ceia que se espalhava pela mesa deserta da Sonserina. Nunca havia sentido tanto arrependimento antes... naquele momento, a jovem faria de tudo para estar na festa natalina dos Nott.

No entanto, o grande problema de estar em Hogwarts, e não na casa dos Nott, não era a falta do champanhe caro, ou do vestido longo, ou da dança sem fim... Mas a total e completa solidão que Andromeda enfrentava desde o _incidente _no jogo da verdade.

Julgando pela forma como o jogo _quase_ terminou, Andromeda pensou que a sua atitude de mandar Theodore entrar num lago congelado seria esquecida. No entanto, depois que eles separaram a briga do grupinho de Sirius com o calouro sonserino – que, Andromeda descobriu naquela tarde, era o Prince bastardo de quem Lucius Malfoy inexplicavelmente se afeiçoara –, Theodore, que passara os últimos meses praticamente a seguindo, simplesmente passou a lhe ignorar; e, em dois dias, não trocara com ela uma palavra sequer.

Por uma grande ironia do destino, agora era a jovem Black quem não conseguia parar de pensar no garoto. Ela tentava imaginar o que aconteceria se tivesse chegado a cumprir o desafio interrompido pelo primo – Sentiria vergonha? Teria coragem de falar para alguém? – Mesmo em pensamentos, Andromeda desistiu de tentar se convencer de que não gostaria do beijo. Doía admitir, mas ela o queria... Mas como esquecer que era uma Black? Como esquecer que Theodore era um sangue-ruim?

Ela gemeu, desfiando o peito de peru que esfriava em seu prato. Queria que Bellatrix estivesse com ela. A irmã mais velha certamente saberia o que fazer para tirar aquelas idéias absurdas da sua cabeça.

Disfarçadamente, olhou para a mesa da Grifinória. Theodore parecia sequer se importar com o afastamento dos dois, papeando alegremente com a _amiga_ loira e já atacando o seu segundo prato da noite.

Andromeda se moveu desconfortavelmente na cadeira e finalmente soltou o garfo. Theodore pusera o seu braço por sobre os ombros da garota, a aproximando de si e beijando o seu rosto. O coração de Andromeda congelou por um momento, e ela sentiu as suas bochechas arderem... especialmente quando os olhos dele cruzaram o salão principal e se encontraram com os dela.

Não tinha como disfarçar. Não tinha como fingir que estava olhando para qualquer outra coisa.

Então, com o rosto queimando, Andromeda decidiu que a melhor coisa que poderia fazer para manter a sua dignidade, era acenar e sorrir educadamente. _E assim ela o fez_. E, em resposta, Theodore sussurrou qualquer coisa no ouvido da loira e os dois gargalharam.

As faces de Andromeda ficaram ainda mais vermelhas e o seu sorriso morreu. _Como ele ousava? _

E, o pior: como ousava _ela_ beijar o pescoço de Theodore? Do _seu_ Theodore?

Respirando fundo, Andromeda se levantou, e, lentamente, se aproximou da mesa da Grifinória – cada passo seu acompanhado pelos olhos curiosos de Theodore, da loira e até mesmo do seu primo, Sirius.

Finalmente chegando ao seu destino, parou entre o garoto e a loira. Tentando eliminar qualquer traço de amargura em sua voz, disse:

- Feliz natal, Gabrielle.

A loira a olhou com o seu sorriso sempre tão irritantemente feliz.

- Feliz natal, Andromeda! Ted estava se perguntando quanto tempo você demoraria a se juntar a nós.

- Eu não vim me juntar a ninguém.

Ela soltou uma risadinha e deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Theodore.

- Ganhei a aposta! Mas, olha, Andromeda, sente aqui! Sério! Dá pena te ver sozinha, no natal.

- Eu sou uma sonserina. Não é apropriado que me sente à mesa da Grifinória. Além do mais, eu não estou sozinha.

- Não me diga que você está amando a companhia dos poucos calouros que ficaram! Venha; seu segredo estará salvo conosco. _Juro_!

Andromeda forçou um sorriso a aparecer em seu rosto, mas receou que os seus olhos continuassem frios. A loira, por mais irritante que fosse, parecia estar sendo sincera; ela não merecia a antipatia infundada da jovem Black.

- Obrigada, Gabrielle. Mas eu só tenho que ter uma palavrinha com Tonks.

Theodore finalmente se virou. Ele tentava parecer curioso, mas a sua expressão de divertimento era óbvia.

- Pode dizer, Black.

- Em particular. – Ela olhou a loira com um meio-sorriso. – É assunto de Monitor-Chefe.

- _Claro que é_. Vai lá, Ted.

O garoto rolou os olhos e se levantou. Logo ele a guiava pelos corredores muito vazios da escola, até chegarem a uma sala de aula deserta. Com um menear de sua varinha Theodore iluminou o lugar.

- Estamos sozinhos, Andromeda. O que você queria me dizer?

- Que dois dias já foram mais que suficientes. Já chega, Ted. Você não tem mais o direito de ficar chateado comigo.

Ele franziu o cenho, recostando-se no gabinete e a olhando com curiosidade.

- Andromeda, eu posso ficar chateado com quem eu quiser.

- Sim, por um tempo! Mas já chega!

- E o que lhe dá o direito de dizer isso? O seu _sangue_ _nobre_?

- Não! – Exclamou defensivamente. – O meu sangue- Eu pensei que fôssemos amigos! E eu sei que fiz uma coisa errada, mas eu já pedi desculpas, Ted! Isso deveria ser suficiente!

Theodore respirou fundo, seu sarcasmo finalmente dando lugar a costumeira candura.

- Você fica muito bonitinha quando se desculpa, sabia? Relaxe; eu não estou com raiva de você, 'Dromeda.

O coração da jovem deu um pulo, mas a angústia não foi embora.

- Então por que você não está falando comigo?

- Porque eu prefiro as coisas simples.

- E eu sou complicada?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Complicada _demais_. Você sabe que eu gosto de você. Eu sei que você gosta de mim – Andromeda abriu a boca, mas foi interrompida antes que pudesse responder. – Eu _sei_ disso, 'Dromeda. Não adianta negar! Ou será que você não percebe que está mentindo para si mesma?

As palavras a pegaram de surpresa, acelerando o seu coração.

_Eu sou uma Black. _Toujours pur_. Eu sou uma Black. _

Ela era uma Black. Mas Theodore estava certo.

- Eu _tenho_ que mentir, Ted.

Ele sorriu, compreensivo.

- Eu entendo. Não _concordo_, mas entendo. Foi por isso que eu me afastei, 'Dromeda.

- Mas nós podemos ser só amigos!

- Eu _não quero_ mais ser seu amigo! Será que você não vê que eu sou louco por você?

_Eu sou uma Black! _Toujours pur_! Eu sou uma Black! _

E, sem que Andromeda permitisse, os seus olhos queimaram e se encheram de água. A jovem mordeu fortemente o seu lábio e conseguiu virar de costas para Theodore antes que a primeira lágrima escapasse. Ela a limpou rapidamente.

- Eu não posso lhe dar nada além da amizade.

- Ela não me interessa.

- Então... eu não sei que fazer.

- Tome uma decisão.

Palavras simples, mas que tiveram um grande poder sobre a jovem Black. Andromeda decidiu. Ela decidiu que em sua vida futura, em seu casamento provavelmente cheio de desamor, talvez nunca sentisse o coração palpitar como quando Theodore estava por perto. Ela decidiu que a sua sina era passar a vida com marido rico que não a faria feliz. Ela decidiu que o futuro e a sina ainda não haviam chegado. E, embora estivesse destinada a viver o ideal puro-sangue, naquele momento ela poderia se permitir uma desonra.

Não havia ninguém ali para lhe julgar. Não havia possibilidade de um familiar saber o que aconteceria naquela sala.

Andromeda estava só com a sua loucura.

_Por Merlin, ela estava perdida!_

Precisava...

- Ted? – Se virou para encará-lo. – Eu estou lhe devendo uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Você não lembra? – Sorriu nervosamente. – No jogo. Eu fiquei devendo a última conseqüência.

Algo se acendeu nos olhos de Theodore assim que ele descobriu do que ela estava falando. Mas o garoto não moveu um milímetro do seu corpo.

- E... você quer pagar agora?

Ela deu de ombros.

- São as regras do jogo.

E um sorriso maravilhoso iluminou o rosto dele. E se aproximou de Andromeda em passos largos. E colocou uma mão na nuca dela, e fez com que os lábios se encontrassem rapidamente, como se temesse que a jovem Black mudasse de idéia.

Mas ela não mudaria. Aquele beijo era a única coisa que ela queria de presente de natal, e, quando sentiu os lábios dele moverem-se sobre o dela, soube que, de fato, não poderia esperar presente melhor. Aquele era tão diferente de todos os outros beijos que Andromeda recebera em sua vida – era mais verdadeiro, era mais...

Aquele beijo a fazia sentir coisas. Coisas estranhas. Não necessariamente desagradáveis.

_Nem um pouco desagradáveis._

E, então, a língua dele se encontrou com a dela, e, por um segundo, Andromeda imaginou que o seu peito fosse explodir. Ela soube que estava perdida, porque não conseguiria mais se livrar da _necessidade_. Da necessidade de ter Theodore por perto – ele, _um sangue-ruim_. A necessidade de sentir os seus beijos.

Theodore sorria quando deixou que os lábios se separassem.

- Nossa.

Andromeda mordeu o lábio inchado.

- Ninguém pode saber, Ted.

- 'Dromeda...

- Ted. Por favor.

- Nós não estamos fazendo nada de errado!

- Você, talvez não. Mas eu estou. Por favor, Ted, _ninguém_ por saber!

Ele parecia querer protestar, mas Andromeda o calou com outro beijo.

XxXxXxX

Bellatrix Black estava em sua cama. Sua mente, ligeiramente inebriada pelo vinho dos elfos que consumira naquela noite, vagava pelas tardes passadas na companhia do Lorde das Trevas... não pelas vezes em que ele a fazia ver e fazer coisas cruéis; tampouco por aquele dia horrendo em que ele a fez sentir a maldição _Cruciatus_. Não... A mente da jovem vagava pelos instantes em que ele tocava-lhe quase sem querer a pele, sorria-lhe sem maldade e deixava aparecer em seus olhos cada vez mais carmins um brilho de contentamento... _e desejo_.

Ela gemeu baixinho, enterrando-se em seus travesseiros e lençóis.

Já fazia meses desde que tomara como meta de vida conquistar o coração de Lorde Voldemort; ainda sem sucesso. Ela não era acostumada com aquilo. Bellatrix, desde muito jovem, tinha plena consciência de que conseguiria qualquer homem que desejasse – ela tinha uma beleza fora do comum, mais ouro do que conseguiria gastar em toda a sua vida, uma personalidade marcante e o sobrenome Black. Ela era a mulher ideal – tanto que conseguiu noivar com facilidade três vezes.

Mas não conseguiu se apaixonar nenhuma.

O seu fracasso em conquistar Voldemort estava, de certa forma, mudando aquele quadro. A constante rejeição a fazia querê-lo cada vez mais; de forma que, sem que Bellatrix esperasse ou permitisse, ele passou a tomar conta de cada um dos seus pensamentos, de cada um dos seus desejos. A jovem Black não sabia se estava apaixonada ou se a nova obsessão era apenas a reação de uma garotinha mimada, querendo o que não pode ser seu... Ela só sabia que era forte.

Choramingou frustrada, finalmente desistindo de dormir.

Desfez-se dos lençóis e se levantou da cama. A lua brilhava fortemente, invadindo o seu quarto pelo vidro da janela. A jovem espiou o grande espelho que ficava à sua esquerda, na entrada do closet. Observou a sua nudez; observou a pele clara banhada com o prata da lua, o contorno dos seios, da cintura e do quadril, e imaginou o que o seu Lorde pensaria se a visse daquela maneira. Imaginou se ele a tomaria para si.

Um meio-sorriso apareceu em seus lábios – ali, confinada em seu quarto, Bellatrix não precisava ser a virtuosa herdeira Black. Ela podia ter pensamentos indignos.

Sem se preocupar em cobrir o seu corpo, se encaminhou para a janela. A neve ainda não tinha estragado o trabalho que Druella teve na manhã que se passara, de forma que as rosas ainda exibiam as cores da primavera, em meio ao rigoroso inverno. A piscina e as fontes, no entanto, já sucumbiam ao gelo.

Bellatrix não sabia quanto tempo passara daquela forma – olhando para os jardins através da janela de vidro e desejando que Lorde Voldemort estivesse com ela. Mas o seu momento de quietude foi interrompido por uma sombra que, de repente, apareceu entre as roseiras de Druella.

A jovem franziu o cenho, sua curiosidade superando qualquer outro sentimento. Abriu a janela e, tentando ignorar o vento gelado que entrou no seu quarto e abraçou a sua pele nua, debruçou-se para melhor enxergar a sombra.

E, entre as rosas, a sombra se ergueu para formar uma figura humana coberta por um manto negro. Cambaleante, saiu pisoteando nos arbustos até parar perto da piscina. Foi então que o capuz do manto foi tirado, e Bellatrix viu a imagem de Rodolphus Lestrange, olhando-a fixamente.

Bellatrix corou, fechando a janela e as cortinas o mais rápido que conseguiu, escondendo a sua nudez. Não sabia se era a vergonha ou o frio o que fazia as suas mãos tremerem. Sabendo que o melhor que podia fazer naquele momento era ir aos jardins e implorar para o que amigo não revelasse o que vira, vestiu um pesado casaco de peles, calçou-se e foi ao seu encontro.

Rodolphus a esperava na sacada, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Feliz nata, Bella.

- O que você...?

Foi então que a jovem pode, de fato, _ver_ o rosto do amigo. O sorriso malicioso naqueles lábios não pertencia ao Rodolphus que Bellatrix tanto conhecia. Não era o sorriso caloroso ao qual a jovem era acostumada, mas um exausto. Os poucos meses passados desde a última vez em que a herdeira Black o vira, havia mudado Rodolphus Lestrange de uma maneira assustadora. Os olhos castanhos, sempre tão brilhantes, estavam opacos e sem vida. Os cabelos e a barba, grandes demais, escondiam um rosto magro. As costas encurvadas. Ele parecia ter envelhecido mais que o seu tempo.

A jovem tentou esconder o choque, mas foi impossível.

- Eu estou terrível, não é?

Ela assentiu.

- O que houve?

- Muito – Foi a sua única resposta. – Que contraste. Eu, um trapo, conversando com você.

- Não estou tão bonita.

- Não agora. Refiro-me a como te vi naquela janela.

Bellatrix engoliu seco, seu rosto ardendo em brasas.

- Não pensei que alguém poderia me ver. Meus pais e Cissa são os únicos em casa, afinal.

- Eu sei disso.

- Então não foi minha culpa.

- Não. Nem foi a minha intenção lhe ver daquela maneira. Eu me encaminharia para o seu quarto, sim, mas sempre pensei que você dormia vestida. Foi uma bela surpresa.

- Apenas... Não conte a ninguém.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Bella. A sua virtude está segura. Você é mais bonita nua do que vestida, sabia?

Ela desviou o olhar.

- Isso não foi apropriado.

- Eu sei. Mas acho que dizer a verdade é muito importante. Lindo corpo. Você tem uma arma e tanto aí, no meio das suas pernas.

- Pare com isso.

- O primeiro a provar disso será um homem de sorte.

- Rodolphus...

- Ainda bem que não fui direto para o seu quarto. Não teria conseguido me segurar. Teria feito você me dar essa sua honra de bom grado... ou, caso você não quisesse, tomado ela para mim. Merlin sabe o quant-

As palavras de Rodolphus foram interrompidas pela mão pesada da jovem Black em seu rosto, deixando delineado em alto relevo os cinco dedos delicados. Apesar da fragilidade física que o amigo deixava aparecer, Bellatrix não se arrependia. Ele merecia mais, por estar dizendo aquelas imundices a uma Black. O garoto tinha sorte por ela ter deixado a varinha no quarto.

Ele apenas voltou a falar depois de um longo silêncio.

- Eu ultrapassei algum limite?

- Sim.

- Estranho vindo da garota que passa o dia tentando dar para Lorde Voldemort. – A mão espalmada atingiu-o no rosto mais uma vez. – Eu vim pensado que você se ofereceria a qualquer um.

Quando Bellatrix foi atingir o rosto de Rodolphus pela terceira vez, o jovem reagiu. Segurou fortemente o seu pulso e a puxou para perto. A herdeira Black prendeu a respiração.

Sentiu pânico quando viu os lábios dele se aproximarem rapidamente dos dela, mas, ao contrário do que esperava, ele não a beijou. Apenas disse, num tom ameaçador.

- Nunca mais levante a mão para mim.

O hálito dele fedia a uísque de fogo.

- Você está bêbado! – Ela finalmente percebeu, com asco.

- Estou. Beber ajuda com a dor.

- Me solte, Rodolphus.

Ele não obedeceu imediatamente; mas obedeceu. Lentamente, a pressão no pulso de Bellatrix afrouxou, e ela finalmente ficou livre para dar dois largos passos para trás.

- Me desculpe, eu... A minha vida anda louca. A Rússia é... Tudo era mais fácil na Hungria.

- Você está na Rússia?

- Sim. Meu treinamento está quase acabando, essa é a parte final. Anos me preparando para ser _o melhor_ Comensal da Morte, e me vejo todos os dias pensando em desistir...

- Rodolphus, o que está acontecendo?

- As magias que eu ando aprendendo agora... elas são antigas demais, Bella. Elas exigem demais da pessoa. O meu corpo já não agüenta mais, mas eu quero isso tanto! O poder é incrível. Eu penso em desistir, mas então eu penso nos anos que eu investi nesse projeto, eu penso em tudo o que eu perdi... Tudo o que eu estou perdendo. Mas está tão perto...

Era terrível ver Rodolphus Lestrange daquela maneira. Fraco, deprimido, enlouquecido... E tudo por causa do _projeto_. Tudo por causa dos Comensais e de Lorde Voldemort.

- Você poderia... _desistir_.

- Desistir? Se era para desistir, melhor seria sequer ter começado! Você sabia que eu deveria ter me casado com você? – Bellatrix franziu o cenho. Ele voltou a falar, antes que a jovem pudesse responder. – Eu _sei_ que você nunca olhou para mim desta forma, mas, quando os meus pais me disseram que aspiravam nos casar, eu _gostei_. E eu sabia que você acabaria me querendo, se eu tentasse... Mas, então, Voldemort apareceu e a minha ambição foi maior que o meu desejo. E, agora, eu perdi você, também.

Como ele podia perder algo que nunca teve? – Bellatrix pensou. Mas não podia perguntar tal coisa. Aquele era o seu amigo; e algo nele havia se quebrado.

- Nós somos amigos, Rodolphus.

- Se eu quisesse que fôssemos mais, eu conseguiria, no passado. Não mais. Lorde Voldemort... ele fala muito sobre você.

Um sorriso involuntário apareceu nos lábios da jovem.

- Mesmo?

- E você continua tentando conquistar ele. Como um cachorrinho solitário. Sempre atrás de migalhas.

- Eu não...

- Ele me contou. Ele me contou como você vai sempre ao seu encontro, toda arrumada, tentando conseguir um olhar ou um toque. Ele me contou como é indigno de uma Black, e como ele acha patético. Ele me contou que, eventualmente, vai fazer você abrir essas suas perninhas macias para ele. E é isso o que você quer, não é? Seja sincera.

Bellatrix mordeu o lábio inferior, por um tempo procurando resposta.

- Eu estou apaixonada por ele – Disse com convicção, apesar de ainda ter dúvidas quanto aos seus sentimentos.

- E você está disposta a abrir mão da sua honra por isso?

- Não. _Nunca_.

Rodolphus riu, sarcástico.

- Então, Bellatrix Black, você está na mesma situação que eu! Querendo algo que não pode ter, porque Lorde Voldemort _não_ vai se casar jamais! Nem com você, nem com ninguém! Ele está muito interessado em comer você, claro; mas casar? Isso não vai acontecer.

- Você não sabe disso.

- Ah, eu sei! Estou há quatro anos o servindo! Eu o conheço!

- E eu _me _conheço! Já arrastei três homens para o altar, Rodolphus. Voldemort é um homem.

- Um homem que quer uma puta. Não uma esposa.

- E se eu _quiser _ser a puta dele? O que _você_ tem a ver com isso?

- Bem, se você quiser ser a puta de alguém, eu realmente gostaria que fosse a _minha_! Pelo menos eu não lhe trataria como uma.

- Você está me tratando como uma agora! Ele me quer, Rodolphus! Isso me faz feliz! Mesmo que ele me queira apenas como amante, isso já é um começo! Porque ele não é indiferente! Os homens se apaixonam por mim e, por mais poderoso que ele seja, ele é um homem! Eu nunca desejei ninguém com essa força!

O rosto de Rodolphus se contorceu.

- Eu pensei que você fosse diferente. Foda-se.

E, sem mais uma palavra sequer, Rodolphus desaparatou.

Tremendo de frio e raiva, Bellatrix entrou em casa sem sequer se perguntar como o jovem desaparatara em sua propriedade cheia de poderosos feitiços de proteção. Decidiu que a sua amizade com o jovem houvera morrido ali, e se obrigou a não pensar nele ou nas suas palavras.

Mas pensou quando, dias depois, a coluna social do Profeta Diário anunciou o noivado dele com uma jovem húngara.

**XxXxXxX**

_Como vcs podem ter notado, o cap não foi betado. A __**Sheyla Snape**__ não teve tempo e... E, gente, eu estava louca pra postar o cap pra agradecer a vcs! xD_

_Realmente não esperava a chuva de reviews e de favoritos que a fic recebeu! Obrigada mesmo! Essa fic é tão diferente do que eu estou acostumada a escrever, ela tem personagens que me deixam tão longe da minha "confort zone", que a recepção que vocês dão a ela é um elogio que não tem tamanho._

_Então, sem mais, mando os beijos para as lindas que me animaram a postar o cap antes do tempo: __**Fernanda, Siremele – aka Mione**__, __**Shakirinha**__, __**Lia Croft**__ (acredite, bem, eu sei o que é falta de tempo! Heuehueheueh! Não precisa se desculpar! Dizer que a minha descrição da sociedade é a que vai ficar em sua mente é um baita elogio. Obrigada mesmo! E pode deixar que terão mais cenas em bailes – estou LOUCA pra escrever logo um casamento tradicional!), __**Litlle Lady**__, __**Lois**__, __**DevilAir**__ (ninguém muda de uma hora pra outra, né? Por isso que a Andy continua perfeitamente sonserina. Quanto à química de Lucius e Cissa... bem, ela foi proposital. A usarei mais pra frente), __**Vick Malfoy**__ (concordo com a separação entre amor e sexo; e isso será explorado nessa fic, no futuro! Soh não posso dizer ainda em que contexto), __**Yuka Charlie**__, __**Mandy Brixx, Nina Potter, Lady Barbie e Leather Jackett. **__Ufa. Mas ainda tem mais: o pessoal do Nyah:__**Ana T, Mag G **__(acabou o chove-não-molha! Heheheheheh!) e __**Bonnie Black**__ (Vou tentar arrumar mais um tempinho pra postar com freqüência. Até porque, com essa recepção que a fic está tendo, fico feliz em sentar na frente do PC pra escrever!)._


	17. Valores e Preços

**XVII**

**VALORES E PREÇOS **

Adolescência. Por definição, é um momento confuso em que as pessoas perdem boa parte da noção de responsabilidade, e acabam fazendo coisas das quais se arrependerão pelo resto de suas vidas. Os jovens da alta sociedade bruxa sofriam, também, desse mal – e aquele era, provavelmente, o único aspecto em que eles poderiam ser comparados aos garotos de descendência vulgar. A fúria adolescente da elite geralmente era relacionada a bebidas, poções e ervas proibidas. Mas jamais aos prazeres carnais, pois, até mesmo nas mentes revoltadas daqueles jovens, tais relações eram preciosas demais para ser banalizadas.

Vez por outra, no entanto, aparecia um jovem que fugia à regra e deixava-se envolver romântica e fisicamente por alguém inadequado. E tal conduta geralmente resultava em sofrimento, escândalos, banimentos e muita vergonha.

Andromeda Black sabia muito bem de tudo aquilo, por isso jamais pensou que _seria_ a exceção à regra. Ela, afinal, sempre procurou agir de acordo com a sua descendência e, até duas semanas atrás, apenas se envolvera castamente com prováveis candidatos a marido.

Mas, então, Theodore Tonks entrou em sua vida.

Ele entrou em sua vida, e havia algo diferente no jeito com que ele a olhava e a beijava. Existia algo incomum no modo como falava com ela e passeava as mãos pelas suas pernas. Era como se ele não soubesse ou não se importasse com o fato de Andromeda ser uma Black. De repente, ela se via transportada para um daqueles romances que desde pequena roubava das estantes de Druella, onde o plebeu, de alguma forma, acabava seduzindo a princesa.

Mas, Andromeda sabia, existiam grandes diferenças entre a princesa e a herdeira Black. A princesa, veja bem, era corajosa. A princesa fazia exatamente o que queria, e não se importava com os desejos de sua família. A princesa não se importava em ser mal vista, rejeitada e deserdada. Andromeda, por sua vez, sentia culpa e vergonha cada vez que deixava Theodore se aproximar, e pensar na possibilidade de a sua família e amigos descobrirem o que ela estava fazendo lhe apavorava.

A princesa e o plebeu teriam um final feliz, enquanto Andromeda e Theodore... a história deles não poderia sobreviver.

E Andromeda tinha um plano; um plano que asseguraria que a sua imagem de perfeita garota Black permanecesse imaculada. Um plano que, provavelmente, a faria infeliz. Um plano que magoaria profundamente Theodore.

Naquela manhã, a jovem tomou coragem e escreveu uma extensa carta para Cygnus Black. Lá, dizia que era grata pelos pais lhe terem dado a oportunidade de se apaixonar; mas a sua maioridade já chegara, e ela não tinha encontrado ninguém. Por isso, pedia que Cygnus analisasse as ofertas dos patriarcas das outras famílias importantes e que organizasse o seu casamento, se possível, para o próximo verão. Pretendentes certamente não faltariam: o sonho de todo patriarca é casar o filho com uma mulher de boa descendência, e, na sociedade bruxa, o nome Black significava fortuna e beleza.

Era o necessário. Afinal, a família e o dever eram, ainda, uma prioridade na vida da herdeira.

Mas como dizer tudo aquilo a Theodore? Como fazê-lo entender? Como explicar a alguém que nada conhecia sobre a santidade do sangue, a importância do casamento e da descendência? Como dizer àquele jovem, com quem Andromeda tanto se importava, que ele era inferior?

E, o mais importante de tudo: como se concentrar em _qualquer coisa_, quando ele a beijava fervorosamente contra a parede da sala de troféus, segurando as pernas dela enlaçadas em seu quadril? Como ser eloqüente, quando ele mordia o queixo dela e abria os botões da sua blusa?

Aquilo era uma loucura. Andromeda precisava se concentrar.

- Hmmm... Ted? – Ela tentou chamar a sua atenção com uma voz rouca quase irreconhecível. – Ted, por favor...

Mas Theodore não a ouviu. Apenas continuou a traçar os seus beijos pelo pescoço e colo de Andromeda. As mãos dele deslizavam pela pele exposta da barriga da jovem, vez por outra esbarrando na renda do sutiã preto.

A jovem Black apenas ficara numa situação parecida com aquela com Lucius Malfoy. Mas, ainda assim, tudo era uma novidade. Lucius não fazia o seu corpo inteiro estremecer, nem com que uma tensão deliciosamente incômoda em seu baixo-ventre se tornasse quase insuportável. E, quando uma mão de Theodore encontrou indignamente o seu seio, não foi culpa ou vergonha ou o peso de ser uma Black o que ela sentiu. Foi prazer.

- Ted... – Tentou articular. – Pare... É sério...

Mas a sua voz lhe traía; ela estava rouca demais, entrecortada demais. E o seu corpo também a traiu, pois, quando os lábios de Theodore encontraram o outro seio da jovem por sobre as rendas, as costas de Andromeda se arquearam e, sem que ela permitisse, a sua garganta emitiu um gemido indecente.

- Você sabe o que eu aprendi? – Ele perguntou depois de um tempo, sem se afastar muito da pele da garota.

- Hm? – Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu responder.

- Eu aprendi a transfigurar cadeiras num colchão.

O rosto de Andromeda corou, mas a jovem não sabia se era por causa da insinuação, ou pela vergonha de querer aceitar o convite.

_Ela era uma Black!_

- Ted. Pare. – o tom de reprovação foi inegável.

Aquilo foi o suficiente. O jovem se afastou um pouco para encarar Andromeda, e o desejo em seus olhos aos poucos era substituído por um pouquinho de decepção. Ele sorria, no entanto.

- Nós temos _mesmo_ que parar?

- Sim. Nós temos que conversar.

Ele suspirou, passeando as mãos pelo torso de Andromeda enquanto a deixava deslizar pela parede até que os seus pés alcançassem novamente o chão. Mas ele não se afastou – continuou com o seu corpo colado ao da jovem, passando a tocar os cabelos castanhos numa carícia tenra.

- Eu meio que esperava isso – Ele disse, com a voz baixa e com um tom de amargura. – Você quer acabar, não é? Por que amanhã os sonserinos voltam?

_A escola estaria cheia no dia seguinte!_

Como Andromeda esquecera daquilo? Se algum dos seus colegas sequer desconfiasse do que estava acontecendo entre ela e Theodore... aquilo seria o seu fim. Nem mesmo o seu sobrenome seria capaz de lhe conseguir um bom casamento, se aquele caso viesse a público.

Theodore provavelmente conseguiu enxergar o desespero no rosto da jovem, pois murmurou um palavrão e se afastou dela.

- Não é isso – Disse rapidamente. – Mas, eu não posso mentir, Ted, isso é um problema. Nós teremos que ser mais discretos. Precisamos de um lugar seguro, onde ninguém nos encontre.

Ele balançou a cabeça teimosamente.

- Não estamos fazendo nada de errado! Não vejo por que precisamos nos esconder! Porra, 'Dromeda, você não é como _eles_! Estamos nos anos setenta, sabia? Você pode fazer o que você quiser!

- As coisas não são tão simples.

- Só porque você não quer! Eu não entendo-

- Eu _sei_ que você não entende! Você é um... – A jovem Black se impediu de terminar aquela frase, mas já era tarde demais. Theodore entendera, e a mágoa estava evidente em seu rosto.

- Um sangue-ruim – ele completou.

Andromeda quis dizer alguma coisa... _qualquer coisa_. Mas não conseguiu. Querendo ou não, Theodore _era_ um sangue-ruim. Por que ele não podia simplesmente aceitar a verdade? Sentindo que as lágrimas queriam começar a aparecer, ela desviou o olhar, mordeu o lábio inferior e começou a abotoar a sua blusa.

Baixinho, ela confessou:

- Eu não sou diferente deles, Ted. Eu sou _um _deles.

- Então por que você está aqui?

- Insanidade.

Theodore suspirou, se aproximando novamente dela. Mas, contrariando as expectativas de Andromeda, ele não a tocou; apenas ficou do seu lado, recostado à parede.

- Eu queria que você fosse minha namorada.

- Eu queria ser a sua namorada. Mas isso não é possível. _Jamais_.

- Se você fizesse idéia do quanto eu gosto de você, não falaria assim.

A jovem sorriu amargamente. Sem que permitisse, sua mão procurou a dele.

- Se você fizesse idéia do quanto eu prezo a minha descendência, saberia que eu também gosto de você.

- Eu _nunca _vou entender as suas crenças.

- Ninguém pode entender... Ninguém, além dos descendentes dos primeiros bruxos. Ninguém, além daqueles que não possuem sequer resquícios de sangue trouxa.

Ele apertou a mão dela.

- Esse nosso caso... isso não tem futuro, não é?

- Não.

- Então... é o fim?

- Eu não gostaria que fosse.

Perifericamente, viu o jovem se virar para lhe encarar.

- Isso não é justo, Andromeda. Você _sabe_ que eu estou apaixonado por você.

As lágrimas se acumularam nos olhos da jovem e o seu coração palpitou. Ela também estava apaixonada... não mais tentava se convencer do contrário. Mas não podia admitir a ele tal coisa! Ela era uma Black, por Merlin!

Tentou sorrir, quando virou o rosto para olhá-lo.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Eu _não_ vou me esconder.

- Então... – A primeira lágrima caiu. – Então, Ted, é o fim. Você percebe o que está me pedindo? Você quer que eu abra mão de... _tudo_. Dos meus pais, das minhas irmãs, da minha herança... e, por _herança_ eu não me refiro a dinheiro. Estou falando de todo o legado da minha família, de tudo que eu cresci considerando precioso. Você quer que eu escolha _você_, em vez de escolher a mim.

- Não; é o contrário! Eu quero que você escolha ser... _você_!

- Eu sou Black muito antes de ser Andromeda. Eu sou a minha descendência, eu sou a minha família.

Theodore deu de ombros.

- Eu não tenho lugar em sua vida, então.

- Na minha vida, sim. No meu futuro, não.

Ele deu um sorriso triste e, num carinho, limpou as lágrimas do rosto da jovem. Os seus lábios procuraram os dela tenramente, e, só por um momento, Andromeda acreditou que tudo acabaria bem.

- Chega – Ele disse, quando o beijo terminou. – Eu já estou envolvido demais.

Sem esperar resposta, Theodore a deixou só na sala de troféus. O corpo da jovem queria segui-lo... mas, daquela vez, ela ouviu a sua mente, que a dizia que aquele mal vinha pro bem.

XxXxXxX

Fofocas, mesmo na tão elitista sociedade bruxa, tendiam a tomar proporções alarmantes. Todos sabiam daquilo. E, por isso, as jovens garotas de boa descendência sempre procuravam se manter longe de situações que pudessem dar ensejo a comentários maldosos.

Narcissa Malfoy sempre foi muito boa em se esquivar desse tipo de ocasião. E, talvez por isso, estivesse tão incomodada por, pela primeira em sua vida, se ver como centro de intrigas. E tudo era culpa de Lucius Malfoy.

Bom, talvez a culpa recaísse mais sobre os senhores Malfoy do que sobre Lucius propriamente dito – afinal, eram _eles_ que estavam pressionando o rapaz a criar vínculos afetivos que nem ele, nem Narcissa desejavam. Mas o jovem tinha uma péssima reputação – e disso ele _era_ culpado –, e esta costumava respingar nas garotas que eram tolas o suficiente para se aproximar dele. Narcissa se tornara uma dessas garotas quando, na festa natalina, cedeu às pressões de ambos os Black e os Malfoy e dançou com o garoto.

- Você poderia sorrir – Ludovic sugeriu. – As coisas vão ficar piores se acharem que você está chateada.

Narcissa rolou os olhos e soltou a mão do namorado, cada vez mais irritada. Ela sentia os olhares focados nela enquanto atravessava a plataforma 9/2; percebia as pessoas cochichando assim que dava as costas.

- Sério, Ludo? _Sorrir_? Eu não fiz _nada_ para estarem falando de mim!

O garoto deu de ombros e enlaçou a cintura da jovem.

A maneira como Ludovic estava lidando com aquela situação era o que mais a incomodava. Quando Narcissa, na noite do natal, confidenciou ao namorado a conversa que tivera com Lucius, este apenas suspirou aliviado e disse que estava imaginando coisas piores; disse que confiava nela o suficiente para saber que não acabaria se casando com outro. E, agora, ele _ria_ dos boatos.

Narcissa nunca quis um namorado ciumento; não era isso. Mas a ela parecia que Ludovic simplesmente não se importava – nem com os rumores, nem com ela e, o mais grave, nem com a imagem. Como Narcissa, uma Black, poderia passar o resto da vida com alguém que não se importava com as aparências?

Assim que o casal entrou no Hogwarts Express, a jovem se desvencilhou. Ouviu, atrás dela, o namorado bufar irritadamente.

- Cissa, será que você não entende que não podemos demonstrar que essa situação nos irrita? Assim, eles vão esquecer logo! Além do mais, estamos voltando para Hogwarts! Com certeza eles terão outro escândalo para comentar logo na primeira semana de aula!

- Por Merlin, Ludovic! Estão dizendo que Lucius e eu... Por que isso não o aborrece?

- Aborrece, Cissa! Mas eu sei que não é verdade. Eu confio em você e Merlin sabe que eu confio no Capitão! Ele é meu amigo; não faria nada para me trair.

Narcissa olhou para o namorado com reprovação. Não disse nada até que encontraram uma cabine vazia.

- Não? Tem certeza? Você esqueceu tudo o que eu te falei? – Ela perguntou, num sussurro. – Ele acha que vai se _casar_ comigo!

- Não, o _pai_ dele acha que vocês vão se casar.

- O nosso casamento foi adiado por causa dele!

- Mais uma vez, meu amor, foi por causa do _pai_ dele. Eu tenho certeza que Lucius preferiria passar o resto da vida com sua irmã, a passar com você... – A jovem abriu a boca, ofendida. – ...porque ele a conhece, e não a você! E porque somos amigos! _Só isso_!

- Que droga, Ludo, por que você é assim? Por que você nunca se impõe?

- Nesse caso, porque eu não vejo motivo! Você está fazendo uma tempestade num copo d'água! As pessoas fofocam porque não têm mais nada o que fazer! Quantas vezes a sua irmã, Andromeda, foi alvo delas? E eu nem preciso nem mencionar Bellatrix! Cada vez que ela desfaz um noivado, dizem que é porque o prometido descobriu que a virgindade dela há muito não existe! E, depois, todo o mundo esquece! Você deveria saber disso melhor que qualquer pessoa!

Narcissa bufou, cruzou os braços e virou-se para a janela. Talvez Ludovic tivesse razão; talvez ela estivesse exagerando. Mas aquilo não a deixava menos furiosa – afinal, não era apenas _dela_ que estavam falando. Que tipo de homem sequer se aborrece quando dizem que a sua namorada o traiu?

Enquanto observava a cidade passar rapidamente pela janela do trem, sentiu os lábios de Ludovic em seu pescoço. Aquilo geralmente a distraía, mas, naquele dia, apenas a irritou mais.

- Não me toque – disse friamente.

- Cissa, seja razoável.

- Serei, se você ficar longe de mim!

O sentiu suspirar.

- Você vai ficar assim a viagem inteira? – Em resposta, Narcissa deu de ombros. – Quer saber? Faça o que você quiser.

E, pelo reflexo na janela, viu Ludovic se levantar e pegar a sua pequena bagagem de mão.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Me impondo. Não era isso que você queria? Nos falamos na escola. Não tenho que ficar aqui agüentando o seu mau humor.

Antes que Narcissa pudesse protestar, ele já a havia deixado só.

A jovem Black sentiu os seus olhos queimarem – mas ela não sabia se era pela tristeza da briga com o namorado, ou por raiva com a injustiça da situação. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, se controlando. _Um Black não chora em público_, seu pai sempre lhe dissera. E, se existia uma lição que Narcissa aprendera bem, fora aquela.

Com a ponta dos dedos, secou as lágrimas que se acumulavam em seus olhos – só para ter certeza de que elas não cairiam – e pegou um romance em sua bolsa. Mal começara a se concentrar no livro quando a porta da cabine abriu novamente.

O seu coração deu um salto – brigas com Ludovic sempre foram raras; certamente o futuro noivo voltara para pedir-lhe desculpas. No entanto, quando os seus olhos saltaram do livro e procuraram o invasor, não foram olhos verdes e alegres que ela encontrou; mas os olhos acinzentados e frios de...

- Lucius! – Ela exclamou, surpresa. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Bom dia pra você também, Black. – Ele disse, entrando na cabine apesar da falta de convite. – Eu sei o que todos estão falando. Fique tranqüila, eu estou fazendo o melhor para dispersar os rumores. Eu quero conversar com você.

- Bem, eu _não_ quero conversar com você. Ludo está furioso, sabia? Com o que aconteceu no natal e, principalmente, com o fato de que você _pensa_ que vai se casar comigo!

- Estranho. Foi o Ludo quem me disse que você estaria aqui, sozinha. Ele está na minha cabine, agora. E _sabe_ que eu estou aqui.

A garota crispou os lábios, sentindo o seu rosto corar. Decidiu, por fim, que seria melhor insistir na mentira.

- Ele não permitiria que eu ficasse sozinha com você.

- E por que não? O idiota confia cegamente em nós dois, e ele sabe bem que os olheiros dos times de quadribol vieram para Hogwarts a pedido do meu pai. Ele não é muito brilhante, mas sabe que é melhor não me contrariar.

A jovem respirou fundo, buscando controle. Cedeu:

- O que você quer, Lucius?

- Que você vá à festa de aniversário de Slughorn.

- Eu não estou mais no clube. Você já deve ter percebido isso.

- Sim, eu sei. E eu quero que você vá comigo.

Narcissa teve que rir. A petulância tão comum aos Malfoy era quase inacreditável. Lucius, no fim das contas, era exatamente igual ao pai – correndo atrás das coisas que não podia ter, usando como moeda apenas o sobrenome de peso. Mas Narcissa também tinha um sobrenome; e os Black, acima de tudo, eram teimosos.

Sarcástica, ela respondeu:

- Claro, Lucius. Afinal, _isso_ vai ajudar a acabar com as fofocas!

- Eu não tinha nenhuma ilusão de que você aceitaria sair comigo gratuitamente, Narcissa. Vim com uma oferta.

- Eu não estou à venda.

- _Todos_ estão à venda. É só uma questão de acertar o preço. E eu tenho quase certeza que sei o seu.

- É mesmo?

Lucius deu um daqueles sorrisos que não chegavam aos seus olhos.

- Sim. Veja bem, a festa será apenas daqui a algumas semanas; será tempo suficiente para todos esquecerem a festa natalina. Sejamos sinceros, Narcissa, por mais que eu seja conhecido por quebrar as defesas das belas jovens de sangue-puro, ninguém realmente acredita que eu tenha conseguido dobrar a digna Narcissa Black. _Ninguém_. Falam porque... bem, porque você é sempre tão recatada, que encontrar uma falha no seu caráter, por mais que ela seja totalmente inverossímil, é divertido. E eu me comprometo a dizer a todos que toquem no assunto que nós dois apenas... nos entendemos amigavelmente durante os festejos do fim de ano.

- _Nos entendemos amigavelmente?_ – Ela repetiu, irônica.

- E por que não? Nossos pais disseram que a amizade entre os Malfoy e os Black tinha que ser estimulada, e nós concordamos com eles. Simples assim. Nós estamos fadados a freqüentar os mesmos lugares pelo resto das nossas vidas, Narcissa; por que não fazer isso como amigos? As pessoas vão acreditar.

- E eles vão acreditar que nossa amizade nasceu e morreu no fim do ano?

- Não. Eu vou falar com você em público. Especialmente quando você estiver com Ludo ou eu estiver com uma garota. Os rumores sumirão, a nossa amizade ficará conhecida pelo mundo, e o meu pai voltará a se convencer de que eu estou fazendo progressos.

Narcissa assentiu lentamente. A idéia de Lucius não parecia tão absurda, na verdade. Os Black e os Malfoy, por serem duas das mais tradicionais famílias do Reino Unido, sempre foram amigos.

- Eu concordo com essa primeira parte, para ser sincera. E, se você não insistir nessa história de casamento, posso até tentar ser sua amiga... a amizade entre as nossas famílias realmente deve ser estimulada, e, além disso, eu _sei_ como é ser pressionada por um pai. Eu não sou uma típica Black. Mas, Lucius, eu não me vejo indo ao aniversário de Slughorn com você.

Lucius a olhou por um tempo, seus olhos frios cravados no rosto da jovem. Por fim, sorriu maliciosamente.

- Você sabia que Slughorn deve dinheiro à minha família? – Narcissa franziu o cenho. – Dívidas de jogo. Seria péssimo para a reputação dele caso isso viesse a público. E nós dois sabemos o quanto aquele homem gosta da sua reputação.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Meu pai só tem dizer uma palavra para que, no próximo semestre, Allyah Flint perca o distintivo de monitora. E, para ele fazer isso, eu só preciso lhe dizer o quando a minha futura noiva ficaria agradecida por eu ter lhe presenteado com o cargo.

A oferta pegou a jovem Black de surpresa.

O distintivo de Monitora. Ela era a primeira Black em séculos a não recebê-lo; ainda podia enxergar os rostos decepcionados dos seus familiares quando perceberam que ela não fora a escolhida. E agora... Lucius o oferecia. E Narcissa apenas teria que abrir mão de um pouquinho do seu tempo para tê-lo.

- Você... – Disse, quando conseguiu encontrar voz. – Você realmente pode fazer isso?

- Sim. A sua família tem influência por amizades, Narcissa. A influência da minha vem da descoberta de segredinhos sujos.

-E você tem certeza de que dará certo? Você promete?

- Dou a minha palavra. Pense no assunto.

Sem mais, Lucius a deixou. Sozinha e muito tentada, Narcissa começou a se perguntar se o jovem encontrara o seu preço.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Capítulo não betado. A **Sheyla Snape** anda ocupada, então, por enquanto e infelizmente, assim será. Por favor, perdoem quaisquer bizarrices no texto. Hehe! E mando milhões de beijos para o pessoal que comentou o cap passado: **Kinha Black, Slytherin Carol, Luiza Almeida, Julia Evans **(Estou pensando em fazer o último capítulo com Andromeda e Narcissa no enterro de Bellatrix; mas ainda não tenho certeza – até porque tem muita água pra rolar, antes que esse momento chegue), **Siremele, Lia Croft **(A mansão dos Black fica no meio do nada, e tem feitiços que impedem a aparatação; por isso que Bella se sentiu livre pra sentir uma brisinha... Hheheheheh! A noiva de Rodolphus vai voltar a aparecer em breve), **Barbie Prongs Potter Salvatore, Shakirinha, DevilAir,** **Mandy BrixX **(nunca engoli essa de que Rodolphus era um bundão; pra mim, ele era mais que responsável por Bella se tornar louca, enquanto as suas irmãs eram equilibradas até demais), **Lois, Fernanda e Duachais Seneschais **(Voldemort não aceitar mulheres é uma licença que eu tirei. Nos livros, temos poucas comensais mulheres – lembro apenas de Alecto e Bellatrix –, e temos o fato de que Voldie é da década de 1920; ele cresceu longe da revolução sexual. Apesar de eu achar que as mulheres tinham um pouquinho mais de poder na sociedade bruxa do que na trouxa antes da revolução sexual, creio que a sociedade bruxa era, também, machista e patriarcal; especialmente entre o pessoal de sangue puro. Ah! Quanto à Narcissa e o casamento entre primos, ela só não é muito fã dos casamentos entre primos de 1º e 2º grau – que são os com mais risco de anomalias genéticas. No caso, pra mim, a anomalia genética mais comum entre os bruxos seria o bebê se tornar um aborto; o que, para os sangue-puros, seria uma vergonha imensa. E Pettigrew, aqui na fic, é inglês, msm; mas os pais são Australianos – e isso já é motivo suficiente pra ser considerado estrangeiro por Narcissa). Ufa! Mando também beijos para o pessoal que comentou lá no Nyah!: **Bonnie Black, Ana T e Mah G **(A comprovação de virgindade no casamento bruxo é apenas relativa à mulher. Não culpe a mim, culpe a sociedade! Heheheheheheheh! E a fama de Lucius é verdadeira; eu garanto!

Vou começar a tentar tirar um tempinho pra responder a todos por email... O texto pós-fic já tah ficando grande demais... (E que continue assim! Hehehe!)


	18. Ofertas

**XVIII**

**OFERTAS**

Não existia, no mundo, escola de magia e bruxaria que funcionasse em meio-período. O sistema de internato havia surgido junto com a própria história bruxa: há escritos datados do Egito Antigo que remetem a templos que ficavam no meio do deserto e eram habitados por jovens bruxos, a fim de aprender a arte do sacerdócio; da mesma forma, quando os jovens gregos apresentavam os primeiros sinais de magia, eram enviados para retiros, onde aprendiam a controlar os seus poderes e usá-los na política, na guerra e a serviço dos deuses.

Assim, desde sempre os bruxos foram privados do convívio familiar justo durante a obscura fase da adolescência – quando mais precisavam dele. Acabavam, portanto, encontrando em seus companheiros de internato uma nova família; bem como viam na escola um novo lar.

Por esse motivo, nem mesmo os bruxos da alta sociedade – que tanto prezavam o sangue e a descendência – se sentiam tristes quando eram compelidos a voltar à escola depois de um recesso. A escola era o lar deles; era ali que as suas vidas aconteciam.

Apesar de não querer admitir, Narcissa Black sabia que não era uma exceção. Quando, naquele janeiro de 1972, saiu do Hogwarts Express e vislumbrou, ao longe, as paredes de pedra da escola sentiu-se aliviada. Depois de semanas, a ela parecia que estava voltando para casa. Involuntariamente, sorriu.

- Está mais feliz? – Ouviu a voz de Ludovic soar por trás dela.

- É... Talvez um pouco. Desculpe-me.

Os braços do futuro noivo lhe envolveram a cintura antes de ela sentir um beijo estalado em seu rosto.

- O quê? Eu ouvi direito? Narcissa Black está se desculpando?

- Sim, Ludo. Eu exagerei, admito.

- Ótimo. Esse dia vai entrar para a história!

Ela riu, finalmente bem-humorada, enquanto deixava que Ludovic a guiasse até as carruagens conduzidas por testrálios – seres que Narcissa conseguia enxergar por ter presenciado a morte da avó, quando muito nova.

- Lucius me procurou, no trem.

- Eu sei. O Capitão me disse que ia se desculpar pelos transtornos causados.

Narcissa rolou os olhos.

- Ele não foi fazer isso, Ludo. Ele foi me fazer uma proposta.

- Qual?

- Ele quer que eu vá com ele ao aniversário de Slughorn. Em troca, ele me faria monitora, próximo semestre.

Ludovic a olhou por um tempo. Finalmente, parecia um pouco de ciúme estava atingindo o garoto. Narcissa sentiu-se um pouco alegre; como se tivesse obtido algum tipo de vitória. Usou todo o seu autocontrole para não sorrir triunfante.

- E o que você disse?

- Eu não respondi, ainda. Estou tentada.

- Você... _quer _ir?

- Com Lucius Malfoy? De forma alguma! Mas eu quero ser Monitora, Ludo. Você não faz idéia do quanto.

O namorado assentiu lentamente, parecendo decepcionado.

- Eu estarei me contradizendo se disser que não quero que você vá?

- Sim.

- Mas eu _não_ quero.

Narcissa assentiu e fez brotar em seus lábios um sorriso. Beijou o namorado, esperando que aquilo fosse o suficiente fazê-lo acreditar que a jovem rejeitaria o convite de Lucius; no entanto, Narcissa fez questão que não verbalizar a resposta. A tentação ainda estava forte demais e, ela acreditava, se Ludovic realmente a amava, deveria desejar o seu sucesso. Ser Monitora era parte daquilo.

O assunto não voltou a ser mencionado nos dias que se seguiram; nem por Ludovic, nem por Lucius. Isso porque, com mais desaparecimentos de familiares dos alunos grifinórios, Alvo Dumbledore decidira que seria melhor adiar o jogo da Grifinória Vs. Lufa-Lufa, colocando em seu lugar Sonserina Vs. Lufa-Lufa – o qual, tradicionalmente, apenas aconteceria depois do dia dos namorados.

Os dois jovens principais interessados na discussão estavam concentrados demais nos preparativos da partida; de forma tal que deixaram Narcissa em paz para decidir sem nenhuma pressão o seu futuro.

-x-

Porém, pressão era algo que Andromeda Black estava conhecendo muito bem, naqueles últimos dias. Lucius Malfoy decidira que o time não estava pronto fisicamente para uma partida antecipada – apesar do adversário fraco, um jogo logo depois do feriado não podia ser uma coisa boa. Faltavam treinos, ele dizia. Faltava preparação, faltava jogadas ensaiadas, faltava dedicação e, segundo o Capitão, todos os seus jogadores tinham ganhado peso nos festejos de fim de ano.

Ele conseguira a permissão de Slughorn para fazer treinos diários, _depois_ _do jantar_. E aqueles treinos estavam durando uma média de três horas, o que deixava os jogadores do time absolutamente exaustos no dia seguinte. Tudo porque Lucius continuava querendo ser o primeiro capitão invicto em séculos.

Andromeda, no entanto, via tudo aquilo como uma mudança bem-vinda. Afinal, ela não tinha tempo de pensar em Theodore Tonks, ou no quanto sentia falta dele. Ela não tinha como falar com ele, já que cada intervalo que tinha em seu dia era passado com o time sonserino, revendo jogadas, dando idéias, treinando o vôo. E a jovem não conseguia sequer sonhar com o garoto, já que sempre se deitava exausta demais para ter sonhos.

No dia que antecedeu o jogo, Lucius decidiu que seria melhor não haver treinos – ele queria os seus jogadores descansados. Apenas então, com tempo livre depois do jantar, foi que a mente de Andromeda se entregou ao ócio.

E o seu pensamento imediatamente migrou para o garoto sangue-ruim.

- Andy? – Soou a voz de Narcissa. – Andy, você está bem?

Suspirando, Andromeda tentou afastar os pensamentos impuros.

- Eu só... estou nervosa. Com o jogo.

- Por Merlin, vocês vão jogar contra a Lufa-Lufa! Até eu, que não entendo _nada_ de quadribol, sei que é um jogo ganho!

- Não existem jogos ganhos, Cissa. Você namora o Ludo; já deveria saber disso.

- O que eu sei é que você nunca ficou nervosa por causa de um jogo. Você é confiante demais, para isso. O que está acontecendo, Andy?

Aquele era o grande problema das garotas Black. Elas eram unidas demais; se conheciam bem demais. Da mesma forma que Andromeda sabia que Narcissa sempre mexia no cabelo quando mentia, falava demais quando nervosa e apertava os dedos quando queria esconder algo, a mais nova certamente também conhecia os trejeitos de Andromeda. As irmãs não conseguiam mentir umas para as outras.

Por isso, Andromeda achou por bem não dizer nada. Apenas se levantou e sorriu para Narcissa.

- Estou inquieta. Vou voar.

E, dizendo isso, pegou a sua vassoura no dormitório e se encaminhou tão rápido quanto pôde para a sala de astronomia. De lá, alçou vôo, cortando rapidamente o céu de Hogwarts e sentindo os flocos de neve gelarem o seu rosto.

Mas Andromeda não estava sozinha. Ao longe, ela viu uma figura cortar o campo de quadribol rapidamente, antes de se aproximar dela. E a jovem reconheceu o estilo de vôo. E, quando ele se aproximou, ela reconheceu o sorriso fácil e os cabelos esvoaçantes. Ela sorriu, mesmo sem querer.

- Oi, Ted.

O garoto pairou à sua frente.

- Eu pensei que Malfoy tinha liberado o campo hoje.

- Ele liberou. Mas depois da overdose de treino, meu corpo não conseguiu suportar ócio.

- Sei como você se sente. Como você está? Não lhe tenho visto muito, ultimamente.

- _Treinos_.

- Sabe, ser Monitor-Chefe sozinho é um saco.

- Bem, Lucius é obcecado. _É sério_. Ele só autorizou o Amycus a pegar o pomo depois de fazermos 150 pontos. Vocês não têm chance!

Ele riu.

- Boa sorte pra vocês. Vem. Está frio demais, aqui.

Dizendo isso, Theodore deu meia-volta e começou a voar rapidamente em direção ao campo de quadribol. Por um momento, Andromeda apenas o olhou se afastar, confusa com amistosidade do garoto já que, na última vez em que se falaram, ela basicamente lhe dissera que não podia ficar com ele por ser superior.

Mas a verdade é que ela sentia falta de Theodore. Então, por que perguntar? O motivo não importava; o que importava era que Theodore estava lá, e queria passar tempo com ela. A herdeira Black rolou os olhos e o seguiu.

Ele a guiou até o vestiário que a Grifinória geralmente usava. Ali estava quente e confortável – de forma que ambos puderam despir as grossas capas negras que atrapalhavam o vôo. Um pouco nervosa por estar novamente sozinha com Theodore, Andromeda sentou-se num dos bancos.

- Então – Theodore disse, quando sentou ao lado da jovem. – Devo lhe dar os parabéns?

Andromeda franziu o cenho, sinceramente confusa. Para esclarecer, Theodore apontou para o anelar direito da garota, que, desde o início da semana, ostentava um diamante.

- Oh. _Isso_.

O anel chegara pelo correio na terça-feira. Junto a ele, uma carta de Druella Black lhe informava que a união seria com a família Yaxley e que o seu noivo gostaria que Andromeda já começasse a usar o diamante – muito embora a oficialização do compromisso só fosse ocorrer no feriado da páscoa.

Ao ler a carta, Andromeda não sentiu nada. Ela não sentiu a alegria esperada das noivas, ou a tristeza de um casamento arranjado. Ela não sentiu orgulho por ser responsável pela união entre os Black e os Yaxley, que há tanto era esperada. Ela não se apaixonou pelo enorme diamante, ou se decepcionou com as características do seu futuro marido. Ela simplesmente respirou fundo, colocou o anel em seu dedo, foi para o treino de quadribol e não voltou a pensar naquilo.

- Isso é um anel de noivado?

Deu de ombros.

- Parece que sim.

- Quando será o casamento?

- Assim que eu fizer os NIEM's. Dia 8 de Julho, para ser mais exata. Ocorrerá na mansão principal dos Black; os jardins são magníficos durante o verão, e os pavões de Narcissa perdem toda a timidez. Eles ficam passeando entre os convidados exibindo suas caudas... Será lindo. A cerimônia que eu sempre sonhei.

Sorriu sinceramente.

- E o noivo?

- Ele é apropriado. Um Yaxley. Será uma união vantajosa para ambas as famílias.

- Não, 'Dromeda. Eu quero saber _quem_ ele é. Não pode ser o Yaxley aqui de Hogwarts; ele é, tipo, do terceiro ano! E eu não me lembro de nenhum outro Yaxley desde que entrei em Hogwarts, o que significa que ele não foi nem Monitor, nem do time de quadribol.

- Ele é tio de Gabriel Yaxley, Ted. Chama-se Nathaniel. Estudou na Alemanha.

O garoto a olhou, confuso.

- Um cara da Alemanha? E como vocês se conhecem?

Andromeda deu um meio-sorriso.

- Eu só o vi uma vez, quando era criança. Ele tem o dobro da minha idade.

- Então... você _não_ o conhece?

- Eu conheço a descendência dele, Ted. Isso é o suficiente. A pessoa eu conhecerei depois do casamento. Sabe, isso foi o que aconteceu com os meus pais. Mamãe estudou na França e se casou com papai _assim_ que voltou ao Reino Unido. Ela nunca tinha o _visto_. Hoje eles são muito felizes.

Theodore balançou a cabeça, e o seu olhar estava tão triste que Andromeda sentiu o seu coração apertar. Mas ela sabia que aquilo era o certo; aquilo era o esperado dela.

Ela era uma Black. Não envergonharia a sua família.

- Você sinceramente acha que isso vai acontecer com você?

- Eu espero que sim. Eu fiquei um pouco preocupada com a diferença de idade, mas acho que, com o tempo, dezoito anos não parecerá um abismo tão grande.

- E você vai morar onde?

- Ainda vou acertar esses detalhes, mas acredito que em Berlim. É uma coisa boa que eu tenha me dedicado ao alemão, enquanto as minhas irmãs passaram a vida estudando italiano e francês.

Theodore a olhou por um tempo, como se decidisse o que diria a seguir. Por fim, levantou-se e voltou a colocar a pesada capa negra.

- Vamos voar.

- _Vamos voar?_ – Andromeda repetiu, abismada. – Isso é _tudo_ o que você tem a dizer?

- E o que você quer que eu fale, hein? Que eu te desejo sorte? Por eu _não _desejo, 'Dromeda! Eu _não _quero que isso dê certo! Eu quero que você fique comigo! Eu am-

- Não! – Ela disse rapidamente, com o coração palpitando. – Não diga isso. Não use essa palavra.

- Por quê, se é verdade?

Andromeda sorriu tristemente, também vestindo novamente a capa.

- Porque eu não tenho muito autocontrole. E eu não quero fazer algo que me deixará arrependida pelo resto da minha vida.

- Então... vamos voar.

Ela suspirou, resignada, e pegou a sua vassoura.

Theodore e Andromeda voaram em silêncio por quase duas horas, e, quando decidiram voltar aos seus dormitórios, se despediram timidamente. Sozinha, Andromeda soube que tinha perdido: ela tinha perdido o melhor amigo que jamais fizera, o melhor namorado que podia ter.

Mas, no dia seguinte, Theodore compareceu ao jogo. E Andromeda pôde vê-lo comemorar sempre que uma das suas jogadas sujas funcionavam e, apesar dos olhares de reprovação dos amigos e companheiros de time, ele comemorou quando a Sonserina venceu por 370 a 40.

XxXxXxX

Bellatrix Black não gostava do inverno. Ela não gostava do branco apático da neve, dos esportes invernais, do vento cortante em seu rosto, da pele ressecada, ou de vestir camada sobre camada de roupas grossas para poder sair de casa. A jovem não gostava do frio. Ao contrário da sua diametralmente oposta irmã mais nova, Bellatrix preferia o quente – as cores quentes, os dias quentes, os sabores quentes e, até mesmo, os temperamentos quentes. E era por isso que, desde que a jovem se formara em Hogwarts, agia tal quais os pássaros: no inverno, migrava para o sul.

Exceto _naquele _inverno. Isso porque, na rigorosa estação de 1972, Bellatrix encontrou como se aquecer, apesar da neve que se acumulava nas janelas. Lorde Voldemort, afinal, era como o fogo – interessante, hipnotizante, necessário, perigoso... e quente.

A jovem suspirou, olhando para as chamas na lareira do escritório do seu pai. Em suas mãos, um romance qualquer sobre bruxos antigos.

- Minha pequena mariposa... – Ela ouviu a voz carinhosa de Druella soar atrás dela.

Bellatrix virou-se. A mãe recostava-se à porta do escritório, com uma bandeja em mãos e um sorriso no rosto. Se Bellatrix era o verão e Narcissa o inverno, Druella certamente era a primavera – delicada, doce, feminina, gentil...

- _Mariposa_?

- Sim. Sempre atraída pelo fogo – Druella se aproximou, sentando ao lado da filha. – Sempre voando perto demais dele.

- Você estava lendo os meus pensamentos, mamãe?

- Talvez. Mas você já morou em mim, Bella. Então, eu tenho todo o direito de espiar os seus pensamentos quando achar necessário.

A jovem riu, aceitando o chá que a mãe lhe trouxera; o sentindo lhe esquentar por dentro.

- É um direito divino?

- Incontestavelmente – Os dedos de Druella procuraram os cabelos da filha. – Você quer conversar sobre isso?

- Não há nada o que dizer.

- Bella, o seu pai é um dos discípulos de Lorde Voldemort. Ele _sabe_ tudo o que você faz durante as suas reuniões, e, que Merlin o abençoe, aquele homem não consegue guardar segredos de mim. Eu sei que você matou uma mulher.

Os olhos de Bellatrix não deixaram o fogo – ela não queria ver a expressão no rosto da mãe. Não queria ver a decepção e a amargura que, apesar de disfarçadas na voz de Druella, Bellatrix estava certa de que estariam em seus olhos.

- Você poderia ter visto em minha mente como eu me senti.

- E vi. Mas esperei que você viesse conversar.

- A senhora não entenderia, mamãe.

Ouviu Druella soltar um risinho amargo.

- Bella, eu sou uma Rosier: meus dois irmãos são Comensais da Morte. Sou casada com um. Eu consigo entender as ideologias, e sei que, numa guerra, sacrifícios são necessários. Eu aceito que as mãos de alguns dos nossos parentes tenham que se sujar de sangue para que nós tenhamos os nossos luxos e privilégios. Mas eu não gostaria de me transformar num carrasco. E, minha querida, eu também não queria que nenhuma das minhas filhas passasse por isso. Tirar uma vida é uma coisa terrível, por mais suja e insignificante ela seja. Por favor, não me diga que você gostou.

Bellatrix sentiu um arrepio cruzar a sua espinha e, finalmente, olhou para a mãe. Ali havia mais compreensão que decepção. A sua resposta foi totalmente sincera:

- Não gostei.

- Essa é a minha filha!

- Mas eu não sei se terei que fazer isso de novo. Eu não vou parar de me encontrar com Voldemort.

- Eu sei; ele é o seu fogo e você tem que voar perto dele. Cygnus tem razão; eu criei vocês com muita liberdade. E agora é tarde demais para tentar cortar essas suas asinhas.

- Mamãe, eu jamais faria algo que envergonhasse a nossa família.

Druella sorriu.

- Eu sei. Eu confio nos meus bebês. Apenas... Não faça nada que a sua consciência não consiga suportar. Tente não machucar o seu corpo ou a sua alma. E, principalmente, se lembre que, nesta família, as mulheres se casam de branco.

- A senhora não precisa temer _isso_.

- Preciso, sim. Eu vi o que você sente por Lorde Voldemort. E a maneira como ele trata as mulheres é um dos motivos de eu o detestar. – A mão delicada de Druella acariciou brevemente o rosto da filha. – Merlin, quando você ficou tão bonita? – Levantou-se. – O seu antigo noivo está aqui. Precisa falar com você.

- Augustus?

- Sim. Eu sei que você não quer vê-lo, mas lembre-se de quem você é. Ponha um sorriso no rosto.

Imediatamente aborrecida, Bellatrix crispou os lábios e jogou sem nenhum cuidado a xícara, ainda meio-cheia, na mesa de centro, enquanto Druella saía do escritório.

Não que a jovem algum dia tivesse _amado_ Augustus – isso jamais aconteceu. Mas ela sentiu carinho pelo jovem enquanto durou o seu noivado. E a traição dele ainda lhe machucava o ego. Vê-lo apenas lhe traria a lembrança de que fora preterida... e em favor de uma mulher tão vulgar quanto o seu sobrenome Parkinson.

Respirando fundo em busca de controle, Bellatrix levantou-se. Antes de deixar o escritório de Cygnus, olhou-se demoradamente no espelho para certificar-se de que estava bonita – se não tinha escolhas se não ver o antigo noivo, Bellatrix deveria pelo menos mostrá-lo tudo o que ele perdeu. Saiu.

Bellatrix encontrou Augustus Rookwood na sala estar principal da Mansão Black, fazendo companhia a Cygnus. Os dois sentavam-se num sofá em frente à lareira, bebericava uísque de fogo e riam como se o tempo não tivesse passado. Mas não foi a recepção acolhedora dada ao seu ex-noivo o que deixou a jovem Black irritada; mas a fina aliança de ouro no anelar direito dele. Sem conseguir se controlar, perguntou:

- Você e Parkinson vão se casar?

O jovem a olhou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Isso te incomoda, Bella? Por que Alexandra e eu estamos pensando em te convidar como madrinha!

- Essa seria a única maneira do seu casamento chegar às colunas sociais, Augustus?

- Acho que não. Eu suponho que se ela fugir do casamento também apareceremos nos jornais. Funcionou bem pra você, afinal. _Três vezes!_

Os lábios de Bellatrix crisparam.

- O que você quer?

- Dar um passeio com o meu ex-amor.

- Desamor seria mais exato. Minha resposta é não – Olhou para a mãe, que estava obviamente aborrecida por ter as suas ordens descumpridas. – Mas eu agradeço o convite.

- É do seu interesse, Bella.

- Eu não acho que exista algo que me interesse, vindo de você.

- E quem disse que vem de mim?

Dizendo isso, Augustus se levantou. E foi apenas então que Bellatrix pôde ver que os trajes negros que o antigo noivo usava eram, na verdade, as vestes dos Comensais da Morte. Ela pôde vê-lo tocar discretamente o braço esquerdo no local onde ficava a Marca dos seguidores de Lorde Voldemort.

Surpresa, a jovem abriu e fechou algumas vezes a boca, antes de conseguir falar:

- Você é...?

- O que você _não _é. Sim. Vamos?

Bellatrix não tinha escolha se não ir – ela tinha que ficar a sós com Augustus, tinha que perguntar como ele, dentre tantas pessoas mais competentes, tinha conseguido se tornar um seguidor de Lorde Voldemort. Augustus não era um bruxo ruim; mas ele sempre serviu mais ao quadribol que às artes das trevas.

Resignada e um pouco curiosa, ela vestiu grossas peles, se aproximou do ex-noivo e deixou-se guiar para fora da sua propriedade.

Juntos, eles aparataram nos arredores da propriedade dos Avery. Ali era difícil de movimentar-se: a nevasca que castigou o Reino Unido nos últimos dois dias deixara na entrada da propriedade bons centímetros de neve acumulada e, a cada passo que Bellatrix e Augusto davam, seus pés afundavam no manto branco. Aquilo não melhorou o humor da jovem – com as pernas congelando, deixou escapar um palavrão.

- Não é muito fã do inverno, hein, Bella? Lembro bem do janeiro passado. Você gostou da minha casa na Austrália, não? – A herdeira Black o ignorou, tentando inutilmente apressar o passo. – Sabe, você devia ficar um pouco mais feliz. Todos sabem que você gosta de vir ver Lorde Voldemort.

- _Todos_?

- Todos os Comensais, eu quero dizer. Todos dizem que você é a putinha dele.

Ela sentiu o rosto queimar, de repente lembrando-se das palavras de Rodolphus, na madrugada do natal.

- Todos dizem isso?

- Sim. Eu acho que estão errados, já que não casamos porque você era puritana demais. Quando estávamos juntos na Austrália, você nem ficava de biquíni na minha frente! Mas, você sabe, onde há fumaça, há fogo.

- Não desta vez.

- Se você está me dizendo isso para que _eu _tente dissipar os rumores, espero que você saiba que está perdendo tempo.

Bellatrix olhou para traz. Para o rosto vermelho demais do seu ex-noivo, para o sorrisinho sarcástico e desafiador que brotava em seus lábios. Ele sabia bem como a jovem Black prezava pela sua honra; ele sabia que colocar a sua virtude a deixaria irritada. Era tudo um truque – talvez para que ela se descontrolasse na presença do Lorde das Trevas. Não daria certo. Ela não cairia naquelas provocações.

- Como você se tornou um Comensal da Morte, afinal?

- Competência, Bella. Lorde Voldemort viu em mim virtudes que, aparentemente, não enxergou em você.

- Eu apenas não me tornei Comensal porque sou _mulher_ – Ela disse, defensiva.

- Ah, é mesmo? Então você não ficou sabendo de Katalinka?

- Katal- Quem?

- Katalinka Szabó. Ou Kat, como você deve conhecê-la. – Bellatrix continuou a olhar para o ex-noivo com a sobrancelha franzida. – Oh, meu Merlin! Você não a conhece! Ela é a noiva do seu amigo Rodolphus Lestrange. Dizem que é uma loira linda, talentosa como poucas mulheres. Vai se tornar a primeira Comensal da Morte. Então, Bella, você não pode culpar o seu sexo por não ser aceita nesse seleto grupo...

Não... Ele não conseguiria atingi-la.

Bellatrix desviou o olhar para o grande portão de ferro, que já começava a ser aberto pelos elfos domésticos. Ela estava chegando perto demais da propriedade e de Lorde Voldemort. Augustus não conseguiria descontrolá-la com aquele tipo de mentira. Pois aquilo tinha que ser uma mentira – Voldemort não aceitaria uma mulher entre os seus Comensais; não depois de ter rejeitado-a tantas vezes.

Com o coração martelando, ela atravessou o portão.

Dentro dos jardins dos Avery, a neve tinha sido magicamente evitada – de forma que os passos de Bellatrix não eram mais limitados. Ela tinha que falar com Lorde Voldemort; precisava ouvi-lo dizer que sequer conhecia a noiva de Rodolphus. Uma vez esclarecida a mentira, ela puniria Augustus por tentar descontrolá-la.

Mas, quando entrou na grande casa, esqueceu imediatamente de qualquer desentendimento que pudesse ter com o ex-noivo – afinal, era impossível pensar com os gritos que dominavam o local. Gritos de prisioneiros, gritos de tortura. Gritos que imploravam por misericórdia... e alguns gritos que imploravam por morte.

Sem que ela permitisse, todo o seu corpo congelou.

- Vamos lá, Bella – Ouviu a voz de Augustus atrás dela, antes do ex-noivo tocar brevemente as suas costas. – Você tem um trabalho a fazer.

- Eu...

- Confie em mim. Só desta vez.

Ela não confiou. Mas também não evitou que fosse guiada pelo caminho já tão conhecido por ela, que levava às masmorras.

Sentiu um arrepio cruzar a sua espinha quando Augustus abriu a grande porta de ferro que marcava a entrada das masmorras. O cheiro forte de sangue, excrementos, suor, cerveja e vinho era insuportável; mas o que fez com que o seu estômago embrulhasse foi o barulho – os gritos cada vez mais altos, as gargalhadas, o ofegar masculino e o choro baixo e desesperado feminino.

- Onde está Voldemort?

- _Ocupado_. Venha comigo.

Bellatrix foi. Tentando não respirar aquele ar. Tentando não olhar para as celas onde homens de negro faziam coisas vis com pobres mulheres nuas. Tentando não ceder ao impulso de fugir.

Finalmente, Augustus a guiou para dentro de uma das celas. Lá havia duas pessoas – um homem e uma mulher, acorrentados juntos. O homem era corpulento, com olhos castanhos e cabelos ralos, e um ar de ferocidade em seu rosto. A mulher, por sua vez, pequena e delicada demais. Os cabelos loiros cobriam a expressão em seu rosto, mas podia-se ver que ela chorava.

Aquilo não era tão ruim – Bellatrix pensou. Pelo menos em comparação com tudo o que vira naquelas celas.

- O que eu devo fazer? – Bellatrix perguntou.

Augustus sorriu, se aproximando do casal. Um raio violeta deixou a sua varinha e atingiu o homem, cortando o seu rosto da parte direita do lábio superior até a sobrancelha esquerda. O sangue jorrou, mas o homem se recusou a gritar.

- Augustus?

Ele, então se encaminhou para a mulher – o que, finalmente, arrancou gritos desesperados do homem. Augustus se ajoelhou na frente dela e forçou-a a o olhar, puxando os cabelos loiros. E, então, os lábios dele tomaram violentamente os da mulher.

Com o coração martelando, Bellatrix desviou o olhar. Mas, apesar de ter os olhos afastados, era difícil não ouvir os gritos, o ruído do tecido sendo rasgado e...

- Por favor, pare.

A respiração ofegante. A _maldita_ respiração ofegante.

- Augustus! Pare! Agora!

Ouviu a irritante risada do ex-noivo.

- Você está com raiva?

- Estou! Pare!

Pela sua visão periférica, viu-o se levantar, ajustar a calça e se aproximar.

- Ótimo. Exatamente o que eu queria. Esses são Gerald e Caroline Tonks. Trouxas. Têm um filho em Hogwarts, Theodore. E o moleque foi visto cortejando a Andromeda.

O coração de Bellatrix acelerou ainda mais.

- Como?

- Um sangue-ruim e a sua irmã. O filho desses dois.

- Isso não pode ser verdade.

- Onde há fumaça...

Bellatrix sentiu, mais uma vez, o seu estômago embrulhar. Ela sentiu dor, vergonha e raiva. Acima de tudo, raiva. Sem que ela percebesse, a sua mão procurou a varinha em suas vestes.

- O que eu devo fazer?

O rosto de Augustus contorceu-se num sorriso macabro.

- Está na hora de você saber como aplicar a maldição _Cruciatus_, minha querida.

Ela conhecia as palavras que deveriam ser ditas. Ela conhecia a dor que aquela maldição causava. Acima de tudo, ela conhecia a angustia e a raiva que estava sentindo – pelo comportamento de Augustus, pela traição do Lorde, pelos estupros que ela teve que presenciar, pela informação de que um sangue-ruim queria a sua irmã. E Bellatrix, daquela vez, não hesitou. Ela não pensou duas vezes, ela não segurou o seu poder. Com as mãos tremendo de ódio, apontou sua varinha para o homem e as palavras deslizaram dos seus lábios sem que ela sequer percebesse:

- _Crucio!_

Ela viu um jato vermelho explodir de sua varinha antes de...

A sensação era... _forte_. Era um formigamento que começava na mão que segurava a varinha, e ia atravessando o seu braço, e se intensificava na ponta dos seus seios e em seu baixo-ventre. Era um calor que se expandia _por_ _dentro_, e fazia a sua pele se arrepiar, e a fazia querer gritar... E a verdade é que Bellatrix não sabe se ela, de fato, gritou. Ou gemeu. Ou ofegou. Era difícil se importar quando...

Em meio à sensação, ela sentiu uma dor forte nos joelhos. Ela sentiu uma mão em seu braço livre, e o mero toque foi uma explosão. Os gritos de dor não mais existiam. Os cheiros não mais existiam.

E, rápido demais, a sensação também não existia.

Bellatrix abriu os olhos, tão ofegante quando o homem que recebera a sua maldição. Ela estava de joelhos no chão, caída. À sua esquerda, Augustus segurava o seu braço e tentava levantá-la. E, à sua direita, estava Lorde Voldemort, segurando a varinha.

- Eu a tomei – Ele explicou. – Você acabaria matando Tonks, se eu não fizesse isso. O seu _Cruciatus_ foi... surpreendente. – Bellatrix o olhou, confusa. – Eu estou curioso, Bellatrix. O que você sentiu, exatamente?

Bellatrix desviou o olhar, e o seu rosto corou. Ela sabia, sim, ao que comparar aquela sensação. Mas como confessar aquilo sem se sentir um monstro? E como dizer qualquer coisa na frente de Augustus?

Aparentemente, Voldemort reconheceu a última parte.

- Augustus, deixe-nos. – Bellatrix viu o ex-noivo assentir brevemente e sair da cela. – Então?

- Eu... Parecia com o que... Por Merlin, há algo de errado comigo!

Um raro sorriso compreensivo apareceu nos lábios de Voldemort.

- Estou tentando descobrir isso. O que você sentiu, Bellatrix?

- Foi... De vez em quando eu... _Merda!_

Os seus olhos queimaram, mas ela não deixaria que eles marejassem. Ela não se entregaria à humilhação.

- De vez em quando você se acaricia? – O rosto dela corou violentamente. Bellatrix obrigou-se a assentir. – E o que você sentiu foi parecido?

- Foi... mais forte.

O sorriso de Lorde Voldemort se modificou – de compreensivo, tornou-se maligno, sujo, lascivo. Os olhos dele se cravaram em Bellatrix. A jovem sabia que aquilo era errado; sabia que deveria estar se sentindo ofendida, ou, pelo menos, ainda mais intimidada. No entanto, ao ser olhada daquela maneira, sentiu um calor tomar conta do seu peito.

A voz de Lorde Voldemort estava alterada, quando disse:

- Existe um motivo para a maldição Cruciatus ser tão mal vista, minha cara. Ela dá tanto prazer quanto dor. Tipos _diferentes_ de prazer, a depender da pessoa. – Sentiu os dedos frios de Lorde Voldemort tocar-lhe o rosto de uma forma tenra. – Jamais se envergonhe do que você sentiu. Foi algo belo.

- Augustus... Ele percebeu?

- Não. Poucos sabem ser possível esse tipo de sensação, e você se portou como uma dama, apesar de tudo. Rookwood apenas lhe viu cair. Ele ficou preocupado.

Bellatrix assentiu lentamente. Aos poucos, os efeitos da maldição deixavam o seu corpo e ela podia sentir os joelhos latejando – certamente estavam feridos. Respirou fundo.

- Não conte a ele.

- Eu não contaria a ninguém – Voltou-se para o casal acorrentado. – _Crucio._

O raio vermelho saiu da varinha de Lorde Voldemort e atingiu fortemente a mulher – mas, daquela vez, Bellatrix não prestou atenção aos gritos, ou às súplicas, ou ao corpo contorcido da vítima. Ela olhou para a expressão no rosto do homem que ela queria, e procurou algum sinal de que ele sentia o mesmo que ela quando a aplicava.

Não havia. Não havia nada no rosto dele, ou em sua expressão corporal. E, quando a maldição acabou, ele não estava ofegante.

- Você não sente.

- Não. Eu sinto apenas uma breve euforia. Mas, como eu já a disse, Bellatrix, a maldição da tortura não foi feita para mim. Eu sou essencialmente prático, e, por isso, sou melhor na maldição da morte. Já você, minha querida, é essencialmente sádica.

- Eu não-

- Você apenas não descobriu isso ainda. É uma questão de tempo... Esse seu rosto nunca me enganou. Não há nada de angelical em você.

- Meu... Lorde?

- Há compaixão, sim. E simpatia. Mas isso pode ser treinado; você pode suprimir isso tudo. Você estava com raiva, hoje, não? – Ela assentiu. – Foi por isso que a maldição foi tão potente. Mas eu quero que você sinta todo esse prazer, sem necessitar da raiva. Eu quero que você controle esse seu talento, que possa levar pessoas à loucura... enquanto _é levada_.

Os dedos deslizaram do rosto para o pescoço da jovem. Um suspiro indesejado escapou dos seus lábios. A outra mão se enterrou nos cabelos de Bellatrix, e a jovem sequer percebeu que tinha erguido o queixo e deixado os lábios entreabertos.

- Bellatrix Black... Não faça isso – Ela franziu o cenho. – Não ofereça o que não pode dar.

- O que...?

Lorde Voldemort se afastou.

- Eu quero você em minha cama. Se você não pode me dar isso, não me ofereça beijos.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Mando beijos e mais beijos para a minha maninha do coração, a __**Sheyla Snape**__, que pacientemente betou mais esse capítulo. E, claro, para as lindas que deixaram comentários no cap passado: __**Shakirinha, Lois, SlytherinCarol, Fernanda, Lia Croft, Duaschais Seneschais, BarbieProngsPotterSalvatore **__(eu até faria as cenas, mas, tenho que confessar, eu não entendo os Grifinórios! Heheheh! A minha cabeça é sonserina, então, pra mim, é mais fácil escrever sobre eles...)__**, DevilAir, AnneBlackPotter **__e __**KinhaBlack. **__E, também, meus milhões de beijos pras leitoras do Nyah: __**Bonnie Black, CaaH MifH, Mah G **__(Eu não respondi de propósito, msm. Hehehe! Se respondesse, estaria dando spoilers! Bella ainda não terá muita interação com Rodolphus por um tempo. Por hora, o foco é o relacionamento dela com o Lorde das Trevas) __**e Ana T **__(Não vejo a preocupação na Narcissa com a imagem como uma futilidade. A imagem é algo que, para ela, tem que ser preservada porque ela é uma Black. Reputação é tudo. Não é algo que ela faça por si; mas um dever que vem com o seu sobrenome)._


	19. Eventos e Elos

**XIX**

**EVENTOS E ELOS**

Elos sociais consubstanciavam os pilares da alta sociedade bruxa; e era obrigação dos seus membros mais jovens fomentá-los e fortalecê-los. Afinal, a partir da amizade entre os poderosos o poder se mantinha; fosse por acordos comerciais, financeiros ou até mesmo amorosos. As famílias mais tradicionais do Reino Unido tinham uma história de amizade e cooperação conhecida desde os tempos medievais – Foram os elos sociais que fizeram com que membros visionários das abastadas famílias Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff fundassem a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts; que moveram os Lestrange, os Gaunt e os Black a juntos se revoltarem contra a monarquia e dar poder aos burgueses; e que encorajaram inúmeros casamentos vantajosos realizados unicamente para manter o status sanguíneo.

Era analisando este contexto que Narcissa Black tentava se convencer de não estava fazendo uma coisa errada. Trajando um belo vestido azul claro – que ressaltava os seus olhos e marcava bem a linha da cintura e dos seios – e jóias tradicionais, a jovem terminava de se arrumar para encontrar-se com o único herdeiro da família Malfoy. Um encontro que antes mesmo de acontecer já causou falatório e dores de cabeça.

- Qual deles?

A jovem Black perguntou à Eleanor Crouch, que ondulava com a sua varinha os cabelos da amiga, mostrando-a um batom carmim e um rosa claro.

- Eu não tenho certeza se o vermelho seria apropriado.

Narcissa fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Eleanor era uma das amigas mais próximas de Narcissa desde a infância, e já tinha lhe deixado claro que não aprovava aquele encontro. Segundo a herdeira Crouch, acompanhar um garoto que não Ludovic Bagman à festa de Slughorn traria uma mancha irreparável à reputação de Narcissa.

- Por Merlin, Eleanor, eu não vou fazer nada de errado. Eu amo o Ludovic! Estou apenas fazendo um favor ao Lucius porque...

- ...Porque você quer estreitar a amizade entre os Black e os Malfoy. Eu sei, Cissa. Você passou a _semana_ dizendo isso! Ocorre que você _nunca_ deu a mínima ao que Lucius pensa de você, e sempre achou que a sua família era melhor que a dele. Então, minha amiga, _ninguém_ acreditou nessa sua desculpa; nem eu, nem Ludo, nem Anabella!

Ludovic e Anabella.

Narcissa podia ignorar as pessoas falando – embora odiasse ser, pela segunda vez em menos de um mês, alvo de comentários maldosos. Mas era difícil não se afetar pelo que o namorado e a melhor amiga sentiam.

Ludovic se tornara distante desde que a jovem Black anunciou que tinha aceitado o convite de Lucius. E aquilo magoou a jovem profundamente; a ela, parecia que o namorado começara a perder a confiança naquele namoro que já consumira dois anos das suas vidas. Por mais que tentasse se convencer de que assim que aquela noite terminasse tudo voltaria ao normal, não conseguia evitar a angústia sempre que tentava se aproximar de Ludovic e ele a ignorava.

Mas Anabella Nott... aquela foi a reação que mais doeu. Anabella era a melhor amiga de Narcissa, desde a primeira semana passada na escola. A jovem Black sabia bem que Anabella tivera um romance com Lucius, e passara noites acordadas confortando a amiga quando o relacionamento atingiu o inevitável fim. Ela conhecia os rumores de que Lucius tomara a sua virgindade na torre de astronomia, embora nunca tivesse ouvido tal abominação da boca da própria. E, sim, ela sabia que a amiga ainda era apaixonada pelo herdeiro Malfoy. Apesar de tudo, sempre imaginou que a afeição que Anabella nutria por ela fosse maior que qualquer outra coisa; se surpreendeu quando a amiga a acusou de indignidades e pôs um fim na amizade, ao saber que Narcissa acompanharia Lucius à festa.

Irritada, Narcissa pegou o batom vermelho, apesar da opinião de Eleanor.

- Anabella é louca. Todos são loucos.

- Louca é _você_, por achar que Lucius vai respeitar o seu relacionamento.

Terminando de pintar os lábios de carmim, Narcissa finalmente estava pronta. Olhou-se no grande espelho do vestiário feminino e viu-se satisfeita com a sua aparência. Obrigou o seu rosto a tomar o ar superior que fazia dela uma verdadeira Black e saiu.

Todos os olhos estavam nela – olhos de inveja das garotas que já estavam no dormitório, olhos maldosos daqueles que espalhariam fofocas, olhos desejosos de alguns garotos quando chegou ao salão comunal, e olhares com puro ódio de Ludovic e Anabella.

Narcissa respirou fundo, avistando Lucius Malfoy perto da lareira com alguns amigos. Não tinha mais volta. Encaminhou-se a ele.

- Estou pronta.

O garoto Malfoy sorriu-lhe galante e se levantou.

- E já não era sem tempo. Estamos atrasados, Narcissa.

- Slughorn me irritou e insultou. Não tenho que dar a ele a minha pontualidade.

- Atitude maravilhosa. Vamos?

Lucius não esperou uma resposta nem fez convite algum antes de tomar o braço de Narcissa com o seu e começar a caminhar com ela, como se um casal fossem. Ela pôde ouvir o burburinho dos cochichos às costas dos dois.

- Você tinha que fazer isso, não?

Ela viu os lábios de Lucius se torcerem num sorriso contido.

- Admita, Narcissa: foi engraçado.

- Talvez, para você que é solteiro. O alvo dos comentários sou eu.

- Você se preocupa demais com o que as outras pessoas pensam.

- Ah, e você não?

- Jamais diria isso. Eu sou um Malfoy; _tenho_ que me preocupar. Além do mais, nesses meus anos de Hogwarts criei para mim certa fama... _reputação_, se você preferir. Preciso mantê-la.

- A sua reputação de conquistador, então, é mais importante que _minha_ reputação.

- Não sabia que você tinha uma. Afinal, você sempre viveu na sombra das suas outras irmãs: Bellatrix, o talento; Andrômeda, a obstinação; e Narcissa, a... Não sei como completar a frase.

Narcissa o olhou, abrindo um sorriso falsamente encantador enquanto eles entravam nos corredores quase desertos de Hogwarts.

- Realmente, eu vivo na sombra das suas irmãs. Sou tão diferente delas; tão... Rosier, em vez de Black. Acho que apenas as famílias menores se contentariam em pedir a minha mão. Você consegue pensar em alguma, Lucius?

O garoto riu.

- Não sou eu que a quero como esposa, Narcissa.

- Mas _você_ foi prometido a mim; apesar de a recíproca não ser verdadeira. Isso não significaria que o seu pai vê qualidades em mim que o meu pai não você em você? E, o pior: que vê num _Bagman_?

- Ai! Isso foi um pouco insultante.

Narcissa o olhou triunfante e disse:

- Bellatrix, o talento; Andrômeda, a obstinação; e Narcissa... Ah, Narcissa é aquela que jamais perde uma discussão.

- _Narcissa, a retórica_.

- Precisamente. Além disso, a opinião comum é a de que eu sou a mais bonita e agradável das três irmãs.

O silêncio dos corredores começava a ser substituído pelo ruído baixo de música instrumental a medida que os dois jovens se aproximavam da sala de Slughorn. Ao chegarem à porta, Lucius os parou e, segurando o ombro de Narcissa, a fez ficar de frente para ele.

- De fato. E você está muito bonita, hoje.

Narcissa rolou os olhos – mas não conseguiu evitar que o seu rosto corasse.

- Isso não é um encontro amoroso, Lucius.

- Estou fazendo um elogio, Black. Seja uma boa menina e o aceite.

- Se eu o aceitar, você vai parar de flertar?

- Com você? Prometo.

- Muito bem: eu agradeço o elogio, Lucius. Você também está muito belo.

Um sorriso malicioso brotou no canto da boca de Lucius e, virando-se para abrir a porta, ele disse:

- Agora quem está flertando é você.

A boca da jovem Black abriu-se em indignação, mas ela sequer teve tempo de responder: assim que a porta foi aberta, o casal foi engolido pelo barulho da música alta demais e o burburinho das conversas.

Como sempre acontecia nas festas dadas pelo diretor da Sonserina dentro da escola, o local estava lotado com os jovens membros das melhores famílias bruxas, além daqueles que Slughorn considerava excepcionalmente talentosos, apesar da descendência vulgar. Mas nenhum daqueles convidados conseguia demandar mais atenção do que os recém-chegados; e o anfitrião sabia disso, pois não tardou a se aproximar de Lucius e Narcissa.

- Bem vindos! Meu Merlin, um Malfoy e uma Black juntos! Belíssimo casal!

- Não somos um casal – Lucius respondeu, para a surpresa da sua acompanhante.

- Oh... Claro... Narcissa continua com o garoto Bagman, eu suponho? Por que ele não veio?

A herdeira Black respondeu:

- Ele estava indisposto. Por isso vim fazer companhia a Lucius.

- Mas você não precisava! Creio que enviei um convite para você!

- Com todo respeito, eu estava mais inclinada a aceitar um convite de Lucius do que um seu, Professor Slughorn – Voltou-se para Lucius – Podemos pegar uma bebida?

Lucius assentiu e, de braços dados a Narcissa, foi procurar uma taça de hidromel.

~x~

Andromeda Black gostava de eventos sociais.

Ela gostava de se arrumar, gostava de bebericar vinho dos elfos e de toda atenção que recebia apenas por ser uma Black. Claro, ela não era tão apaixonada pelos eventos quanto Narcissa; tampouco conseguia obter a metade da atenção que a expansiva Bellatrix demandava... Mas estar numa festa fazia com que Andromeda se sentisse bem. Fazia com que ela esquecesse todos os seus problemas.

E, naquela noite, Andromeda _precisava_ esquecer os seus problemas.

Os pais de Theodore Tonks haviam sido seqüestrados. Pelo que Dumbledore contara à jovem naquela tarde, ao ser questionado sobre o motivo de ela estar cumprindo sozinha os deveres de Monitora-Chefe, o casal desaparecera há três dias e havia rastros de magia na residência deles. E, o diretor a confidenciara, com tantos familiares de alunos grifinórios sendo assassinados, não era difícil imaginar o que lhes acontecera.

Andromeda passara a tarde procurando por Theodore no castelo – até mesmo se atrevendo a ir à torre da Grifinória: local substancialmente tóxico para os sonserinos. Finalmente, depois de horas, desistiu – tomou um banho, penteou elegantemente os cabelos, fez uma maquiagem discreta e pôs um dos vestidos de festas que levou para a escola. Ir para a festa de Slughorn lhe parecia uma boa maneira de se acalmar. E talvez ela até conseguisse rir um pouco, vendo o infame encontro de Lucius Malfoy e sua irmã caçula.

Mas foi no caminho para a sala de Slughorn que a jovem encontrou o que realmente queria.

Ele patrulhava sozinho os corredores, usando pateticamente aquele instrumento trouxa que, pelo que Andromeda recordava, se chamava _lanterna_. Em seu rosto, não havia nada da costumeira leveza, e a alegria havia sido substituída por uma sombra de medo e angústia.

Andromeda tentou cumprimentá-lo com um sorriso, mas Theodore Tonks não pareceu nem um pouco feliz em vê-la – ele apenas deixou escapar um suspiro frustrado e, com a voz aborrecida, lhe disse:

- Você está atrasada para a festa. – Ela franziu o cenho, confusa. – Eu pensei que não a encontraria nos corredores há essa hora.

- Oh. Bem, eu... _Por quê_? Você não _queria_ me encontrar?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Não me leve a mal, mas a última coisa que eu quero é ficar perto de gente como você, agora.

O rosto de Andromeda queimou – Theodore jamais a tratara daquela maneira antes.

- Gente como eu?

- Sim. Você sempre diz que é como eles, Andromeda. Você... _sabe _o que aconteceu, não é? Por isso que estava me procurando hoje?

- Dumbledore me contou essa tarde. Eu sinto muito, Ted.

- Por quê? Eles são apenas trouxas, não é?

- Você _sabe_ que eu não penso assim.

- Quer saber? Vá para a sua festa. Com os seus amigos da elite. Me deixe aqui.

E Andromeda quis fazer exatamente o que o garoto dissera. Ela era uma Black, afinal; não era acostumada com rejeição. No entanto, mal iluminado pela luz do aparelho trouxa, Theodore parecia tão cansado... Ele tinha olheiras profundas e a pele estava macilenta, marcada por algumas espinhas. Até a postura dele estava diferente – mais arqueada, mais... _derrotada_. O coração da jovem Black se encheu de angústia, e ela simplesmente não _conseguiu_ deixá-lo só. Em vez disso, cedeu ao impulso de pegar a mão dele.

- Ted, por favor... Me deixe ficar do seu lado.

- Por quê?

- Nós estivemos juntos em cada momento dessa guerra que nos pôde afetar. Estávamos juntos quando fomos atacados, e foi na nossa presença que houve mortes aqui na escola. Você estava do meu lado quando tive que levar alunos até Dumbledore, para receberem más notícias. Eu _posso_ lhe ouvir, lhe ajudar! Eu sou a única pessoa aqui que _entende_ esta guerra e não está cega pelo luto.

Theodore não parecia convencido. Ele não parecia enxergar nada além do sangue nobre de Andromeda, e da forma como, mais de uma vez, ela defendera as ideologias dos Comensais da morte.

- Não é o suficiente.

- Porque eu me importo você, então – Corou enquanto proferia aquela confissão. – E eu quero te dar um abraço, e te dizer que as coisas vão acabar bem.

Theodore não respondeu, mas a herdeira Black viu que certo brilho apareceu em seu olhar. Assim, ela se viu livre para se aproximar, envolvê-lo com os seus braços e plantar beijos leves no pescoço do garoto. Ele não devolveu o abraço; mas também não tentou afastá-la. E, Andromeda tinha certeza, o suspiro que ele deu tinha o intento de sentir o seu cheiro.

Os beijos da garota passearam castos pelo queixo, maxilar e maçãs do rosto de Theodore antes de demorarem-se nos seus lábios.

- Vamos... – Ela disse, separando-se o mínimo possível. – Alguém vai acabar nos vendo, se ficarmos aqui.

Dizendo isso, Andromeda tomou firmemente a mão em que Theodore segurava a lanterna e começou a guiá-lo pelos corredores desertos – até uma sala abandona que lhe fora apresentada por Lucius Malfoy, há muitos meses.

O local parecia não ter recebido nenhuma visita, desde os inconvenientes encontros da jovem com Lucius: a poeira ainda se acumulava, as teias de aranha continuavam a bloquear as janelas, e as cadeiras velhas continuavam nos mesmos lugares.

Theodore com a sua varinha limpou a sujeira amontoada no gabinete e sentou-se sobre ele, enquanto Andrômeda fechava a porta e iluminava o local. Quando se virou, viu que o jovem se distraía acendendo e apagando a lanterna. Mesmo sem querer, a herdeira Black sorriu.

- Por que você usa isso?

- Porque eu gosto de me lembrar de onde eu vim.

- É fácil esquecer isso aqui em Hogwarts. Eu, por exemplo, vivo esquecendo que sou uma Black.

Theodore assentiu lentamente.

- E eu vivo me esquecendo que ser uma Black tem alguma importância pra você. – Andromeda abriu a boca para responder, mas foi imediatamente cortada pelo jovem. – Eu devia saber que não era _impossível_. Quer dizer, não com tudo que nós dois presenciamos na floresta proibida e no Beco Diagonal, e com todas as pessoas que vêm desaparecendo, ultimamente...

- Mas você pensava que não aconteceria com você. – Ele concordou. – Isso é normal, Ted. Eu também me acho imune.

- Sim, mas você _é_ imune. _Você é uma Black_. O que _não_ ocorreu a você no halloween comprova que você é intocável.

- Tem dois lados em cada guerra.

- Sim; mas o outro lado não mata. Você... Você _concorda_ com as pessoas que seqüestraram meus pais!

- Eu _jamais_ concordaria com seqüestros ou mortes!

- Não! Mas você concorda com as idéias!

Andromeda desviou o olhar, querendo dizer que ele estava enganado. Mas como, se tantas vezes deixara aquilo claro a ele? Como, se já afirmara a quem quisesse ouvir que a guerra trazia a mensagem certa, mas pelos meios errados?

Assim, a jovem apenas disse baixinho:

- Eu não posso mudar quem eu sou.

- Eu sei. Por isso não queria conversar com você.

- Mas eu não acho que eles têm o direito de fazer algum mal aos seus pais. Então, não me trate como se eu fosse igual a eles, Ted. _Eu não sou_. Você sabe disso!

- Você é _filha_ de um deles!

O coração da herdeira Black acelerou imediatamente: o tom de ameaça na voz de Theodore era inegável. O olhar feroz do garoto lhe deixava claro que o terrível segredo que ele guardou por meses estava prestes a ser revelado.

Ela não poderia deixar que aquilo acontecesse.

- Você não sabe nada! – Disse rapidamente. – Nós temos uma desconfiança; nada confirmado!

- Ele era a _única_ pessoa que sabia dos nossos planos para o Halloween. Ele era o único que poderia ter contado aos Comensais!

- Eu não me importo! Você _jurou_ que guardaria segredo!

- Isso foi _antes_ de os meus pais-

- Uma acusação dessa... Isso o mataria, Ted!

- Então eu devo deixar os meus pais morrerem, para que o seu não tenha _vergonha_?

- _Eles já estão mortos_!

As palavras foram duras e impensadas, e Andromeda se arrependeu de cada uma delas no exato momento em que escaparam pelos seus lábios. O seu rosto corou violentamente e ela se recusou a encarar o jovem – não precisava, afinal, ver o semblante de choque e tristeza –, mas se obrigou a continuar falando:

- Eles... _desapareceram_. Havia traços de magia na casa. Por que os Comensais da Morte os deixariam viver? Ninguém nunca sobreviveu a eles; nem mesmo os bruxos! Já o meu pai... O meu pai está _vivo_! E ele zela pela reputação da família. Um escândalo como este o mataria de desgosto.

- E se ele for culpado? E se ele for mesmo um Comensal?

- Então... O mal já terá sido feito. Não há razão para se causar outro.

- Eu não acredito que você está falando isso...

E, dizendo isso, ele se levantou e começou a se encaminhar para fora da sala em passos largos.

- Ted, espere! – Ela falou alto, e teve que correr para alcançá-lo antes de chegar à porta. Segurou o braço do jovem fortemente. – O que eu fiz?

Theodore se virou, seu rosto adquirindo uma expressão feroz.

- Você acabou de comparar a _vida_ dos meus pais com a _reputação _do seu!

- Sim! Meu pai preferiria _morrer_ a se ver envolvido em escândalos! Eu pensei que você tinha entendido isso!

- Não! _Não_! Como você pode pensar...?

- Eu _amo_ você!

A confissão não pôde ser contida. E, apenas quando foi feita, Andromeda a aceitou como verdadeira; aquilo não era mais um flerte. Aquilo não era mais uma paixão passageira. Andromeda Black estava apaixonada por um sangue-ruim.

A raiva no rosto de Theodore agora se misturava com confusão; e, no interminável minuto de silêncio que se sucedeu à revelação, a jovem tentou colocar os seus pensamentos em ordem. Finalmente, soube o que dizer:

- Eu amo você, e preferi abrir mão disso para não manchar a minha reputação. Eu amo você, mas vou me casar com outro. Ted, eu decidi passar a minha vida _inteira_ com um homem velho que eu não amo num país que eu detesto só porque é a coisa apropriada a se fazer. A imagem é tudo o que nós temos; é o que nos dá o respeito, o status, o que me faz ter orgulho de ser uma Black.

- Vocês são loucos.

Andromeda deu um meio-sorriso.

- Somos. Loucos e retrógrados. – Acariciou o rosto do jovem. – Ted, eu vou descobrir. Se o meu pai realmente for um Comensal da Morte, eu lhe contarei. E eu não vou lhe ressentir por entregá-lo. Mas, enquanto isso... _eu imploro_!

- Eu não posso prometer-

- Eu quero que você faça isso por mim. _Não por ele_! O meu pai é um bom homem, Ted. Eu sinceramente não acho que ele tenha algo a ver com essa monstruosidade.

Theodore assentiu, e Andromeda fechou os olhos quando a mão dele deslizou em sua cintura e a trouxe para perto. Os lábios do garoto demoraram em sua têmpora.

- Eu não faço idéia do que me fez gostar de você.

- Nem eu... – Suspirou. – Eu... _sei_ que você não quer mais se envolver comigo, Ted, mas deixe-me ficar do seu lado. Apenas durante... _esse período_.

Ele enterrou as mãos no cabelo dela e a fez erguer o rosto para olhá-lo.

- Eu estou errado? De ter esperança?

- Não. Claro que não! Sempre... sempre há uma possibilidade.

O jovem riu tristemente.

- Mas você não acredita nisso.

- Eu queria acreditar.

- Já serve.

E, então, Andrômeda foi beijada.

~x~

- ...quadribol seria muito mais divertido, claro! No entanto, não se ofenda por causa de Ludovic, acho que seguir uma carreira esportiva é para os sonhadores. Meu destino sempre foi o Ministério da Magia. Eu pretendo chegar ao cargo mais alto ainda jovem.

Narcissa assentiu, se surpreendendo por não estar entediada.

A noite tinha sido absolutamente oposta ao que ela imaginara. Lucius era muito mais parecido com ela do que qualquer um podia supor – em seus defeitos e suas qualidades. E, como ambos foram treinados desde muito jovens para se sentir à vontade em situações sociais, poucas vezes ficaram sem assunto.

O flerte ainda acontecia, ocasionalmente; mas Narcissa aprendera a perdoar e ignorar – aquilo estava na natureza dele. Lucius não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que conseguia ficar na companhia de uma garota por mais de dois segundos sem se exibir como um pavão.

Por sorte, Narcissa _gostava_ de pavões.

- Não temos um Malfoy como Ministro da Magia há muito tempo.

- Eu sei. Mas a verdade é que os homens da minha família acabam distraídos demais com a administração dos bens da família para se dedicar à política.

- Entendo. O mesmo acontece com nós, os Black. O que lhe diferencia do seu pai, Lucius? Foco? Você não vai se deixar distrair pelos seus próprios bens?

Lucius sorriu galanteador.

- Precisamente. Cuidar dos negócios da família me parece enfadonho; espero que o meu pai fique vivo por muito tempo para que eu não precise me preocupar com isso tão cedo. Mas e você? Nenhum sonho para o futuro?

- Meu futuro está traçado desde que eu nasci.

- E você nunca quis outro futuro? Ouvi dizer que você é uma ótima pianista.

- Quando eu era criança o balé me fascinava. Eu adorava as aulas e até acho que tinha algum talento. Naquela época, pensava ser possível viajar o mundo para dançar.

- Não mais?

Narcissa bebericou a sua taça de hidromel e suspirou.

- Não. Antes de eu entrar em Hogwarts mamãe percebeu que os meus pés estavam ficando feios e me proibiu de dançar. Hoje em dia, sou apenas uma expectadora.

- A sua mãe fez bem. Uma mulher tem que ter pés bonitos... Mas esse era mesmo o seu sonho? Balé?

- Só na infância. Desde que penso racionalmente quero ser esposa e mãe. Acho que isso ocorre porque eu tenho um senso de dever muito forte; eu aprendi a ter muito orgulho da minha descendência. E eu aceito que sou uma mulher e, por isso, não tenho tantas opções de vida como... bem, como _você_.

- E assim são todas as garotas Black.

Narcissa o olhou por um tempo, enquanto Lucius preenchia magicamente os seus copos. De repente, sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de perguntar se ele sabia daquilo pelo tempo que passou com Andromeda. Mas não seria apropriado, Narcissa tinha certeza. Se Andromeda quisesse que a caçula soubesse de alguma coisa sobre aquele relacionamento, ela mesma teria contado. Não era certo invadir a privacidade da irmã.

Lucius tocou a mão de Narcissa quando os copos estavam cheios.

- Você quer dançar?

- Não – Respondeu, recolhendo a mão o mais educadamente que pôde. – Na verdade, estou cansada dessas músicas, Lucius. Podemos ir?

- Claro. Só me dê um minuto; vou chamar Slughorn. Primeiro, porque temos que tirar uma foto para que eu envie ao meu pai... E, segundo, porque tenho um presente especial para dar ao nosso professor.

- Um _presente especial_?

- Sim. Está na hora de começar a garantir o seu... _pagamento_.

Narcissa observou o jovem se levantar e, altivo apesar do álcool, se encaminhar até o professor. Slughorn estava cercado apenas por alunos de Casas menores, então não titubeou um segundo sequer antes de voltar toda a sua atenção para o Malfoy. Narcissa viu-os rir de qualquer coisa e, juntos, se encaminharem a ela.

- Oh, Srta. Black, Lucius disse que você está ansiosa para registrarmos o meu aniversário numa foto!

Narcissa olhou o jovem Malfoy friamente, mas abriu um sorriso.

- Sim, professor. _Muito_.

Rapidamente, Slughorn chamou uma aluna da Grifinória e juntou-se com os dois jovens de sangue puro para tirar a foto. Lucius fez questão de estar ao lado de Narcissa, abraçando-a.

- Duas cópias, por favor, Marlene – A grifinória assentiu e tirou mais uma foto. – Obrigado, obrigado.

O professor pegou os dois retratos e entregou um deles ao jovem Malfoy. Na imagem, Lucius olhava galanteador para Narcissa e beijava a sua mão. Apesar de não ser algo apropriado, a herdeira Black ficou satisfeita com a foto: era suficientemente comprometedora para que o Sr. Malfoy acreditasse que o filho fazia algum progresso.

- Oh, olhem isso – Slughorn disse, olhando a sua cópia do retrato. – Que o garoto Bagman me perdoe, mas vocês deveriam se tornar um casal! São a imagem perfeita da Sonserina!

Lucius franziu o cenho.

- Estranho que o senhor tenha mencionado isso, Professor. Narcissa é, de fato, a perfeita imagem do que uma garota Sonserina deveria ser. Mas, mesmo assim, o distintivo de Monitora foi para Allyah Flint.

- Oh – Narcissa disse. – Isso ocorreu para não acharem que ele estava favorecendo os Black, não é mesmo, Professor?

- Bem... – Slughorn disse nervosamente. – A Srta. Flint tem muitas qualidades.

- Tantas, que ela sequer foi convidada para o seu aniversário. – Lucius deu de ombros. – E, além do mais, eu sei de coisas que ela fez nas estufas que não são nem um pouco condizentes com o distintivo que ela ostenta.

Narcissa deu um meio-sorriso, mas nada disse.

- Ela ainda está se acostumando com o cargo.

- É mesmo? Professor, o Monitor-Chefe do próximo semestre _já _está escolhido, não?

- Bem, nós temos que fazer uma votação.

- Se o que o senhor dizia na carta enviada ao meu pai for verdade, _e eu acredito que seja_, a votação já foi feita. _Eu_ serei Monitor-Chefe. E eu _realmente _preferiria ter como subordinado alguém como Narcissa. – Antes que o Professor pudesse responder, Lucius tirou das suas vestes um pequeno embrulho, o aumentou magicamente e o entregou ao professor. – Quase me esqueci: o seu presente. Com os cumprimentos do meu pai.

Slughorn pegou o embrulho e, como era costumeiro para aquele homem, o abriu imediatamente. Foi com um misto de surpresa e contentamento que Narcissa viu se tratar de um jogo de fichas para poker. Lembrou-se do que Lucius a dissera quando lhe convidara para aquele evento: o professor tinha altas dívidas de jogo, as quais ele tentava manter em absoluto segredo. Não resistiu a comentar:

- Use para diversão inocente, apenas. Jogatina é um vício abominável, professor.

- De fato – Lucius concordou. – Mas, voltando ao assunto, creio que a Monitora _pode_ perder o cargo, não?

- Eu... É altamente heterodoxo.

- Porém possível?

- Sim.

Lucius abriu um grande sorriso e tomou o braço de Narcissa com o seu.

- Bom saber. Nós já estamos de saída, Professor. Como sempre, foi um prazer.

- Aproveite o seu presente – Narcissa falou docemente.

Sem dar oportunidade de resposta, os dois jovens deixaram a festa.

Narcissa não conseguiu suprimir uma risada assim que chegou ao corredor vazio. Sentiu Lucius soltar o seu braço e enlaçar a sua cintura, mas estava tão feliz com o fim da noite e inebriada pelo álcool que sequer se importou. A expressão no rosto de Slughorn conseguira fazer com que toda a frustração e raiva que ela sentira desde o início do ano letivo fossem apagadas, e, naquele momento, Narcissa sentia no fundo da sua garganta o doce gostinho da vingança.

E, o mais importante, a ela se tornara claro que Lucius cumpriria a sua promessa. No próximo verão, ela receberia o distintivo da Monitoria.

- Eu jamais teria pensado que _aquele _era o presente especial.

- Dou o crédito ao meu pai. Ele tem um senso de humor peculiar.

Narcissa o olhou, franzindo o cenho.

- Você já falou sobre isso com o seu pai?

- Por mais egocêntrico que eu seja, Narcissa, sei que os milhões ainda são do meu pai. Eu não tenho tanto poder sem ele, por enquanto.

- Obrigada, Lucius. De verdade.

E seguiram o resto do caminho até os dormitórios da Sonserina em silêncio.

Ao chegarem à frente ao quadro de entrada, Lucius puxou a jovem Black para si com a mão que ainda enlaçava a sua cintura fina. Narcissa conseguiu se esquivar o suficiente para evitar o beijo, mas Malfoy conseguiu prendê-la com o seu corpo contra a parede.

- Lucius, me solte.

- Eu me diverti, Narcissa.

Ela rolou os olhos.

- Eu sei. Comporte-se.

- Você não pareceu tão incomodada quando eu lhe abracei no corredor.

- Você tinha a mão em minha cintura. Não foi um abraço. _Me solte_!

Os olhos de Lucius se demoraram nos lábios da jovem e, por um momento, Narcissa pensou que ele tentaria lhe beijar novamente. Mas, para a surpresa e alívio da herdeira Black, ele bufou exasperado e se afastou.

- Deveria ter sido. Nós _formamos_ um casal bonito.

- Não. Nós formamos um casal arrogante. Por isso Ludovic é bom para mim; ele ameniza a minha arrogância com um sorriso fácil. Você merece alguém assim, Lucius. Você merece se apaixonar.

- Isso não é pra mim.

- Mas, talvez, se você permitisse que isso acontecesse, o seu pai pudesse mudar de idéia. Talvez, se você dissesse a ele que estava amando alguém...

- Será?

Dizendo isso, Lucius pegou em suas vestes o que parecia ser um frágil e belo lírio de vidro e colocou-o na mão de Narcissa.

- Uma rosa de vidro?

- Um lírio de cristal – Ele corrigiu. – Como agradecimento.

- Lucius, isso não é um encontro amoroso.

- Eu sei. Se fosse um encontro, seria um lírio de opala e diamantes.

Narcissa respirou fundo e, resignada, agradeceu com um sorriso. Rapidamente, disse a senha e entrou no salão comunal da Sonserina – onde uma única pessoa estava acordada: sua irmã, Andromeda.

- Boa noite, Lucius.

- Boa noite.

Enquanto Lucius subia para o dormitório masculino, Narcissa se aproximou da irmã. Para a sua surpresa, Andromeda estava arrumada como se tivesse ido para a festa de Slughorn.

- Como foi o seu encontro, Cissy?

- Não foi um-! Quer saber? Com esse final, pode chamar do que quiser. – A jovem se jogou no sofá, deitando a cabeça no colo da irmã. – A noite foi divertida.

- Lucius é um Malfoy. Quando ele quer, é encantador.

- Você bem sabe disso...

Andromeda riu, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos de Narcissa.

- Você vai me contar por que foi com ele?

- Não – A olhou. – Onde você estava? E porque está usando um dos vestidos de Bellatrix?

- Me conte o motivo, e eu te conto onde eu estava.

Narcissa não respondeu. Jamais revelaria a alguém o motivo que a levara passar aquela noite na companhia de Lucius – quando recebesse o distintivo, queria que todos pensassem que aquilo ocorrera por seus próprios méritos. Fechou os olhos, tão relaxada pelos dedos da irmã em seus cabelos que sequer percebeu quando ela pegou o lírio de cristal de sua mão.

- O que é isso?

- Aparentemente, o tipo de presente que Lucius dá a todas as garotas com quem ele sai.

- Não. Nenhuma das garotas que eu conheço recebeu algo parecido. Talvez ele tenha lhe dado porque ainda acha que vocês acabarão casados... Quer dizer, lírio é a única flor que existe no brasão dos Malfoy.

Narcissa sentou-se, confusa, e pegou a flor de cristal das mãos da irmã.

- É um presente idiota; a última coisa que eu preciso é de um bibelô inútil ocupando espaço. Vai para o lixo.

No entanto, quando Narcissa chegou ao seu dormitório, não foi no lixo que ela colocou a flor; mas a guardou cuidadosamente numa das suas caixas acolchoadas para jóias.

Narcissa não era apaixonada por Lucius. Narcissa sequer era _amiga_ de Lucius. Mas a jovem Black reconhecia um presente raro e especial quando via um.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Gente, eu demorei; mas o capítulo foi gigantesco. Espero que o próximo seja menor e mais rápido! Hehehehehe!_

_Anyways, bjus e mais bjus para a minha maninha, __**Sheyla Snape**__, que betou mais esse cap. E, claro, para as lindas que comentaram o cap passado: __**Siremele **__(obrigada! Sempre achei que Andy era, acima de tudo, Black. Não tinha como ela ser revoltada e se jogar nos braços de Ted rapidamente, neah?)__**, Lia Croft, Luiza Almeida, SlytherinCarol, Fernanda, Lois Lane, DevilAir, Duaschais Seneschais **__(aparição relâmpago de Marlene, de presente pra vc! Hehehehe!)__**, Lie Malfoy, Kinha Black, Shakirinha, BarbieProngsPotterSalvatore **__(pois eh, os meus personagens favoritos sempre foram Sonserinos – Snape, Lucius, Draco, Bella, Cissa, Voldemort... Por isso entendo mais o pessoal de verde)__**, AnneBlackPotter e Leather Jacket. **__Ufa! E, claro, para as lindas que comentaram no Nyah!: __**Thais Medeiros e Lunatic Charm.**_


	20. Revoluções

_**Então**__, é plausível que talvez, quem sabe, exista uma remota possibilidade de que eu possa ter exagerado um tiquinho de nada na maldade nesse capítulo aqui. Minha beta concordou que, por segurança, era melhor mudar a classificação da fic, e assim o fiz. Se ficar tenso demais pra vcs, passem direto pra segunda parte, que é a de Andromeda. E vamos ao cap..._

**XX**

**REVOLUÇÕES**

A década de 1960 revolucionou as relações interpessoais em todo o mundo ocidental; e os jovens da primeira metade da década seguinte ainda colhiam os frutos dessas grandes mudanças. Os ideais hippies do amor livre eram incutidos na nova geração, que passava a ver o sexo como um ato natural que deveria ser praticado independentemente de laços matrimoniais.

Esta revolução sexual atingira trouxas e bruxos em geral com igual intensidade. No entanto, a alta sociedade ainda relutava a se entregar aos seus ideais, insistindo em considerar as relações íntimas entre um homem e uma mulher como algo privado e secreto a ocorrer apenas no leito conjugal. Para garantir que as suas jovens solteiras se manteriam intactas, reciclavam antigas tradições de comprovação de pureza na hora do enlace matrimonial, fazendo que as garotas acreditassem ser aquela a única forma honrosa de se casar, e que garotos tratassem as impuras com se prostitutas fossem.

Bellatrix Black era uma das jovens que acreditavam na tradição. Aos vinte anos de idade, ela mantinha a sua virtude intacta apesar de ter sido noiva três vezes e ter vivido inúmeras oportunidades de experimentar o amor erótico. E, até dez dias atrás, ela tinha o orgulho de dizer que jamais sequer ficara tentada.

Aquela situação mudou.

Mudou, porque Lorde Voldemort, sem ser convidado, entrou na sua mente e corpo de uma forma absurdamente invasiva. Mudou, porque aquele homem despertou nela um desejo quase incontrolável. Mudou, porque ele a revelou sua própria natureza sádica, porque ele lhe mostrou o delicioso pecado que era torturar alguém. Mudou... _e como mudou..._ quando ele revelou que a queria em sua cama. Dez dias depois, Bellatrix já não corava mais ao admitir para si mesma que adoraria estar na cama dele. Na verdade, ao ter esse exato pensamento naquela tarde de fevereiro, apenas olhou para Lorde Voldemort e sorriu com um toque de malícia.

- Você está diferente – ele disse.

Bellatrix apenas suspirou e voltou a sua atenção ao caldeirão que fumegava à sua frente.

O casal estava nas masmorras dos Avery, sentados frente à frente enquanto Lorde Voldemort ensinava à sua pupila a poção do Gole do Aqueronte – uma poção que foi muito usada nos tempos da democracia grega como forma de tortura em rituais religiosos. O líquido resultante, semelhante à água, ao ser ingerido pela vítima a fazia reviver de forma exponencial todas as dores e arrependimentos da sua vida. A depender da dosagem, poderia levar a vítima à loucura ou morte por envenenamento.

- Eu estou diferente. Estou aprendendo a aceitar a minha própria natureza.

- E qual seria essa natureza?

- Sádica. Como na última semana eu apenas aprendi feitiços e poções ligados à tortura, suponho que o senhor acredite que essa seja a minha natureza. Sua crença é a minha crença, meu Lorde.

Os lábios dele torceram-se num sorriso medonho.

- Eu pensei que você relutava em aceitar algumas das minhas idéias.

- Isso foi antes. O senhor é sábio; conheceu-me antes mesmo de eu me conhecer! _Seu rosto nunca me enganou_, o senhor me disse... quando eu nem percebia que estava tentando enganar alguém.

- E, agora, você se aceita. Dá pra ver em seus olhos, Bellatrix. O que mudou?

A jovem mordeu o lábio inferior antes de responder:

- Antes, ver outros sentindo dor não despertava nada em mim. Mas agora... Agora, meu Lorde, ver a dor me trás lembranças boas. Me faz pensar na maldição _Cruciatus_, e em como ela me faz sentir bem.

- E a morte?

- Não sei. Tive contato apenas com os gritos que a precedem. A verdade é que, mesmo com todas essas nossas reuniões, a única vez que eu vi alguém morrendo foi quando eu mesma fui a algoz. Eu sei que isso aconteceu há alguns meses, mas, a mim, parece que muito tempo se passou.

- Você estava perdida. Mas eu vi potencial.

Bellatrix sorriu, observando-o voltar a sua atenção para o caldeirão – fazendo com que as chamas diminuíssem aos poucos com a sua varinha.

- Está pronto?

- Sim. Tenho apenas que esfriar, antes de testá-la.

- Meu Lorde, é uma poção de _tortura_. Sirva-a fervendo, que os efeitos serão ainda mais satisfatórios.

Ele a mirou, um misto de contentamento e surpresa cintilando em seus olhos.

- De fato. Quer fazer as honras?

A jovem Black assentiu com satisfação e levantou-se, fazendo em suas mãos um feitiço de congelar chamas antes de tocar no estanho quente.

O casal acorrentado ao chão nem parecia ser o mesmo que ela torturou dez dias atrás – o homem tinha perdido boa parte da sua gordura, as roupas maltrapilhas agora folgadas demais. Os cabelos tinham caído quase totalmente, e o rosto era uma confusão de cortes e hematomas que deixava impossível reconhecê-lo. A mulher, que antes já era magra, era agora um ser pequeno e frágil, todos os seus ossos se pronunciando pela pele totalmente revelada pela sua nudez. Ela não gritava mais – feitiço nas cordas vocais –, não fala mais – sua língua fora arrancada para calar as suas súplicas – e, há dois dias, não tinha mais dentes – aquilo fora feito por um dos vigilantes noturnos, e Bellatrix preferiu não perguntar o motivo.

Aquela era, certamente, uma imagem aterradora. Mas a jovem Black conseguia se compadecer apenas das violações que aquela mulher provavelmente vinha sofrendo – ela sentia pena da mácula à honra; mas, quanto à dor propriamente dita, não conseguia sentir nada além da fria indiferença.

Com passos felinos, Bellatrix se aproximou do casal. Escolheu ser a algoz do homem – a mulher, afinal, estava fragilizada demais; à jovem, parecia que não conseguiria sobreviver a mais uma tortura. Segurou o que restava dos ralos cabelos da sua vítima e puxou-os, o obrigando a olhar para cima. Derrubou a poção fervente no rosto do homem, sabendo que a boca se abriria com o grito e ele teria que engoli-la para não se afogar.

Os respingos da poção queimaram a pele exposta do rosto, pescoço e colo da jovem; mas aquela dor não a incomodava. Bellatrix conhecia a verdadeira dor, afinal. Era aquela proporcionada pela maldição _Cruciatus. _As bolhas que se formavam em sua pele naquele momento era apenas um inconveniente, nada mais.

Aos poucos, os gritos do homem se transformavam em lamentos, como se ele tivesse esquecido a dor física. Ele murmurava incoerências, nomes de pessoas desconhecidas, confessava culpas. Seu rosto – destruído, inchado e queimado – se contorcendo em aflição.

Bellatrix deixou o caldeirão cair no chão, se pôs ereta e deu alguns passos para trás – sem jamais deixar de observar a sua obra.

- Gole do Aqueronte – Ela disse, pensativa. – É possível que cause mais dor que a _Cruciatus_?

Sentiu as mãos de Lorde Voldemort repousar em seus ombros.

- Depende da vítima, minha querida. Não sei se essa poção teria algum efeito sobre você, por exemplo... Ela só funciona se a pessoa tiver dores e arrependimentos em sua vida.

- E o senhor não consegue acreditar que uma privilegiada jovem Black tenha dores e arrependimentos?

Ele deu uma risada. Estava tão perto que a herdeira sentiu a respiração do homem contra o seu pescoço. Os pelos da sua nuca se eriçaram.

- Estou certo?

- Como de costume.

A vítima gritou, pedindo pela morte.

- Eu sou particularmente afeiçoado a essa poção. Ela funciona bem contra pessoas com um grande senso de moral.

- Mesmo? Mas as pessoas com muita moral não costumam viver mais corretamente?

- Eles tentam; mas viver corretamente vai de encontro à natureza humana. E essas pessoas não conseguem evitar sentir culpa. A culpa é o _alimento_ desta poção.

- O senhor já a usou?

- Ah, sim. Tenho um objeto muito importante guardado por esta poção.

- E se quem quiser roubar este objeto não tiver arrependimentos?

- Bem... então ele terá que sobreviver a uma horda de inferis.

Bellatrix sorriu nervosamente. _Inferis_. Magia negra hedionda, violadora de cadáveres. Segundo crenças, fazer aquilo corrompia sua alma tanto quanto assassinar um unicórnio. A jovem Black não sabia se aquilo a fazia sentir medo ou admirar ainda mais a coragem de Lorde Voldemort.

- Deve ser algo muito valioso.

- Sim. Algum dia lhe direi do que se trata. Mas não se preocupe com a minha alma, Bellatrix. Eu não pretendo morrer, então não acho que realmente precise dela. – Um arrepio cruzou a espinha da jovem; parte pelas palavras, parte pelos lábios do homem roçando em seu pescoço. – Agora, por que você não me mostra o efeito que tem a soma do Gole do Aqueronte com a maldição _Cruciatus_?

Um sorriso involuntário apareceu nos lábios de Bellatrix enquanto ela procurava em suas vestes a sua varinha. Não hesitou por um momento sequer antes de apontá-la ao homem e dizer a palavra cabalística.

O raio escarlate deixou a sua varinha e, assim que atingiu o homem fortemente no peito, ela sentiu o calor tomar o seu corpo. Ela sentiu o formigamento e a deliciosa tensão em seu baixo-ventre. A jovem se concentrou em não perder a noção de realidade – em manter as suas pernas firmes e evitar que o seu rosto se contorcesse em prazer ou que um gemido lhe escapasse pela garganta. Os outros, até mesmo os Comensais, a julgariam se soubessem os que aquela maldição a fazia sentir – Lorde Voldemort a dissera há alguns dias. Ela tinha que manter as aparências. Até mesmo quando tudo o que ela queria era gritar.

As mãos do Lorde acariciaram o seu pescoço e afastaram as vestes dos ombros da jovem, fazendo-as deslizar até que o seu colo ficou totalmente exposto. Os lábios dele, então, encontraram a sua pele deixando uma trilha de fogo e a fazendo perder a respiração.

Os gritos da vítima ficaram mais altos. O prazer intensificou a maldição.

As suas vestes deslizaram mais – roçando em seus mamilos e causando arrepios. E, então, Bellatrix se viu nua até a cintura, com um homem pressionando o seu corpo contra o dela e acariciando-lhe o ventre e os seios. E ela sabia que deveria pôr um fim àquilo tudo, mas era difícil demais... Era difícil seguir a sua mente, quando aquilo significava contrariar o seu corpo.

Gritos. Tantos gritos. Até mesmo Bellatrix deixou um escapar.

Aquilo era uma loucura. Bellatrix era uma Black; ela não podia abrir mão da sua virgindade numa masmorra suja. Ela não poderia desistir do casamento e da vida a qual estava destinada.

_Ela precisava parar._

Precisava interromper a maldição.

- _Fi... finite incantatem._

A luz carmim imediatamente desapareceu, mas o prazer ainda estava lá – na mão do Lorde que se enterrava em suas vestes e a acariciava no local mais proibido. A outra mão, que antes se concentrava no colo da jovem, segurou com violência os cabelos castanhos e puxou a cabeça de Bellatrix para trás. Ela ofegou, tendo a sua boca invadida imediatamente da língua do Lorde.

_Não_...

Com dificuldade, sentindo alguns fios serem arrancados do seu escalpo, ela conseguiu se desvencilhar dos lábios do Lorde.

- Não! Pare!

O tom de voz saiu mais duro do que ela planejara e não foi uma surpresa que tenha irritado Lorde Voldemort. Como resposta, ele a soltou com tal violência que a fez cambalear e tropeçar nas próprias pernas, caindo pesadamente no repugnante chão de pedra das masmorras.

A jovem deixou a sua varinha escapar das mãos e cobriu os seios pequenos com os braços. E ela sabia que deveria estar com medo; que, desarmada numa masmorra suja e ameaçada por um bruxo infinitamente mais poderoso que ela, deveria se sentir impotente. Mas algo dentro de Bellatrix rugia. _Ninguém_ tratava uma Black daquela maneira.

Os olhos escuros procuraram os do Lorde com ferocidade, mas ele bradou antes que ela tivesse oportunidade.

- Se você usar este tom comigo novamente, será punida. Entendeu?

- Uma punição maior? Em vez de ameaçar a minha honra, desta vez você vai tirá-la? Vai me violar, assim como os seus Comensais fazem com as mulheres cativas?

- Talvez.

- Eu sou uma Black!

O tom ríspido foi imediatamente seguido de um jato de luz vermelha proveniente da varinha de Voldemort. A força da maldição _Cruciatus_ era maior do que Bellatrix lembrava; mas agora, pelo menos, ela sabia o que esperar. Os gritos não puderam ser contidos, mas o corpo da jovem permaneceu sobre controle. As mãos sobre os seus seios pareciam ser feitas de espinho, mas ela não deixou, por um segundo sequer, de esconder a sua nudez.

Daquela vez, ela não pediu por misericórdia. E, quando tudo acabou, o seu orgulho se manteve intacto.

O rosto do Lorde continuava furioso.

- Não me desafie novamente.

- Não _toque_ em mim novamente.

- Mas não era isso o que você queria? Não foi isso o que você imaginou milhares de vezes? Eu _vi_ em sua mente, minha querida. Imagens bem sujas, considerando a sua descendência.

Ela corou, sentindo-se humilhada.

- E, considerando a minha descendência, o senhor deveria saber que os meus pensamentos não podem se tornar realidade. Não enquanto eu não for casada.

- Oh. Você pensa que eu vou me casar com você. – A risada do Lorde a machucou mais que a maldição; o desdém a humilhou mais que a nudez. Ele se aproximou de Bellatrix e segurou o seu cabelo, arrancando mais alguns fios. – Saia daqui, menina.

Dizendo isso, ele pegou um pequeno frasco em suas vestes e ali depositou os fios. Encaminhou-se até a mulher presa e forçou o conteúdo em seus lábios.

Quando o corpo da vítima começou a se modificar, transformando-se na idêntica imagem da jovem Black, ela entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Vergonha e asco fizeram-na estremecer, e tudo o que ela mais queria era voltar para a sua casa. Tão rapidamente quanto pôde, a jovem ajeitou as suas vestes, se levantou e saiu – mas não conseguiu evitar ver Voldemort assassinar o prisioneiro, abrir a sua calça e tomar o corpo da falsa Bellatrix violentamente.

XxXxXxX

Enganada pela própria vaidade absoluta, grande parte dos seres mágicos acreditava que a sua existência era ocultada aos trouxas para assegurar que os mais evoluídos tivessem alguma paz de espírito. A verdade era bem diferente. Eis que, há séculos, os trouxas descobriram que magia é poder. E que poder corrompe.

Os bruxos se inflam com soberba, e culpam os trouxas por perseguições milenares, por tentar queimá-los em fogueiras; mas esquecem que a sua busca desenfreada por poder foi o que desencadeou as guerras e pragas que assolaram o mundo trouxa. Que aqueles que não têm magia aprenderam, a duras penas, a temer os seres mágicos, excluí-los da sua sociedade, tentar eliminá-los e, enfrentando a inevitável falha, jogá-los ao ostracismo e transformá-los em contos de fadas.

Os trouxas eram vítimas, no final das contas. Para perceber isso, bastava ler os livros de história da magia.

Estranhamente, Andromeda Black, que desde a sua infância foi educada para conhecer toda a trajetória da sua gente, apenas há algumas semanas percebeu isso.

Naquele exato momento, a história bruxa estava sendo escrita. E, Andromeda concluiu, como em cada passagem bélica da biografia do seu povo, eram os trouxas quem mais sofriam. Os Black, os Malfoy, os Lestrange... até o momento não haviam sido atingidos pela guerra. Já os trouxas – Caroline e Gerald Tonks, entre tantos outros –, se transformavam numa imensa pilha de cadáveres, estatística para os livros por vir.

A jovem Black fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Os pais de Theodore _não_ estavam mortos, ainda. Ela tinha que ter esperança.

- Andy! – Ela sentiu a sua amiga, Morgan Nigellus, clamar por sua atenção. – Acorda! Binns disse que isso ia cair nos NIEM's!

- Eu _realmente_ não me importo em saber como Grindelwald causou a Segunda Guerra Mundial!

- A Guerra das Seis Primaveras – Ela corrigiu.

- Não. Ela trouxe mais conseqüências aos trouxas, então é o nome trouxa que deve ser usado!

Morgan a olhou com o mais absoluto choque, como se a herdeira Black houvesse proferido uma blasfêmia.

- O que tem de errado com você? Essa guerra erradicou algumas famílias tradicionais!

- Essa guerra matou sessenta milhões de trouxas! E você diz que há algo de errado _comigo_? Deus!

- Srta. Black? – Ela ouviu a voz de Binns, monótona, soar perto da lousa. – Algo que queira compartilhar conosco? Ou apenas está invocando divindades trouxas por diversão?

O rosto da garota tornou-se escarlate assim que percebeu que os olhos dos seus colegas se fixavam nela.

- Me desculpe, professor. Eu apenas... reluto em usar uma designação bruxa para essa guerra.

- Todos nós percebemos isso. Menos cinco pontos para a Sonserina, pela interrupção. – Para o alívio de Andromeda, o fantasma voltou-se para a lousa. – No entanto, a Srta. Black nos trouxe um ponto válido. Estatisticamente, a Guerra das Seis Primaveras foi muito mais arrasadora para os trouxas que para os bruxos. Devemos nos lembrar, no entanto, que o principal responsável pelas mortes foi um bruxo, de forma que a nossa designação é tão válida quanto a trouxa; qual seja, Segunda Guerra Mundial. Nenhum dos nomes é preciso, no entanto. O bruxo, porque a guerra não se arrastou de uma primavera a outra. E o trouxa porque nem todos os países do mund... – Duas batidas na porta interromperam mais uma vez o professor. – Façam uma redação sobre isso.

Com um ranger, a porta entreabriu-se para revelar a vice-diretora Minerva McGonagall.

- Cuthbert, eu preciso conversar com a Srta. Black.

Andromeda mordeu fortemente o lábio inferior e olhou para o fantasma do professor, com uma pontinha de esperança de que ele não a liberaria.

A jovem Black já sabia que apenas um motivo fazia com que McGonagall fosse procurar por ela durante as aulas: a vice-diretora e Dumbledore acreditavam que os alunos se sentiam mais confortáveis para receber notícias ruins se fossem antes preparados por amigos. No caso de mortes ou mutilações, a tarefa sempre recaía sobre os Monitores-Chefes.

Para se manter longe da guerra, Andromeda de bom grado abriria mão do cargo de – como agora conhecido pelos alunos – Ceifadora-Chefe. Apenas não o fez para não deixar Theodore como o único responsável pela tarefa.

O fantasma do professor assentiu, dando licença à jovem Black. Contrariada, Andromeda enfiou os livros rudemente na mochila e saiu.

- Eu só darei a notícia se for a um sonserino. Eu sei que Ted não está num bom momento, mas ele é mais carismático. Quase todo o mundo gosta dele, e _eu_ não gosto de quase ninguém. E os outros ficam me olhando como se eu tivesse alguma culpa, só por ser uma Black.

- Andromeda, as vítimas foram os Tonks.

_Não..._

Não era justo, não era possível.

Todo esse tempo, Andromeda _sabia_ que o casal não sobreviveria. No entanto, ouvindo a notícia... Ela não queria acreditar.

- Eu... _Não_! Não pode ser!

- A coruja do Ministério acabou de chegar.

- Mas... como?

- Não cabe a mim dizer isso, Srta. Black.

Andromeda sentiu os olhos queimarem, sentindo a perda de Theodore como se fosse sua. Sentindo o medo e o luto comum a todas as vezes em que se deparou com a guerra voltar com uma força inimaginável. E, por fim, sentiu o pânico. O pânico ao imaginar como Theodore se sentiria, e ao saber que ela estaria lá para presenciar a aflição do garoto que amava.

- Eu não posso fazer isso – Ela disse, finalmente. – Me desculpe, professora, eu não posso.

McGonagall colocou uma mão no ombro da jovem.

- Você é uma das pessoas mais próximas de Tonks. Ele se sentirá melhor se...

- _Nada_ fará ele se sentir melhor! Eu não quero ver o rosto dele quando...

- Então o abrace. Assim você o confortará e não verá o seu rosto. Professor Dumbledore os espera na sala da direção. O Sr. Tonks tem o horário livre; sugiro que o procure no salão comunal da Grifinória.

Resignada, Andromeda decidiu que seria egoísmo não obedecer. A cada passo que dava em direção ao salão comunal grifinório, mais nervosa ficava.

Mas a jovem Black não teve que ir até a torre dos leões para encontrar Theodore. Assim que chegou ao salão principal do castelo o viu, cruzando-o com alguns companheiros de time, vassouras em mãos, neve salpicando as suas vestes e o sorriso fácil do qual Andromeda tanto sentira falta nos últimos dias estampado no rosto. Vê-lo aquele jeito, radiante, apenas fez com que a angústia da jovem aumentasse. Ela _não queria_ dar a ele aquela notícia.

Respirando fundo para reunir coragem, Andromeda se aproximou do grupo de grifinórios.

- Ei! 'Dromeda! – Ele chamou, assim que percebeu a sua presença. – Eu pensei que você tinha aula do Binns; por isso não te chamei. Faz tempo que não jogamos juntos!

Ela deu um sorriso amargo.

- Eu estava no meio da aula de história quando McGonagall me chamou.

Foi tudo o que Andromeda precisou dizer. Por um momento, o garoto franziu o cenho, confuso. Ele não parecia entender por que a melhor amiga dele – Gabrielle – o abraçou, ou por que os demais amigos lhe diziam que tudo ficaria bem. Ele não entendeu por que os olhos de Andromeda se encheram de lágrimas.

Então, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, a expressão dele mudou. E Andromeda desejou não estar ali, desejou não ter que ver o desespero no rosto de Theodore, desejou não ver os gritos em negação, desejou não presenciar o choro aflito.

Ela chorou, sentindo a dor que ele sentia.

Naquele momento, Andromeda não era a herdeira Black. Ela não era a jovem altiva que se mantinha longe dos sangues-ruins. Ela era apenas 'Dromeda, e ela era a namorada de Ted. E, por isso, não sentiu nem um pouco de vergonha quando foi até ele, e o abraçou forte, e beijou os seus lábios, e jurou que o amava e que ficaria ao seu lado. _Para sempre_.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Mando bjus e mais bjus para a minha maninha querida, a __**Sheyla Snape**__, que betou mais esse cap. E, claro, para as lindas que comentaram o cap passado: __**Jéssica Souza, Luiza Almeida, Shakinha, SlytherinCarol, Lois, DevilAir, Mainara **__(relaxe, que se apaixonar pelo lado Comensal da força é perfeitamente normal. Eu sou apaixonada por Lucius e Rodolphus! =P)__**, Lia Croft, Duaschais Seneschais e Mandy BrixX. **__E, claro, para as lindas que comentaram no Nyah! (que, aliás, estava meio bugado. Não tinha conseguido ver todos os comentários do cap 18, por isso n agradeci alguns...): __**Ana T **__(das suas perguntas, a única que eu posso responder agora é a do lírio. Eu não pensei em nenhuma ligação com Lily quando escrevi, apenas usei a minha flor favorita. Hehehehehehe! Já as outras perguntas, essas são cenas dos próximos caps!)__**, Anassis, Leh-Chanx3 e Hillary Bellavigne.**_

_Feliz ano novo a todas (já que cheguei tarde demais pra desejar feliz nata! =P)._


	21. Abjetas Tradições

**XXI**

**ABJETAS TRADIÇÕES**

As mulheres da alta sociedade bruxa não tinham a prerrogativa de escolher os seus próprios interesses. De fato, delas era esperado conhecer e acompanhar quaisquer atividades que dessem prazer aos seus companheiros, sem jamais negar-se ou parecer aborrecidas.

De todas as tradições, talvez fosse esta a que mais irritava Narcissa Black. Desde muito nova, ela fora acostumada a entreter-se com as mais refinadas artes: literatura, principalmente erudita ou em verso; música, apenas se clássica instrumental ou canto lírico; e esportes, apenas balé clássico, críquete ou pólo. Por uma ironia dos deuses, no entanto, lhe fora destinado apaixonar-se por um garoto que em nada se interessava pelas belas artes. E há dois anos ela se via obrigada a acompanhar Ludovic Bagman em concertos de música vulgar, em comédias estúpidas e – para ela a maior das torturas – em jogos de quabribol.

E ali estava ela: sentada nas arquibancadas do campo de quadribol de Hogwarts, tentando se concentrar nas páginas do seu romance de Hemingway enquanto o seu namorado era guiado aos gritos por Lucius Malfoy em mais um treino.

Narcissa suspirou, virando a página.

Quando ela se casasse com Ludovic e ele se tornasse um jogador profissional, aquela seria a sua vida? Comparecer a jogos e treinos, segui-lo em intermináveis viagens, manter conversas com os colegas deles – provavelmente estúpidos e de descendência duvidosa? O pensamento o assustava. Por mais que o amasse, aquele não era o futuro para o qual fora preparada. Não... Narcissa fora feita para se casar com um político. Com alguém importante; alguém que lhe desse uma mansão, e jóias raras, e inúmeras oportunidades de organizar _soirées_. Narcissa deveria se casar com alguém como...

- LUCIUS! – Ela ouviu a voz da irmã, ao longe.

A jovem Black sabia que Andromeda apenas chamava atenção do seu Capitão para uma bobagem qualquer que ocorria no treino, mas a Narcissa pareceu que a sua linha de pensamento fora completada. Os seus olhos migraram das páginas do romance ao campo de quadribol, onde logo encontrou o herdeiro Malfoy imponentemente montado em sua vassoura.

Lucius ficava muito atraente quando sorria.

Sem que ela permitisse, os seus próprios lábios se curvaram num sorriso. E foi nesse exato momento que Lucius a olhou.

O rosto de Narcissa ficou quente, e provavelmente vermelho. Como era inegável que ela estava observando o garoto Malfoy, decidiu que o melhor que poderia fazer era erguer a sua mão e acenar um tímido "oi". Felizmente ou não, o jovem interpretou aquilo como um convite para se aproximar.

- Narcissa! – Ele disse, assim que chegou próximo o suficiente. – Eu estou feliz que você veio.

Narcissa assentiu, fechando delicadamente o seu livro enquanto Lucius sentava ao seu lado.

- Ludovic disse que era um treino importante. Mas por que isso o deixa feliz?

- Bem, amanhã o correio lhe trará um presente. Eu recomendo que não o abra perto de Ludo; ele ainda está enciumado.

Pelo canto do olho, Narcissa percebeu que Ludovic observava a conversa dos dois. Mas, depois de todo o tempo em que ele não demonstrou se importar com outro homem obviamente interessado por Narcissa, a herdeira Black achava o recém descoberto ciúme do namorado revigorante.

- Ele deveria saber que eu sou fiel. Posso perguntar o motivo do presente?

- Bem, depois que meu pai recebeu a nossa foto no aniversário de Slughorn, ele ficou generoso. Descobri em minha última visita à Gringotts que o meu ouro foi triplicado.

- Oh. É um agradecimento, então?

- Eu tenho alguma causa para agradecer? Fizemos um trato; e eu garanto que a minha parte na barganha será comprida. O presente... Bem, estou com dinheiro extra, e você é uma mulher bonita. Não vejo motivo para não lhe fazer um agrado.

Narcissa riu-se.

- Que tal esse motivo: eu não estou disponível, e não serei mais uma vítima da famosa sedução Malfoy.

- Você continua afirmando isso... – Lucius, então, pegou das mãos de Narcissa a cópia de _Do Outro Lado do Rio e Entre as Árvores_. – Uma leitura pesada, não? Para uma mulher.

- Essa é a face mais sentimental de Hemingway, Lucius. E eu realmente não acho que por ser uma mulher eu tenha que me privar dos clássicos.

- Bom saber. Na minha biblioteca temos a primeira edição autografada de _O Sol Também Se Levanta_. Papai acha Hemingway absurdamente enfadonho, então acredito que ele não vá se importar se eu presenteá-la com o livro.

Uma primeira edição autografada era algo tentador. Ainda assim, Narcissa sabia que não era apropriado receber presentes de um homem que não fosse o seu.

- Lucius, chega de presentes extravagantes.

- Se você acha os meus presentes extravagantes, a sua visita à Mansão não será nada agradável.

- Oh. Eu _farei_ uma visita à Mansão?

- Meus pais lhe esperam no segundo dia do recesso de páscoa, para um chá.

Ela rolou os olhos.

- Eu não vou.

- Vai, sim. O convite será endereçado ao Sr. Black, e ele _jamais _afrontaria o meu pai. Apenas estou aqui para lhe avisar antecipadamente. Quero que se porte como se fosse a minha amiguinha.

- Então _esse_ é o motivo do presente.

- Um pequeno presente por um sacrifício tão grande? Não, Narcissa. Eu sei que o seu preço é bem mais alto... Quanto à visita, eu terei que ficar em dívida. O que eu quero de você é algo bem mais simples, e mutuamente benéfico.

- E o que seria?

- Eu preciso que você controle a sua irmã. Veja bem, desde que meu pai começou a acreditar que estou conquistando você, eu tenho ganhado muito. Por mim, o mantenho nessa ilusão até a minha saída da escola, em um ano, quando eu mesmo passarei a me sustentar. Se ele souber dos rumores... a mim parece óbvio que ele não quererá mais a união da minha família aos Black.

A jovem franziu o cenho, confusa.

- Rumores? Bellatrix fez algo?

Lucius a olhou, com um óbvio brilho de escárnio.

- Oh, Narcissa, você está estudando demais para os NOMs. Você não soube que Andromeda foi vista aos beijos com aquele sangue-ruim, Theodore Tonks?

A notícia atingiu fortemente a herdeira Black. Poderia ser verdade? Ela sabia que Andromeda estava escondendo um segredo; mas jamais imaginou que pudesse ser algo tão hediondo. Logo Andromeda, que nunca fizera nada para manchar o nome da família; que sempre teve um comportamento exemplar.

Por um momento, ela não conseguiu dizer nada.

- Você tem certeza?

- Esse é o comentário. Você não notou que o resto do time está a evitando? Ou o seu Hemingway é tão bom que lhe cegou para a desgraça da sua própria família?

- Eu... Erm... Eu tenho que ir. Falarei com ela mais tarde, Lucius. Pode ter certeza que também tenho interesse em dissipar esses rumores.

Atordoada, ela deixou o campo de quadribol sem maiores explicações.

As horas seguintes foram totalmente dedicadas a ouvir as mais variadas versões do rumor – aparentemente, Narcissa era a única que ainda não o conhecia. Não duvidava que Ludovic também tivesse ocultado dela aquelas informações.

De estupefata Narcissa tornou-se triste. Então envergonhada. E, por fim, quando Andromeda entrou no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, a mais jovem Black estava furiosa... e o seu semblante a denunciava.

- Ah, merda, você também ouviu.

Narcissa levantou-se e se aproximou da irmã, segurando-a pelo pulso e a arrastando para um canto vazio do salão, onde poderiam ter alguma privacidade.

- Sim. _Todos_ já ouviram! Andromeda! Um sangue-ruim?

Andromeda rolou os olhos e pôs um sorriso em seus lábios; mas Narcissa podia ver que aquele sorriso não chegava aos olhos da irmã.

- Cissy, por Merlin! Você realmente acha que eu seria capaz?

- Eu não sei! _Seria_? Andromeda, você está noiva!

- Eu sei disso. E eu prometo que me tornarei a digna Sra. Yaxley ainda esse ano.

- _Se_ o seu noivo não ouvir que a prometida está aos beijos com um... – As palavras eram amargas como fel. – _Sangue ruim._

- Olhe, as pessoas aqui exageram. Todos disseram que você estava tendo um caso com Lucius, e você não estava.

Narcissa respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Andromeda tinha razão; aquilo tudo poderia ser uma mentira. A sua irmã era uma Black e, como tal, merecia o benefício da dúvida.

- Então o que aconteceu, exatamente? De onde esse rumor surgiu?

- Bem, eu tive que dar a Theodore a notícia da morte dos pais dele. – A voz estava firme, mas Narcissa percebeu que a irmã tamborilava os dedos. Ela sempre fazia isso quando estava prestes e mentir. – Ele ficou devastado, é claro... e nós somos amigos, então eu o abracei. Ele não estava esperando isso, por motivos óbvios, e a minha boca esbarrou de leve na dele. Foi só isso.

Ela sorriu – um sorriso obviamente fabricado, onde o lado esquerdo dos lábios se erguia um pouco mais que o direito. Mais um sinal de embuste. Narcissa respirou fundo, envergonhada e irritada. Depois de tantos anos, Andromeda já deveria saber que não conseguiria mentir para as suas irmãs.

- Então você não tem um caso com ele?

- Não! – Rápido demais. Defensivo demais. Pelo menos ela tinha a decência de se envergonhar. – Você está paranóica! Eu sou uma Black!

Narcissa assentiu.

- Sim. Você é uma Black. Estar ao lado dele deve fazer a sua consciência pesar.

- Eu não-

- Você o ama?

Andromeda a olhou por um tempo, seu sorriso falso aos poucos morrendo e dando lugar a uma expressão triste e sincera. Os seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e, finalmente, ela confessou:

- Sim.

Narcissa sentiu-se fisicamente enjoada. Desviou os olhos – não conseguia olhar para a irmã sem imaginá-la beijando aquele sangue-ruim.

- Esqueça-o. Enterre esse sentimento.

- Eu irei.

- Irá, sim, porque não é a _sua_ vida que está em jogo! É o _meu _nome! É o _meu_ futuro, e o futuro de Bellatrix! E eu juro por Merlin, Andromeda, eu prefiro lhe ver _morta_ a ver o nome da nossa família arrastado na lama! Termine esse romance. Antes que seja tarde demais.

XxXxXxX

Para a alta sociedade bruxa, o matrimônio é um contrato; uma união de bens e influências consubstanciada numa união de pessoas. Desde muito cedo os seus membros eram treinados para aceitar a idéia de que a paixão era inimiga da tradição; e que valores eram mais importantes que sentimentos. Assim, apesar dos avanços sociais trazidos pela década de 1960, ainda era comum que jovens voluntariamente ingressassem num casamento sem amor.

A união de Viola Goyle e Graham Nott, que naquele momento acontecia, era um grande exemplo da tradição superando o amor. Bellatrix Black era uma amiga próxima de ambos os nubentes: Graham já lhe confidenciara que não sentia atração alguma por sua noiva, e Viola, numa transgressão mais grave, por diversas vezes pedira a Bellatrix que encobrisse seus casos ilícitos. Ainda assim, no momento em que tiveram que fazer os seus votos no altar, eles se preocuparam em sorrir e parecer felizes. E, quando deixaram o quarto onde consumaram os dois últimos votos – fidelidade e paixão –, carregavam em seus rostos um ar de inegável satisfação.

Na platéia, todos fingiam acreditar que aquele casamento seria longo, feliz e proveitoso. E, em júbilo, levantavam-se a saudavam o novo casal com palmas – tal qual mandava a tradição.

Ao lado da sua mãe, Bellatrix suspirou e tomou um gole do seu vinho, recusando-se a aclamar aquela farsa.

- Eu sempre me perguntei como as mães se sentem nesse exato momento – Druella comentou com a voz ligeiramente alterada.

- Em que momento?

- _Esse_. Quando a jovem deixa o leito nupcial de mãos dadas ao novo marido ostentando todos os quatro elos. – Druella se referia aos laços de energia azulada que ligavam o pulso direito do noivo ao pulso esquerdo da noiva, denunciado a consumação dos votos matrimoniais. – No meu casamento eu não pensei, nem por um segundo, em como minha mãe se sentiu ao ver que a filhinha dela se tornara mulher. Mas, agora, percebendo que o momento em que as minhas próprias filhas se casarão se aproxima, começo a ressentir essa tradição em particular.

- Você tem uma filha que já passou dos vinte e ainda está solteira. Mamãe, você deveria rezar todos os dias para o seu Deus, pedindo que eu faça esses votos _logo_!

Druella deu um meio sorriso.

- Eu? Não. Por mim você e as suas irmãs ficariam sob minha asa por mais alguns anos. Já o seu pai, mesmo dizendo que não acredita em minha religião, reza um rosário toda semana, pedindo pelo noivado de vocês. – Ela riu, bebericando a sua taça. Os aplausos cessavam, agora, e os familiares começavam a se aglomerar ao redor dos noivos a fim de parabenizá-los. As duas Black sentaram-se novamente em suas cadeiras. – Ele ficou tão realizado quando Andromeda o pediu para lhe arranjasse um marido... Eu ainda não me conformei com esse maldito noivado. Yaxley é tão velho!

- Ah, mamãe, Nathaniel é muito bonito! E dezessete anos não é uma diferença de idade imoral: Abraxas Malfoy é quase trinta anos mais velho que a esposa, e ele nunca foi motivo de fofocas... bem, não por _isso_.

- São mundos diferentes, Bellatrix. Interesses diferentes, amizades diferentes, gostos diferentes... Yaxley é um homem feito; ele já teve experiências demais! A sua irmã está começando a vida agora!

A mente de Bellatrix imediatamente visualizou Lorde Voldemort, tomando as palavras da mãe como se tivessem sido dirigidas a ela própria, e não ao repentino noivado de Andromeda. Como de costume, o seu coração apertou.

Desde o desastroso encontro em que Lorde Voldemort lhe faltara com respeito, há quase uma quinzena, Bellatrix lutava para tirá-lo dos seus pensamentos. Ele não a merecia – disso ela estava convencida. Ela era uma Black: a nobreza entre os bruxos europeus. E ele? Qual era a descendência dele? Que família era essa – Voldemort – que não estava nos livros de história? Ele não possuía direito algum de tocar a pele de uma Black...

_Mesmo que a Black em questão estivesse apaixonada._

Voldemort estava fadado a ser um bruxo importante, sim. Mas ele jamais seria maior que o sangue que Bellatrix ostentava. Seus deveres eram mais importantes que o seu coração.

- Você ficou quieta de repente, minha querida.

Bellatrix olhou para a mãe, tentando esboçar um sorriso.

- Estava pensando na escolha de Andromeda. Por que somos contra a idéia de um casamento arranjado, mamãe? Graham e Viola parecem felizes. E eu sei que você e papai não se conheceram até a véspera do matrimônio.

- Realmente, filha, eu não conhecia o seu pai. Eu fui tirada da Marselha e arrastada para esse país frio e úmido. Então me puseram num vestido branco e me entregaram a Cygnus; fizeram-me prometer que eu o amaria e lhe seria fiel. Você pensa que eu senti amor por ele, na primeira vez que ele me tocou?

A jovem balançou a cabeça.

- Eu procuro não pensar nisso.

- _Pense_. Eu senti dor, eu senti medo, eu senti asco, eu senti humilhação... mas amor? Não. Eu não senti amor por meses.

- Mamãe...

- Não me leve a mal: eu amo o seu pai! Apaixonamos-nos depois que eu engravidei de você e ele parou de visitar o meu quarto: foi quando nos conhecemos sem outras... _obrigações_. Mas os primeiros meses do meu casamento foram um martírio! Algo que eu jamais desejaria para as minhas filhas!

- Mesmo para mim? Mesmo considerando a minha última escolha de pretendente?

Druella calou-se por um tempo, como quem escolhesse cuidadosamente as suas próximas palavras. Por fim, suspirou, tomou um grande gole do seu vinho e tomou a mão da filha com a sua.

- Qualquer pretendente escolhido por seu pai e eu seria um marido melhor do que o homem que você ama. Mas, minha querida, eu jamais trocaria um infortúnio por outro.

- Ele jamais se casará comigo.

- Eu sei. Eu sempre soube.

- O que eu faço, mãe? Como tirar ele da minha cabeça?

- Você coloca outra pessoa em seu coração.

Bellatrix assentiu lentamente.

- Eu sou uma Black. Eu tenho meus deveres... e eu não decepcionarei a nossa família. Mamãe, marque as minhas palavras: eu me casarei antes de completar vinte e dois. Chega de noivados infrutíferos e de paixões impossíveis.

- Então... é melhor que você se apresse. Aproveite que a festa tem muitos jovens solteiros e escolha um. Você nunca teve problemas em fazer os homens apaixonarem...

A jovem Black apenas observou a sua mãe sorrir e levantar-se, com o pretexto de ir à busca de mais vinho.

Bellatrix sabia que Druella se preocupava... e ela tinha motivos, depois das inúmeras decisões erradas que Bellatrix tomara desde que completou os seus dezessete anos. A paixão que a jovem nutria por Voldemort era uma das grandes decepções da mãe – que tinha certeza de que o homem limaria todas as chances de felicidade da sua filha.

Era fácil ver que a recente decisão de Bellatrix trouxe o mais puro alívio para o coração de Druella. E era, também, fácil ver que a matriarca Black achou por bem compartilhar as boas novas com as amigas tinham filhos solteiros: pouco antes de o jantar ser servido, Bellatrix começou a ser abordada por jovens que lhe chamavam para dançar. Ela aceitou a companhia de todos; esperando que um a encantasse... O que não aconteceu.

De fato, a única companhia que ela achou agradável foi a de um homem comprometido. E proibido para ela.

Na primeira vez em que Bellatrix pôs os olhos em Nathaniel Yaxley ela tinha apenas nove anos de idade. A então criança logo confidenciou à mãe que um dia se casaria com aquele rapaz, que a ela parecia tão bonito. Hoje, onze anos mais tarde, Nathaniel se tornara um homem atraente – com sua altura imponente, cabelos cheios e claros e olhos verdes. Andromeda tinha sorte.

- Srta. Black. Suponho que não se lembre de mim?

Os lábios de Bellatrix se curvaram num sorriso inesperado.

- Nathaniel Yaxley. Pensei que você só fosse deixar a Alemanha na véspera do casamento.

- Não resisti à Terra da Rainha. Estou aqui desde as negociações.

- E pretende continuar?

- Permanentemente – Ele sorriu galantemente e tomou a mãe direita de Bellatrix com a sua, beijando-lhe. – Estranho: não vejo nenhum diamante em seus dedos.

- Eu não tenho nenhum compromisso no momento.

- Mesmo? O seu pai me disse que a única filha que ele tinha disponível era Andromeda. Isso é... _decepcionante_. Eu preferiria alguém com uma idade um pouco mais próxima à minha.

- Então você não procura nenhuma das garotas Black. As últimas lembranças que eu tenho de você são da minha _infância_.

- Boas lembranças?

Bellatrix franziu o cenho, percebendo enfim que o futuro cunhado ainda segurava a sua mão. E que ele sorria o tempo inteiro. E que ele projetava o corpo em direção ao dela.

_Ele estava flertando_.

E Bellatrix não sabia bem se era porque aquilo era errado, imoral, proibido... O fato é que, pela primeira vez na noite, ela se via gostando de uma companhia. A sua consciência clamava para que ela pusesse um fim naquela conversa... mas as suas palavras lhe traíram, ao responder à pergunta:

- De certa forma. Se bem me recordo, por dois anos inteiros eu assinei como Bellatrix Yaxley. – Nathaniel sorriu maliciosamente. – Oh, não se vanglorie! Eu tinha nove anos, e você era um jovem de vinte e três que parecia ter saído das páginas da minha Teen Witch. Agora eu cresci, estou no auge da minha juventude e você... _não mais_.

Nathaniel riu e deu um passo em direção à herdeira Black. _Aquilo tinha que parar_.

- Eu proponho fazermos um agrado à criança que um dia você foi. Por que não dançamos um pouco?

- Não seria educado recusá-lo; você será o meu cunhado, afinal.

Ainda segurando a mão de Bellatrix com a sua, ele a guiou para o centro do salão.

Oh, aquilo era muito, muito errado. Bellatrix não deveria estar gostando da mão de Nathaniel em sua cintura, nem da forma como o corpo dele se moldava ao dela. Ela não deveria estar encantada pela voz grave com um sotaque de quem passou muitos anos sem falar inglês, ou sentir arrepios quando ele falava gracejos em seu ouvido. Ela, _definitivamente_, deveria se sentir incomodada com os olhares furiosos que os seus pais lançavam a ela, do outro lado do salão.

Mas ela só sentia vontade de rir.

- Eles pensam que estou roubando o noivo da minha irmã. – Ela comentou.

- Quem?

- Meus pais.

Nathaniel riu-se, puxando-a para mais perto.

- Deixe que pensem. Quando estávamos tratando do casamento eu pedi especificamente pela filha mais velha; não queria uma menina que acabara de sair da escola.

- Oh. Então você deveria ser _meu_ noivo?

- Esse era o meu desejo. Especialmente depois de saber que você é a protegida de Lorde Voldemort. Isso significa que você será grande.

Bellatrix o olhou.

- Você é...?

- Ter a Marca Negra foi uma das condições que o seu pai colocou para o noivado. Ele só quer o melhor para as filhas. E eu já vinha querendo me juntar ao exército de Voldemort há algum tempo, então juntei o útil ao agradável.

- Então... você já deve ter me visto alguma vez, na casa dos Avery.

- Sim. E eu logo quis trocar de noiva.

A jovem corou furiosamente.

Por sorte, naquele momento a música terminava e, num momento de sanidade, Bellatrix decidiu que aquele era a ocasião ideal para se afastar do seu futuro cunhado. Então, ela educadamente lhe sorriu, agradeceu pela dança e deu meia volta...

Só não esperava encontrar ali, parado tão perto dela, Lorde Voldemort. O seu corpo quase esbarrou no dele, e, no momento em que os seus olhos encontraram os dele – naquela noite impossivelmente vermelhos – o seu coração deu saltos.

Por Merlin, ela sentia a sua falta!

- M- Meu Lorde!

- Srta. Black. – Ele cumprimentou friamente. E os seus olhos não estavam mais nos de Bellatrix. – Yaxley, será que eu posso roubar-lhe a jovem Black por uma dança?

Nathaniel reverenciou brevemente Lorde Voldemort lhe entregou a mão de Bellatrix.

Ela teve que fechar os olhos ao sentir novamente o toque frio.

Com as suas vontades totalmente dominadas, Bellatrix teve a sua cintura enlaçada firmemente e logo era novamente conduzida em outra dança.

- Todos estão comentando que a mais difícil das garotas Black está novamente procurando por um noivo.

Bellatrix o olhou, tentando se apegar a sua fúria e ao seu rancor... Mas era difícil, quando ele a admirava com tanta intensidade; quando a voz dele demonstrava afeição – ainda que disfarçada.

- Eu estou. Preciso me casar enquanto ainda tenho a minha beleza.

- Espero que você saiba que o homem que há pouco a olhava com luxúria é o noivo da sua irmã.

- Me olhando com luxúria? Muitos me olham assim. A diferença é que homens como Nathaniel e tantos outros, apesar de me desejar, me tratam com respeito.

Voldemort assentiu e, por um tempo, se calou. E ele não a olhava quando, com um tom duro, finalmente disse:

- Me desculpe.

O coração da jovem disparou – uma explosão de felicidade, surpresa e... e amor. Ela o amava. Por Merlin, aquele era Lorde Voldemort! Aquele era o homem que guiaria a comunidade Bruxa à glória! Ele não deveria pedir perdão por nada!

- Como você disse?

- Eu agi errado. Não estou acostumado a tratar com mulheres da sociedade. Conviver com você é algo novo para mim e, às vezes, eu esqueço que estou ao lado de uma Black. Eu não sei esconder que a desejo; e não estou acostumado a ter os meus desejos negados. – Ele enterrou o rosto nos cabelos de Bellatrix e respirou fundo. – Eu quero você. Já fiz cópias suas para me satisfazer, mas elas não têm o seu espírito. Isso está me enlouquecendo.

Bellatrix mordeu o lábio com tanta força que chegou a sangrar. Aquela não era uma conversa apropriada! Mas era impossível ignorar o calor que as palavras do Lorde provocaram em seu corpo.

- Meu Lorde, por favor...

- Eu _sei _que você também quer! Venha comigo! _Agora_!

- As minhas responsabilidades-

- Danem-se! Se você ficar ao meu lado, você estará além das convenções! Além da sociedade! Você não vê isso?

Não... Aquilo não era verdade. Ela não podia se deixar levar... _Ela era uma Black_...

- Mas eu quero as convenções sociais. – Ela sussurrou, incerta. – Eu quero um marido, e filhos, e uma reputação.

- Pois bem: qualquer um nesse salão! Escolha, diga o nome... e ele será seu! Você terá o seu marido, e a sua imagem... mas à noite você será minha.

Ele se pressionou fortemente contra a jovem, e o fino cetim do seu vestido deixou que ela o sentisse. O ar escapou do pulmão de ambos.

- _Qualquer um_?

- Sim.

Bellatrix o olhou, desafiadora.

- _Você_. Eu escolho _você_ para ser o meu marido. Para ser o meu primeiro homem. Para ser o único... Você não quer isso? Ser o _único_ a me tocar?

- Bellatrix...

- Se você me desejasse tanto quanto diz, não suportaria a idéia de me dividir.

- É a única maneira. Eu não posso me casar; eu não posso dividir a minha criação.

A jovem desviou o olhar, sentindo que as lágrimas começavam a querer surgir.

- Então você não pode me ter.

E a música terminou, exatamente naquele momento oportuno. Bellatrix desvencilhou-se dos braços possessivos de Lorde Voldemort.

- Bellatrix...

- Obrigada pela dança.

- Ao menos vá aos nossos encontros! Você tem tanto potencial, e tanto a aprender!

Bellatrix não respondeu; apenas respirou fundo e deixou Lorde Voldemort na pista de dança. Naquele momento ela estava determinada a nunca mais procurar aquele que um dia fora o seu mentor... Ela tinha que manter o seu coração aberto, agora que buscava um noivo; e a presença de Voldemort em sua vida apenas a atrapalharia.

O seu dever, como uma Black, era esquecer Lorde Voldemort.

**XxXxXxX**

_Não, eu não morri. Não chorem por mim! =P_

_Gente, então, eu tirei férias. Do natal ao carnaval nem foram férias de VERDADE: estava organizando o casamento da minha irmã, e não tive tempo nem de respirar. Passada a festa, veio o carnaval, veio Olinda, veio a gripe que tentou me matar! E, depois, tentei organizar a minha vida (tudo o que eu atrasei, inclusive a fic)._

_E o cap está pronto! =D_

_Não se preocupem, que eu n vou levar outros três meses pra atualizar! _

_Enfim... Bjus e mais bjus para as lindas que comentaram o cap passado: __**Jessica Souza, Charlotte Rosier Black, Luiza Almeida, Lois, Shakirinha, Siremele, Kinha Black, Lia Croft, BarbieProngsPotterSalvatore e SlytherinCarol. **__E também pro pessoal do Nyah: __**MissCaroline, Anassis, Mah, Hillary Bellavigne, Kamilla Riddle, Ana T, CrC, Leh-Chanx3, Brendhoka e Taty-Magnago.**_

_Ah! Prox semana devo começar uma tradução. Alguém aqui lê Uma Canção de Gelo e Fogo? Se sim, eh SanSan de coração? =DD_


	22. Superioridade

**XXII**

**SUPERIORIDADE**

Os bruxos da alta sociedade _são_ diferentes dos demais. Aquela era a regra base, conhecida e aceita por todos os membros das famílias tradicionais – fossem eles os mais rebeldes ou os absolutamente fiéis aos costumes. Essa diferença não provém da riqueza ou da influência... _Não_. Ela vem do sangue – o sangue imaculado dos primeiros bruxos, que deve ser preservado e cultuado através das tradições.

A lógica é simples: o ouro maciço é infinitamente mais valioso do que as meras ligas metálicas usadas em joias. Os metais fundidos ao ouro na segunda espécie até são preciosos; mas o resultado _jamais_ poderá ser comparado ao original. No entanto – e este é o grande problema enfrentado pelos membros da alta sociedade bruxa – se ambas as espécies são igualmente brilhosas, como convencer à liga metálica de que o ouro maciço é mais valioso?

Impossível tarefa. Desta forma, a santidade do sangue apenas pode ser entendida por aqueles que o possuem. Os mestiços – que jamais experimentarão a mágica na sua forma mais primitiva – não podem enxergar tão clara superioridade. Isso os leva a classificar os credos daqueles que se denominam "sangues puros" como retrógrados e fascistas... Mas, normalmente, os membros da alta sociedade poucos se importam com tais classificações; o diamante não necessita da aprovação do vidro.

Andromeda Black não era, de forma alguma, uma exceção àquela regra. Alunos das outras Casas normalmente pensavam que ela era esnobe; e, até alguns meses atrás, ela pouco se importava com isso... No entanto, quando naquela segunda-feira viu o sangue-ruim Theodore Tonks retornar à Hogwarts e lhe ignorar completamente, a situação se reverteu.

Não que Andromeda tenha ressentido o seu sangue – isso jamais ocorreria. Mas a jovem desejou, com todas as suas forças, que Theodore entendesse os seus motivos para não tê-lo acompanhado ao funeral dos seus pais. Ela desejou que ele soubesse o quanto a sua presença a prejudicava. Ela desejou – por mais terrível que pudesse parecer – que Theodore simplesmente aceitasse que ele era inferior.

Ela desejou – e como ela desejou – que ele pudesse lhe perdoar por ser superior.

Andromeda suspirou, tentando se concentrar na sua aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas; mas era difícil aprender qualquer coisa, quando os seus olhos vez por outra deixavam o seu pergaminho a buscavam o jovem Grifinório, no outro lado da sala.

Seu coração pulou quando, pela primeira vez no dia, ele devolveu o olhar. Suas faces coraram.

- Pare com isso, Andy! – A ordem veio de Morgan Nigellus, murmurando ao seu lado. – Você quer que os comentários voltem?

A jovem olhou para a amiga e negou. Ela _não _queria que os comentários voltassem.

O beijo que Andromeda e Theodore trocaram em público... aquilo tinha sido um erro terrível. Independente do que a jovem pudesse estar sentindo, era a sua obrigação honrar o seu nome e – principalmente – o diamante que ostentava em seu anelar direito. Ela não podia censurar os seus amigos por se afastarem; eles estavam certos. As suas ações demandaram tal represália.

Por duas semanas, ela tentou dissipar os rumores. A história que contou à Narcissa – sobre o beijo ter sido apenas um acidente sem importância – foi repetida diversas vezes; inclusive para o seu primo Grifinório. Aos poucos, a jovem era novamente aceita entre os seus iguais.

Conscientemente, ela sabia que deveria aproveitar essas duas semanas de distanciamento para cortar Theodore definitivamente da sua vida. Depois dos rumores, ela não poderia ser vista novamente com ele; sequer conversando.

Ainda assim, quando a aula terminou e ele passou por ela como um raio, a herdeira Black não resistiu ao impulso de levantar-se para segui-lo.

Ela tinha sorte de ter uma amiga como Morgan, que segurou os seus pulsos e a impediu de cometer tal estupidez.

- Não. Já chega.

Morgan não saiu do lado de Andromeda durante todo o dia. E, nas diversas vezes que esbarraram com Theodore, foi apenas a censura da herdeira Nigellus o que fez com que ela não confrontasse o jovem.

No final da tarde, no entanto, Andromeda encontrou a sua oportunidade: ao receber o memorando com as detenções do dia, viu que um calouro Sonserino estava, naquele momento, sendo castigado sob a supervisão de Theodore. Mantendo o seu rosto impassível, ela sorriu para a sua amiga.

- Eu tenho que aplicar uma detenção nas próximas horas.

- Eu posso ir também?

A jovem rolou os olhos.

- Morgan, é um garoto da Grifinória. Se você for também, eles vão dizer que queremos torturar o coitado.

- E não queremos? – Ela riu-se.

- Bem, sim. Mas eles não precisam saber disso!

- Tudo bem. Vá. E não caia em tentação.

- Não irei. Obrigada por se preocupar.

Como uma viciada à procura de sua droga, Andromeda encaminhou-se à pequena sala no terceiro andar do castelo.

Antes de invadir o local sem bater, a jovem passou batom e ajeitou os cabelos.

O local estava, como sempre, escuro e quase totalmente silencioso – o único ruído que podia ser ouvido era o irritante roçar do pano úmido contra o cobre. Os seus olhos encontraram os de Theodore quase de imediato. Seu coração acelerou.

Havia frieza no olhar do jovem.

Respirando fundo, ela olhou para o calouro Sonserino que trabalhava na limpeza de um grande troféu dourado, e forçou-se a sorrir.

- Belo trabalho! – Voltou-se a Theodore. – Nós concordamos que eu aplicaria as detenções dos Sonserinos.

- Eu não me lembro disso – A sua voz estava tão gelada quando o seu olhar. Andromeda sentiu um nó se formando em sua garganta.

- Foi... um _acordo tácito_.

- Você só quer livrar a cara do pessoal da sua Casa.

Andromeda deu um meio-sorriso, mas decidiu não contestar. Em vez disso, pegou o troféu das mãos do calouro e o examinou.

- Perfeitamente limpo. Você está liberado.

- Mas eu acabei de-

- Cressey, eu, a Monitora-Chefe, estou lhe liberando. Se eu fosse você, sairia correndo da sala, antes que eu mude de ideia.

O jovem Adalbert Cressey murmurou um agradecimento e obedeceu, apressando-se para fora da sala de troféus e fechando a porta atrás de si. Agora, Theodore e Andromeda estavam sozinhos...

E a herdeira Black não fazia ideia do que dizer.

- O que você quer? – Theodore perguntou, ríspido.

- Eu não sei, Ted... Talvez... Eu só quero saber se você está bem.

Theodore assentiu lentamente, se afastando de Andromeda até chegar à pequena janela no canto esquerdo da sala. Ele olhou demoradamente para a paisagem do poente antes de dizer, com uma voz baixa e amargurada:

- Você quer saber se eu estou bem... Me diga, qual o tamanho da sua família?

- Você sabe que a minha família é grande.

- Sei... – Os olhos frios miraram a jovem. – A minha não era. Meu pai, minha mãe e eu; só isso. Então, _Black_, eu tive que voltar para a minha casa _sozinho_, e lidar _sozinho_ com a morte dos meus pais, assistir ao enterro deles _sozinho_, e lidar com _tanta_ buroc... – A voz dele falhou. – Você era única pessoa que eu queria que estivesse comigo. Mas você é covarde demais para isso.

O que Andromeda poderia responder àquilo? Como ela poderia explicar a Theodore que não era covardia, mas sensatez? Como revelar que ela não conseguia se imaginar trocando tudo o que ela tinha direito por ser uma Black apenas para confortar um sangue-ruim?

- Ted, por favor... Eu só queria que você entendesse...

- O quê? Que você é rica, e importante, e _superior_; e eu não sou _nada_? Eu já entendi isso, Andromeda.

- Então porque você insiste-?

- _É você_ _quem insiste_! Você veio me procurar, e não o contrário! Eu não _quero _mais você perto de mim! – Ele respirou fundo, buscando controle. – O que você está fazendo aqui, Andromeda? Se você não pode nem me abraçar em público, o que você está fazendo aqui?

O que ela estava fazendo ali?

A resposta era clara demais; mas, apesar de Andromeda já ter admitido a si mesma a até à sua irmã mais nova, ainda era difícil dizer em voz alta. Ela o amava. Ela o amava, mas sabia que ao devia, e que não podia. Ela o amava, mas sabia que aquilo seria a sua ruína, e a ruína dos Black. Ela o amava, mas não podia destruir a sua vida e a vida das suas irmãs.

Ela o amava, mas não o queria.

Sem saber o que mais dizer, a sua réplica foi simples:

- Eu só queria saber como você está.

Theodore fechou os olhos e soltou um riso amargurado. E o rosto dele estava tão, tão triste, que levou lágrimas aos olhos de Andromeda.

- Eu estou cansado.

- _De mim_? – Ela perguntou com um fio de voz.

- Dessa situação. De me esconder. Do jeito que você me olha. Do jeito que você fala que é importante. Do seu sobrenome. Desse seu maldito anel de noivado... Sim, Andromeda, eu estou cansado de você.

Dizendo isso, Theodore, em passos largos, começou a se encaminhar para fora da sala.

E Andromeda sabia que não devia fazer nada... Se ele saísse agora, se ele saísse da sua vida, talvez ela ainda tivesse uma chance de fazer o que dela era esperado; de viver com dignidade, de honrar o seu nome.

Quanto à dor... bem, a jovem duvidava que a dor pudesse aumentar. Ela duvidava que _qualquer coisa_ pudesse machucar mais do que ouvir tudo o que Theodore naquela tarde a dissera.

Andromeda estava enganada.

Ainda havia uma coisa que Theodore diria; uma coisa que a magoaria mais que todas as outras.

Ao chegar à porta, ele virou-se e falou:

- Eu amo você, Andromeda, mas você não vale a pena. Acabou.

_Não_...

Não podia estar acabado. Como ele podia, tão facilmente, sair da vida da jovem Black? Como ele podia deixá-la só com esse sentimento que ele houvera despertado? Por que a culpa foi _dele_! Não houvesse _ele_ a salvado, e dela se aproximado, talvez Andromeda estivesse feliz com o seu noivado, e com a perspectiva de um futuro digno.

E – o pior de tudo – como podia ele ditar que Andromeda não tinha mais direito à sua companhia, ou aos seus beijos e...

Como ela suportaria o resto do seu tempo em Hogwarts sem os beijos dele?

Naquele momento, Andromeda esqueceu que era uma Black.

- Não desista de mim, ainda – Ela sussurrou, apressando-se em direção a ele.

Theodore resistiu quando ela o beijou; ele a rejeitou. Mas Andromeda insistiu, forçando-se nos lábios dele, impondo a proximidade dos seus corpos... aquela era a sua vez de se humilhar.

E então...

E então ele não pode mais lutar, respondendo ao beijo com muito mais ferocidade do que a decoro permitia. A última coisa que Andromeda ouviu foi a porta da sala de troféus fechando-se num estrondo. O último pensamento coerente que a jovem teve foi o quanto aquilo era terrivelmente errado.

Àquilo se seguiu um emaranhado de pele, e toques, e sussurros.

Quando tudo terminou, ela finalmente arruinada. Mas, enquanto tinha o seu corpo envolvido no de Theodore, sorria.

.-.

Aquele era o quarto buquê de flores que ela recebia no dia. Narcissa Black sorriu orgulhosa, vendo o olhar invejoso que as suas amigas lhe lançavam.

Ludovic Bagman podia ter muitos defeitos; mas romantismo nunca lhe faltara. Há dois anos ele lhe pedira em namoro no meio de uma partida de quadribol – até hoje Narcissa lembra as exatas palavras proferidas pelo narrador do acirrado jogo, para que toda a escola ouvisse: "_o batedor da Sonserina Ludo Bagman acerta um balaço no apanhador da Grifinória e pede para que Narcissa Black, por favor, seja a sua namorada_". No decorrer dos anos, muitos foram os gestos parecidos; sempre fazendo com que a jovem Black se apaixonasse mais e mais por ele.

As flores tinham um motivo óbvio: desde que Narcissa começara a se aproximar de Lucius Malfoy, o seu relacionamento com Ludovic vinha se afundando numa crise causada pelo ciúme infundado do jovem. E, agora, Ludovic aparentemente queria que tudo voltasse ao normal.

Nada poderia deixar a herdeira Black mais feliz.

Anabella Nott, sentada à esquerda de Narcissa, se debatia entre inveja e felicidade – este último porque nutria uma paixão descabida pelo jovem Malfoy e, portanto, também se preocupava com a recente aproximação entre ele e a caçula Black.

- Ele quer te encontrar no terceiro andar, mas não diz exatamente aonde.

Narcissa sorriu – é claro que ela sabia o local exato do encontro: na estátua da senhora corcunda, onde eles sabiam existir uma passagem secreta para o vilarejo de Hogsmeade. A jovem Black não gostava de atos de indisciplina... mas, em prol de um jantar romântico ao lado de Ludovic, ela aceitava fazer uma exceção aos seus princípios.

Sem nenhuma explicação às suas amigas, a caçula Black levantou-se, pegou uma rosa do buquê e encaminhou-se para encontrar o seu namorado.

O corredor do terceiro andar em questão estava completamente vazio – exceto por Ludovic Bagman, que segurava o quinto buquê do dia enquanto esperava por Narcissa.

O coração da jovem acelerou, um sorriso bobo aparecendo em seus lábios.

- Posso saber o motivo de tudo isso? – Ela perguntou, se aproximando do jovem e beijando-o, enquanto pegava o buquê.

- Desde quando eu preciso de um motivo para mimar você?

- Ultimamente você andou em falta.

- Então eu devo estar querendo compensar.

Narcissa riu, olhando para os lados para checar se realmente estavam sozinhos antes de beijá-lo novamente; desta vez com um pouco mais de vigor.

- Vamos? – Ele disse, já afastando a estátua para revelar a entrada da passagem secreta que levaria ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade.

A jovem Black assentiu. No entanto, quando já começava a entrar na passagem, ouviu passos apressados se aproximando do local. Temendo ser flagrada violando as regras, Narcissa voltou para o corredor e ajudou Ludovic a colocar a estátua em se devido lugar o mais rápido possível.

O casal se surpreendeu quando viu quem perturbava o encontro romântico: se tratava de Andromeda Black, que passou por eles como um raio sem sequer notar-lhes a presença. A jovem parecia perturbada.

Assustada, Narcissa olhou para o namorado.

- Vamos. – Ele disse.

Narcissa agradeceu a compreensão com um meio sorriso, e pôs-se a perseguir a irmã.

- Andy! Andy, pare!

Apressando o seu passo um pouco mais do que a boa educação lhe permitia, Narcissa conseguiu segurar o pulso a irmã e fazê-la parar.

- Por Merlin, o que houve?

Bastou ouvir as palavras da jovem para que o nervosismo de Andromeda se tornasse um choro desesperado. Sem que Narcissa esperasse, a sua irmã recostou o rosto em seu ombro, molhando as suas vestes com as lágrimas copiosas. Sinceramente assustada, Narcissa timidamente abraçou Andromeda.

- Acalme-se. Andy, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ela não respondeu. A caçula olhou para Ludovic com a testa franzida. – Me ajude a levar ela para o salão comunal.

- A ala hospitalar é bem aqui. A Srta. Hugh pode dar uma poção calmante a ela.

E assim o fizeram; com a ajuda de Ludovic, Narcissa guiou Andromeda até a ala hospitalar. Enquanto esperava a poção fazer efeito, pediu que o namorado a aguardasse o Salão Comunal e não comentasse com ninguém o ocorrido. Ele concordou, despedindo-se da caçula Black com um rápido beijo.

Ao ver o namorado ir-se embora, Narcissa encaminhou-se até o leito onde a irmã se encontrava.

Andromeda já estava melhor – ainda chorava, mas, aparentemente, os seus pensamentos não estavam mais confusos. Com um sorriso cândido, Narcissa sentou-se na beirada do leito e procurou a mão da irmã.

- Andy, o que aconteceu?

Lentamente, a mais velha sentou-se também.

- Eu... Eu cometi um erro.

- Todos cometem erros. – Narcissa respondeu calmamente. – Seja o que for, nós podemos consertar.

- Não... Não desta vez. – Soluçou. – Ted...

O rosto de Narcissa tornou-se imediatamente azedo. É claro que aquele sangue-ruim maldito tinha algo a ver com aquilo. Tentando manter a voz calma, ela disse:

- O que Tonks fez?

- Ele, não... _Eu_. – Andromeda pausou por um segundo. E, quanto voltou a falar, a sua voz não era mais que um sussurro. – Ele não me forçou.

Por um abençoado momento de ignorância, Narcissa apenas encarou a sua irmã.

Mas a compreensão logo veio.

O asco, o medo, o ódio, o rancor... tudo aquilo foi externado na mão espalmada da mais jovem Black, que atingiu o rosto da sua irmã com uma força que ela não julgava ter. Andromeda soltou um guincho de dor e surpresa, mas, antes que pudesse reclamar, foi impedida pela voz baixa, porém furiosa, de Narcissa.

- No que você estava pensando? Você quer arruinar a nós todos? Toda a nossa família? A Bellatrix? A _mim_? Você não sabe que tudo o que você faz reflete em nós?

- Cissa-!

- Não! Você não tem o direito de falar! Eu mandei você acabar com esse romance imundo; e em vez disso você se deita com aquele sangue-ruim! Como você-? Você não se respeita?

Narcissa levantou-se, tão nervosa que sequer percebeu que quem chorava agora era ela. Lágrimas de fúria.

Se aquilo viesse a público... Seria o inferno. Bellatrix jamais conseguiria outro pretendente e a própria Narcissa não se surpreenderia se Ludovic desistisse de um futuro casamento. A vergonha, a humilhação... não seriam apenas de Andromeda. Para a sociedade, se um pai não conseguiu criar bem uma filha, não conseguiu criar nenhuma.

Sendo Andromeda uma puta, Narcissa e Bellatrix também deveriam ser.

A caçula Black olhou demoradamente para a irmã – que agora lhe parecia suja e indigna.

- Eu não vou deixar você arruinar o meu futuro.

- Eu não pretend-

- Cale a boca! Você não é digna de falar comigo! – Respirou fundo. – Eu vou tentar consertar isso. Mas se eu não consegui, Andromeda, eu juro: contarei ao nosso pai o que se passou, e ele vai lhe enviar para um internato tão distante, que você nunca mais verá outro Black em sua vida!

Dizendo isso, Narcissa disparou para fora da ala hospitalar.

Ela não sabia o que iria fazer para reparar tão situação, mas não podia mais ficar no mesmo ambiente de Andromeda. Olhar para irmã lhe dava ânsia de vômito, ouvir a voz dela lhe enlouquecia.

Traidora do sangue. Amante de trouxa.

E toda aquela sujeira respingaria em Narcissa, se ela não fizesse nada para...

_Lucius Malfoy_.

É claro. Se alguém teria a solução para aquele tipo de problema, seria o jovem Sonserino – conhecido por levar garotas de puro sangue para a perdição.

Por sorte, Narcissa sabia exatamente onde encontrá-lo: naquele exato momento, segundo Anabella Nott, ele estudava sozinho na biblioteca da escola, em preparação para os exames finais que se aproximavam cada vez mais.

Com passos largos e certificando-se para não derramar mais nenhuma lágrima, Narcissa encaminhou-se para o encontro do jovem.

Anabella estava certa: Lucius estava num local isolado da biblioteca, cercado por livros. A jovem o observou por um tempo, enquanto acalmava a sua respiração e colocava os cabelos e as vestes na mais perfeita ordem. Retomando a sua postura altiva, aproximou-se.

- Lucius.

O jovem elevou o olhar dos livros para Narcissa lentamente.

- Narcissa. Que surpresa.

- Eu irei ao chá na sua casa. – Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha, imediatamente interessado. – E eu me portarei como se fôssemos melhores amigos; talvez possa até fingir estar interessada por você.

- E qual é, exatamente, o seu preço?

Narcissa se aproximou mais um pouco, e manteve a sua voz o mais baixa possível quando revelou:

- Bem... uma... _amiga_ por descuido acabou sendo... _abusada_.

- E?

- Ela é de uma família tradicional. Você pode imaginar o escândalo que seria se, na hora do casamento dela, descobrissem o que se passou.

- Você quer uma maneira de encobrir isso.

- Sim. Uma maneira de burlar os feitiços do voto matrimonial já é suficiente. Mas o ideal seria que ela voltasse a ser _fisicamente_ intacta; para que nem mesmo o marido perceba esse descuido.

Lucius assentiu, finalmente levantando-se da escrivaninha e aproximando-se da herdeira Black.

- E o que lhe faz pensar que eu posso lhe ajudar?

- A sua reputação. É certo que já fez o que não devia com garotas de boa família; imagino que você tenha uma maneira de compensá-las, quando as abandona.

- Não, na verdade. – Ele respondeu, como se aquilo não tivesse importância. – Se elas não se dão o respeito, por que eu deveria? Se quer um conselho, fique longe dessa amiga, seja ela quem for.

- _Não posso_. Você vai me ajudar, ou não?

Lucius mordeu o lábio inferior, como se considerasse a proposta de Narcissa. Por fim, disse:

- Meu pai vai querer conversar com você; tentar lhe mostrar as vantagens de ser uma Malfoy. Você vai parecer tentada e vai mencionar que gosta de presentes; assim ele aumentará ainda mais a minha mesada.

- Feito – Ela respondeu, decidida.

- E nós iremos juntos ao noivado da sua irmã. Eu posso arranjar testes de um time qualquer de quadribol para Ludovic.

- Você pode me ajudar?

- Eu não tenho certeza; mas eu acho que sim. – Ele olhou ao redor, e baixou ainda mais a sua voz. – Uma vez, eu ouvi meu tio falando de uma... _poção_. É magia negra, e tem ingredientes proibidos; mas eu creio que posso consegui-la.

Narcissa assentiu lentamente, sentindo um grande alívio. Talvez a reputação da sua família pudesse ser salva, afinal.

- Temos um trato, então.

Lucius sorriu, estendendo a mão para a jovem Black.

Com a distinta sensação de que estava fazendo um pacto com o diabo, Narcissa a apertou.

Dando-se por satisfeita, a jovem deu um meio sorriso a Lucius e começou a deixá-lo. Mas, pouco depois, uma terrível ideia lhe ocorreu: e se o herdeiro Malfoy tivesse tido a impressão de que...

- Lucius! – Ela exclamou, virando-se.

- O que?

- Não sou eu. A garota que precisa de ajuda. Não sou eu.

O rosto de Lucius iluminou-se num dos primeiros sorrisos genuínos que Narcissa o vira dar. Com a voz suave, ele disse:

- Eu conheço você, Narcissa. _Sei_ que você jamais se... _descuidaria_ antes do casamento.

Ela sorriu timidamente, assentindo. E, com as faces coradas, deixou a biblioteca.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Hm. Reta final (da primeira parte) significa caps mais frequentes. O próximo já está quase pronto! _

_Como eu amo vocês e não queria que esperassem mais, o cap não está betado. Perdoem qualquer bizarrice de português. E, naturalmente, para as minhas kéridas que comentaram o cap anterior:__**Lois, Jessica Souza, Lia Croft, DevilAir, SlytherinCarol, Daniela Snape, Siremele, Shakinha e Mandy BrixX. **__E também agradeço às lindas do Nyah: __**Kamille Riddle, Ana T**__ (no meu ver, por enquanto, o que Bella sente por Voldemort está mais para admiração fã-ídolo, que ela confunde com amor. E lembre que, aqui, ele ainda tinha a aparência de Tom Riddle, que era, sim, um homem atrente.), __**Mah, BeKa, Leh-Chanx3, Taty-Magnago, CrC, CindyRiddle e Brendhoka. **_

_Agora vou pra night. Muuuah!_


	23. Os Últimos Momentos

**XXIII**

**OS ÚLTIMOS MOMENTOS**

E, então, o feriado da páscoa chegou. Com ele, a última oportunidade que as três jovens Black teriam de ficar juntas como verdadeiras irmãs.

Talvez, se elas soubessem daquele fato, teriam se preocupado mais em trocar confissões e confidências umas com as outras, em relembrar os dias felizes, em fabricar mais lembranças que certamente as acalmariam no período difícil que estava por vir. Mas não. Bellatrix, Andromeda e Narcissa estavam preocupadas demais com os pormenores das suas próprias vidas, para conseguir desfrutar dos últimos momentos fraternais que teriam.

Bellatrix, cada vez mais envolvida com a sua paixão impossível por Lorde Voldemort, passava as suas tardes entretidas com os seus planos e ensinamentos. Andromeda, perdidamente apaixonada e morrendo de saudades do homem que deixara para trás em Hogwarts, se ocupava em esconder-se quando tentava escrever as suas cartas de amor. A jovem decidira que, já que estava arruinada, a única coisa que poderia fazer era continuar com o caso, agora muito mais interessante já que temperado pelo pecado.

E Narcissa... Bem, Narcissa tinha promessas a cumprir. E, naquela tarde, ela fazia a sua parte num pacto importante, entrando na enorme casa localizada no sudoeste da Inglaterra.

Trajando um elegante vestido de verão e uma fita azul nos seus longos cabelos loiros, naquele dia soltos e esparramando-se até a sua cintura, Narcissa Black chegou à Mansão Malfoy. Foi imediatamente recebida por Abraxas Malfoy, o senhor da casa, tal como a tradição mandava.

Os olhos do Sr. Malfoy faiscaram ao olhar para Narcissa.

- Srta. Black. É realmente um prazer recebê-la em minha casa.

- Sr. Malfoy. – Ela cumprimentou, aceitando que ele lhe tomasse o braço. – Eu devo admitir, os seus jardins são mais esplendorosos à luz do dia.

Narcissa não mentira: o vasto jardim da Mansão Malfoy era, de fato, esplendoroso – com os seus arbustos de rosas perfeitamente podados, heras e pedras de seixos. Eram maiores, mais arejados e bem mais harmônicos que os jardins da Mansão Black.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – O Sr. Malfoy disse, guiando Narcissa para uma parte coberta onde a Sra. Malfoy e Lucius esperavam por eles. – Depois Lucius lhe mostrará o resto: temos uma piscina, com uma área para festas íntimas e com vista para a floresta de Savernake; um feitiço mantém os animais longe da propriedade, mas, vez por outra, um unicórnio se aproxima.

Os olhos de Narcissa brilharam, e um sorriso espontâneo apareceu em seus lábios.

- Unicórnios?

- Sim; eles estão sempre rondando a propriedade. Você sabe que eles são fiéis ao primeiro humanos que os toca; pois bem: eu tenho um, e Lucius outro.

- E a Sra. Malfoy?

Abraxas olhou sugestivamente para Narcissa.

- A minha esposa jamais tocou um unicórnio. Mas a _próxima_ Sra. Malfoy certamente irá.

- Ela será uma mulher de sorte.

- Ela será você, minha querida.

Narcissa corou, mas já estava perto demais de Lucius e sua mãe para responder.

Cumprimentou primeiro Eleanor Malfoy – a mulher loira e de aparência tão jovial que mais parecia ser irmã de Lucius. E, quando foi cumprimentar o seu colega, certificou-se de dar-lhe dois beijos íntimos no rosto; aproveitou-os para murmurar:

- Você conseguiu?

- Sim – ele respondeu, igualmente num sussurro.

Com o coração mais tranquilo, Narcissa se viu pronta para a farsa que aquela tarde seria.

Chá com os Malfoy. Não foi com surpresa que Narcissa percebeu que, de fato, seria uma tarde agradável. A posição social dos Malfoy era extremamente semelhante a dos Black – o que significava uma convergência de interesses. Ademais, ao contrário do que a jovem previra, os pais de Lucius não passaram o encontro inteiro tentando fazer com que Narcissa caísse nos braços do seu colega. Ao contrário; se mostraram tolerantes quando ela, cuidadosamente, confirmou que o seu relacionamento com Ludovic Bagman ainda persistia.

Lucius não ficava à vontade perto dos pais. Ele tinha a necessidade de se mostrar superior a tudo e a todos, verdadeiramente agindo como os muitos pavões que livremente andavam pelos jardins da mansão. Se Narcissa fosse sincera, teria que admitir que achava o comportamento de Lucius adorável.

E havia a Sra. Malfoy. Narcissa já vira a mãe de Lucius diversas vezes, mas, de certa forma, sempre a imaginava como uma mulher distante e antipática. Naquele encontro, no entanto, Eleanor se mostrara absolutamente amável – com modos impecáveis, pensamento sagaz e um humor negro de fazer inveja até mesmo a Druella Rosier-Black. Era estranho que as duas não fossem amigas, com tantas similaridades.

O motivo para tanto Narcissa descobriu naquela mesma tarde. Pouco depois do chá, o próprio Abraxas Malfoy ofereceu-se para mostrar a parte externa da Mansão para a jovem Black; e ela, educadamente, aceitou.

De braços dados, o Sr. Malfoy e Narcissa caminharam juntos pelos jardins e pela parte de trás da casa, onde ela pôde ver o início da floresta de Savernake.

Exatamente como alertado por ele, dois unicórnios pastavam perto demais da propriedade. E Narcissa perdeu o fôlego.

Aqueles animais, vistos de perto... eles eram muito mais impressionantes que qualquer fotografia pudesse mostrar. Exultante, ela olhou para o Sr. Malfoy.

- Posso vê-los de perto?

- Claro.

Dizendo isso, o Sr. Malfoy colocou uma mão nas costas de Narcissa – um gesto íntimo demais entre duas pessoas que praticamente acabaram de se conhecer, mas a jovem não se importou com isso; a perspectiva de ver o unicórnio de perto lhe distraía demais.

O Sr. Malfoy encaminhou-se diretamente para o unicórnio maior, colocando as mãos entre a crina prateada. Ele sorria quando a olhou – e apenas aquilo o deixava vinte anos mais jovem e mostrava que, de fato, Abraxas Malfoy era um homem bonito. Ele deveria sorrir mais.

- Este é Enbarr. Ele é meu desde que eu tinha cinco anos de idade.

Narcissa sorriu, aproximando-se de Enbarr e tocando a sua crina. O pelo era incrivelmente macio, como frios de seda acariciando os seus dedos.

- E o outro?

- _Outra_. Ela ainda não tem nome. Eleanor já quis tocá-la milhões de vezes, mas eu nunca permiti.

- Por quê?

- Até o momento, porque eu queria dá-la de presente à mulher que se casará com Lucius. Como você a chamaria?

A jovem, olhando para o belo animal prateado, não teve que pensar duas vezes:

- Selene.

- A deusa grega da lua. – O Sr. Malfoy disse. – Perfeitamente apropriado. Toque-a.

- Oh. Sr. Malfoy, eu não posso-

- Você não pode recusar esse presente. Você já a nomeou, agora tome o que é seu.

Narcissa sabia que deveria educadamente recusar; ainda assim, o unicórnio era tão belo...

Ela sabia que se arrependeria no futuro, mas tocou o pelo alvo e macio. Sorriu, sentindo uma espécie de faísca em seus dedos.

- Obrigada, Sr. Malfoy.

- Eu acho que Lucius vai ter que se esforçar para conseguir um presente melhor que esse, quando vocês finalmente se casarem.

Narcissa respirou fundo, sem jamais tirar as mãos da sua Selene, e olhou o Sr. Malfoy.

- Sr. Malfoy, se eu lhe perguntar uma coisa, o senhor me responderá francamente?

- Claro.

- Por que é tão importante para o senhor que eu me case com Lucius?

O Sr. Malfoy deu uma breve risada, seus olhos cinzentos se iluminando.

- Fico feliz que você tenha me perguntado isso longe da casa. Vou lhe responder com franqueza, Narcissa; espero que você seja discreta.

- Eu sempre sou.

- Pois bem. Quando eu me casei, o matrimônio era apenas um negócio; muito mais que hoje em dia. E eu não cheguei até aqui fazendo maus negócios, Narcissa; então, por muito tempo, eu pesquisei as noivas que mais vantagens me trariam.

"Depois de quase uma década de procura, cheguei à conclusão que a família Malfoy deveria se juntar aos Dolohov. Negociei rapidamente o meu noivado com pai de Eleanor, e decidi que não queria esperar que ela terminasse os seus estudos em Beauxbatons – eu já não era jovem e, no meu tempo, as mulheres não necessitavam de uma educação completa para ser uma dona de casa.

"Estava finalizando o meu noivado quando descobri que o seu pai tinha acabado de firmar compromisso com a sua mãe, que era colega de classe de Eleanor. Já éramos amigos antes; e a descoberta apenas nos aproximou mais – a ideia de que as nossas esposas poderiam ser amigas nos deu esperanças de infinitos jantares ou noites de carteado.

"Enfim; casei-me com Eleanor e fui muito feliz por dois meses. Até que o dia do casamento do seu pai chegou." – O Sr. Malfoy deu um sorriso sonhador. – "Quando eu vi a sua mãe pela primeira vez, o meu coração disparou. Druella era a mulher mais bonita que eu já vira em minha vida e, quando eu falei com ela na festa, apenas me encantei mais. Nem preciso dizer, me arrependi amargamente de ter escolhido os Dolohov, e não os Rosier.

"Minha esposa, seus pais... todos perceberam. Infelizmente, eu nunca pude agir para concretizar os meus sentimentos pela sua mãe; por respeito à Cygnus, à Eleanor e, principalmente, à própria Druella. Mas eu tenho certeza que a sua mãe é a única mulher que pode me fazer verdadeiramente feliz."

Narcissa engoliu seco, acariciando o seu unicórnio e, por um momento, sem saber o que dizer. Aquilo era muita informação.

- Eu não sou a minha mãe, Sr. Malfoy.

- Não. E o meu filho não sou eu. Porém, Narcissa, se você vir uma foto minha de quando eu tinha a idade de Lucius, verá como somos parecidos. Da mesma forma, você é a perfeita imagem que eu tenho de Druella, carimbada em minha retina. Pode soar como bobagens de um velho, mas, a mim, parece que o destino está dando uma chance a vocês que eu não tive com Druella.

- Lucius não sente por mim o que você sentia por mamãe.

- O que eu _sinto_. Não use o verbo no passado. Sua mãe continua sendo a mulher mais bonita do mundo, para mim. Quanto ao meu filho... Narcissa, ele tem que ser cego para não se apaixonar por você.

- Mas eu...

- Dê uma chance para ele. Deixe que ele se aproxime. Eu não digo isso a ele com frequência, mas o meu garoto tem muitas qualidades.

Ela sorriu honestamente.

- Eu sei.

- Então? O pior que pode acontecer é você ganhar um amigo.

- Sr. Malfoy, eu gostaria de lhe dar melhores esperanças, mas eu realmente amo o Ludovic.

O Sr. Malfoy assentiu lentamente, aproximando-se de Narcissa e passando a acariciar Selene.

- Então a história está fadada a se repetir. Pelo menos agora você tem um motivo para sempre voltar aqui, Narcissa.

XxXxXxX

Bellatrix riu, vendo a poção do sono eterno fumegando no caldeirão de estanho. Conhecimento era uma das armas mais poderosas do mundo; aquele tipo de veneno – dos quais os livros apenas mencionavam para maldizê-lo, sem jamais mostrar como confeccioná-lo – era a prova da afirmação.

- Lindo. – A voz de Lorde Voldemort soou atrás dela.

- Demorou, no entanto. Duas semanas para cozinhar um veneno... Meu Lorde, a maldição da morte me parece mais eficaz.

- Ah. Mas aqui temos eficácia confrontando a sutileza.

Ela sentiu o corpo de Voldemort encostar-se ao dela. Bellatrix mordeu o lábio.

- O senhor não precisa ser sutil.

- Não? – Os dedos frios o finos afastaram os cabelos cor de mel do pescoço da jovem, dando aos lábios do Lorde livre acesso à pele alva e sensível. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo-se arrepiar. – Alguns alvos demandam sutileza, minha Bella. Seu eu tivesse que eliminar... digamos... _o Ministro_, seria interessante para mim que ele aparentemente morresse dormindo, por causas naturais.

Os braços dele envolveram-lhe possessivamente a cintura.

- Mas assim o senhor perderia a chance de se vangloriar pelo assassinato.

- Mas não ganharia novos inimigos. – Ele mordeu-lhe suavemente o lóbulo da orelha. – Venha para a minha cama.

- Não.

- Venha. Eu sei que você quer. – As mãos do Lorde começaram a deslizar pela cintura de Bellatrix, encaminhando-se para os seus seios. Ela o impediu antes que atingissem o seu destino. – Eu lhe darei tudo o que você quiser, minha Bella.

- Eu não estou à venda, Meu Lorde.

- Todos estão. _O que você quiser_, Bellatrix.

Decidida, Bellatrix afastou as mãos do Lorde da sua pele e virou-se para encará-lo.

- Pois bem; meu preço: um anel de noivado. Uma festa de casamento. O direito de usar o seu nome.

- Tudo, menos isso.

- Então, _Meu Lorde_, mantenha as suas mãos longe de mim.

Bellatrix precisou usar toda a sua coragem para continuar a encarar Lorde Voldemort, enquanto o semblante do homem se tornava perigoso. Ela sabia que estava vulnerável ali; ela sabia que Voldemort era capaz de lhe fazer mal... No entanto, confiava no que _sabia_ que ele estava sentindo.

Antes de ser uma lenda, Voldemort era um homem. E Bellatrix conhecia os homens... muitos tinham sucumbido aos seus encantos, afinal. A jovem Black conhecia bem aquele brilho de desespero que aparecia nos olhos do Lorde quando achava que ela não estava prestando atenção. Agora, ela tinha certeza: era apenas uma questão de tempo. Ele não resistiria.

A verdade é que o pequeno período em que Bellatrix se afastara do Lorde tinha sido o suficiente para inverter a relação de dominação naquela corte. Agora, Voldemort sabia que podia perdê-la... e isso dava à Bellatrix a vantagem no jogo.

Lorde Voldemort respirou fundo e tentou controlar a sua perigosa frustração.

- Você não deve falar assim comigo. Que não se repita.

- Não confunda minha agressividade com desrespeito, Meu Lorde. Quem age de forma desrespeitosa é o senhor.

- Tenha cuidado, Bellatrix...

- Eu tenho. É o motivo pelo qual não me tornarei a sua prostituta! – Com passos felinos, ela se afastou de Voldemort e colocou a sua grossa capa negra. – Agora, se o senhor me permite, tenho uma festa de noivado para ir.

- O noivado da sua irmã com Nathaniel Yaxley.

- Sim. – Ela olhou para o Lorde, sorrindo-lhe maliciosamente. – Um homem que obviamente me quer, mas me respeita o suficiente para não me chamar para a cama dele. Sinceramente, Meu Lorde, isso o deixa atraente.

O rosto de Lorde Voldemort contorceu-se em fúria.

Até mesmo Bellatrix sabia ver quando um jogo se tornara perigoso demais, então a jovem desaparatou imediatamente, antes que o homem pudesse externar a sua fúria.

Quando apareceu nas proximidades da Mansão Black, Bellatrix tinha um sorriso de satisfação brotando em seus lábios. Ela estava vencendo. Logo, Lorde Voldemort não suportaria as suas negativas, e, como todos os outros homens que despertaram nela algum interesse, a pediria em casamento. Por Merlin, ele estava tão cego que se ela pedisse novamente para se tornar sua Comensal da Morte, Voldemort aceitaria!

Era uma questão de tempo. Lorde Voldemort logo governaria o mundo bruxo, e Bellatrix estaria ao seu lado.

Feliz com a perspectiva de realização dos seus desejos, a jovem se encaminhou para a propriedade da sua família.

A festa de noivado de Andromeda acontecia nos jardins. Nos planos que a sua mãe repetidamente a apresentou, a promessa entre as famílias dos nubentes ocorreria sob o pôr do sol; sempre um espetáculo na Mansão. No entanto, a lua já brilhava alta no céu e as luzes dos jardins já estavam acessas. Bellatrix se atrasara.

- Droga!

Pelo menos a poção não tinha deixado nenhum odor desagradável em suas roupas; e a jovem tinha certeza de que o seu cabelo e maquiagem estavam perfeitos. Tentou ser discreta enquanto entrava na propriedade – deixando a sua capa negra jogada em algum lugar por trás do grande portão de ferro –, mas logo sentiu os olhos furiosos do seu pai sob ela.

Que seja; Cygnus não teria tempo de gritar com a jovem durante a festa e, quando esta chegasse ao fim, o patriarca Black estaria tão inebriado pelo uísque de fogo que esqueceria a primogênita. E a festa estava tão bonita e tão animada, que Bellatrix estava certa que aproveitá-la seria melhor que ficar pensando numa eventual punição.

Sorrindo, a jovem pegou para si uma taça de champanhe e se encaminhou para Andrômeda.

- Minha irmã! Quem poderia imaginar, que você seria a primeira das Black casar?

Andromeda sorriu; mas Bellatrix conhecia bem demais a irmã. Era fácil para ela perceber que os seus olhos não carregavam nenhuma felicidade.

- Eu sempre pensei que seria a última. Bem, talvez a penúltima, já que você sempre desiste dos seus casamentos quando chega ao altar!

- Isso é uma coisa terrível a se dizer, irmãzinha! Eu nunca cheguei ao altar! – Riu-se. – Mas não se preocupe; você será feliz. Yaxley é...

- Ele gosta de você. – Ela disse; surpreendentemente sem nenhum rancor. – É fácil perceber.

Bellatrix deu de ombros, mas corou um pouco.

- Bobagem, Andy. Nós nos vimos poucas vezes, e apenas depois do seu noivado.

- Ah, Bella, eu ouvi comentários sobre como vocês dançaram no casamento e Viola e Graham; bem apaixonados.

- Nós dançamos, sim. Talvez ele estivesse procurando a sua beleza em mim, naquela noite. Ah, Andy, eu estou apaixonada! E não é pelo seu futuro marido!

Andromeda suprimiu uma risada.

- Você, minha irmã? Apaixonada?

- Sim. Profundamente. E pelo bruxo mais poderoso do mundo.

- _O Ministro?_

- Não! Lorde Voldemort! E eu tenho certeza que ele logo colocará um anel em meu dedo...

Por algum motivo, o rosto de Andromeda se contorceu em horror. Bellatrix se perguntou aquilo ainda era consequência do ataque à Hogwarts, ocorrido há meses – Andromeda reagira a ele como uma traidora do sangue... Era até compreensível à época, mas ela já deveria ter superado o seu trauma e percebido que o que Voldemort fizera foi para o bem da sua sociedade!

- Ele me parece ser um homem perigoso, Bella. – Andromeda finalmente disse.

- Ele é alguém que está fazendo o que os nossos antepassados preguiçosamente se omitiram! Ou você acha que nós temos que nos misturar com os sangues-ruins?

- Não... Claro que não, Bella! Mas, ainda assim...

- Então você concorda que ele está certo. Você pode não gostar dos métodos de Lorde Voldemort, mas eles são os únicos possíveis. Eu mesma tive que empunhar a minha varinha contra alguns trouxas imundos nos últimos meses... Foi difícil no início, mas eu consegui fazer o que tinha que ser feito. Hoje, me sinto orgulhosa!

Andromeda pareceu ainda mais perturbada.

- Bella, eu... – Ela mordeu o seu lábio inferior. Andromeda estava escondendo algo! – Eu devo falar com os outros convidados. Com licença.

Desconfiada, viu a irmã se afastar.

Algo muito estranho estava acontecendo naquela família; sem dúvidas. Andromeda não estava agindo normalmente – ela passava o dia trancada em seu quarto, e Bellatrix já havia percebido o trânsito frequente de corujas em sua janela. E havia Narcissa. A caçula Black pouco vira Ludovic Bagman durante o feriado, fizera uma visita à Mansão Malfoy e, agora, estava de braços dados com Lucius, toda sorridente e trocando segredinhos. Aquilo era tudo muito estranho... tudo estava mudando.

Tudo estava mudando, e Bellatrix tinha a distinta sensação era [que] não era para o melhor.

- Você pretende parabenizar o noivo?

A voz de Nathaniel soou perto demais do seu ouvido, e Bellatrix não conseguiu evitar o arrepio que cruzou a sua espinha. Com um sorriso insistente em seus lábios, ela se virou para encara o seu futuro cunhado.

- Felicitações. Andromeda está absolutamente _radiante_!

Ele riu, bebericando o seu uísque de fogo.

- Sim; nunca vi uma noiva tão feliz em toda a minha vida. E o noivo sente o mesmo.

- Ah, Nathaniel; você deveria estar feliz. Minha irmã será uma esposa perfeita.

- Eu gostei do quanto ela se parece com você. Isso certamente ajudará nas noites como marido e mulher.

O rosto de Bellatrix corou.

- Tente não gritar o meu nome.

- Farei o esforço. Dança comigo?

A jovem Black foi surpreendida por sua vontade de aceitar o pedido. Ela estava atraída pelo noivo da irmã; além de isso ser extremamente impróprio, certamente atrapalharia os seus planos com Lorde Voldemort. O melhor que ela poderia fazer era ficar longe da tentação:

- Talvez da próxima vez, irmãozinho.

XxXxXxX

Em seu quarto, Andromeda sorriu olhando para o pequeno vidrinho que Narcissa lhe entregara durante a festa. Tudo ficaria bem, agora. Ela estava salva.

O seu noivo certamente superou as suas expectativas. Nathaniel, apesar de ser mais velho, era muito bonito. Ele também parecia ser interessante o suficiente... Existia o pequeno problema de ele obviamente estar interessado por Bellatrix; mas e daí? Andromeda também não tinha nenhum interesse pelo noivo. Isso poderia mudar com o tempo.

Quando a Theodore... bem, Andromeda aproveitaria enquanto fosse possível. Ela não sentiria mais culpa quando se deitasse com ele, pois a sua reputação estava salva. Nos próximos meses, ela diria a ele que o ama sempre que tivesse oportunidade, e ficaria em sua companhia a cada chance. E, depois, casar-se-ia com o Yaxley e viveria com as lembranças.

Tudo estava certo. Tudo ficaria bem.

Cuidadosamente, ela conjurou um fundo falso na gaveta da sua penteadeira e ali escondeu a poção. Ela a beberia assim que voltasse de Hogwarts... assim que deixasse Theodore para trás.

Satisfeita, levantou-se e se encaminhou para o quarto da sua irmã mais velha. Deu duas batidas na porta antes de abri-la.

Bellatrix estava servindo Lorde Voldemort, e Narcissa a desprezava desde que soube do seu erro. Ainda assim, não conseguiu evitar o sorriso quando viu as duas irmãs juntas trocando confidências.

E, apesar de tudo, as duas sorriram para ela, explicitando um convite.

Naquela noite, as três irmãs Black conversaram até o amanhecer e adormeceram na cama de Bellatrix – tal qual costumava fazer quando eram crianças. E esta foi a última vez que elas sorriram juntas.

A vida das três, em pouquíssimo tempo, mudaria radicalmente.

**XxXxXxX**

_Oi, gentiiii! Voltei!_

_(Notem que eu disse que não ia demorar com o cap ANTES do edital da AGU/PFN sair; então, desta vez, eu tenho uma boa desculpa, hein? Afinal, estudar é o que tem pra hoje!)_

_Anyways, mando bjus e mais bjus para a minha maninha do coração, a __**Sheyla Snape**__, que betou mais esse cap! E, naturalmente, para a minhas lindas que comentaram o cap passado: __**Willowknight, Elise, Charlotte Rosier Black, Victoria Weasley Mellark, Carolina d'Liouncourt, Lizaa, Jessica Souza, Lia Croft, DevilAir, Lois e Shakinha**__. E o pessoal do Nyah!: __**CindyRiddle, Mah, Kamilla Riddle, Joyce Andrade, Brendhoka, Leh-Chanx3, Taty-Magnago, Loire Caroline, CrC, KeyraB Malfoy e LexieBlack. **__Ufa._

_O próximo cap já está 70% pronto. Por causa da AGU/PFN, acho que demoro entre duas a três semanas pra terminá-lo. Bjuss!_

_Ah; soh pra saber: o que vocês acham de Bill/Fleur? Estou com eles na minha cabeça, ultimamente, queria saber se tem público... =D_


	24. Testes

**XXIV**

**TESTES**

Dos membros da alta sociedade bruxa não se exige menos que a perfeição. E, portanto, frequentemente eles são submetidos a testes; cuja precípua finalidade é provar – a eles e aos demais – que honram os privilégios que seu sangue lhes concedeu.

Muitas vezes, esses testes não são óbvios. Eles não são facilmente identificáveis... eles não são como os NOM's ou o NIEM's, que coincidentemente naquele momento iniciavam o seu ciclo de provas do ano de 1972. Não... São testes de personalidade, de fidelidade, de garra. Testes de submissão ao próprio status sanguíneo.

Andromeda Black sempre foi muito boa em intuir o prenúncio de um teste; mesmo eles não sendo óbvios. Ela sabia, então, que o seu próximo teste viria no momento da sua formatura, quando ela teria que dizer adeus ao garoto que ama, restaurar a sua virgindade e casar-se com outro. Doía-lhe pensar naquilo – principalmente agora, quando o tempo parecia passar tão depressa... Mas a jovem não pretendia falhar. Ela era uma Black. Apesar de tudo, era fiel ao seu sangue.

Ela olhou para Theodore que se concentrava num volumoso livro sobre poções avançadas. Dizer adeus seria difícil demais...

Tentando sorrir, ela abraçou o jovem por trás e lhe mordiscou o pescoço.

- 'Dromeda! – Ele protestou. – Algumas pessoas precisam de empregos, depois de Hogwarts!

- Você já sabe tudo o que tem aí! E nós estamos sozinhos, trancados na biblioteca no meio da noite... Isso me dá ideias!

Theodore suprimiu uma risada, obviamente gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

- Eu adoro ser Monitor Chefe; eu já mencionei isso alguma vez?

- Algumas. Sabe, eu acho que nós somos os piores Monitores Chefes da história dessa escola! Quer dizer, eu estou sempre injustamente retirando pontos da Grifinória, e você vive usando o cargo como uma desculpa pra matar aula! E, quando estamos juntos...

- Usamos os nossos privilégios para ficarmos a sós na biblioteca e trepar em cima das mesas?

O rosto de Andromeda corou violentamente. A jovem ainda estava se acostumando a ideia de falar sobre aquilo com Theodore... fazer era tão mais fácil!

- Eu ia dizer fugir para Hogsmeade; mas acho que o que você disse também serve.

Theodore riu baixinho, levantando-se de sua cadeira e imediatamente colando os seus lábios aos de Andromeda; em um daqueles beijos que a faziam esquecer seu sobrenome. Sem que a jovem sequer percebesse, ele a havia virado e a sentado numa mesa. Suas pernas instintivamente circularam o quadril dele.

- A gente devia fazer isso – Ele disse. –; fugir para Hogsmeade. Beber um pouco, passar a noite numa das hospedarias de lá.

Andromeda balançou a cabeça.

- Hm... não. Beber não é uma boa ideia. Ultimamente estou sentindo umas dores de cabeça meio fortes.

Theodore afastou-se um pouco, imediatamente preocupado.

- Você está doente?

- Acho que não... provavelmente não é nada! Mamãe vive tendo essas dores de cabeça; deve ser de família.

- Tem certeza? Uma visita à ala hospitalar não-

- Não será necessária. Se eu piorar, eu vou.

Theodore estava tão obviamente preocupado, que Andromeda preferiu deixar de fora os enjoos que vinha sentindo com certa regularidade já há uma semana.

O que estava causando aqueles sintomas, na verdade, era bem óbvio; mas a jovem Black sinceramente não imaginou que a fonte deles pudesse ser uma gravidez – não com ela! Ela era uma Black; e o seu ventre jamais carregaria o bastardo de um sangue-ruim. Em negação, Andromeda culpou a sua ansiedade pelo mal-estar.

Deixou que Theodore a beijasse e esqueceu aquele assunto sem importância.

Dois dias depois, no entanto, a jovem Black teve que confrontar a realidade.

Era o primeiro dia de provas do NIEM's – e Andromeda estava animada. O teste era sobre Transfigurações; um assunto que a jovem dominava. E, quando olhou as perguntas da parte discursiva da prova, viu-se pronta para tirar um O. O problema ocorreu quando os fiscais permitiram que os alunos iniciassem a prova, e todos abriram os seus tinteiros.

O cheiro da tinta não era forte; mas Andromeda estava particularmente sensível para odores, nos últimos dias. E, assim que o cheiro pungente atingiu as suas narinas, a herdeira sentiu o seu estômago embrulhar.

A ameaça de devolver todo o seu café da manhã sobre a prova era grande demais para ser ignorada. Colocando as mãos sobre a boca, Andromeda levantou-se – o barulho da sua cadeira arranhando o chão de pedra chamou atenção dos demais alunos e dos professores que aplicariam o teste.

Foi Horace Slughorn quem correu ao auxílio da jovem – tanto por ser o docente mais próximo a ela, quanto pela oportunidade de ajudar um Black.

- Srta. Black! Você está pálida! Se sente mal?

Andromeda assentiu vigorosamente, não ousando abrir a boca.

Rapidamente, Slughorn a ajudava para fora do salão onde as provas seriam aplicadas; e, assim que estava longe dos olhos curiosos dos seus colegas, Andromeda desistiu do seu controle e vomitou na primeira lixeira que encontrou.

Quando terminou, viu Slughorn estender-lhe um lenço. Ela olhou agradecida para o professor, enquanto o aceitava e enxugava a sua boca.

- Você está doente?

- Acho que não. – Ela tentou sorrir. – Estou nervosa, Professor; não se preocupe. Eu só preciso lavar o meu rosto e-

- De forma alguma; você não vai voltar para a sala de aula! O que o sue pai dirá se souber que eu lhe deixei fazer o exame enquanto se sentia indisposta? Não; eu mesmo vou lhe acompanhar à ala hospitalar.

_Claro_. O enjoo de Andromeda logo seria conhecido pelo seu pai; displicentemente revelado numa carta amigável escrita por Slughorn. E, conhecendo a índole de Cygnus, o patriarca Black ficaria de fato agradecido pela _gentileza altruísta_ do mestre de poções.

Ainda assim, Andromeda não estava se sentindo bem. Talvez prestar o exame enquanto se sentia daquela forma não fosse uma boa ideia – ela não se saíra bem nos NOM's; precisava de boas notas agora, para tentar compensar. Por isso, aceitou ser acompanhada pelo professor até a ala hospitalar de Hogwarts.

Por sorte, Andromeda era a primeira paciente do dia – Srta. Hugh estava de bom humor, e pôde atender à jovem prontamente. Assim que se certificou que a herdeira Black estava em boas mãos, Slughorn despediu-se e voltou aos seus afazeres; deixando curandeira e paciente a sós.

Sorrindo, Srta. Hugh conduziu Andromeda para uma das macas.

- Então; o que aconteceu, Srta. Black?

- Não foi nada; eu fiquei enjoada. Só estou aqui por excesso de zelo do Professor Slughorn.

- Enjoada... Você comeu algo diferente no café da manhã? – Andromeda balançou a cabeça. – Hm. Ontem à noite? Talvez em Hogsmeade; numa de suas fugas?

- Como você sabe disso?

- Querida, _todos_ sabem disso. Você não é a primeira Sonserina a descobrir passagens secretas; e Merlin sabe que não será a última! Então; foi isso? Você comeu alguma porcaria no vilarejo?

- Não.

A curandeira deu outro meio-sorriso, e começou a passar a varinha sobre o corpo de Andromeda, num exame físico comum. Depois de uns cinco minutos, ela parou. Olhou para Andromeda com os olhos cerrados.

- Você tem enjoos com frequência, Srta. Black?

- Não. Bem, ultimamente sim. Mas é normal; quer dizer, os NIEMs! E eu me casarei em um mês. Estou nervosa!

Mas o olhar preocupado da curandeira não se abrandou.

- Perdoe a minha indiscrição, Andromeda: você é sexualmente ativa?

A jovem Black corou, imediatamente sentindo-se furiosa.

- Você sabe com quem está falando? – Seu tom foi incisivo demais; naquele momento, ela soou exatamente como Bellatrix.

- Sei; com a minha paciente. Você tem vida sexual ativa?

- Claro que não!

A mentira saiu dos seus lábios com uma convicção que impressionou a própria Andromeda. Até o momento, ela pensava que mentir sobre Theodore era apenas uma obrigação – afinal, ela se casaria em um mês! Mas a verdade é que Andromeda ainda se sentia uma Black; e a ideia de estar dormindo com um sangue-ruim _ainda_ lhe causava repugnância e vergonha.

Srta. Hugh assentiu.

- Muito bem. Você sente variações no seu apetite?

- Hmm... acho que sim.

- O seu sono está irregular?

- Eu tenho dormido menos do que estou acostumada; mas é por causa das provas.

Ela sorriu.

- _Claro_. Quanto ao seu olfato e paladar? Estão normais?

- Na maior parte do tempo. Você acha que é hormonal?

- _De certa forma_. Os seus seios estão doloridos?

Andromeda corou; mas não via motivos para mentir naquela pergunta.

- Sim; mas é porque eu estou perto de... _daqueles dias_.

- Oh. A sua menstruação está regular, então?

- Não... ela está um pouco atrasada, mas, como eu disse, ela está chegando.

Srta. Hugh assentiu novamente.

- Srta. Black, eu acredito que você esteja grávida. Então, mais uma vez, eu pergunto: você tem vida sexual ativa?

O coração de Andromeda parou por um momento.

E, no segundo em que não conseguiu encontrar palavras para responder à curandeira, tentou imaginar o que aconteceria com ela se... Andromeda jamais poderia voltar pra casa; não com um bastardo sangue-ruim em seu ventre. Sua família jamais aceitaria! E ela própria...

A própria Andromeda não conseguia se imaginar segurando a criança que carregava em seu ventre.

- Eu... – Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu articular.

- Deixe-me lhe examinar. – Srta. Hugh disse suavemente. – Assim poderemos ter certeza.

- Sim. Faça.

Em seu desespero, Andromeda nem prestou atenção nos feitiços que a curandeira fazia perto do seu ventre. Ela não prestou atenção quando as faíscas que saíam da varinha da médica mudaram de cor e de formato, anunciando que, sim, ela carregava dentro de si o filho de Theodore Tonks.

- Você está grávida, Andromeda.

A jovem fechou os olhos – aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Não estava nos planos!

Mais uma vez, Andromeda tentou imaginar as feições da criança; mas ela não conseguiu. Tudo o que ela enxergava era a sua ruína; era a humilhação, o ódio nos olhos dos seus pais... o seu rosto riscado de cada um dos desenhos da Árvore Genealógica dos Black. O deserdo e o exílio. Ela imaginava tudo que perderia por causa daquele bastardo...

Mesmo colocando no bastardo os olhos de Theodore, e a adorável habilidade de metamorfose... Mesmo assim, a jovem Black não conseguia se imaginar amando a criança.

O seu filho... _aquilo soava errado!_

- Não! – Ela soou decidida. – _Não_! Eu sou solteira, eu não posso-! Eu tenho que me casar em um mês! Nathaniel não vai me querer se ele souber-!

- Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes. Andromeda, você entende que eu tenho que reportar isso ao diretor, não?

- Não! Ninguém mais pode saber sobre isso!

- Querida, nessa escola, feitiços e algumas poções podem machucar o seu bebê. Nós temos que alertar a todos-

- _Não_! – Desta vez, foi um grito estrangulado. – Não! Em absoluto! Você não vai anunciar que eu tenho um bastardo em minha barriga!

A curandeira respirou fundo.

- Eu entendo a sua preocupação, mas é o meu dever proteger esse-

- Esse bastardo nunca vai nascer! – Ela bradou furiosamente. – O que você pensa? Que eu vou voltar para a minha casa, para o meu _noivo_, com um filho ilegítimo no ventre? Com quem você pensa que está falando? Eu preciso me livrar dessa abominação!

- Andromeda, é o seu filho.

- Não! Não! Eu não sou a mãe dessa coisa! Meus filhos serão Yaxleys. Eles terão um pai, eles terão um legado, eles terão um sobrenome! Eles jamais serão chamados de bastardos ou de sangues-ruins. _O que está dentro de mim não é meu filho_. E eu sei que isso é uma consulta, que você é obrigada a mantê-la em sigilo a menos que eu seja menor de idade. Eu não sou. _Eu fiz a minha escolha_.

Quando as lágrimas tinham começado a rolar pelo seu rosto? Andromeda não sabia; mas, assim que as percebeu, enxugou-as furiosamente.

- Eu não posso lhe ajudar com essa escolha. – Srta. Hugh disse.

- Eu não pedi a sua ajuda; só o seu silêncio.

.-.

O caos que se apoderava de Andromeda Black era ignorado por sua irmã mais nova. Completamente alheia à potencial destruição da sua família, Narcissa apenas contemplava a carta que acabara de receber com um sorriso esperançoso em seus lábios.

Depois de uma ótima prova de Feitiços, aquela carta viera a selar a perfeição que o seu dia seria.

- Quem não lhe conhece pode até pensar que você está apaixonada, Narcissa.

Lucius Malfoy. Há alguns meses, sequer pensar no jovem trazia irritação à herdeira Black. Mas não mais... Lucius, afinal, salvara a reputação da família de Narcissa – por um preço, é claro; mas a jovem Black lhe era grata mesmo assim.

Então, sem nenhuma impaciência, ela direcionou o seu sorriso ao jovem Malfoy.

- E estou, Lucius, meu querido! Perdidamente apaixonada!

Lucius franziu o cenho, tentando esconder o seu encantamento.

- Boas notícias?

- Ótimas. A carta veio de papai. Ele me escreve com uma lista de datas na qual o meu noivado com Ludovic poderá acontecer. Ele deseja que o meu casamento seja no próximo inverno! – Ela mordeu o lábio, sonhadora. – Oh, Lucius, eu sempre quis me casar cercada de branco! Será lindo!

Se o jovem Malfoy ficou abalado pela notícia, ele não demonstrou.

- Oh. – Ele disse, com falsa decepção. – Então ganhar um unicórnio não foi suficiente para lhe convencer?

- Me deixou em dúvidas, é claro. – Narcissa respondeu com humor. – Espero que isso não afete a sua mesada, Lucius.

- Acredito que não afetará; não faço ideia do que você disse ao meu pai, Narcissa, mas funcionou! Ele não está mais me incomodando com essa ideia absurda de casamento. Talvez ele tenha percebido que você é enfadonha.

Narcissa rolou os olhos.

- Você realmente não sabe por que o seu pai queria nosso casamento, sabe?

- Minha teoria é que ele tem tesão em você.

- Lucius! – Narcissa o censurou, corando.

- Ele já me disse que se fosse mais novo deixaria mamãe para ficar com você. Minha resposta é válida, então.

Narcissa sentiu vontade de contar à Lucius sobre a conversa que teve com o Sr. Malfoy; mas rapidamente desistiu da ideia. Se o herdeiro Malfoy não conseguia compreender o relacionamento de Narcissa com Ludovic – que foi construído com o tempo –, jamais teria sensibilidade suficiente para compreender o que Abraxas sentia por Druella Rosier-Black.

Enfim, suspirou o cedeu:

- Que seja; pense o que quiser, Lucius.

O jovem riu-se triunfante, sentando ao lado de Narcissa e tomando a carta das suas mãos.

- Hm. – Ele resmungou, lendo-a rapidamente. – Eu marcaria o noivado durante o verão. Se você se comprometer no outono e casar-se no inverno, as pessoas se perguntarão o motivo da pressa.

- Já pensei isso. Ademais, precisarei de tempo para organizar toda a festa. Conversarei com Ludovic mais tarde... Talvez duas semanas depois do casamento de Andromeda seja uma boa data; o que você acha?

- Eu acho que quero ser convidado.

Narcissa o olhou.

- Claro que será, Lucius! Você é um Malfoy... E gosto de pensar que nos tornamos bons amigos, durante o último ano.

- Quase noivos, na verdade.

- Quase noivos, Lucius?

O herdeiro Malfoy riu-se.

- Isso é o que direi ao meu pai! E, claro, direi que talvez um dia o meu filho venha a se casar com sua filha!

- Eu gostaria disso.

Pela primeira vez, Narcissa Black inclinou-se na direção de Lucius e depositou um tímido beijo em seu rosto, antes de se levantar e sair.

Ela nunca pôde ver a óbvia confusão no rosto do jovem; tampouco quando ele colocou a mão sobre o local tocado pelos seus lábios. Ela nunca soube que, naquele momento, Lucius sentiu um estranho calor em seu peito.

Narcissa nunca soube daquilo; pois estava ocupada demais com a sua própria felicidade. E, naquele momento, tudo o que ela queria era encontrar o garoto que amava e compartilhar com ele as boas notícias.

Naquela tarde, transbordando de alegria, Ludovic Bagman e Narcissa Black decidiram que o seu noivado oficial ocorreria no dia 22 de Julho de 1972.

Aquilo jamais viria a acontecer.

.-.

Quando Andromeda Black tinha nove anos de idade, ela viu a sua tia Walburga torturar uma égua premiada no rancho da família em Stirlingshire, Escócia. A imagem chocou tanto a jovem Black, que permaneceu fresca em sua memória até os dias atuais.

Walburga, vendo Andromeda chorar assustada, lhe explicou que aquilo tinha que ser feito; pois aquela égua fugira do rancho uma noite e fora emprenhada por um cavalo ordinário. _Um animal especial não pode ter crias vulgares_ – essas foram as exatas palavras de Walburga. E, mesmo apavorada com a dor do animal, Andromeda entendeu.

Desde que descobriu a sua gravidez, horas atrás, Andromeda via a ocasião se repetir em sua mente num ciclo infinito. Ela não era um animal; e o que carregava em seu ventre não era uma cria... mas a ideia era a mesma. _A jovem Black era especial; e, por isso, ela não podia dar à luz a filhos vulgares._

Antes daquele terrível dia, aborto era uma ideia que Andromeda abominava. Mas, agora, lhe parecia a única solução. Era o preço que ela teria que pagar por ser uma Black.

Com isso em mente, ela se encaminhou para a única pessoa que poderia lhe ajudar: Horace Slughorn. Um homem tão faminto por conexões com pessoas poderosas que – Andromeda tinha certeza – passaria por cima da sua própria consciência para ter um Black em suas mãos.

Respirando fundo em busca de coragem, bateu na porta do escritório do Mestre de Poções.

Quando o professor abriu a porta, ele tinha em seus lábios um dos seus conhecidos sorridos fabricados.

- Srta. Black! – Ele disse alegremente. – Se sente melhor?

- Sim, Professor. Obrigada pela sua ajuda, mais cedo. Eu... Eu tenho um assunto importante a tratar com o senhor. É uma boa hora?

- Oh; claro, claro! – Ele abriu totalmente a porta, afastando-se para que Andromeda pudesse entrar. – Fique à vontade, minha querida.

Andromeda entrou no escritório e abraçou-se, nervosa. Apenas voltou a falar quando escutou a porta se fechar atrás de si.

- Me casarei com Nathaniel Yaxley em um mês. – Ela disse, mantendo a voz suave apesar do peito acelerado. – O que o senhor acha desta união?

Professor Slughorn sorriu, gesticulando para uma cadeira. Andromeda aceitou o convite e sentou-se; ele fez o mesmo, acomodando-se na poltrona por trás do seu birô.

- É uma união proveitosa para ambas as famílias – Ele finalmente respondeu.

- Sim; assim que formos marido e mulher, Nathaniel se tornará chefe de relações exteriores no Ministério. Ao meu lado, o seu poder apenas crescerá... Ele poderá se tornar Ministro da Magia, no futuro.

- Me parece o caminho natural.

Andromeda forçou-se a sorrir, apesar da confusão dentro dela.

- O meu casamento corre o risco de não acontecer, Professor; tudo por causa de um pequeno _imprevisto_. O senhor é o único que pode me livrar deste inconveniente... em nome da _amizade_ que terá com a minha família.

Menção a uma amizade poderosa foi suficiente; Slughorn parecia um peixe fisgado. As pupilas do professor dilataram, e ele tentou sem sucesso esconder o seu óbvio interesse.

- Por amizade, é claro. – Ele disse, entusiasmado. – Qual é o problema, Andromeda?

- Estou grávida – Disparou, antes que a coragem lhe falhasse. Slughorn empalideceu, imediatamente percebendo o que lhe seria pedido.

- Nathaniel Yaxley... Ele é o responsável?

- Você já sabe essa resposta, Professor. Naturalmente, eu tenho que me livrar deste problema o mais rápido possível.

Ele assentiu lentamente.

- Eu pensei que o inconveniente era _pequeno_.

- O inconveniente não é nada, se comparado à minha gratidão. O senhor vai me ajudar?

Por um momento, Andromeda pensou que Slughorn negaria o seu pedido – ele estava pálido demais, obviamente incomodado com a conversa. Mas, então, o professor se levantou e se encaminhou para um grande armário de vidro.

Em um frasco, ele despejou pelo menos cinco líquidos diferentes – o resultado foi um líquido verde-esmeralda muito espesso. Slughorn voltou à sua cadeira e estendeu o frasco à Andromeda. Trêmula, ela o pegou.

- Se alguém lhe pegar com isso-

- Comprei na Travessia do Tranco. _Para uma amiga._ O que é?

O professor olhou ao redor, absurdamente se certificando de que ninguém o ouvia.

- Maldição da Morte em forma líquida. Quando tomada por uma mulher grávida, ela prejudica apenas o feto.

- Eu sentirei muita dor?

- Não; foi por isso que escolhi essa poção. Será absolutamente segura para você, Andrômeda. Se tomá-la hoje, já estará sangrando amanhã; caso sofra de cólicas, talvez as sinta um pouco mais fortes. – Ele tentou sorrir. – Será como se esse imprevisto nunca tivesse acontecido.

Andromeda assentiu; mas não se sentia aliviada.

**XxXxXxX**

Próximo cap: Rosier (80% concluído). Depois: Black (Terminado). E depois disso, a história continua em Toujours Pur – Coroação (com enfoque maior na Narcissa). Me façam feliz e mandem reviews, please! =D

E mando os meus milhões de agradecimentos às lindas que comentaram o cap passado: **DevilAir **(A ênfase nessa primeira parte foi em Andromeda; mas não se preocupe que eu não vou deixar nenhuma história inacabada), **Daph Potter** (Primeiramente, obrigada pelo review quilométrico. Eu AMO reviews assim! A história que eu tenho na minha cabeça não bate com a sua em todos os aspectos; e por isso eu peço desculpas antecipadamente, e digo logo que espero não desapontar, mesmo nas diferenças), **Litle Lady Black, Jessica Souza, SlytherinCarol, Lia Croft **(Obrigada por me informar das notas! Estava com tanta pressa pra postar o cap, que acabei fazendo bobagem!), **Mainara PWM, Carolina d'Lioncourt, Lois e Shakinha. **E, naturalmente, para os leitores do Nyah: **Taty-Magnago, Kamilla Riddle, Lexie Black, Joycce Andrade, Loire Caroline, Mah e CindyRiddle.**


	25. Rosier

**XXV**

**ROSIER**

De todas as famílias da alta sociedade bruxa, a Casa dos Rosier era que mais se destoava. O brasão, por exemplo, era mais delicado que os demais. Por descender de uma linhagem de sacerdotes, eles seguiam a fé católica – enquanto as demais famílias não acreditavam em seres superiores. E a personalidade dos seus membros costumava ser mais cândida e mais compreensiva do que o normal para a alta sociedade.

As demais famílias viam aquelas diferenças como fraquezas; mas os Rosier se orgulhavam das suas peculiaridades. Aos seus olhos, eles eram mais humanos, enquanto os que lhe cercavam não passavam de animais.

Quando, há quase um quarto de século, Druella Rosier foi informada de que estava prometida a um jovem qualquer da família Black, rezou ao seu Deus – pediu que Ele lhe desse forças para criar os seus filhos como homens gentis, tal qual os Rosier; e não duros, como os Black. Hoje, Druella temia que as suas preces tivessem sido atendidas.

- O que aconteceu, Dru? – Ela ouviu o seu marido perguntar-lhe com suavidade.

Cheia de culpa, ela ergueu os olhos pra observar Cygnus – tão focado em seus papéis; tão lindo com a luminosidade da lareira dançando em suas feições. Druella amava o seu marido profundamente; e a ideia de guardar segredos lhe doía.

Ela sorriu fracamente, desejando que Cygnus não a olhasse.

- Não é nada, meu amor. Não se preocupe.

- De quem era a carta?

- Georgiana. – Sua voz falhou; o que fez com que Cygnus erguesse o seu olhar. – Ela me convida para um chá; somente. – O seu marido franziu o cenho, descrente. – Você quer ler?

- Não é necessário.

A culpa ficou ainda mais forte ao constatar mais uma vez a confiança que o marido tinha nela.

Querendo destruir a evidência em suas mãos, Druella levantou-se e jogou o bilhete na lareira – esperando que as chamas destruíssem também os seus medos. Então, encaminhou-se para o seu marido e beijou-lhe carinhosamente o rosto, num secreto pedido de desculpas.

Cygnus procurou a mão da sua esposa que pousava em seu ombro e a levou aos seus lábios.

- Bellatrix está em casa? – Ele perguntou.

- Sim; caso esteja tendo _ideias_, meu amor, guarde-as para mais tarde.

Ele riu baixinho.

- Muito bem; mais tarde. Mande um elfo ir buscar três garrafas de vinho nas nossas adegas da Irlanda.

- _Três_?

- Para o jantar, e para depois. Agora, Dru, me deixe trabalhar.

Druella obedeceu, como sempre. Ela sequer sabia como negar algo ao marido.

Ao sair do escritório de Cygnus, a mulher deixou o seu sorriso morrer. Ela estava preocupada demais... Em seus 39 anos de vida, muitas vezes Druella se deparou com pequenas coisas que acabavam por mudar a vida de muitos. Ela tinha certeza que o bilhete enviado pela sua segunda filha era uma dessas coisas.

_Eu sinto muito, mãe_ – era apenas isso o que o bilhete dizia. E Druella sabia que aquelas quatro palavras trariam ruína à sua família.

Há pouco mais de um mês, quando Andromeda voltou para casa para as férias de páscoa, a jovem confidenciara à sua mãe que havia se apaixonado por um sangue-ruim. Ela prometeu que daria um fim ao romance antes do seu matrimônio; mas Druella se preocupou mesmo assim – os olhos de Andromeda brilhavam ao falar no jovem...

A matriarca conhecia demais da filha e da vida; ela sabia que o que a jovem sentia era amor.

Druella não conheceu o amor antes do casamento. Como uma Rosier, ela foi criada para se manter longe dos homens; para guardar toda a sua afeição àquele que lhe seria prometido. O seu amor por Cygnus apenas nasceu durante a gravidez de Bellatrix; mas cresceu de uma forma rápida e espantosa...

Agora ela se pergunta se, caso tivesse conhecido e se apaixonado por Cygnus _antes_ do casamento... Caso não fosse ele o seu prometido, mas Abraxas, como quase aconteceu... Ela se pergunta se teria coragem de se afastar de Cygnus e se comprometer a uma vida ao lado do Malfoy.

A resposta era não. Druella jamais se deixaria ser tocada por outro homem, se não aquele que ama. Ela era uma Rosier, afinal... Muitas vezes os seus sentimentos lhe cegavam.

Bellatrix era uma inconfundível Black. Narcissa, apesar da sua aparência Rosier – uma cópia fiel da mãe, quando mais jovem –, pensava friamente, como uma Black. Mas Andromeda... ela sempre agiu como uma verdadeira Rosier. E, assim sendo, aquela carta só podia significar uma coisa...

Druella acabara de perder a sua filha.

Respirando fundo, ela se encaminhou para o pequeno templo católico que mantinha numa das salas da Mansão.

Ela precisava rezar, para se preparar para os dias que viriam...

XxXxXxX

Andromeda Black não sabia _exatamente_ quando tudo havia mudado. Ela não sabia quando se tornara fraca; quando perdera toda a lendária coragem Black e se tornara refém das circunstâncias.

Mas, agora, já não importava mais.

Na tarde em que Horace Slughorn lhe dera a poção abortiva, Andromeda estava certa de que não queria aquele ser que crescia dentro dela. Ela não estava disposta a perder tudo o que tinha direito como uma Black; ela queria a vida que lhe fora destinada desde o dia do seu nascimento.

Ainda assim, quando ela se viu sozinha em seu dormitório, não conseguiu levar a poção aos seus lábios. E, quando pôs a sua cabeça no travesseiro, começou a visualizar as feições da criança... a se perguntar se ela seria um metamorfomago, como o pai... a imaginar como seria tê-la em seus braços.

Naquela noite, ela não tomou a poção. E, no dia seguinte, jogou-a fora. Andromeda era capaz de muita coisa para honrar a sua descendência... matar não era uma delas. Especialmente se a vítima fosse seu próprio filho.

_Seu filho_... Pensar daquela maneira ainda era estranho. Ela não conseguia se ver como uma mãe – educando, protegendo, dando carinho. Andromeda duvidava que conseguiria ser tão boa naquele trabalho quanto Druella; mas tentaria. Ela não tinha escolhas, afinal...

E agora, dez dias depois da sua descoberta, Andromeda sequer _queria_ ter escolhas.

Ela respirou fundo, olhando para o seu reflexo. Seus cabelos estavam elegantemente presos, e o longo vestido vinho a deixava muito parecida com Bellatrix. Ela parecia uma verdadeira Black, naquela noite... e aquela era a sua última chance de fazer jus ao seu nome – no momento que ela pegasse o Hogwarts Express para Londres, amanhã, não seria mais uma Black. Ela seria uma mãe solteira, sem família e sem legado.

Até o momento, a jovem não tinha nenhuma expectativa irreal. Ela sabia que estava só na sua decisão – não contava nem mesmo com o apoio de Theodore... sabia que ele a amava, mas um filho era uma responsabilidade tremenda; a possibilidade de ele não a querer existia. E, se esta possibilidade se concretizasse, Andromeda tinha meios de sobreviver sozinha. A herança que a sua avó a deixou não podia ser tirada pelos Black, e compreendia uma casa e um bom dinheiro para sustentá-la até que o filho fosse grande o suficiente para ser deixado numa creche. Ela conseguiria.

_Ela conseguiria. _

Sorriu nervosamente, repousando a mão sobre o seu ventre.

Não estava sozinha, afinal.

Sentindo-se leve pela primeira vez em muito tempo, foi para a sua festa de formatura no Salão Principal de Hogwarts. Sorriu orgulhosa, fazendo jus ao seu sobrenome pela última vez, e se aproximou dos amigos Sonserinos. Aquela lhe parecia uma boa maneira de se despedir da sua vida.

Fez questão, também, de ficar perto de Narcissa – que estava no baile como acompanhante de Ludovic. Conversou e dançou com a irmã, criando lembranças para alegrá-la nos dias que se seguiriam...

E, por fim, se aproximou de Theodore.

A ideia de apresentar ao jovem as novas circunstâncias não lhe agradava – Andromeda não gostava de se sentir insegura, e a possibilidade de ouvir más notícias vindas de Theodore estava lhe matando. Mas sabia que aquilo devia ser feito... afinal, a criança que ela carregava era parte do jovem. Ele tinha direito de saber.

A herdeira Black aproveitou um momento em que Theodore estava só – ele estava se afastando do bar com duas taças de bebida em mãos, presumidamente para uma das amigas que passara a noite conversando com ele. Tentou sorrir quando os seus olhares se cruzaram.

- Não me diga que você veio me chamar para dançar? – Ele provocou, bem-humorado.

Tudo o que Andromeda conseguiu fabricar foi uma risada nervosa.

- Eu preciso falar com você, Ted.

- 'Dromeda, nós concordamos que essa conversa não ia acontecer, lembra?

Ela lembrava, é claro.

A única condição que Theodore impusera para aceitar o futuro casamento da jovem foi não haver despedidas. À época, Andromeda ficara feliz com a condição; ela também não queria dizer adeus.

- As circunstâncias mudaram, Ted. – Ele franziu o cenho. – Por favor, nós precisamos conversar.

- Eu... eu tenho que ficar preocupado?

- Não. – Ela tentou sorrir. – Eu só quero... lhe informar algumas coisas. Sem cobranças; como nós combinamos.

Mas Theodore parecia preocupado – ele conhecia Andromeda bem demais; ele sabia o quanto a garota detestava conversas sérias. Sem o seu habitual sorriso, ele pôs a mão nas costas de Andromeda e começou a guiá-la para uma das salas de aulas abandonadas na torre leste do castelo, onde muitas vezes eles se encontraram nos últimos meses.

Enquanto saía do Salão Principal, Andromeda sentiu os olhos frios de Narcissa lhe acompanhar.

Os amantes seguiram o curto caminho em silêncio; e, quando chegaram à pequena sala de aula – com as suas carteiras empilhadas e cantos cheios de poeira – Andromeda sentiu o seu coração disparar. Não pensava que palavras podiam ser tão difíceis... Sem coragem de encarar o garoto enquanto as proferia, se encaminhou para uma janela e observou o céu escuro, sem estrelas.

- Fale a verdade; você só queria ficar sozinha comigo. – Theodore disse, sem conseguir projetar nenhum humor. Nervosa, Andromeda mordeu o lábio até sangrar. As lágrimas começavam a se acumular em seus olhos. – 'Dromeda, o que aconteceu?

_Deus, por que era tão difícil?_

- Eu não estou pedindo nada de você, Ted. Juro! – Sua voz lhe soou estranha. A voz de uma pessoa fraca. – Claro, se você decidir ficar comigo eu vou adorar, mas eu entendo se...

Um soluço a interrompeu. Andromeda levou uma mão à boca, fechando-a fortemente para evitar que o choro que ela tentava conter se tornasse alto demais.

Sentiu a mão de Theodore repousar em seu ombro.

- Você está me deixando preocupado, 'Dromeda.

- Ted, eu tenho meios de sobreviver. – Virou-se para encarar o jovem, desistindo de controlar as suas reações. – Minha avó me deixou uma casa em Londres, e dinheiro suficiente para me manter com certo luxo por algum tempo. Eu não quero que você se sinta obrigado a nada!

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu estou grávida – Disparou. – E vou ter o bebê; o que significa que eu não posso voltar para a minha casa! Mas eu _sei_ que isso é demais, e se você não quiser assumir essa responsabilidade, eu vou entender, Ted! _De verdade_!

E, quando disse aquelas palavras, Andromeda _realmente_ acreditava naquilo. Ela achava que conseguiria entender caso Theodore a abandonasse.

Mas, quando o jovem deu um passo para trás, pálido e em choque, a herdeira Black sentiu o seu coração disparar em aflição e um nó se formar em sua garganta. No silêncio que dominou a sala, Andromeda quase podia ouvir as batidas aceleradas do seu peito.

- Isso é... _muito_. – Theodore finalmente disse.

A decepção lhe doeu tanto, que ela não se incomodou com as lágrimas que escaparam dos seus olhos.

- Eu sei! – Ela tentou sem sucesso mascarar sua desilusão. – Eu tentei _dar um jeito_, mas não consegui!

A expressão de Theodore mudou ao ouvir aquilo – de aterrorizado o semblante do jovem passou a ser furioso. Foi a vez de Andromeda dar um passo para trás.

- _Dar um jeito_? – Ele repetiu, incrédulo. – Você ia fazer isso sem falar comigo antes?

- Ted, a decisão é minha.

- Claro! Eu sou _só_ o pai do filho que você queria abortar! Você é inacreditável, Andromeda!

- Você tem que entender-

- Eu não tenho que entender porra nenhuma! Eu já _entendi_ demais, já abri mão de coisa demais! – Theodore respirou fundo, em busca de controle. – Você não pode mais tomar decisões sem me consultar!

O coração de Andromeda disparou, uma faísca de esperança a alegrando.

- Isso quer dizer que-?

- Isso quer dizer que eu não vou fugir da minha responsabilidade! _Só isso_! O que você esperava, Andromeda? Que eu lhe pedisse em casamento? Depois de _meses_ me dizendo que eu não era bom o suficiente para você? Depois de você me _informar_ que você não _conseguiu_ matar o _nosso_ filho? Pode não parecer, _Black_, mas eu também tenho um pouquinho de orgulho!

- Você _nunca_ entendeu, Ted!

- Não! Definitivamente não!

_Definitivamente não._ Andromeda limpou asperamente as lágrimas que molhavam o seu rosto, o seu orgulho Black de repente enchendo o seu peito.

- Então entenda! – Ela disse, soando exatamente como Bellatrix. – Se houvesse uma realeza bruxa, eu pertenceria a ela! Eu carrego um sangue antigo e poderoso, e você _nunca_ vai conseguir sequer imaginar o quanto isso significa! Eu sou o diamante, e você é o carvão! Eu sou uma Black; e nós perdoamos quem trai o sangue!

"Se eu tivesse escolha, eu ficaria com a minha família. Amores podem ser esquecidos, Ted, o sangue não! Mas essa criança é meu sangue. E é apenas por _ela_ que eu vou virar as costas a tudo o que eu _sou_! Sim, eu amo você; mas dizer que de repente eu mudei de ideia e decidi fugir com você num impulso romântico seria uma _mentira_! Eu pensei que você tinha entendido isso depois de tanto tempo... eu esperei que você me aceitasse!"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não dá pra aceitar esses absurdos, Andromeda!

- Então é bom que você me deixe! Você não ama o que eu sou, você ama o que poderia ser!

- E você não faz o mesmo comigo?

- Não! Eu amo você _apesar_ do seu sangue, e não _por _ele! O seu sangue me enoja, e você sabe disso! – Ela se arrependeu no segundo em que as palavras deixaram os seus lábios. – Me desculpe.

Theodore deu um sorriso amargo.

- Pelo quê? Pela verdade? – Ele respirou fundo e, apesar da luminosidade baixa, Andromeda poderia jurar que os olhos dele estavam marejados. – Eu vou manter contato, Andromeda. Eu quero ajudar com o bebê, mesmo que você não precise. Eu quero conhecê-lo, mesmo que a sua família tente impedir.

Andromeda franziu o cenho.

- Família? Você realmente não entende, Theodore... Não há mais família para mim! Eu vou perder tudo! Meu nome será riscado da árvore genealógica dos Black, e todas as minhas fotos serão apagadas. Minhas roupas e meus móveis serão queimados e, se eu um dia cruzar com meus pais ou minhas irmãs na rua, eles me passarão por mim como se não me conhecessem! Eles não tocarão mais no meu nome! Será como seu jamais tivesse existido!

Ele deu de ombros.

- É o que você diz, Andromeda... Mas eu não acredito nisso. As pessoas não são assim; você fica se enganado porque não tem coragem de assumir o que realmente quer. E eu cansei disso.

XxXxXxX

Narcissa deveria saber que algo daria errado – ela estava feliz demais.

Sentada na sua cabine, voltando pra casa. Deixado Hogwarts, sabendo que o seu noivado se aproximava, que o seu distintivo de Monitora se aproximava... tudo estava certo. Até mesmo as suas companhias – Ludovic em seu lado, segurando a sua mão, enquanto Anabella Nott flertava abertamente com Lucius Malfoy, à sua frente.

- O casamento ocorrerá no inverno. – Narcissa disse alegremente. – A minha casa fica incrível coberta de branco, e eu sempre me imaginei casando cercada de neve!

- E você pretende se casar _antes_ de terminar a escola? Como isso vai funcionar, Narcissa?

Foi Ludovic quem respondeu, com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Bem, eu estarei sempre viajando, seguindo o meu time já que eles me tornarão um titular em dois tempos! Eu acho que isso deixará a distância um pouco mais suportável.

- E nós teremos fins de semana de Hogsmeade e os feriados para nos ver. Vai ser difícil, mas eu não vejo motivos para continuar solteira se já achei a pessoa com quem quero dividir a minha vida!

Lucius rolou os olhos.

- Ah, mulheres e essas ideias românticas! Vamos ver se esse noivado sai desta vez, Black!

- Você vai tentar impedir, Lucius, querido?

- Você _sabe_ que quem impedia era papai, e não eu! E eu continuo afirmando que você enfeitiçou o velho Abraxas! – Ele olhou para Anabella. – Você acredita que papai deu um _unicórnio_ a Narcissa?

A jovem corou, obviamente cheia de inveja.

- Que presente excessivo! Você não sente ciúmes, Ludo, de ver a sua noiva recebendo esse tipo de presente?

- Ao contrário da maioria das garotas, Bella, a minha Narcissa merece!

Em agradecimento, Narcissa deu um beijo leve no rosto do namorado. Foi naquele momento que a porta da sua cabine se abriu.

- Ah! Andy! – Lucius exclamou. – Junte-se a nós!

Com um sorriso, Narcissa voltou-se para a irmã.

- Com uma condição: eu sei que estou em minoria, mas gostaria que o assunto não convergisse ao quadribol, Andromeda!

A jovem, no entanto, não sorriu ao ouvir gracejo de Narcissa. Parecendo muito abalada, ela tirou das suas vestes um envelope e estendeu-o à irmã.

- Cissy, por favor, entregue isso a papai. Ele é único que deve ler.

Narcissa soube imediatamente do que se tratava. Todos na cabine puderam vê-la empalidecer, enquanto encarava com horror o pergaminho.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, Andromeda.

Os olhos de Andromeda marejaram.

- Por favor, apenas... Apenas faça o que eu estou pedindo.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Narcissa pegou o envelope. O olhar que reservou à irmã foi tão cheio de ódio, que Andromeda limitou-se a sair.

Sem levar em consideração que a carta era destinada a Cygnus, a jovem rompeu o seu lacre e imediatamente reconheceu a letra cuidadosa da irmã:

_Pai,_

_Por toda a minha vida, eu me orgulhei do seu sangue. Sempre foi o meu desejo ser digna de carregá-lo em minhas veias. Ultimamente, porém, os meus sentimentos me impediram de agir como o esperado de alguém de minha descendência._

_Durante este ano, deixei que um garoto nascido trouxa chamado Theodore Tonks se aproximasse de mim. O amor que sinto por ele nasceu de forma gradativa e completamente fora do meu controle; e eu acabei me deixado seduzir de uma forma indigna. Confessar me envergonha; mas o senhor me ensinou que eu tenho que assumir a responsabilidade pelos meus atos. Pois bem; meus atos geraram uma criança. E eu sou responsável por ela._

_Não peço pelo seu perdão, pai; não me atrevo a tanto. Aceito que gerar um bastardo imediatamente me exclui da Casa dos Black. Ainda assim, gostaria de lhe informar que viverei na casa que me foi deixava por Vovó Rosier, e o senhor sempre será muito bem-vindo se quiser me visitar... se desejar conhecer a criança – não me atrevo a nominá-la como sua neta, sei o que o senhor não gostaria disso._

_Sei que, apesar do que esta carta certamente fará com a nossa relação, o senhor deseja a minha felicidade. Não estou feliz no momento, mas ficarei, lhe garanto. Jamais duvide da educação que o senhor me deu. Jamais duvide do amor que eu sinto pelo senhor e pela nossa família. _

_Eu sinceramente espero que o senhor possa aceitar a minha decisão e, mesmo que apenas em suas lembranças, continuar sendo o meu pai._

_Com muito amor,_

_Andromeda._

Enquanto dobrava novamente a carta, Narcissa percebeu que a sua postura estava rígida. Por dentro, tudo doía... Ela sabia as implicações daquilo... Ela conseguia prever a ruína, a vergonha. O seu nome na lama, a sua reputação no lixo. O casamento com Ludovic – que estava tão perto! A família dele jamais permitiria que o casamento se concretizasse, agora!

E Andromeda... Andromeda, que agora não era mais sua. Andromeda, que para todos os efeitos morrera... Doía. _Tudo doía_. Mas os seus olhos estavam secos e o seu rosto demonstrava apenas frieza.

A mão de Narcissa procurou a de Ludovic. Mas seus olhos procuraram os de Lucius. A voz do jovem Malfoy estava apreensiva quando ele perguntou:

- Foi para ela, não foi? – _A poção. _Narcissa assentiu. – E ela não vai tomar.

- Não.

- Oh, Narcissa, eu sinto muito!

Narcissa não respondeu àquilo; nem às milhares de vezes em que Ludovic e Anabella perguntaram-lhe o que estava acontecendo. Em seu silêncio, a jovem Black encontrara um refúgio... um lugar para colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Ali, ela sabia que teria a sua única oportunidade de sentir luto pela irmã – e ela o fez, prometendo a si mesma que, quando se levantasse, não pensaria em Andromeda com afeto novamente. Andromeda seria apenas a traidora do sangue que lhe trouxe a ruína.

As horas se arrastaram; e, quando o trem parou na estação 9/2, Narcissa se sentia pronta. Ela aperfeiçoou a sua máscara de frieza e, de cabeça erguida e braços dados com Ludovic, começou a se encaminhar pelos corredores.

Narcissa não contava com o pulo que o seu coração deu ao ouvir a voz da irmã do meio clamando por ela:

- Cissa! – Sem que Narcissa percebesse, as suas unhas cravaram no braço de Ludovic. – Cissa, por favor! Eu só quero dizer adeus.

A herdeira Black respirou fundo, obrigando-se a enterrar a sua tristeza e a impedir as lágrimas que queriam encher os seus olhos. Lentamente, mantendo o seu rosto frio, ela se virou para encarar Andromeda.

Theodore Tonks estava um pouco atrás dela – mas não pareciam estar juntos, o que era estranho. Narcissa fez questão de não olhá-lo nos olhos. _Ela era uma Black. Não tinha que olhar para a escória_.

- Esta é a última vez que você dirige a palavra a mim, Andromeda. – Ela disse, sua voz, geralmente doce, agora completamente mordaz. – Seja breve.

Uma sombra de dor cruzou os olhos de Andromeda, mas Narcissa não se deixou importar.

- Eu só... Eu queria um abraço.

- Um abraço? _Meu_? Andromeda, por favor! Eu sou uma Black!

- Eu também s-

- Não. – Narcissa interrompeu. – _Não_. Você não é ninguém. Você é a escória. Você é suja. Sem nome. Sem família. Sem lar. Eu não a odeio, Andromeda; ódio é um sentimento, e você, pra mim, não passa de um verme. Uma traidora do sangue, insignificante. Eu também não lhe desejo felicidade, se é isso o que você quer ouvir. Eu não desejo que essa abominação que você gera venha a nascer; por mim, ela apodrece em seu ventre.

O coração de Narcissa parecia querer pular do seu peito, mas ela não demonstraria. Os olhos queimavam, mas ela não lacrimejaria. A tristeza era profunda, mas ela não deixaria aquilo aparecer em seu rosto.

Com a máscara de indiferença, ela observou as lágrimas da irmã e o choque no rosto de Theodore. De certa forma, ela se sentiu vingada.

- Narcissa, eu ainda sou sua irmã...

- A Andromeda que era minha irmã morreu. Você é outra pessoa; alguém que eu desprezo. Agora, se você me der licença, voltarei a minha casa. Você pode ir pra qualquer sarjeta que lhe aguarde.

- Cissa-

- Não me chame assim! – Narcissa se repreendeu mentalmente por ter se deixado alterar. – E não tente voltar atrás, Andromeda! Você não tem mais irmãs. Você não tem mais uma família.

- Ela tem uma família, sim! – Theodore disse, ousadamente tocando os ombros de Andromeda.

Narcissa se obrigou a rir amargamente, olhando friamente para Andromeda.

- Você me dá nojo.

Virou-se e, cravando as unhas no braço de Ludovic, deixou o Hogwarts Express.

Em momento algum, Narcissa baixou a cabeça. Em momento algum ela permitiu que as lágrimas caíssem.

Ela era uma Black.

Mesmo que doesse, ela era uma Black.

**XxXxXxX**

_A boa notícia é que o próximo cap está prontinho! =D_

_Gente, são 4 da manhã e eu n mandei o cap pra Shey. Então por favor perdoar qualquer bizarrice! Mta gente que sentiu falta da Bella no cap passado sentirão mais ainda nesse. Mas eu prometo que o próximo ela vem de novo... E na segunda parte ela (e o Rodolphus) estará mais presente – mesmo o foco sendo a Cissa. No mais, bjus e mais bjus para as limdas que comentaram o cap passado: __**CSCrouch, Duaschais Seneschais, DevilAir, Jessica Souza, Lois **__(TOC com datas é OTEMO! Ri litros)__**, Daph Potter**__, __**Charlotte Rosier Black, Lia Croft, Shakinha, Lia Croft **__(por enquanto, o que Lucius sente por Narcissa é mais despeito. Ele estava, realmente, disposto a fazer o que o pai queria e se casar com ela. O fato que ela não o quis feriu o seu orgulho – e ele percebeu bem isso quando ela anunciou o noivado... a coisa ficou mais definitiva, sabe?)__**, Carolina d'Liouncourt, Lady Miss Nothing **__(eu nunca li uma Rod/Cissa que fosse boa, infelizmente! Sempre procurei, pq acho eles O casal!)____aaaaaand__** Lizaa.**_

_E, ainda, para o pessoal do Nyah: __**Joycce Andrade, Taty-Magnano, CindyRiddle, Beka, Rafatayna, Harley K **__(wow!Obrigada pelo review quilométrico! AMO! Eu sempre pensei nos comensais como pessoas normais com um senso de ética deturpado. A ética ruim não faz deles, necessariamente, pessoas ruins – especialmente em relação à família. Druella é a personagem que eu mais gosto de escrever nessa fic, porque ela é a que melhor mostra essa dualidade – ela tem todas as ideias ruins, mas não tem como pensar nela como uma má pessoa! Abraxas tbm! E, sim, o bebê é Nymphadora! E Rodolphus aparece novamente na segunda parte – Toujours Pur Coroação. Qto ao pós guerra, eu tenho vontade de escrever uma fic com a Narcissa manipulando o filho pra se casar com Astoria! Heheheh!), __**Gabriela Black Malfoy **__(suas ideias sobre as Black são bem parecidas com as minhas! =D)__**, Loire Caroline, Leh-Chanx3 e KeyraB Malfoy.**__ Ufa._


	26. Black

**XXVII**

**BLACK**

Cygnus Black, desde muito cedo, soube que caberia a ele a responsabilidade de se tornar o novo patriarca da sua linhagem. O papel não deveria lhe pertencer – ele não tivera filhos homens; seu irmão Alphard era mais velho; e seu primo Orion, apenas dias mais novo, fora prometido a Walburga quando criança no intuito único de o casal se dedicar, sem nenhuma distração, ao patrimônio e à altivez Black. Mas Cygnus era o mais centrado dos três; ele era o mais dedicado, ele era o mais consciente de sua descendência... Ele era o único que faria tudo para manter o nome dos Black como sinônimo de realeza. Cygnus sacrificaria tudo.

_Sacrificar_. Quando jovem aquilo vinha com facilidade para ele; sua Casa sempre sendo mais importante que a sua felicidade e conveniência. Assim, Cygnus aceitou de bom grado um trabalho que não queria, uma mulher que não amava e uma vida não lhe satisfazia. Mas, em algum momento da sua vida adulta, tudo mudou – os negócios da família tornaram-se uma paixão, Druella tornou-se parte essencial de si, e sua vida... sua vida era, sem sombra de dúvidas, as suas três filhas.

Hoje, a vida de Cygnus Black era muito mais rica do que era quando ele tomou para si o papel de patriarca. Então, embora ele soubesse o que tinha que ser feito em face à vergonha que maculou a sua família, ele não conseguia evitar a dor aguda em seu peito e a terrível sensação de perda.

Sentado no mais absoluto silêncio na grande escrivaninha do seu escritório, Cygnus olhava fixamente para a carta em suas mãos... a carta que anunciava a morte da sua filha do meio. Andromeda escolhera o seu próprio destino; ela escolhera a imundice e não havia nada que ninguém pudesse fazer para mudar aquilo. A jovem que escrevera aquela carta já não era mais a sua filha – Cygnus repetia em sua mente, apesar da dor. Aquela era a verdade; ele tinha que aceitar_._

Seu coração encheu-se de angústia quando ouviu o choro abafado da sua esposa; e Cygnus teve que respirar fundo e obrigar-se a manter os olhos secos. Ainda não era hora para luto. _Ele não deixaria o nome dos Black perder a sua força._

Lentamente, o patriarca se levantou, jogou a carta na lareira e observou-a ser engolida pelas chamas. Somente então serviu-se de uma generosa dose de uísque de fogo, esperando que o álcool acalmasse o seu peito.

- Eu quero que você envie uma carta ao nosso advogado o mais rápido possível. Preciso mudar o meu testamento. – Ele disse, forçando sua voz a permanecer fria. De soslaio, observou Druella assentir tristemente. – Depois procure os elfos domésticos. Mande um deles à Gringotts para pegar no cofre comum da família a nossa árvore genealógica. Os demais deverão se livrar dos objetos pessoais de Andromeda e apagá-la de todas as nossas fotos.

Druella soluçou e finalmente ergueu o rosto para encará-lo. O belo rosto da sua esposa estava deformado pela dor; seus olhos azuis maculados de vermelho. Cygnus desviou o seu olhar para as chamas – a mágoa de Druella era a única coisa capaz de lhe tirar a máscara fria, e ele não tinha tempo para aflição. Não ainda.

- Você quer apagar tudo? – Sua voz estava carregada de mágoa e indignação. – Como se ela nunca tivesse existido, Cygnus?! Como se eu não tivesse carregado aquela menina, a _minha_ menina, em meu ventre por nove meses?! Como se eu não a tivesse alimentado em meu peito?! Como se _nós_ não tivéssemos ensinado ela a andar, e a falar?! Como se não tivéssemos a criado e a amado pelos últimos dezessete anos?!

Cygnus repirou fundo, recusando-se a se entregar. Ele tinha que pensar naquelas que ficaram – em Druella, Bellatrix e Narcissa.

- Não, meu amor. A nossa menina nunca existiu. A nossa menina não nos abandonaria dessa forma. Eu tenho que preservar o nosso nom-

- Foda-se o nosso nome! – Cygnus a olhou, atônito demais para esboçar uma reação. Nunca antes ele ouvira uma palavra vulgar sair dos lábios da sua esposa. – Ela é a _minha filha_!

- Ela escolheu esse caminho. Nós não podemos apoiá-la-

- Nem podemos simplesmente apagá-la da nossa memória! Estamos falando de Andromeda, Cygnus. Da _nossa_ Andy! Da menina que você ensinou a voar, e que lhe emocionou quando falou _papai _antes de _mamãe_! Lembra?!

Quando sentiu que a lágrima finalmente cairia, Cygnus deu as costas para a esposa e se serviu de mais uma dose de uísque de fogo enquanto enxugava discretamente o rosto. A voz não estava mais tão firme quando disse:

- É uma ordem, Druella. Obedeça.

- Cygnus – Ele sentiu a mão delicada da esposa em seu ombro. – Meu querido. Eu nunca implorei por nada em minha vida, antes de hoje. Eu lhe imploro, pelo amor que você tem por mim, não faça isso! Ninguém tem que saber! Nós fingiremos ter cortado Andy das nossas vidas, mas, na verdade-

- _Já chega_, Druella. Eu já tomei a minha decisão, e eu lhe _proíbo_ de procurar Andromeda novamente! _Faça o que eu estou mandando_!

Druella encostou o rosto nas costas de Cygnus, seu choro se tornando menos discreto. Ele teve que enxugar mais uma lágrima, e entornou todo o conteúdo do seu uísque buscando um pouco de alívio – a dor da sua esposa deixava a sua própria angústia muito mais real. Por fim, Cygnus se virou e permitiu-se abraçar Druella, tentando passar um pouco de consolo com a sua proximidade.

Mas ele ainda não podia se entregar. Não na frente da sua esposa; e não naquele momento. Havia outras providências a serem tomadas; talvez até mais difíceis. Era para o bem de todos. _Era para o bem dos Black_.

- Marque um encontro com Abraxas.

Druella ergueu o rosto para encarar o marido, seu semblante confuso.

- Com Abraxas Malfoy? Por quê?

- Temos que saber se ele mantém a proposta dele, apesar das circunstâncias.

Num primeiro momento, Druella não entendeu a que proposta o seu marido se referia. E, enquanto em seu rosto a claridade e a repulsa se tornavam obvias, Cygnus não conseguiu evitar que os seus olhos se desviassem para as chamas.

A mulher se desvencilhou dos seus braços.

- Não. – Disse firmemente. Cygnus decidiu ignorar.

- Se a resposta for afirmativa, Narcissa se casará com o filho dele ainda nesse verão.

- _Não_! Narcissa está apaixonada por um garoto de boa família, Cygnus! Faça-a casar-se com ele! Eu não vou permitir que você venda a minha filha!

- Eu quero que esqueçam esse escândalo – Ele respondeu pacientemente. – E a melhor maneira de fazer isso acontecer será com um grande casamento. Quem são os Bagman, Druella? _Ninguém_! Especialmente se comparados com a descendência dos Malfoy!

- Mas ela não ama o filho de Abraxas!

- _Ela é uma Black_! E ela é _minha_ filha; e _eu_ decido o que é melhor para ela, não _você_! – Ele respirou fundo, buscando controle. – Faça o que eu estou dizendo, Druella. E saia do meu escritório.

XxXxXxX

Narcissa Black sempre exigiu de si mesmo a perfeição – nos seus gestos, nas suas palavras, nos seus gostos, nas suas atividades, nas suas companhias, na sua aparência. Parte do seu perfeccionismo, ela imaginava, vinha do fato de que as suas feições não condiziam com a sua descendência – ser uma Black era o que mais lhe trazia orgulho nesta vida e, como não era óbvio em seu rosto que ela pertencia àquela família, ela fazia questão de deixar aquilo incontestável pela sua personalidade.

Mas o que fazer quando a mácula recai justamente sobre aquilo que lhe é mais precioso? Em sua perfeição, Narcissa superara a sua família – que agora estava afundando na indignidade da sua irmã.

_Não_. Andromeda não era mais a sua irmã. Verdadeiros Black são sempre puros; e, se Andromeda decidiu pela escória, não podia mais ser considerada um membro daquela Casa. Ainda amava aquela que fora a sua irmã, claro – toda a tragédia era recente demais para que o ódio e a vergonha finalmente enterrassem os seus sentimentos; mas não choraria por ela. Nunca mais.

Agora, Narcissa tinha que pensar no que era melhor para si. E, por mais que lhe doesse, talvez aquilo fosse deixar para trás o seu nome e focar em seu status sanguíneo – tinha sorte de ser mulher; jamais estaria definitivamente atrelada à família dos pais. Um casamento tiraria de si todas as manchas que Andromeda colocou no nome Black; Narcissa seria perfeita novamente.

- Eu entenderei se você não me quiser mais – Ela disse amargamente à Ludovic Bagman, depois de finalmente lhe confessar aquela terrível mácula em seu nome. – Sua família será contra o nosso noivado. No entanto, Ludo, eu ainda sou a melhor esposa que você encontrará. Nós nos amamos; e isso raro entre duas pessoas com a nossa descendência. Essa... _vergonha_ será esquecida com o tempo; e, mesmo que não o seja, no momento em que eu receber o seu sobrenome, eu não serei mais uma Black.

Ludovic a olhou preocupado, mas sorriu.

- Eu jamais lhe abandonaria, Narcissa. Depois de todo esse tempo você não devia nem pensar nisso!

- Eu sei; mas lhe dar uma escolha é a coisa certa a se fazer!

- A escolha está feita! – Ele riu baixinho. – Você faria o mesmo por mim, caso a vergonha fosse na minha família.

Narcissa não respondeu àquilo, pois sabia que, por mais que amasse Ludovic, jamais se ligaria a uma família suja. E aquilo não a fazia sentir-se culpada; não enquanto os Bagman continuassem com a sua reputação intacta... não se torturaria por algo que jamais viria a acontecer.

Colocando um sorriso em seu rosto, Narcissa deu um rápido beijo nos lábios do namorado.

- Nós temos que nos casar logo, então – ela disse.

- Sim. Neste inverno, como combinado.

- Não, meu amor. Ainda neste verão.

XxXxXxX

Bellatrix Black, antes, se orgulhava a sua aparência. Afinal, bastava um olhar para que soubessem que ela era uma Black de corpo e alma. Ângulos finos no rosto, queixo pontudo, maçãs bem marcadas, olhos grandes e negros... Uma Black; exceto, talvez, pelos seus cabelos castanhos que no sol tornavam-se quase dourados, um resquício genético do sangue inferior de sua mãe.

Mas, naquele momento, ao encarar o espelho não era uma orgulhosa Black que ela via... era Andromeda. E, junto com a imagem de Andromeda, ela via a imundice, a falta de caráter, a imoralidade, a humilhação e a vergonha... tanta, _tanta_ vergonha!

O que mais a abominava era saber que não era a única que a enxergaria assim, a partir daquele momento. Afinal, todos os seus traços, todos os seus trejeitos... _tudo_ lembrava aquela que um dia fora a sua irmã. Desde logo Bellatrix conseguia sentir o ódio do seu pai e a tristeza da sua mãe sempre que a olhassem. Ela conseguia ouvir os comentários sarcásticos dos outros. E, pior que tudo, ela conseguia vislumbrar a sua própria decepção sempre que se encarasse no espelho.

Bellatrix sabia que não mais se veria em seu reflexo; e não podia permitir aquilo. Decidida, a jovem levou sua varinha até a raiz clara dos seus cabelos. Ela murmurou o encantamento que antes apenas usara em algumas amigas, e um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios quando as suas mechas, aos poucos, se tornavam tão negras quanto seus olhos. Tão negras quanto o seu sobrenome.

O contraste fez o seu rosto parecer mais fino e a sua pele mais pálida. Agora, ela não mais se parecia com a irmã do meio. Agora Bellatrix era única. E, sem o fantasma no espelho, a jovem pôde focar no que sentia.

Ela odiava os sangues-ruins – sujos, insolentes! Ela os odiava com todas as suas forças! Mais que nunca!

_E ela mataria todos eles!_

Desparatou na floresta próxima à casa dos Avery e, com passos largos, atravessou os campos em direção ao grande portão de ferro. Daquela vez, não esperou ser anunciada: com um menear de sua varinha, quebrou as proteções que guarneciam os portões e invadiu a propriedade. Os elfos pareciam assustados quando abriram a porta de entrada para ver quem se aproximava.

- Onde está Lorde Voldemort?!

Assustado, um dos elfos respondeu.

- Ele está descansando, menina Bellatrix. Não quer ser incomodado.

- Eu não serei um incômodo.

E passou por eles. Não se importou em cumprimentar os donos da casa, que tomavam chá na sala. Não se importou em explicar a sua presença para os poucos Comensais que se encontravam nos corredores.

Não. Ela tinha que falar com Lorde Voldemort. Não podia esperar.

Depois de tantos meses a jovem já sabia qual quarto Voldemort tomara para si. E ela não hesitou quando o invadiu. E ela não temeu a fúria nos olhos do Lorde por ter a sua intimidade invadida, pois Bellatrix sabia que a mesma fúria poderia ser encontrada nos seus próprios olhos.

- Me torne uma Comensal da Morte. – Bellatrix exigiu.

Voldemort empunhou a sua varinha, e, petulante, a jovem Black fez o mesmo. Os olhos do homem se tornaram ainda mais coléricos.

- Você pensa que pode me enfrentar?!

- Não. Mas sei que não sairei daqui sem a Marca Negra!

- Insolente. Eu pensei que você era mais sensata. _Cruci_-

Mas as últimas letras do feitiço ficaram presas na garganta de Voldemort – não do Lorde, mas do homem. Decidida, sabendo que aquela era a única moeda de troca que tinha, Bellatrix começou a desabotoar as próprias vestes. Ela se tornaria Comensal da Morte; pagaria o preço que fosse para que aquilo acontecesse.

Ela apenas queria matar todos eles.

_Ela queria matar Andromeda_.

- Eu _serei _uma Comensal da Morte – Ela disse firmemente, deixando as vestes deslizarem pelo seu corpo, e revelando a sua nudez.

Viu, com satisfação, a expressão de Lorde Voldemort mudar. Viu os olhos vermelhos passearem lentamente pelo seu corpo exposto e teve certeza de que os pensamentos dele se inebriavam. Ele era um homem, sem dúvidas. Nenhum homem conseguia raciocinar, perante a nudez de uma mulher.

Se aproximou da cama com passos felinos, os olhos de Voldemort jamais a deixando.

- Me dê o que eu quero, e eu lhe darei o que você precisa.

O homem levantou-se, parando muito perto de Bellatrix – suas vestes ásperas tocando-lhe os seios e a mão livre segurando dolorosamente o queixo da jovem, forçando-a a encará-lo. Mas aquilo nem seria preciso, pois, pela primeira e única vez em sua vida, Bellatrix não se sentia intimidada pela poderosa aura de Voldemort.

- Você coloca um preço na sua honra, minha queria Bellatrix?

- Minha_ honra_? Os Black não têm mais honra. E eu a recuperarei com sangue, e não com um casamento.

Os lábios do Lorde procuraram os dela, duros e frios. Sem nenhum calor, sem nenhum carinho. Mordendo, machucando e deixando marcas.

- Você vai morrer no campo de batalha. – Ele disse com desprezo. – Não passa de uma mulher; fraca por natureza.

- Sou melhor que qualquer um dos seus homens. E eu terei a minha vingança com ou sem o senhor, _Meu Lorde_. Eu matarei a minha irmã, o sangue-ruim que ousou tocar nela e aquela abominação que ela carrega no ventre com ou sem a Marca Negra.

O Lorde a olhou por um tempo, talvez considerando a proposta. E, finalmente, com uma curva maquiavélica surgindo em seus lábios, ele disse:

- Você não sabe o que está pedindo, _menina_.

- E isso é um problema _meu_. Torne-me uma Comensal.

- Muito bem. – Voldemort concedeu, e a mão que machucava o queixo de Bellatrix dirigiu-se ao seu pulso esquerdo; as unhas penetrando dolorosamente a pele sensível da jovem. Com movimentos bruscos, o Lorde ergueu o braço da herdeira Black até poder encostar os lábios no seu pulso. E, no momento seguinte, ele encostou a varinha pouco abaixo de onde beijara. – _Morsmordre_.

O cheiro de carne queimada dominou o quarto, e Bellatrix pôde ver a sua pele borbulhar. A dor, quase insuportável, tomava conta de todo o seu braço, e ela teve que morder os lábios para suprimir o grito. Mas valeria a pena. E, apesar da dor, ela conseguiu sorrir quando viu o esboço da Marca Negra se formar em sua pele.

_Ela mataria todos eles_.

- Seja bem-vinda ao meu exército, Bellatrix Black.

Dizendo aquilo, Lorde Voldemort violentamente a deitou na cama e se pôs sobre ela. Quando a tomou para si... não foi como nos romances. Não houve beijos apaixonados, carícias quentes nem a dor agridoce da primeira vez. Houve mordidas, puxões de cabelo, linguagem vulgar, sofrimento e sangue.

Depois, mesmo com o seu corpo exausto e dolorido, Bellatrix não conseguia se arrepender. Pois ela tinha a Marca Negra em seu braço e o amor do próprio Lorde Voldemort. E ela mataria todos eles.

XxXxXxX

Andromeda não era mais uma Black.

A jovem se levantou antes do nascer do sol, sentindo o seu estômago embrulhar. Naquela primeira noite na casa de Theodore Tonks, ela sonhara seus pais aceitaram a sua decisão, e até se felicitaram por ela. Ela sonhou com Druella organizando o quarto do bebê e com Cygnus falhando ao esconder a alegria de se tornar avô.

Aquele era um sonho bom, mas jamais passaria daquilo. _Um sonho_. A cruel realidade era que, a partir do momento em que ela se entregou a Theodore, o garoto passou a ser a sua única família.

Seus olhos queimaram, e ela olhou para o lado, em busca de consolo. Theodore dormia profundamente, seus lábios se curvando num breve sorriso que denunciava um sonho bom.

Tentando não acordá-lo, Andromeda se levantou e caminho descalça pela casa pequena, parando apenas na varanda. Observou o céu, rezando para que a grande coruja de penas negras da família aparecesse, lhe trazendo notícias boas... Mas ela nunca veio.

O sol já aparecia quando sentiu braços fortes envolverem a sua cintura e lábios acariciarem o seu pescoço. Um sorriso amargo deformou o rosto de Andromeda.

- Oi – Disse com a voz fraca.

- O que aconteceu? Não gostou da cama? Porque, sério, 'Dromeda, ela pode não ser perfeita, mas é bem melhor que o chão da sala de troféus.

- Não foi isso. Eu apenas acordei enjoada.

- Ah... – As mãos dele acariciaram o ventre dela. – Ainda tenho que me acostumar com a ideia. Isso tudo é... uma loucura!

- É; mas eu acho que já me acostumei. A _loucura _está dentro de mim, afinal.

Ele riu, mordendo o ombro dela.

- Nós temos que pensar num nome bem esquisito pra ele.

- Esquisito? Coitado do bebê!

- Coitado por quê? Meu filho terá um nome legal. Nada parecido com _Theodore_... não sei qual foi a intenção dos meus pais ao me chamar assim, mas eu não quero que o meu filho nasça com noventa anos de idade!

- Eu sempre disse que o meu primogênito se chamaria Perseus ou Cassiopeia.

- Por mim, tudo bem.

O coração de Andromeda se encheu de angústia imediatamente.

- Perseus e Cassiopeia são constelações, Ted. Eu desonrei a minha família. Seria uma afronta nomear o meu filho como manda a tradição.

Theodore se calou por um tempo. Finalmente, segurou os seus ombros e delicadamente a fez se virar para encará-lo.

- Você vai conseguir ser feliz algum dia, 'Dromeda?

Andromeda suspirou.

A verdade é que não ela não sabia. Ela queria a sua família, a sua casa, a sua vida. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela queria Theodore e queria a pequena vida que crescia em seu ventre. Doía saber que não poderia, jamais, ter tudo.

Tentou sorrir.

- Você vai ter que ter mais paciência comigo, Ted. Eu perdi tudo. Eu decepcionei todas as pessoas que amo... _inclusive você_.

- Sim... Eu já superei, mas, se todos na sua família forem iguais a Narcissa-

- Narcissa é a mais compreensiva, na verdade. – Ela sorriu tristemente. – Eu vou precisar de um tempo para sentir saudades do meu pai, da minha mãe e das minhas irmãs. Eu preciso chorar por eles.

- Ei... Eu também perdi a minha família, lembra?

- Será que o sentimento é o mesmo? Meus pais estão vivos, Ted; eles _escolheram_ virar as costas a mim.

E, finalmente, as lágrimas de Andromeda caíram. Theodore a abraçou e a consolou, mas ela sabia que a ferida não cicatrizaria facilmente.

- 'Dromeda? – Ela o olhou, em resposta. – Vamos casar? Eu acho que você vai se sentir melhor quando não for mais uma Black; quando foi apenas uma Tonks.

Andromeda deu um sorriso amargo.

- Marque a data.

**XxXxXxX**

_Continua em:_

_Toujours Pur: Coroação._

**XxXxXxX**

_Gemtem, reviews, por favor. Tentarei iniciar a próxima parte o mais rápido possível, mas eu sou concurseira e, verdade seja dita, só terei tempo sobrando quando virar juíza federal.(E, sim, essa é a minha desculpa por ter demorado duas décadas pra colocar esse capítulo online. Mas eu ainda amo vocês, e adoraria que vcs continuassem mandando o seu amor! Muuah!) _

_Anyways, mando super beijos para o pessoal que comentou o cap passado: __**Maria Clara, Jessica Sousa, Lizza Desesperada **__(se o desespero no nome for por causa da demora, me desculpaa! Vida de concursete não é fácil)__**, Charlotte Rosier, Siremele, Carolina d'Liouncourt, Duaschais Seneschais, SlytherinCarol, Lia Croft, Shakinha, Lady Miss Nothing, CSCrouch, Lizaaa. **__E também para o pessoal do Nyah:__** Joycce Andrade, Harley K **__(Se eu consigo fz vcs se sentirem como uma Black, eu estou fzndo o meu trabalho. Sempre achei que a ideia de pureza deles era um pouco mais complicada que um simples preconceito; fico feliz que esteja conseguindo passar isso bem), __**CindyRiddle, Gabriela Black Malfoy, KeyraB Malfoy, Loire Caroline, Taty-Magnago, BeKa **__(A minha Black preferida sempre foi a Narcissa; eu sou apaixonada pela família Malfoy – que apesar de todos os seus defeitos se amam demais. Em segundo lugar eu acho que vem a Bellatrix, pq eu gosto de imaginar os motivos atrás da loucura dela)__**, Mah **__(Mais ou menos isso. Nobreza e Plebe foi mais focada em Andrômeda; Coroação será mais focada em Narcissa; e Sangue Real será mais focada em Bellatrix. Mas todas as irmãs serão desenvolvidas em todas as fics)__**, Leh-Chan, Amy Delamare, SadieKane, Aliz e Rafa Ikeda.**_

_Gente, só pra responder uma coisita que uma das leitoras me perguntou: eu faço comentários extras apenas para algumas pessoas pq são as que deixaram perguntas na review. Não pensem que eu gosto mais de um comentário que do outro, pq eu amo forevermente todos eles, ok? Sou extremamente agradecida que vcs reservem alguns minutinhos pra ler os caps novos, e os seus comentários é o que me faz não querer parar de escrever (mesmo estando sem tempo). Bjusss!_


End file.
